My Blue Eyes
by Le Vendeur
Summary: [YYY, YYYS, RB, RBJ] AU. Okay, Seto never went to Domino High, so when Yugi and friends cause a scene at KaibaLand, certain heads turn…Yugi’s coming to terms with the voice in his head as Ryou’s discovering a whole new…arrangement with his.SLASH
1. The Awakening Ch1

Title: My Blue Eyes Rating: Um. PG for now, will go up in later chappies.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yami/Yugi possible Bakura/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou/Jou

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic I hope its not to bad but feel free to flame me if you notice something wrong. I hope you enjoy it. I have the story pretty planed out and im going to pull Seto in on later chapters. (8/3/05- Bare with me here. The first couple chapters are a little rocky, I went back to fix it up but it was sort of depressing...It gets _way _better. I swear. "Innocent" isway over used in the first few chapters. Sorry.)

Disclaimer: Tears I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I will never get to own Yu-Gi-Oh nor will I ever own any of the characters in this story. sigh thanks now I feel awful...

The Awakening

_Soon... _

Yugi woke up startled again the 4th time this week. He sat up sweating in his bed, eyes wide open searching the room.

The all to familiar dream of someone calling out to him, was slowly fading away from his memory. He tried to keep the picture of the face in his mind, but it slipped away again as it always did. The only thing that he kept in his mind was a pair of piercing crimson eyes. The thought kept Yugi's heart pounding in his chest.

Yugi knew that the dream was getting clearer and had a feeling it was because he was so close to finishing the puzzle his grandfather had given him on his last birthday. He sighed and fell back against his pillows as he closed his eyes to remembered the day not more then a year ago.

--

_Smiling, Yugi slowly took the bulging package from his grandfather's hands. It looked as if it had been wrapped carefully, but by someone inexperienced and a really bad wrapper at that. Yugi gave him grandfather a grin as he unwrapped the package to revile a gleaming gold box. He almost fell over as he saw the beautiful gift his grandfather gave him, unwrapping it completely he released that inside there were smaller gold pieces inside as if it contained a puzzle. Looking at his grandfather in surprise then back at the box he let out a gasp _

_He smiled," I have a feeling that this puzzle would be put to better use if you had this." _

_Yugi placed his small fingers on the top of the box and traced the gold eye that seemed to be gazing up at him. Tears started to form in his eyes at his grandfather's unbelievable kind gift. _

_"Grandpa I..." Yugi whispered with a forced breath, voice failing him. _

_His eyes unduly telling his Solomon how thankful he was for the beautiful gift. _

_"Sorry I couldn't wrap it properly, I just wasn't sure if I was going to give this to you until tonight while I was making your cake, but then I had this strange impulse and almost a force making me wrap this and write your name on the tag..." Solomen let out a chuckle at the nonsense he had just told his grandson. "Any ways, Yugi, I hope that this will be of some use to you." _

_Yugi who had retrieved his voice, sighed in appreciation and hugged his grandfather, "I love you Grandpa, I will never put it down, it is very beautiful." A single thought of confusion could be seen expressed upon his face. _

_"How much did this cost you? It looks like we could live off this for a year!" _

_Seeing his grandsons concern, Solomon gently told his grandson how he had found the puzzle in Egypt, but had never had any luck with it. "I don't know why but I feel that you will have better luck then I, or anyone who has ever tried to solve it Yugi." _

_Yugi grinned before carefully sliding back the golden lid to look into the box. The sparkling gold pieces made the smile on his face grow. He smiled brightly at his grandfather. "Thank you so much!" He hugged the old man tightly keeping the golden box in his hands. _

_Solomen patted his back before pulling away and slowly took something from his back pocket. _

_"That's not it though Yugi," Yugi tried to peek into his hands bitting his lip. "I want you to have this as well." _

_Yugi's eyes widened and he let out a rapid gasp. His eyes fell on got even larger then they had been when his grandfather gave him the box. _

_There in his grandfather's hand sat a stack of cards that looked warn with age but held a mysterious vibe that Yugi had always felt whenever he was around them. They sat in his grandfather's old rough hands waiting to be taken. When he reached out for Yugi's soft, tiny hand, Yugi looked into his grandfather's eyes with confusion as the cards were passed from the old one's hands to his own. _

_"I have put my heart and soul into this deck Yugi, and I would be honored if you would duel with these cards, I have thought you long and hard the skills and patience needed for this game, and I am sure that with your heart you can accomplish anything, as long as you believe in yourself." _

_The worn, old face stretched into a smile as he said the kind words to his handsome grandson. He knew Yugi was meant for great things and thought it was sad that the boy lacked the confidence to go out into the world and do what he was meant to do. _

_Solomon only wished his grandson would be happy. He hoped that maybe he would be able loose his shy disposition if he had something he knew he was really good at. _

_Duel Monsters was something he knew his grandson would be able to grow in, he would gain the self confidence he lacked. He was so detached with the world around him and it made him sad that someone he loved so much was so unhappy. He let out a sigh as he looked into his grandsons purple eyes. _

_As Yugi fingered the pieces in the gold box again Solomon was reminded about the legend behind it. Snapping back to the present, he opened his eyes up wide as if telling an important secret and lowered his voice to a whisper. _

_"The puzzle has a legend that goes along with it," Yugi looked up at him wanting to hear every word his grandfather murmured. _

_"It is said that the one who completes it will unleash a powerful magic and will be filled with mysterious dark powers. They will also be granted a single wish." _

_Yugi sighed and managed a small smile for his grandfather. _

_'A single wish…' _

_Yugi fingered one of the larger puzzle pieces. If he was ever able to solve the mystery of the puzzle, what would he wish for. He smiled as his grandpa ushered him into the kitchen for their two-person party. The cake his grandfather had made was sitting ablaze with fire on the table. _

_He swallowed as he saw his grandfather watching him. He managed another small smile and thanked him for the beautiful cake. _

_He took the knife Soloman held out to him placing it above the cake while he waited for him to finish singing Happy Birthday all by himself. _

_Yugi felt a gripping coldness flow through him. If he had any wish in the world it would be to have a normal life, one with friends and people who cared about him. He wished that he had a whole group of people sitting her singing along with his grandfather. He bit the inside of his lip as he squashed back what was beginning to feel like tears. He just wanted people to care about him… _

_Even just one! Just a friend, a companion, someone that he could tell all his secrets to and feel conformable talking with. He looked at the golden box sitting next to him. 'That's what I'd wish for. If I ever complete that puzzle, I'd wish for a friend.' _

_Suddenly everything had gone fuzzy. _

_Soon... _

_Yugi seemed to loose all feeling in his body for some reason as he saw a flash of deep red. He would latter swear that he had heard a voice inside of his head whispering soon until his grandpa's clapping broke through to him and he quickly cut through his cake. _

_He shook his head and looked at his grandfather again and embraced him in a long and gentle hug. "Thank you Grandpa!" _

_---- _

_'"Soon..." _

That's what I herd inside of my head the night he received the puzzle!' He thought excitedly to himself. "That same soundless voice!"Yugi said out loud to no one.

He shivered at the thought of the fiery eyes, it wasn't as if he was scared, it was more that he was anxious to see them again,curious to know what it all ment and from and why these images were haunting his dreams.

'I wonder what these dreams mean.' He looked over to his desk which had the almost competed puzzle sitting there waiting for him to finish it. Yugi glanced over to his alarm clock. 11:57 flashing in the red lights. 'Hm, I was only asleep for an hour, maybe I should just try and finish it now, I doubt I'll be able to go to sleep anytime soon with the dreams I keep having.' He fingered the puzzle tracing the piece with the staring eye. It reminded Yugi of him.

'HIM?' He asked himself, ' Since when have I considered the voice in my dreams aperson?'

That thought sent the shivers down his spine again and started to think about how stupid he sounded. "Yea,"he muttered to himself, "Im sure someone is trying to talk to youfrom your dreams Yugi" he said sarcastically, making himself fell better.

He went and sat next to his desk and began to put the pieces together, fingers placing them together almost effortlessly. He kept snapping them into place, not even thinking anymore, only letting his hands do the work. They were moving as if some invisible force was guiding them. As he picked up the piece with the eye he looked around. All the pieces were in place except for that last one.

Yugi gulped. 'Oh my gosh! I finished it! Well not really I still have this last piece.' He remembered his grandfather's words."It is said that the one who completes it will unleash a powerful magic, and will be filled with mysterious dark powers. They will also be granted a single wish."

'A single wish' Yugi slipped the last piece into the space that was waiting for it "I wish I could have true friends, people to always look out for me."

He slipped the last piece into place and everything went red.

TBC...

Lol. Yea. JUST CLICK THE NEXT BUTTON! I swear you wont laugh like you most likly did for this little intro.


	2. New Beginnings Ch2

Title: My Blue Eyes Rating: Um. PG-13 for now, will go up in later chappies.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yami/Yugi possible Bakura/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou/Jou later on

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I came home from school today and I already had 4 reviews. Sorry about how short the first chappie was but my mom made me go to bed. Well I hope you like this chapter, next one has Seto:drools:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I will never get to own Yu-Gi-Oh nor will I ever own any of the characters in this story.

Okay I fixed this chapter…for some reason it had ADVANCE d 4 on every line...don't ask me why.

* * *

New Beginnings 

:BEEP BEEP BEEP:

A pillow knocked over the annoying alarm clock that sat on Yugi's desk. The small boy let out a groan, as he slowly tried to wake himself up. He turned over on his stomach and pulled another pillow up over his head.

He then turned over and sat straight up, remembering what had happened last night. He looked over at his small desk, and sitting on top was his puzzle. The gold pieces had formed what looked like an upside down pyramid.

The golden eye still staring at him from the center. Yugi sat there silently, staring at it for a minute before crawling over, picking up his grandfathers gift and inspected it more carefully. He could hardly remember putting the pieces together it seemed like it was all just a dream. He let his fingers trace the surprisingly warm metal. Yugi fingered a loop at the top of it.

Yugi jumped from his bed and ran downstairs to find something that would be able to support it around his neck. He looked in a section of his grandfather's shop that had jewelry.

Looking around everything seemed to light to hold such a heavy ornament. "Why is everything so damn small!" He went behind the counter and found just what he needed. The chain looked very sturdy, and thick enough for his puzzle. He fingered it once again then dashed back up to his room.

Taking the metal chain, he slid it into place under the loop at the top of his puzzle. He snapped it close and picked the hole of it in his two small hands. For some reason he was nervous,

"Maybe what my grandfather said was true . . . what if I gain mysterious dark powers?" Yugi expressed anxiously, letting out a sigh, "Whatever those are." Yugi didn't know what his grandfather meant by saying that, but he sure wouldn't let that stop him.

He placed the cold metal chain over his neck. The cold chain touched his bare neck and he let out a shiver, feeling the weight of the puzzle fall on his chest though made Yugi feel a source of unexplained energy.

"Wow" was all he said as he felt a wave of pride and his chest seemed to fill up with self-confidence. Closing his eyes, he let the new feeling flow threw his body. His whole body was glowing, radiating the new power that was being released inside of him. When he opened his eyes, his whole body seemed like it was alive.

He quickly made his bed and ran in the bathroom. He looked in the full-length mirror that hung on the inside bathroom door.

'I don't look any different, I wonder what just happened?' Shrugging his shoulders, Yugi removed his cloths and stepped in the shower. He quickly washed his hair with his citrus scented shampoo and conditioner. Washing the rest of himself quickly, to make up for his morning activities, he was soon finished and stepped out of the shower.

As he looked around for his towel, he stopped as he gazed himself in the mirror.

Yugi froze as his body responded to his reflection, feelings that were unknown to him seemed to spread all over his body making his heart stop for a moment as the blood from his head, resting in a spot between his small legs.

His eyes glazed over to a dark purple, almost a blood red color, the feeling he was having seeming to come from deep inside of him.

He let his hand drop down, almost as if he had no control of his own body, his hand coming closer to the source of his heat. He could fell the lust building up inside of him. He stopped; his eyes went back to his natural lavender.

'My LUST?' His eyes opened wide, it seemed as if all the feeling that he just was experiencing just disappeared retreated to the back of his mind. 'What the heck just happened?' He felt his heat cool down, and he grabbed his towel drying himself off avoiding the mirror with all his will.

'Hm. That was a little weird...' He thought as he shook his head.He had no "body issues" becides how much he despised being so small, and had no idea what had just caused him to fell that way. Letting out a scandalized sigh he wrapped the towel tightly around himself, went to his room, and got ready for school.

Yugi's new found confidence and his naturalhelpfulness attracted many people to him. Domino High seemed to open up to, he no longer felt shy and alone, but confident and excited. He felt that no matter where he went he would never be by himself. These feelings were still strange to him, but he embraced them, and loved how they made him feel.

Yugi planned to start his search for real friends, by being more social and more talkative. He never really had a chance to try it out, because the second he stepped on campus, Jounouchi Katsuya, and Honda Hiroto, ran up to him. Yugi closed his eyes tight waiting for them to do something mean to him.

He waited a few seconds longer then opened one of his violet eyes to see confused looks on both their faces.

"Um... you okay there Yug?" A heavily accented voice asked.

"Hmm?" Yugi opened his other eye and grinned, "Oh yes sorry, I was just a little surprised that you wanted to talk to me." The shock of seeing the two taller boys running over to him gone, his new confidence quickly found his way to the top and glowed out in his smile.

Jou looked down, the floor suddenly seeming very interesting in the floor.

"Well ya see Yug, me and Honda here, well we just wanted to let cha know how sorry we both are for takin' your puzzle the other day, we knew it was wrong we shouldn't of had to have Anzu tell us dat." Honda then started to apologizing to Yugi for other things that they had done mean to him over the short freshman year they had shared together, some things that Yugi didn't even know that they had done.

When they both seemed out of breath and were both finished apologizing. Jou looked up to see Yugi, smiling. When Yugi felt the others gaze rest on his eyes, he bust with laughter. Jou gave Honda a look.

"Well if dat's the way you feel." He let off rather angry, upset that they little kid was laughing at him. Yugi stopped and nodded his head. "Thanks Jou, it means a lot to me that you apologized. I forgive you."

"Dat's it?" Jou asked confused, "We've been mean to you for months and all you can do is laugh and say you forgive us?" Yugi smiled up at him, saying in his sweet, innocent voice, "All I want is your friendship."

Jou and Honda smiled down at Yugi. Jou held out his hand shaking it violently. "You got it Yug!" The three teens set off all smiling.

Yugi beamed up at his new friends. Everything he had ever wanted was coming into place. He invited his new friends, Jou, and Honda to come with him after school, back to his Grandpa's game shop.

When the school bell rang, Yugi walked quickly outside to meet up with his new friends. They had all had lunch together today, it was the first time Yugi had sat in the cafeteria with someone. Normally he would just go in the library or visit with a teacher.

He saw Honda over the bobbing heads of the school, he made his little legs run over to him and stopped and said hello to the boy.

"Jou's in Mrs. Henchi's class, he had to have a talk with her. Honda gave him a smirk. Yugi knew that Jou was one of the class clowns, who normally got in trouble. He waited patiently talking to Honda about their classes.

"Man, that bitch can talk, she seems to think that I have a temper! I just told her to get over it, and stay out of my damn business." Jou had entered the hall walking up to them. Yugi laughed and Jou continued, "Some people have no consideration of others. She seems to think that she's the only one that has problems, well I let her know that, dat wasn't the case, and that if she kept trying to talk to me about it she would have ANOTHER problem!" Honda punched him hard in the arm.

"Hey you can't use that language around little Yugi!" Honda said grinning at the one in question, "He's still a little kid" Yugi glared at him and let his cute pink tongue stick out at him. "You guys are so mean" he said playfully, "I think you should hang around Anzu more often." The taller boys stopped.

"Oh man," Jou pouted, " I forgot about her, were not gonna have to hang out with HER all the time now are we?"

Yugi laughed and answered him with a smirk, " If you keep up that mouth you will."

Honda laughed, "THANKS Jou, you're going to ruin BOTH our reputations!

" Now it was Jou's turn to laugh, "What reputation, the only one you have is how much you're obsessed with your mirror." Honda reached out and hit him "Take that back!" The two boys had started a playful fistfight. Yugi smiled to himself. 'This is the greatest' "OW, WATCH IT, JOU!"

The three boys made it to the game shop in one piece. Honda had a slight black and blue mark from Jou on his left cheek but that was it.

"GRANDPA, I'M HOME!" Yugi shouted into the empty shop. A few customers seemed to materialize out of the shelves, looking to see who had cause such a disturbance. Yugi turned a shade of pink and walked his friends to the back of the room, friends in tow.

"Yugi!" Solomon greeted, spying his friends he turned to Jou and Honda, "And who might these two be?" Yugi stepped aside, allowing his friends and his grandfather to shake hands as he formally introduced them.

"Very nice to meet you boys, now would you guys like to have a snack in the kitchen?"

Jou's honey brown eyes opened wide, and so did his mouth.

"Oh yea, where's the kitchen." Yugi's grandpa let out a chuckle at the blond boy. He was in such a good mood that Yugi had made some friends that he didn't notice the costumer that was waiting at the counter for him.

"Right back here, Jou! Common, common, hurry up I'm a busy man, lots of people to help, costumers to serve." A loud bell being rung from the counter confirmed his last statement.

"Oh sorry boys, business calls, Yugi, help the others get situated I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

The three boys began to talk a bit when Solomon came back. He looked at Yugi and said "Anzu stopped by earlier,"

Yugi saw Jou tense at the sound of the girl who annoyed him in his nightmares was mentioned.

"She had a small nerdy kid with her, he had green hair and big gold bug glasses. She said you would want to meet him because he had just won the duel monster championship that was on TV last week or something." Yugi's eyes widened in shock and about going to say something but Jou's choking on one of the cookies he was swallowing interrupted him.

"You mean dat, cough Weevil Underwood was HERE? With ANZU?" Then as an after thought he had a confused look and said softly to himself, "Why?"

Honda laughed and explained. "Jou hear entered that tournament, he made it past the entry rounds, but lost on his second duel, and guess who he lost to, if your thinking Weevil Underwood, you deserve a gold star." Jou hit him in the side, and Honda kneeled over in pain, Jou took the opportunity to explain how he lost.

"I coulda' beat him, All my monsters could have kicked his bugged eyed ass in one attack. He just kept cheating using all these magic cards, and messing with my game."

Yugi's grandfather raised an eyebrow at the honey blonde's explanation. "Cheating with magic cards? Hn never heard of that excuse." Jou was about to say something when Solomon's eyes lit up.

"Yugi here is quite the duelist," Yugi flushed at the complement, "I thought him myself, he has a perfectly crafted deck, and all the skills and knowledge to back it up. You and him should have a duel." Then to Yugi with a grin, "Maybe you can teach him a little about those magic cards." By this time Yugi was a fluorescent red color, matching his hair. He shook his head at his grandfathers' complements. "I'm not that good..."

"That's great Yug!" Jou shouted, "I didn't know you dueled! Hehe, I'm gonna' school ya though, how bought' tomorrow me and you head down to KaibaLand for a friendly battle." Yugi nodded his head, "Sounds great"

"Oh and Gramps, maybe you can help and give me lessons later." You sound like you really know alota' bout duel monsters. I would be honored if ya could help me out a bit."

"That sounds like a good idea, Jou." Then looking at the clock, "Oh boys it's almost 6:00, you really should be getting home now. Honda and Jou got up and were getting ready to leave. Jou and Honda said they're good byes and planned there day at KaibaLand, Yugi couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Yugi rushed getting ready going to school the next day. He carefully avoided the full sized mirror in his bathroom, even though he felt his eyes pulling themselves towards it. While getting dressed, he wore his tightest uniform, even though he didn't know why, he just was in an "exotic mood" he told himself.

When he was combing his hair tried to achieve the "just rolled out of bed, sexy" look. He accomplished it with a smile at himself in the mirror. Walking out of the bathroom again, he turned around fast to look at his reflection.

His normally light amethyst eyes had a dark look to them, almost reddish. He starred at them a while longer, then deciding it was nothing, shot himself one last sexy grin and closed the door.

He felt really good today. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to walk to school instead of being driving with his grandpa. He enjoyed the exercise, and the light sweat he had started, only insinuated the devastatingly handsome look he made for himself that morning.

Walking up to his friends, he greeted them and they all walked into their school. Yugi loved the extra attention he was getting. He felt wonderful as he overheard some of his classmates murmuring about "that freshman Yugi Mutou." Jou and Honda noticed his new attitude and all the attention he was getting. Honda smirked at the stone-cold face Jou had on.

"Hey Yugi, I think your making Jou here, jealous." He said, giving his friend a nooky on the top of his head.

"Cut dat out, and NO I'm not jealous of Yugi, I'm just glad that one of my other friends can attract so much female attention, considering I normally have to hang around you and your ugly mug all the time! It's hard tryin' to repel the attention of beautiful woman when they're aren't any guys to direct their attention TOO!"

Yugi laughed and waved goodbye to Honda as he stepped into his classroom. Yugi and Jou had pretty much all the same classes with him, although they didn't always sit together. The day passed slowly for Yugi, and he had taken his excitement out buy asking everyone that sat around him, in all his classes, if they had ever been to KaibaLand. Everyone that had been there told him that it was beyond cool and after, they would get a glossy eyed look in their eyes. Yugi got the most information from the new exchange student Ryou who also seemed to be very into duel monsters, because he had asked him yesterday if he ever played.

"Well, from what I've heard, KaibaLand is the largest collection of the newest duelist technology around the world." When I went with Ba . . . , "He stopped himself his face twitched with pain momentarily, but he continued quickly, "...my friend, we walked around after and watched the duels; they have some of the top duelist that come there. I believe that KaibaCorp is run by Seto Kaiba, the number one duelist in the world. That's why the company is so focused on dueling technology. I believe he is only a year older then us, 16 the most.

"Wow, you mean he owns his own company, his own theme park, and he still has time to practice playing duel monsters! That would be so great if I could meet him! Maybe I'll see him today. That would be awesome!" Yugi was practically bouncing in his seat at the thought of meeting this interesting teen.

"Good luck," Ryou said evenly, "I heard that he is the most selfish, power hungry, business tycoon out there, and that he crushes his opponents and then laughs in their faces. I don't think he has ever lost a duel." The small brown-eyed boy brushed some of his silky white hair out of his face.

Yugi laughed, "Well neither have I, so we're equal, well you know, except for him being the number one duelist in the world and me being well, . . . "He looked around, "A kid at Domino high school getting excited about going to a sill theme park." They both laughed but were interrupted by Mrs. Henchi's scratchy voice.

"Would you boys like to share what you were discussing with the class?" She asked Yugi and Ryou mockingly.

"...No? Then I will invite you both to continue you conversation today after class."

Yugi let out a whimper as he heard Ryou let out a small growl. Both boys were silent the rest of the period unless they were called on. When the final bell rang, Jou walked next to Yugi's desk and dropped a piece of paper next to it on the floor. He gave a shy grin to Ryou, whose pale cheeks turned a slight pink. Then waved to both of them as he walked out of the room.

When Mrs. Henchi left the two boys alone, Yugi picked up Jou's note and read it quickly.

Hey Yug,

Now how do you feel about Mrs. Henchi? Ha well I guess Honda and me will just go down KaibaLand after school and you can just meet us there. I heard it was hard to get a dueling arena anyway so you're probably not missing out on too much. You better hurry up. Oh and if ya want to bring Ryou that would be cool too. Only if you want too though, cause if you don't, that's ok. Anyway HAVE FUN WITH MRS. HENCHI!

Jou

Yugi let out a sigh and slouched back into his chair. 'Figures, for the first time I was really having a lot of fun, I guess my luck is all out.' He looked back at Ryou who was watching him and remembered the note.

"Hey, would you want to head down to KaibaLand with me, Jou, and Honda today? We were gonna go right after school but well I'm not gonna be going there any time soon." He said looking around the classroom. "I don't really even know where it is, and I don't think that Jou or Honda has been there yet, so you could kind of help us out, and show us around!"

Ryou nodded, "Of course, I would love too! It's very kind of you to invite me!"

The two boys continued talking about their favorite cards to their worst classes, and by the time their teacher had came back, Yugi had made another friend. When they were packing up to leave, Yugi noticed a heavy gold chain around his new friend's neck. Pointing it out to him he asked Ryou what it was.

"Oh this," He said pulling out a gold ring, in the center there was a triangle within a circle, with golden cones hanging around it, in the triangle the same eye that was on Yugi's puzzle and was staring at up him. Ryou fingered it softly; "I got this from my father on my 13th birthday." His face flushed a little and then looked at Yugi.

"I'm not completely sure what it is suppose to do, but I do know that it was made in ancient Egypt and that it contains dark pow..." Ryou was interrupted by their teacher grabbing both boys and pushing them out of the room.

"How rude!" Ryou said when she shut the door behind them. Yugi and Ryou steadily walked to the theme park that they had been talking about. When Yugi's gaze fell on it, his mouth opened wide and his eyes grew impossibly large.

A full sized Blue Eyes White Dragon stood over the entrance doors, and a 15-foot tall fountain was in the courtyard. People were all walking around talking to each other enjoying themselves. Yugi felt like he would explode if he didn't get to duel soon! He pulled on Ryou's hand and was just entering through the huge doors when they ran straight into Anzu.

"Yugi! Ryou! Hey!" She pulled a green haired boy out from behind her and pushed him closer to Yugi and Ryou. Ryou backed away from both of them. "I was hoping to see you, Jou and Honda told me to look for you when I was talking to them."

Ryou rolled his eyes, "I wonder why." He said quietly to himself.

Yugi giggled hearing what he said, and looked at the boy in front of him. Anzu was busy talking about something when she screamed loudly "OH! "Causing Yugi to fall over.

"This is Weevil." The green haired boy stepped up and reached out to shake Yugi's hand. Yugi held his out uneasily. Weevil grabbed it, and shook it slowly. Yugi tried to keep his face from squirming; the boy's hand was cold and slimy. Something made Yugi not like him right away, he just felt creepy.

"Pleasure to meet you Yugi," he said in a high annoying voice.

"I'm sure you have heard of me, Anzu told me how you played duel monsters, and I wouldn't mind giving you the pleasure of playing, but losing, to the champion."

If Yugi was planning on being friends with this boy, all thoughts of it quickly left his mind. He pulled his hand away and faking a week smile replied. "Yes I would love to."

Ryou defiantly didn't want to have to hang around with Anzu or her new "friend", and he quickly asked Anzu where Honda and Jou were before Weevil could talk anymore.

"Oh um, Jou's dueling someone right now, he's doing really good! They have his duel on the KaibaLand TV screens right now, I'm not sure which arena their in though."

Yugi asked her if she could show him and Ryou where it was, and to Ryou's relief, Anzu said that her and Weevil, were going to be VERY busy. The Ryou and Yugi took the opportunity to run away from them, as Weevil and Anzu grabbed at each other and started to make out, Weevil was drooling all over Anzu, but she didn't seem to care.

Ryou was near throwing up, but kept it under control when he saw Yugi's face on entering through the doors. His eyes had lit up to a brilliant violet, not able to keep in their excitement and his mouth was hung open slightly form the shock of what he was seeing. He hole hall seemed to be alive. Hundreds of people were watching duels and cheering other people on.

Yugi watched as one person had seemed to summon a monster right out of thin air and he appeared right in front of him. "This is so cool!"

Ryou chucked, "Wait till you get to duel, it's like nothing you've ever tried before."

They made there way easily to Jou, Anzu was right, and his game was shown on the TV's that lined the long hallways. Under each of them said "Duel of the Moment" Yugi thought it was really cool that Jou's game was being so highly reviewed.

When the two teens made it to the platform that Jou was currently standing on, Yugi laughed and gave him a wave as he sent his pumped up Rude Kaiser, on his opponents last hope of winning by doing a little dance and screaming, "ALL RIGHT RUDE KAISER! Attack his life points DIRECTLY!" Yugi watched in amazement at the reality of the new technology, it made the monsters seem so real!

'It can't be that hard, and I'm sure that if I just trust in the heart of my grandfather's deck I'll do just fine!' After a moment of reflection, he decided that he would start to add the millennium puzzle in his pre game meditation speech. 'I don't know why but I feel more confident whenever I have this near me, I wonder if it will improve my dueling any.'

"Yug!" Jou yelled as his platform lowered, collecting his cards, and straightening his green jacket, "I was hoping you'd find us. Did you see that duel? 1200 life points to Jou, OH YEA!" He yelled as he hopped off. Jou broke out into a happy dance as everyone stared at him.

Yugi walked up to Honda who, seeing Yugi's face, explained to him the situation.

"Jou's already beaten two other guys today, and Anzu just came by and had to tell him that his ugly mug was all over KaibaLand as the duel of the moment, and you KNOW how he gets when his head gets too filled up. "Honda said, rolling his eyes. ("I'm bad you know it, I'm bad, I show it!1) Ryou laughed, which caused Jou to stop dancing and look over at him, as his eyes fell on the snow haired boy he flushed and brushed his hand threw his hair. "Oh hey Ryou." He stuttered looking down at the floor.

"Hello Jou, that was an excellent duel you just won." Ryou's face started to glow into warm, pink color, "You were really great." He purred also looking at the floor, the back to Jou.

"Thanks" the blonde replied, letting his eyes fall into the chocolate brown of the doe eyed teen.

Honda glanced confused to the small white-haired boy to the taller blond one. Not knowing what to do, he turned to Yugi, as if trying to think of something to say. His face lit up and he asked quickly trying not to look at his best friend if they had met Weevil Underwood.

Ryou snapped out of whatever was wrong with him, tearing his eyes away from Jou. "Yea he seemed really creepy, he was very rude to Yugi, and he made it seem as if we should be bowing down to him and worshiping his dueling powers!" Jou let out a loud, inappropriate laugh, everyone stared at him again. He raised his eyes and screamed "WHAT? IT WAS FUNNY!" Everyone faced Ryou again, and he continued, "Well any ways, I still can't believe that he an Anzu are seeing each other." He made a face.

Honda laughed. "I sure can, I mean look at them they're both creepy, talk to much and they love to annoy the crap out of me and Jou here! Although Yugi felt the same way, he didn't like talking about his friends behind they're back. He sighed in resignation. "Guys" and shot Honda a warning glare.

"You know its true buddy, that creep thinks he's better then everyone, I really wish Jou here was as good as his head seems to think he is, so that we could beat that creep."

"Hey, I heard that, and tried to duel the little bug, but he was to scared so he used his I'm to good to duel you speech on my so that I wouldn't be able to take away his title." He started to do an impersonation of Weevil, walking up to Yugi and poking him, "Better then You, better then YOU and way better then you!" He said poking Ryou twice.

Ryou was trying not to laugh cause he could fell Yugi's warning glare still on back of his head. Jou took full advantage of the situation and started to poke and tickle Ryou causing him to bust out laughing. With a triumphant smile, Jou walked back up to Yugi suggestively, "How bout' we have that duel now little Yug?"

"All right" The boys turned around to see to other kids stepping up on the dueling platforms and taking their positions. They both seemed to be inexperienced as the first kid tried to play a magic card in defense mode.

"Oh man, this totally blows!" Yugi, Ryou and Honda all turned to go find a new arena, leaving Jou behind to yell at the kids.

The three boys were talking when they heard a loud announcement. "Attention Duel Monsters fans, If your looking for an exciting duel come see the champions Weevil Underwood and Bandit Keith go head to head, Bringing you live duels, form you duel monster capitol, KaibaLand."

"Well that was smart, they didn't even tell us where it was being held." Then as if it had heard them, the same animated voice came on and announced the duel was being held at arena 21.

The four boys changed their direction and headed to go see what all the commotion was about.

TBC.

Yes another chapter! I tried to get this up yesterday but it was too late. I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if the stories going really slow but the first chapters I'm trying to reintroduce the characters. Next chapter gets more interesting I promise! Oh and sorry for the scene with Tea and Weevil, it was necessary. The next one has . . . drum roll Kaiba!

1- I know, I stole it from the show, but I mean it's just so Jou and I couldn't think of anything else.


	3. Secret Admirer Ch3

  
  


Title: My Blue Eyes Rating: Um. PG-13 for now, will go up in later chappies. 

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou and some Bakura/Ryou/Jou later on

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters. 

YAIO in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it!!!

Secret Admirer

An annoying buzzing sound was what awoke Kaiba from his daze of papers, keypads, and signatures. He glared at the phone pad that was interrupting him. He distinctly remembered telling his secretory, Trina or something, that he was very busy today. He pressed the intercom button with his long index finger. 

"What is THAT important that you decided to go against my DIRECT instructions and INTERRUPT my work?!?" 

Then in a sickening sweet croon, "Are you there sweetheart?" he gave himself a mental smirk, he could hear his secretary shaking and her voice sounded near tears.

"So...rry, Mr. Kaiba ... I .... I thought you..." He could hear her moving around papers. 

Again in his fake croon, "You thought what? Common sweetheart, tell Mr. Kaiba what you were going to say." 

When she didn't provide him with an anser, he swung his leather chair around to face the endless window that surrounded his office. Looking down on the city of Domino, he felt rather good about himself. He had everything he could ever want, a multibillion dollar company in his complete control, a couple billion in his personal bank account, the title of #1 duelist in the world, his three blue eyes, and most importantly, his younger brother Mokuba.

He combed his long fingers threw his thick brown hair, waiting impatiently for the women he was talking to, get her thoughts straight, and talk. After waiting for a few more seconds, far too long for his liking, he stood up, stretching his muscles from the change in position. They rubbed up on his silk shirt exposing his long and slender well-built form. 

His feet strode soundlessly on the black velvet carpet. By looking at his distinctive frame and strong face, you would probably think that Seto Kaiba as a 25-year-old business man, devoted to himself and no one else, but Kaiba was really a 16-year-old who was forced into his position by his cold-hearted step father, who taught him the art of being a selfish, power-hungry, CEO. He worked hard day and night, not for himself but mainly for his brother Mokuba. Kaiba had experienced a horrible childhood and did everything he could do in his power to make sure that Mokuba was better off in the word that anyone else.

He pushed open the heavy Mapa Burl wood doors, which had 3 dragons etched expertly into the wood which he had flown in from Africa, the blond color with had spots which resembled a leopards skin and a thick gloss, no less then a quarter of an inch witch enhanced the excellence of his office, showing everyone his eccentric personality. Strolling out into the hallway. He shot glares at anyone who had the misfortune of glancing at him. He turned into a larger hall, straight to his secretary's desk. 

The poor woman was still looking through her notes, when Kaiba was almost at her desk. She picked up a note and pushed the intercom button again, just before she gazed into the brilliant blue orbs that were glaring down at her. 

She fell over when she looked up right into the eyes of the man that had pushed her near tears seconds ago. She recovered and started moving her mouth trying to talk, but was still in some sort of shock. 

"Hmm . . . pretty girl, too bad she's as STUPID as THAT PENCIL she's holding!" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What important news do you have for me . . . " Looking at her name plate, "Trisha?" Kaiba said this in his what the hell are you wasting my time for voice.

She swallowed the lump that was disallowing her to talk, and said almost in a whisper, "You told me to tell you if anything of interest was happening at KaibaLand." she added as a 2nd thought, "Sir."

"AND...?" he growled losing all patience with the girl.

"And well, the department just called to let you know that Weevil Underwood and...," glancing down at her slip of paper not daring to look the enraged Seto Kaiba in the eyes. "Bandit Keith I believe, they are dueling at this moment at arena 21, they are creating a great deal of interest and a large cowed has gathered." She looked up at the boys sapphire eyes, feeling her heart beat even quicker as his face lowered closer to hers, she could barley breathe as the boy looked her in the eyes and moved his mouth. She couldn't hear him though, or anything else for that matter, she was stunned by Kaiba's handsome feachers.

His eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen. Her heart started beating again as the big blue eyes stared straight at her, throwing angry daggers her way. Snapping her out of her trance. "What was that?" She asked brokenly. 

"I SAID," The CEO replied in a snappish voice, "That I would be leaving for the rest of the day and if you wouldn't MIND would you call me a car!" She snuffled as he yelled the last part at her and nodded her head, no longer having faith in her voice when the taller boy was around. Kaiba bowed mockingly at her and left her to wonder if her job was in any danger.

"Where do I find such mindless idiots to work with all day? There has to be someone who knows how to talk long enough to tell me what I need to know! He shook his head and strode towards the elevator. Everyone that worked at KaibaCorp knew that there were five elevators, they all went to the basement, to the 43 floor at the very top. The first 4 were very elegant and fitted a good number of people, but the fifth, and largest one, was Seto Kaiba's elevator. It was used twice a day. Once on his way from the entrance, to his office on the 43rd floor, and the second on his way back down in the evening. Which is why Kaiba was surprised to see it currently stopped on the 16t floor. 

"Well, well, aren't I in for some fun" he thought dryly. He pushed an over-ride button that called his elevator up to the 43 floor, IMMEDIATELY. When the doors opened several seconds later, Kaiba smiled, as he looked at the two attractive young men who were sprawled out, staring up at him with looks of horror on their faces.

Kaiba glanced his eyes over them. They were sprawled over the floor as if a crazy elevator had just carried them 35mph to the top of a 43-story tall building.The man in front had sandy blond hair which was mussy all over his face The other was holding his hand as if it were broken and had large green eyes, which were currently twitching in fear at the powerful CEO in front of him. They both started stammering their apologies, when they were finished, they just sat there in shock of being in this situation.

"Would you MIND removing your vile bodies from my brand-new $1,500 carpet?!?" He yelled, giving a shot of his painfully evil glare that caused even the most brave business men to cower in fear. Both men were about 10 years older then him and were shaking in fear at the enraged 16-year old teen. When neither made an attempt to move, Kaiba's eyes grew large and he roared, "NOW!" Both men shot out of the elevator for their lives.

"NEVER STEP FOOT ON ANY KAIBA PROPERTY AGAIN!" The last time this had happened, Kaiba fired the 52-year-old woman who scuffed up his carpets and had her sit a few days in jail for damaging company property. After the men had cleared the hall, Kaiba touched a stitching on the collar of his trench coat which had the initials' KC. They lit up and beeped once. "Find the men that were just using my elevator and have them removed from my property now!" Flashing, it replied a polite "Yes Mr. Kaiba." And went back to normal. 

Pulling himself into the elevator he quickly reached the bottom floor, soon he was walking out the tall glass building, walking to his personal limousine. He sighed, "I said, I wanted a car." Grumbling at no one, he seated himself comfortable in the leather seats and crossed his legs. He motioned for the driver to go and they speed off to his own theme park. He pulled form behind his seat a white remote, and pushed a button. A large TV materialized in front of him. 

Pushing a few more buttons, 2 more screens popped out. He now had in front of him a full status report of the duel that he was heading to. The large TV in the center showed the duels live feed, the one on the left showed the past moves and cards that had been sent to the graveyard, and the one to the right, showed a list of cards that are being played, and the amount of life points each player had. The score was currently 3550 - 1300. 'Great this is going to be over before I even get there.' He urged his driver to go faster and resumed his inspection of the duel. A large crowed had gathered around the arenam just like his secretary had said, which wasn't unusual for a duel containing to champions. 

Weevil Underwood was of little interest to him, he was only interested in Bandit Keith. Kaiba had heard of him before and had yet to see him duel in person. Kaiba was interested to watch him duel as he had a powerful deck made form machine type monsters. 'Keith will surly win.' Kaiba thought to himself after seeing the look of fear on Weevil's face. 

He kept looking at an all right looking brunette, that was being held around the waist by a strong looking man who seemed to be friends with Keith, he had a friend standing next to him and the both seemed to be harassing the girl. The ugly green haired boy was sweating heavily and looked down at his hand, he obviously didn't have anything that could help him because his face turned a green color and looked back to the girl, who was yelling something at Keith. He nodded to the two men holding her and the one that was not holding her slapped her hard across the face.

"Ouch!" Kaiba winced, "That's gonna be a bruise." He was enjoying this now, this was more then just a duel he figured. 'That girl must be going out with Underwood, and Keith here decided that he wanted to duel for her. He rolled back his head and laughed, 'Why would they even bother with that ugly . . . " he looked back at the screen.

The girl was gone and in her place the two men sat there in a heap on the floor. One was holding his stomach and the other was holding his hands over his face, blood was running down his hands. Kaiba looked excitedly around for the plain girl. Pushing another pad on his remote, he zoomed in and found the girl. She was being carried by a blond boy who was running away from where she was just standing. Behind him ran a boy with brown, pointy hair and another with long white hair. He looked at them, studying the group, as he noticed another who was a little behind. 

Kaiba froze, he was starting at the petite boy who was hardly keeping up with the rest of the running teens. He had turned around only for a second, to look back at the two men laying on the floor. Kaiba could feel that his heart had stopped beating as he got a quick peek into the boy's face. It was surrounded by a crown of spiky gold, red and black hair and had the largest eyes he had ever seen. Kaiba tired to zoom in closer on the boy but lost him as the group ran deeper into the crowed. 'Damn!' He yelled as he scanned it looking for the multi-colored hair teen that he had lost on his big-screen. 

Kaiba slouched back into his leather seat, the duel was begging to bore him, any minuet Keith would win and it would be over. He decided to go to KaibaLand any ways, just to check out the place again. Thinking about the boy again her decided that he should check on that girl and make sure she was alright, he laughed out loud at what he just said in his head. 'Okay Kaiba, Im sure you just wanna check up on the girl, and not check out her little friend.' He picked back up the remote tried to rewind the live feed he had just been watching. He paused it on the boy's face and zoomed in even closer. He let out a gasp as he looked into the boys eye's, they were a beautiful violet color. He stared into them until he realized what he was doing. He sighed, 'When did I become so gay?'

  
  
  
  



	4. Explanations Ch4

Title: My Blue Eyes Rating: Um. PG-13ish for now, will go up in later chappies someday

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and maybe later Bakura/Ryou/Jou (Tell me if you want me to add Jou into Ryou/Bakura, I don't really know how I'm gonna do that yet, But oh well.)

Yes!!! I finally finished the 4th chapter! I was grounded all weekend, don't ask me why... Let just say I wanna thank my BF Ryan for helpin me write the Ryou, Bakura scene. SoOoOoOo I'll try and update again this week, I already have the next couple chapters written in my little monkey notebook! Well R&R if you like it. 

Disclaimer: Umm yea... I didn't gain possession over Yu-Gi-Oh cense the last chapter I wrote, and if I did, I would play new episodes at least once a week unlike those ass' at WB!

  
  
  
  


Explanations 

  
  


"Common guys were missing the duel!"

"Why dont you just watch it on the tv's while were going there?"

"How about you shut up and walk faster Honda, your slowing us all down."

Honda looked behind him and to see an out of breath Yugi and Ryou. Rolling his eyes at Jou, he shouted back

"Common you two, I can hear the duel up ahead!" 

Honda was right, the next turn took them to an arena that was surrounded by a large crowed of people. 

"WOW check out Weevil!" Yugi strained his legs standing up on his tiptoes trying to see. After giving up he looked at the TV in the distance. He couldn't really see what Honda was talking about. Letting out a frustrated growl, he pulled on Honda and Jou to make then get closer. 

"Can't see... Must.GET.closer!" he grunted. 

The four boys walked around the large crowed until they were close to Weevil. Jou and Honda were having a harder time getting through then Ryou and Yugi. Jou was wedged in-between to unhealthily large people, and Honda was being attacked by a woman shouting "I know you were tying to grab my ass boy! NOW APOLOGUES" 

Yugi and Ryou squeezed into the crowd excusing and "pardoning" there way threw. They were just below the podium now and Yugi could see what Honda was talking about. 

"Hey Weevil, What's wrong?"

Weevil's glasses were sliding down his sweat laden face, his hands were almost shaking and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Yugi..." He stuttered as he looked down, "Anzu, I cant win, Im going to loose her!" 

Ryou's face changed from mild concern to disgust. He hated thinking of them as a couple. He started to fell something pushing out from inside of him but he held it back as he looked at Yugi's compassionate face.

/If Yugi can handle it so can you!/ A grunt came from inside of his head. 

Yugi was confused his purple eyes showed his concern. "What do you mean, how are you going to loose Anzu. He looked around. 

"Where is Anzu Weevil?"

Weevil had turned from Yugi to watch as his evolving great moth was crushed from Keith's monster. There was no way he was going to win all his best cards had been played and he was almost more then halfway through his deck. The score was 2550-1300 and there was nothing he could do to help himself. He turned back down to look at Yugi, but the small boy had gone.

"JOU, HONDA!" Yugi called over the crowed. He accidently ran into a little girl the same size as him, just probably 3 years younger. He started to apologues when Ryou pulled him away and continued looking for Honda and Jou. 

"DAMN PEOPLE!" Ryou shouted, very out of character for him. He picked up Yugi over his shoulder. 

"MOVE!" He yelled at a family who was standing in his way. "Ryou, what are you . . . " Yugi stopped as his new friend shot him an evil glare. Yugi fell silent and looked at his friend, His hair seemed mussier and he seemed more built then he had last time. 

Yugi stopped thinking when he spotted Jou and Honda standing at the very edge of the crowd. Ryou set Yugi down, gave all thee of The boys a dirty look and walked back into The crowd. Jou, who's mouth was hung open, with his tongue practically rolling out came out of his stupor long enough to ask Yugi what happened. "Well, once me and Ryou saw that you guys couldn't get any closer we went up ahead to go talk to Weevil. He seems really upset and he said something about losing Anzu. I think something happened to her."

Jou, who had meant what happened to Ryou, stared at Yugi trying to understand what he was talking about. Honda on the other hand, who was not having his head filled with dirty images, Jumped up on a table to scan the crowed. She wasn't hard to find, Anzu was being held around the waist by a creepy looking guy, and another guy was laughing in her face. 

"Hey guys..." Honda said slowly, "This looks pretty bad, two guys are messing with Anzu over on Keiths side, and she doesn't look happy." He got back down and pulled the other boys back to the other side of the room. People had started to leave, because Weevil had made The duel uninteresting with all his whining. They pushed their way threw The smaller crowed and Yugi could hear Anzu's voice.

"You let me go RIGHT NOW! This is NOT how you make new friends. I bet you don't even have any friends because you're so mean!!!" They heard a loud smack, and urged the others to hurry up.

When the three boys came over they were just running to Anzu's side to help her free herself from her captives, when Ryou bust out from behind the two men.

"Hey" He growled, his tone had turned steely, "Why don't you come play with me?" He gave the two men a seductive grin, and place both hands on his slender hips.

One man let out a grunt and they both put on wicked smiles and dropped Anzu. Jou ran over and picked up Anzu and hung her over his shoulder. By the time he had her comfortably in his arms he turned to look back at Ryou thinking maybe he should have let Honda hold Anzu and he shoud be helping Ryou take out the two guys, but when he looked up Ryou was standing right behind him. 

"Can you manage that alright there little Jou?" He almost fell over with Anzu at the sight of Ryou, who had something strangely different with him. He looked over to the two men who where one was face down holding his stomach, the other lying on the floor holding his nose, which was leaking blood.

"What how did chu?" Ryou smiled at the confused blond. He leaned his head to the left and but on a small pout, "What, didn't think that week, little Ryou could take out 2 full-grown men?" He gave Jou a blast of his seducing grin, causing the boy to almost drop the crying girl in his arms.

"Come ON guys!" Honda yelled. Jou turned his gaze away from Ryou. "This way!"

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ 

  
  


The four boys ran out of the crowd with little trouble. No one got in the small white haired boys way after seeing what he had done with little effort to the men, who were harassing the brown haired girl moments ago. 

Yugi was in shock, he didn't really know Ryou that well, but he didn't seem like the kind of person and just walk up and knock two full grown men to the floor. He had seemed like a guy that cared only for other people, just like him. He turned around to get one last glance at the two men doubled over in pain. The duel with Weevil wouldn't last much longer.

He sped up trying to keep up with his friends. The were out of the way of many people, and were looking for an area where they could sit and watch the duel. Jou found a spot were they all sat around and watched the TV that hung over them. Anzu had stopped crying and Jou was setting her down gently.

"I can walk myself, Thank you very much! My face turning black and blue dose not overly effect my legs abilities!" Anzu snapped at Jou.

  
  


Jou's face twisted with anger, "That's what I get for rescuing you? He demanded, "I was trying to help you, you ungrateful..." 

"JOU!" Yugi yelled quickly, startling everyone, "I'm sure Anzu is thankful, but right now we need to understand what's going on. He turned to the girl in question. "Why were those men holding you over there, Weevil said something about losing you, what was he talking about?"

Anzu seemed to turn a deep red color. "Oh, well...Weevil and I were walking to my place, but well we weren't really paying attention to where we were going..." Anzu was interrupted by sounds of the mysterious Ryou gagging loudly, Jou started to laugh and Yugi had to force himself from smiling. Anzu shot a death glare at Ryou who was leaning over pretending to puke.

"Any ways, we bumped into that guy that Weevil's dueling now and he started making fun of us. Weevil told him who he was, and that guy challenged him to a duel, which he accepted. She took a deep breath, (which was burly audible over Ryou's coughing) and her face turned green. "They agreed that the winner would get... well, me" 

Ryou's gagging became even louder then before, and Yugi could fell the side of his mouth unwillingly forming a small grin. Honda couldn't hold it any longer and cracked, loud voice echoing in the small area and he pulled Yugi in with the rest of the boys rolling in their laughter.

Anzu glared at all of them and walked behind Ryou and slapped him as hard as she could. Ryou instantly stopped, and had her pinned on the wall before any of the other boys had even noticed he had stopped gagging. His hands surrounded her neck and his cold brown eyes were glaring evilly at her.

"Ryou!" Yugi snapped, "What are you doing?" Ryou turned to Yugi. 

His eyes softened, his hair seemed to fall a bit and he looked shorter up against Anzu, his cloths not so tight against his body either. He jumped back from the girl, who grabbed her neck placing her fingers over the red marks he had just made. His eyes opened wide as he fell to where Anzu was kneeling, shooting out apologies. 

"I don't know what just came over me, Im really sorry Anzu! Please forgive me!" He pleaded. The girl looked him in the eyes and seeing how sorry he was she rubbed her neck again and forced a smile insisting that she was fine and she forgave him. 

"I mean come on Ryou, you did just kick two guy's ass' for me tonight. It would be pretty rude not to forgive you."She brushed some of her short brown hair out of her face and gave him the same forced smile. Seeing that he still felt bad she changed her tone. "I'm serious Ryou, I'm fine! Stop looking at me like that!"

Ryou stood up satisfied that his dark half hadn't hurt Yugi's friend. He thought Yugi was really nice, and his other half also had a strange fascination with the boy, though it wasn't the same as Ryou's. He could hear the other presence mumbling curses in a language that he couldn't understand. 

/That girl should be apologizing to you, not you begging her for her friendship like that. You don't even like the girl Ryou, why would you be so soft to someone that I know you despise and loath? Do you really care for theses mortals that much? Never mind I don't really want to know./

Ryou smiled outwardly at the now familiar voice in his head. The thoughts that were not his own had begun about one year ago, on his last birthday. His father had sent him his present in the mail, because he was away on a dig at the time. His father had always sent him interesting things from Egypt and Ryou always loved them. 

That year he had gotten his ring. When he first started wearing it, Every thing seemed normal, except he could black out and when he would wake up days would have gone bye, leaving him very confused when his father and some of his teachers in Britain would get on his back for disappearing for so long. 

He always had no idea what they were talking about, until one day, when his father had been gone for already more then a week, he was in his house by himself when someone tried to break into his house. They had broken a window to his living room with a bat and was screaming threats out to him. Scared out of his mind, Ryou ran to his bedroom and closed the door. 

He sat in the furthest corner of his room with his knees to his chest waiting for the robber to come and get him, when he felt something trying to make him get up and go to the door. He forced himself to stay seated and was straining against some force trying to get him to go and walk out of the comfort of his corner. The force became overwhelming, and Ryou could hear faint screaming in his head. Something was demanding his body to get up and face the man downstairs but Ryou refused, pushing himself against the wall. 

The screaming in his head grew louder and he could feel his ring grow warm and it started to glow a faint yellow color. As the screams became more clear in his head, the light became brighter and brighter until Ryou had to cover his eyes with his arm. The screams left the back of his mind and filled his ears for a small moment when they stopped.

Ryou moved his arm away and opened his eyes to see a larger version of himself. He seemed tense, but relaxed when he glanced at Ryou. His eyes were the same color chocolate brown, but they seemed much colder and less vulnerable then the smaller boys.

The boy stood up and Ryou followed his example. He was a good four inches taller then him, and had messy snow white hair just like his own. The taller boy strode over to look-alike and stood inches from his face. 

"You." He said coldly, sending chills down Ryou's back and making him let out a small whimper. The taller boy looked him up and down. 

"You possess the millennium ring." 

Ryou nodded his head slowly after guessing what the boy was talking about. The other reached out a hand and touched the gold ring softly. He closed his hand around it but it flashed a gold, and he pulled his hand quickly away.

Looking back at the nervous boy with an appraising stare, Ryou was lost in his eyes, and when he spoke again it caused him to jump slightly.

"Ryou, that is your name, correct?" The doe eyed boy looked confused and started slowly, "How did you know?

"I know all your thoughts." He said quickly with a wave of his hand as if dismissing the subject. Then his expression softened, and Ryou could hear his voice in his head.

//I know all your thoughts, except those you choose not to share with me, because I am . . . You in a way. You are my light, as I am your darkness.//. He gave Ryou a malicious grin, and continued. In he spoke out loud again. 

"We share the same mind." He looked over towards a mirror on the wall, examining his face and then looking at Ryou, His eyes had darkened seductively, and he put his mouth close to the twitching boy's ear. "But we no longer share the same body." He smirked as he felt the boy shiver in anticipation from his words.

Ryou, who was still in some sort of shock of seeing a boy that was almost his exact double, reached out to touch the others face. He was instantly pushed up against the wall. The others eyes glittered dangerously.

Ryou let out a gasp of pain and surprise as he was slammed against the wall. He opened his large, doe, brown eyes sadly, at the one who was inches to his face.

"I'm sorry! . . . I was just," He trailed off, as the heavy weight was slowly released back to his feet, the grip around him loosening. 

Ryou had just let out a sigh of relief when both feet were fully on the ground, when the tall boy pinned him painfully hard against the wall, but this time pushing his body up against his. Ryou winced his eyes, and then closed them tightly as he opened his mouth to let out another small gasp. 

His eyes shot open again as he felt a warm tongue sliding over his own, into his unguarded mouth. He saw the taller one pressed tightly against him, eyes shut tightly, enjoying the felling from the gentler boy, his slender fingers smoothed at the nape of Ryou's neck. 

Ryou closed his eyes slowly, melting into the kiss that the white-haired look alike had started so roughly but had relaxed when he felt the smaller boy begin to explore his own mouth. He began to slowly respond, un-confidently at first then more confidently when he herd the other moan, causing Ryou's lust to build up copying the others boys motions, swirling his tongue in motion with the harsher boys. The dark one smirked against the others mouth. 

'My hakari is submissive' Normally he would be frustrated with weakness, and was tempted to slap the boy, but the smaller white haired boy reached out and rubbed his hand on his chest touching one of his heightened peeks under his shirt.

The dark boy groaned and rewarded Ryou by changing his rotation with his tongue, slightly brushing the roof of the pale boys mouth causing him to whimper softly. He buried his hands in the others hair as the taller wrapped his hands around Ryou's waist, sliding a slender hand up his shirt. Caressing his silky white skin gently.

Ryou pulled away to get air to his head that was beginning to beat with lack of oxygen. A thought came to his mind as the other came to his neck and began to mark him hard. He let out a moan as he felt one of the boys fingers brush over his nipple placing in between two fingers and rubbing it softly, while kissing Ryou's neck leaving wet marks down his neck. 

"What's . . . What's your name?" He managed to whisper in between pants. The one being questioned, looked his hakari in the eyes and pulled him back into a searing kiss. 

Ryou didn't notice the flashing lights or the sirens that broke threw the silent night. When the lights engulfed the house, the taller boy pulled away slowly. When Ryou flickered open his eyes the boy kissed him on the lips softly and with one last sensual grin, the boy disappeared into a flash of light. 

The sudden loss of heat made Ryou shiver, and he stood there ignoring the banging that was going on, on the lower floor. He let his legs drop him and he slid against the wall to a heap on the ground. He touched his kiss bruised lips Putting his hands to his head, thoughts of what had just happened began to confuse him, pulling him into sleep. 

When the British firemen made their way upstairs to Ryou's bedroom, the found a small innocent boy curled up laying on the floor. 

(AN) The firemen are there because Ryou's neighbors called the police when they saw the robber and heard the screaming and the flashing lights

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Ryou snapped out of his daze as he noticed that the rest of his new friends were staring at a TV. Anzu was sitting and had her knees pulled up to her chest with Yugi holding one of her hands. Honda and Jou were also looking at the TV. Jou looked back at Ryou when he felt his gaze fall on him. He smiled weekly then turned back to face the TV. 

Yugi started to caress Anzu's hand in a comforting way, which made Ryou squirm. He really didn't like Anzu, and the way she was ruining their night made him mad. He pushed down his kio who was trying to get out and walked closer to the rest of the group. The four teens' eyes all opened wide and Anzu let out a small whine and started to cry. Ryou looked at the screen. Weevil had his head in his hands and Keith was laughing madly. Keith had beaten Weevil. 

/I could have told you that this was going to happen, why didn't they get the stupid girl out when they could. That would have been smarter then sitting around waiting for that disgusting pig to come and pick up his prize. At least he's getting what he deserves./ 

Ryou was surprised at what he had just said. Shaking his head outwardly as he head a voice laughing harshly in his head.

/Thanks, now your rubbing off on me./ He did fell sorta bad for Anzu, but it was her own boyfriends fault, not his. A croaky voice interupted his toughts as the crowd parted and let a man into their small circle. 

"Im here to collect my prize." 

  
  
  
  


TBC...!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's not really that bad a cliffhanger is it? I hope not. Hehehe I liked this chapter Ryou and Bakura are so cute! Well I guess Bakura's not really cute but I think he is. 

:::Watches Marik on TV::: This so sucks, the stupid WB station has been playing the same GOD DAMN EPISODES FOR A MONTH! They wont freekin go past Jou-vs-that fish guy. GRRR... Any ways, R&R if you liked it. Thanks to everyone who already did.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Hello and Goodbye Ch5

Title: My Blue Eyes

Rating: PG-13 still...

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou . . . Bakura/Ryou/Jou

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them. I promise I'll be sure and tell you when I do though.

Communication Key (Just in case any ones confused)

"Bla"Speach out loud

'Bla'Thoughts to self

/Bla/Hakari to Yami

/Bla/Yami to Hakari

* * *

Hello and Goodbye 

"I'm here to collect my prize."

Jou, Honda and Ryou quickly stood in front of Anzu.

"I won her fair and square, Weevil and I both agreed on the terms. If he won he would get my title and I would leave him and his little girlfriend alone." He put on an evil smile.

"But if I was to win, I would get your little friend here."

"Well sorry to burst your sick little bubble you sick twisted thing, but you can't have Anzu!" Jou threatened.

"Oh really, and what exactly are you going to do to stop me? Beat me, the international campion in a duel? I don't think so little boy" He mocked.

"Oh yea, I could kick your ass right now, lets go."

Keith had on a bored expression and looked the boy up and down.

"You have nothing I want. Why would I duel you?"

Honda looked relived and started to whisper to Jou that this was for the better, and to "shut the hell up," When the smallest of their group, pushed forward and looked Keith straight in the eyes.

"I will duel you."

Keith almost jumped backwards in surprise. Standing in front of him was a young boy that practically radiated sex.

His eyes glared like red rubies burning directly into his own. He looked the new boy up and down practically drooling as he sized him up picturing his small slender body under his own moaning his name. The thought caused him to start to harden. He grinned excitedly at the boy.

"And you are . . . "

"Their friend, and that is all you need to know, and I am NOT planning on losing this duel. Do you accept Keith?"

"Yes, "He paused and licked his bottom lip. "But if I win this time, YOU will be my prize."

He gave the regal teen a twisted smile and rested his hands on his hip, giving the boy an idea of what he would be forced to do, should he be subject too loose.

Yugi seemed unfazed by Keith's threats and ignored the pleading cries his friends and the people that had formed around him.

"Agreed. And if I shall win, you must never step a foot in KaibaLand again, nor willyou everthreaten me, or my friends as long as you live."

Jou knew that noticed that something was majorly different in Yugi, and was becoming a little uncomfortable around the new dark, commanding person who a moment ago was the definition of bubbling innocence.

"Yugi, not to doubt your duelin' skills or nothin', but I have a really bad feeling about this."

He gave a quick glance at Anzu who was looking straight at the ground with silent tears running down her face.

"Yea Yugi, this is really brave of you, but I can't let you put yourself in this situation." She gave him a week smile and began to walk over to Keith.

Yugi gripped her arm and looked at Keith.

"Are we on?"

Keith was grinning like a madman.

'You bet your hot little ass we're on.' He thought. He let out a laugh at the irony of what he just said to himself, and faced the crimson eyed boy. "Oh yea were on."

He smirked, his mind was filling with things he could to the leather clad teen, all involving him removing all of the tight materiasl from his petite body.

"Aren't we gonna have some fun!"

As Yugi walked by Keith the crowed parted making a path for the two men to make their way to the arena. Yugi practically glided towards his destination. Keith from behind keeping a good five feet behind him, becoming overly excited with the way the boys hips swayed and the leather that cracked every so often.

'The girl is NOTHING compared to this one! I am defiantly liking this situation.'

He became all hot and bothered as he thought of the boy taking him into his mouth with his perfect, full, pink lips, and his hot little tongue.

'Oh man, he seems so feisty, I can't wait to have him submit to me, begging for me to ravish him!'

Keith skipped the hole rest of the way, thoughts of later activities running through his head.

Yugi on the other hand was shaking inside. He had no idea what had just come over him. Sure he wanted to stick up for his friends, but challenging someone who was one of the top duelists in the world, was not one of his brightest ideas.

He could feel Keith's eyes glued to his body, burning holes threw his clothing. Yugi forced his legs not to run down the hall and out the front doors and run to his grandfather, but Anzu was counting on him, and he couldn't let her down.

The walk seemed endless and he hurried his pace a bit more. Yugi was just happy couldn't see his face, because he was sure that with one glance, Keith would be able to see that his cool exterior was all just an act, and would see his fear leaking threw his two indigo orbs that were direct windows too all his emotions.

Yugi quickly turned left to go to his side of the arena. He placed his hand in his pocked and felt around the sides of his cards.

'My deck has never let me down before, and with my millennium puzzle, there is no WAY I'll loose.'

He felt the now familiar, comforting warmth spread threw his body and felt his fears wash away. He simply did nothing, and was being engulfed in the felling, which is so surprised when he heard a voice, very similar to his own come from his mouth and speak in a deep, sensual, confident voice. Everything that was around him seemed to be just out of reach, as if everything was slowly slipping away from him. He could see things happening but they seemed to be going by so fast. He saw himself planning strategies, laying traps, and summoning his monsters, but he wasn't really doing it himself. He could almost hear someone else's voice in his mind. He opened his mouth to call out but he found he couldn't.

/Oh my gosh! What's happening to me! Wh . . . Why can't I move/ Yugi could feel himself starting to freak out, he couldn't move and it was like all his senses were going numb. He cleared his mind when he heard a voice in his head.

/Hello/

Yugi suddenly felt himself laying down with his eyes closed, which shot open instantly. He jumped up to find himself situated in a rather colorful room, getting off the bed, he tripped on something that looked like a jack-in-the-box. The hole floor was covered in small children's toys. He spun around the room trying to figure out where he was, nothing looked familiar to him, and he noticed that the walls seemed as if they went on forever.

/Where am I/ Yugi asked himself, defiantly not expecting to receive an anser.

/ In your soul room of corse./

Yugi jumped, landing painfully on a small wooden block. He frantically looked around searching for the source of the voice in his head.

/What? What's happening? Who are you? Why can't I see you? What's going on/ Yugi screamed inside his head starting to becoming hysteric.

/Calm down little one! You are inside your soul room, through the power of the millennium puzzle. Nothing is wrong, you simply have broken connection with me and the rest of the world./. The voice echoed in Yugi's head. The voice sounded like it was no big deal. But Yugi couldn't understand how, suddenly appearing in some strange room when one minuet ago you were playing a duel monsters game, could NOT be a big deal.

/What do you mean, I lost connection with you, who are you/ Yugi could almost hear the voice sigh from deep inside his head.

/I am the spirt of the millennium puzzle, I am hear to help you Yugi, we were dueling Keith and you suddenly just left my mind./

/Okay this is defiantly strange, I'm having a conversation with a spirt that lives in my puzzle, who wants to protect me from all the evil in the world./ Yugi thought sarcastically to himself. /This is completely normal./

/I did not say that I would be able to protect you from all the evils, but I will try to protect you Yugi./

Yugi jumped again as he heard the spirt comment on what he had just thought to himself. He landed on what looked like some sort of wooden duck, and cursed himself mentally while he hopped around in what the "spirt" called his "soul room".

/What? How did you.../

/Read your mind? Yugi, you and I now share the same mind. I live inside of you, I am you, we share the same thoughts, unless you choose not to share them with me./

Yugi bit his lip, trying to let what the spirt had just told him sink in. He laughed out loud.

/ Dark powers! This must be what grandpa was talking about . . . That means, I got my wish/

Yugi smiled. Even though he didn't know this spirt that lived inside of his puzzle, he couldn't be bad if he only wanted to help. Yugi immediately decided that he must be the best friend that he had wished for. One that would love him no matter what, someone who would know him inside and out.

He immediately wanted to begin to know all about his other side, but was reminded by a voice that seemed far away of what was going on. Yugi could hear Keith's mocking voice from his room.

/Um, do you know how I can get out of here? I want to finish this duel with Keith and go home./ Suddenly a thought of what was going to happen to him went through his mind. He imagined to ever detail what Keith would do to him, and judging by the way the older man was undressing him with his eyes, it wasn't to invite Yugi over to have a friendly chat. Yugi's fear and panic spread over to the spirts emotions.

/Do not worry aibou, everything will be fine. I promise./

Yugi could feel the spirit's own confidence flow over him, making him feel complete and unafraid. He smiled/I think I can get used to this./ He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the far away voice of Keith until he found himself standing back on his side of the field facing his own dueling counter with his own familiar cards in his hand.

"... was gonna be nice but now that you got all cocky, thinking just because you have a slight lead your gonna win? Well sorry kid but that's not gonna happen with Bandit Keith here to stop it I am gonna beat you so bad ..."

Keith continued his empty threats, but Yugi was ignoring him trying to concentrate on what cards he was holding and what he was planning on doing now. /I don't even know what cards I have face down. This is too much/

/Defense Paralysis and Living arrow/

He jerked at hearing the voice in his head but recovered quickly, starting to get used to having another presence in his mind. He looked down at the score. /Well at least I have a big lead./. The score was 3700-830 and he had his Summon Skull on the field in attack mode and Keith had nothing on his side. He looked over to where his friends were standing under him. They were all staring at him. Jou looked concerned, and was trying to say something to him. Ryou was just starring at him with an odd look on his face as if he was trying to figure out something very interesting. Anzu and Honda were just smiling up at him, silently encouraging him to keep it up.

/We should probably move now, it's been our turn for about 2 minuets./

/Oh! Yea! I forgot/ Yugi placed a card in defense mode and he heard his voice again call out to Keith to make his next move.

/Can you take over my body whenever you want? I mean, can you like do whatever you want with me/ Yugi trusted the spirt of the puzzle, but he still wanted to know just how in control of himself he really was.

/I suppose I can do whatever I want, but I would never do anything you didn't want me to do. Don't worry Yugi./

/I know, I was just wondering, I mean, how long have you been, um living inside me/ Yugi was remembering some of the strange things that had happened to him lately, (A.N. Bathroom incident, and his little urge to look as sexy as possible.) and just wanted to know if maybe this was why he was acting all strange.

/Well, I just now found out today how to communicate with you and how to leave my soul room. There are many mysteries to the puzzle that I have not uncovered yet, but yes, I have been able to see and hear you for some time now, even though I do believe that time travels differently in these different realms./

Keith had moved by placing a card face down in defense mode, and ended his turn. Yugi smiled, as he flipped his defense paralysis card face up on the field, and attacked his monster with a 1700 defense, reducing Keith's life points to 30. Everyone cheered for their new small hero. Keith's face turned stone cold and he threw his cards down on the counter.

"You forfeit then?" Yugi's voice was booming in a deep, rich voice that was not his own.

Keith refused to answer him, he picked up the rest of his cards, glared at Yugi, and allowed his dueling platform to lower. The crowd parted again, but this time in fear of the man who had just suffered a humiliating defeat against a inexperienced, unknown duelist. He stormed down the hallway sending sharp glares at anyone who dared to look towards him.

Yugi felt his body fall back into his own control. He picked up his cards from the deck zone, and allowed himself to be lowered back to the ground. He was surprised at how loud everyone was cheering, he was at least relieved when they started to leave, and disperse around the rest of KaibaLand. He made his way back over to his friends, who rushed over and hugged him.

"You did great Yugi! You totally kicked Keith's butt! He hardly even got a shot on ya!" Jou had one arm around Yugi's shoulder and was beaming at his friend. "You should have told me you were this good! You whipped the floor with that guy Yug!"

"That was simply splendid Yugi! A very exciting match! You did seem a little, offish, though, was there something wrong? Ryou questioned, his voice was soft but the look in his eyes seemed to be demanding an answer.

Yugi sweat dropped. He didn't know why, but he didn't really want to let the others know about his millennium spirt until he knew him better first. "No, I'm fine Ryou." Yugi managed "Just a little nervous."

"NERVOUS! Are you kidding? You looked great out there, when you destroyed his Slot Machine, I knew you were gonna win! You have the greatest game face I have ever seen, even your voice changed! You were intimidating me! I feel bad for whoever has to face you in a duel." Honda exclaimed. "I even saw that Kaiba guy watching you guys in the beginning."

Yugi laughed, "Thanks you guys. Oh, and Jou you do know, you and I never had a chance to play each other today. You are still up to dueling me aren't you?" Yugi, pouted his lip and gave Jou his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yea sure Yug, anytime, I'm just really glad you won, I mean, If you didn't win ..." Jou trailed off to let everyone have their own little pictures pop up in their mind.

Yugi shivered at the thought and tried to think of other things. "I'm just glad Anzu's okay."

"Um, guys, where is Anzu? Honda asked after looking around. "She's not with us any more."

All four boys looked around, " Damn it! Don't tell me we're going to have to go and save her again!" Jou yelled angerly.

"You mean Ryou save her again! If I remember correctly, Ryou was the one that took out those to guys, you just picked her up." Honda turned to Ryou, "How did you do that any ways?"

"COMMON GUYS! We have to find her, who cares who saved her last time. She might not even need saving, lets just find her."

"All right, Ryou and I will go look around the food courts, Yugi and Honda go look around the bathrooms."

The group split up. Yugi could hear Honda mumbling curses towards Anzu as they made their way to the bathrooms. Yugi highly doubted that Jou or Ryou would really try and look for her especially if they were around any food court. Neither seemed to like her very much, he looked around searching for his friend.

He turned around to tell Honda that he doubted that they would ever find her in this mess, but Honda was busy being attacked by the blond woman from earlier. Apparently she was still upset about him touching her, judging by the way she was hitting him repeated with her purse.

Yugi rolled his eyes and was walking back over to help him out, when he spotted Anzu. She was being dragged out of the park with the two men from earlier. "Honda! Over here, those two men have Anzu."Yugi yelled, "Go get Ryou and Jou!" Yugi walked quickly towards the entrance. He could hear Honda yelling for him not to go, but Yugi ran out the doors. He could hear Anzu shouting on the side of the building.

He turned the corner, his eyes were stunned by the sudden loss of light. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and it greeted him with jabs to the ribs.

Yugi kneeled over, and let out a cry, he had heard some of his ribs snapping under the punches. The attacker kneed in the stomach, and gave him an uppercut to the jaw. He felt himself slowly slipping away, when he felt a wave of strength, sweep over him just before he blacked out.

"HEY! No need to push!"

"Watch were your going buddy!"

'This crowd is much larger then I thought.' Grumbled Kaiba in his head, as he pushed, his way threw the mass of people surrounding his arena. "Stupid people."He mumbled in a scathing voice. He pushed a rather dirty looking man out from in front of him. "Who let's these people in here?"

After a few more hopeless attempts to make his way threw the crowd, Kaiba gave up and turned to walk back though his wake of angry, pissed-off people. When he made his way to the end, he noticed a small group of people sitting around watching one of the TVS. He noticed the boy with white hair and made his way towards the group. He noticed the girl from earlier with her chin on her knees being comforted by the boy with red, gold, and black hair.

He quickly jumped behind a pillar, his heart rate increased, and he prayed that no one in the purple-eyed boy's group had seen him. He peeked back over when he heard a girl's voice start to cry. The four boys were all standing around with their mouths hung open staring at the TV. He caught a glimpse and noticed that Weevil's score had gone down to zero. He let his eyes lay on his multi-colored hair crush, who was gently stroking the brown girls hand. He tore his eyes away when he saw the crowd parting to let a very smug looking Bandit Keith walked up to the four guys and the crying girl. He stopped in front of the brown haired girl, with a giant grin on his face.

"I'm here to collect my prize."

'I knew it!' He gave himself a mental high five for being so damn smart, and watched as three of the boys jumped up and blocked the view of the girl and his new crush. The blond boy and Keith argued for a while and Keith laughed as the boy challenged him to a duel, after checking him out and telling him that he had "Nothing that he wants"

Kaiba's heart slowed down for the second time that day, when his crush stepped out from behind the three taller boys, and in the most sexiest voice Kaiba had ever heard calmly announced his presence by speaking calmly.

"I will duel you."

The boy that Kaiba had been stalking stood up and Kaiba couldn't help but drool at the boy. He we without a doubt, the hottest male or female he had ever seen, wearing tight leather pants with a rather dull jacket that looked somewhat like a uniform. The boy had some sort of sexual aura that was forcing Kaiba to use all his control just to keep certain areas of himself, "calm", and to not attack the blond adult, as he watched Keith's eyes travel up and down HIS boy's body. Keith was obviously aware of how good the teen would taste and it made Kaiba's blood boil. He watched as the boy's friends begged him not to go along with Keith's demands of getting to have him, in replacement for the girl, if he were too loose the duel. Kaiba saw a flash of his ruby gaze and almost fell backwards.

'I know his eyes were violet,' Kaiba told himself, as he watched the two walk over to the dueling arena. Kaiba was growling as he saw Keith's eyes watching the boy's swaying hips, causing the brunette with a giant spike on his head to look in his direction. Kaiba watched as the boy did a double take at him.

'Great.' Deciding now to leave so that he wouldn't have to deal with any questions, he walked quickly away, heading towards a door with the words 'EMPLOYEES ONLY.' Reaching the top of the stairs Kaiba strolled into a large blinking room.

"Mr. Kaiba!" A short white haired man with large round glasses stuttered in his direction. "We've been expecting you, but unfortunately sir, the duel has terminated. Keith was the victor."

"I know that already!" Kaiba snapped, "Put arena 21 on screen. I want as many angles as possible."

The room suddenly lit up with dozens of bright TVs, showing the arena with two people preparing to approach for a duel. As the man complied to the proud CEO's demands, Kaiba was delighted to see that he had over ten camera angles pointing directly at the new object to his lust.

"I am finished with your services now, you are dismissed."

The people in the room with him quickly left, leaving him all bye himself. He picked up the main keypad and quickly typed a virus that would crash the dueling system for arena 21. He was planning on using it when Keith began to win, hopefully the boy would be smart enough to take a hint and be able to get away from the duel.

Judging from the way Keith was still staring at the boy, and from the obvious bulge in his pants, Kaiba could tell that Keith wanted the same thing from the boy as his own body was desperately craving. He felt a small twinge of jealousy as he watched the boy stare intensely at his opponent.

"I wish I was dueling for his body." Kaiba said to himself, as he looked at one of the screens that happened to have a perfect view to the boy's leather clad pants. The boy had just stopped being raised to the platform, he looked up. His eyes looked scared and on the verge of tears. Kaiba's hole heart aced, as he watched the boy nervously get out his deck, big purple eyes looking afraid and vulnerable. He was tempted to just push enter and send disallow the duel from even beginning, but stopped when he noticed that the boy had straightened up and was glaring with a stunning ruby gaze, blazed warning in the directly of Keith. The blood red eyes made the boy seem dark and powerful, full of determination.

"Wow, some game face." He said memorized at the stunning change of appearance of the boy. "He looks like he did when he challenged Keith in the first place."

He turned the speakers up, and the room was instantly filled with the rich booming voice of the tri-colored hair teen.

"... and for threatening me and my friends you will pay!"

Kaiba felt really bad now, 'There is no way he could beat Bandit Keith, he's the international champion! He would almost come close to beating me! I mean sure, he's hot and all, but that doesn't make him an expert duelist.' He let his finger lay on the keypad upon the enter button.

Kaiba was watching the boy with an appraising gaze, and was madly smirking at Keith, who's life points were plummeting. Keith had looked like he was enjoying himself at the beginning and had a twisted smile plastered on his face. Now he had a vicious scowl, which grew bigger and bigger each time Kaiba's ruby eyed crush defeated another monster and cleverly outwitted the all his opponents strategies. Kaiba was practically bouncing in his chair as he watched the display.

'Who is he?'

Kaiba ran a frame with a clear picture of the boy into his main computer. He ran a search including it to newspapers, schools, and the police. Minuets later a large page came up.

"Yugi Mutou"

A picture and a Yugi's hole life history appeared on the screen. Kaiba was now in control of every document that was ever written on the boy. He quickly read through Yugi's general information, skipping over the boy's grades and all his medical history. He began to mumble little things out loud as he read.

"Domino High . . . Grandpa's Turtle game shop . . . 15 years-old! Good I was hoping he wasn't too young." He finished looking over Yugi's report just in time to see him turn Keith's points down to 30 points. He clapped his hands together and pushed out of his chair.

'This is amazing! He is everything I never thought was possible! He's sexy as hell and an excellent duelist.' he laughed out loud. 'I'll go down now and congratulate him on his duel, its not everyday someone like me goes and says hi to you.' He was walking back out into the main hallway just as the crowds start to clear up.

Kaiba scanned the crowd and spotted Yugi walking with the same brunette that had earlier been staring at him. He had stopped walking, a little preoccupied having some crazy blond woman hitting him viciously with a large purse. Kaiba made his way over to the two teens when he noticed Yugi had left and the brunette was yelling at him to wait. Kaiba turned around just in time to see a flash of red and black run out the overly large front doors.

He stood there a moment debating on wether or not he should follow him. 'What would he think if he found out the head of KaibaCorp was stalking him?' He smirked.

"Why the hell not!" He headed to the exit only to find no trace of Yugi. He heard a small cry come from the side of the building. He was pacing quickly to that direction.

A deep voice was audible, Seto could barley make out what they were saying. It sounded something along the lines of something about a shadow realm. A brilliant, purple light were soon evoked Kaiba's senses.

"Yugi!"

"Jou? Help me! Yugi, he's . . . He's not waking up!" A deep panicked voice replied. "I cannot even fell his presence." The voice said quietly this time.

Kaiba fingered the radio chip stitched to the inside of his jacket.

"I need an ambulance NOW! Send it to the corner of KaibaLand!" Kaiba demanded, into the small "KC" stitching. He continued his search, trying to find the small boy.

"Where are you?" He cried, just as he saw a flash of light and a disappearing figure from the dark. He rubbed his eyes, and took in the view the small figure laying on the floor. He quickly ran to the boy's side and noted the red angry bruises on his once flawless face. He softly caressed the boy to his chest, and laid him down on his back.

"Where the hell is my damn ambulance?" He asked to no one, as he noted the pained expression on the boy's face. He could hardly see but he knew that whatever had happened to him, he would need serious help. From the looks of it, Kaiba was just glad that the other person had come to help him. He recalled the figure that had disappeared when he found Yugi.

"YUGI!" A heavily accented voice called out. " Buddy where are you." Other voices joined in, all calling, and coming closer to the small boy that was now laying at his knees.

Kaiba watched as a tall blond boy stepped into view, not noticing the crouched CEO. Kaiba slowly stood up as the boy noticed him and began to hurry in his direction.

"What the HELL did you do?" The furious boy yelled. "What did you do to Yugi?"

Kaiba backed away from the small unconscious boy, and glared down at the blond that had the nerve to accuse him of ever hurting his new angle. He remained silent as two others came into view, they were the same two boys from before. The white-haired boy was cracking his knuckles suggestively and had a look of mad excitement on his face. The other just looked shocked..

"Seto Kaiba?" The brunette that Kaiba had seen been attacked earlier asked uneasily, he squinted in the darkness, and as if confirming his own question. "You! You were the one that was staring at Yugi earlier."

Kaiba realized he probably DID look suspicions, but that didn't help him from automatically disliking the ones accusing him of trying to hurt Yugi.

"Yes, I am Seto Kaiba. I was going to congratulate this boy on his duel with Keith when I saw him run back here. I found him laying on the floor just like this when I came. I thought there was someone else here but they vanished when I turned the corner." He grunted softly. "Not that it's any of your business. "

The white-haired boy came closer with an intense gaze, he seemed to be deep in thought when his face suddenly softened and he ran to Yugi side. The sound of an ambulance filled the parking lot and soon they had loaded the multi-colored hair boy into the flashing van.

'I hope he's alright.' Kaiba thought softly to himself before he turned and walked away.

The three boys stood and watched as their friend was loaded into the small ambulance. Kaiba stood behind them and quickly walked away as soon as it had left. Ryou felt bad for how mean Jou had been to him. All he was trying to do was help, but Jou didn't see that. He smiled as he thought of how protective Jou is about the ones he cares about. He silently wished that one day Jou would feel the same way about him.

He heard his Yami snort in his soul room. He blushed as he realized his private feelings were leaking into Bakura's link. Bakura had always been able to block him from his mind, but Ryou had never got the hang of it.

"Poor Yugi." Jou whispered. He turned to Honda. "YOU, were supposed to be with him." He said angerly, shoving the brunette. "Why didn't you follow him?" He shoved him again, Honda backed away from the angered teen.

"Hey man, he told me to get you guys, and even if I did follow him, it would just be Yugi AND me being carried away in that ambulance."

"Honda's right." Ryou cut in. "If he didn't get us, Yugi andHonda would both have gotten hurt. We're just lucky Kaiba was over here."

Jou snorted. "Yea, I don't believe his little story, I still think he did this."

Ryou shook his head. "I believe that this has something to do with Bandit Keith, what would Seto Kaiba have to gain from knocking Yugi out, and then calling the hospital?"

"I still don't like that guy, he gives me the creeps."

Ryou laughed, the sound made everyone feel a little better. "Would you guys like to come to my house and have dinner?" He asked politely, "I would love to get to know you both better."

"YEA, you bet!" Jou shouted a little too loud for their situation. He blushed slightly and turned to Honda who was looking at his watch. "Come on Honda lets go."

"Nope, sorry can't, I gotta finish my English paper. Maybe next time." He said smiling, "I'll catch ya later Ryou, I hope you know what you got yourself into, Jou here eats like an animal." He disappeared, turning around the corner of the building.

Ryou was trying not to look tpo happy when Honda said he couldn't come. "I guess its just you and me then." He said casually, controlling his excitement.

/Jou's coming to my house! Oh my gosh/ He smiled at Jou and started to walk in the direction of his house. "It's just over here." He smiled again at brightly at his friend.

/You do know you're acting like a little girl right/ His Yami said deep in his head. /You are so week and childish./

Ryou shook of his Yami's nagging and started to talk to Jou. They talked about duel monsters, school, and the events of today. Jou would not admit the possibility of Kaiba trying to help Yugi.

"No Ryou, you didn't see him standing over him like I did. He was inches away from his face. I know he did it." He said stubbornly.

"Why would a man like Kaiba do that to Yugi?" Ryou playfully spit back at him. "He has everything anyone could ask for, why would he ruin it by beating a kid up behind his own theme park?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure gonna ask Yugi when we visit him tomorrow, I feel really bad, I know that I should have protected him better. He trusts me as his best friend, and on the first day to take him somewhere I mess up and now he's laying in a hospital bed all bye himself. And Kaiba's not a man. He used to be in the same class as _me_."

Ryou shrugged as he turned to a white house, "This is it!" He pulled out his silver key and opened the door to his guest. Jou having never been to Ryou's house before, was amazed at the collection neat artifacts that were scattered around it. It was almost impossibly clean. Jou grinned thinking about Ryou running around with a feather duster in a French maid outfit, cleaning everything until it spotless.

'Wow, calm down Jou, this is Ryou, you just met him a couple weeks ago!' The image stayed in his head for a few lingering moments until Ryou began talking.

Ryou smiled and looked at the clock. "Thanks for walking me home Jou, I know its late. So what would you like something to eat?"

"Anything sounds great! Whatda got?" The blond said skipping to the white-haired boys sides. He seemed more comfortable now that everyone else was gone. He pulled up a bar stool and laid both elbows on the table. He watched as Ryou walked into the kitchen. "I'll go check, you can stay hear if you want."

Ryou was in the kitchen busy looking for something to fix when his ring glowed. He looked up find his Yami standing beside him smirking. Ryou was a little surprised it had been a few days since he had come out to talk to him. It seemed as if he was avoiding him for a while, ever cense Ryou had told him to stop popping out and grabbing him so fast. He quickly looked back to see if Jou had followed him into the kitchen.

"What are you doing! I have someone over!"

"I know that, that why I decided to come out, So darling what's for dinner?" he joked

"Not funny," he said then looking back to the hallway. "What if Jou were to come in here? I really don't want anyone to know about you yet."

Yami Bakura snorted moving Ryou out of the way. "I'll go say hi to him right now if you don't calm down."

"NO!" Ryou blocked his way and put on a straight face.

His dark double glared at him before disappeared seconds before Jou ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Jou said in a concerned tone. "I heard you shout."

Ryou put on a smile.

"Oh nothing I just couldn't decide on what to make. What would you like to eat?" He felt Bakura take control of his mouth. "Besides me that is."

/Bakura! What are you doing./

The spirt did not anser and Ryou felt his tongue go back into his control. Only to be looking at a very flushed and confused Jou.

He felt his own face turn red. He turned to open the freezer, avoiding the shocked boy's gaze.

"We have fish. Do you like fish." He said quickly.

Jou shook his head and put on another smile.

"Yea! Fish is great! Are you sure you're up to cooking, I mean, its getting pretty late and I don't want your parents to come home and get mad at you." He said forgetting about the comment for earlier.

"No, my dad wouldn't care, besides he's gone for a couple weeks. He's on a dig in Egypt."

"Really! That cool." The boy placed his hands in his pockets and stood their uncomfortable while the other placed a few pots on the stove and began to cook them their dinner.

"Um, you can wait in the living room if you want, the remote for the TV should be on the coach."

Jou nodded and waked back out of the kitchen.

Ryou's eyes flashed as he yelled into his mind like.

/WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Now he probably thinks I'm a psycho./

His double appeared next to him. A large grin placed on his ruggedly handsome face. Ryou tried his best to give him a glare. Needless to say it had no effect on the tomb robber.

"Why would you care what that boy thinks of you. I don't think you're a psycho." He said, slowly advancing on the boy. He reached out a hand and placed in on the smaller ones cheek, which was still had a pink tinge.

Ryou was NOT amused. "Why did you do that? Now what am I supposed to do?"

Bakura removed his hand, and disappeared. But Ryou could not feel his presence in the ring.

/Bakura/

/Calm down Ryou, I'm just taking care of your little problem./ Ryou's eyes went impossibly large.

TBC...

* * *

I've decided to cut this chapter in half... I donno why I just didn't like having one chapter longer then all other 4 chapters put together. Any ways, I hope you liked this. Next chapter already up so enjoy! 

Brittney


	6. Forgive and Forget Ch6

Title: My Blue Eyes

Rating: R. Hopefully your skipping over this chapter considering I gave you the link to chapter

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and last but not least... Bakura/Ryou/Jou

Disclaimer: Ok seriously. I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. When I do, you will be seeing a lot more strip dueling on the show.

Wow, I just was looking at this and was like…what the hell? I guess I had chapter seven up two times in a row. I don't even want to know how that happened. I am SOO sorry…

Communication Key

This chapter is gonna be changing a lot from different peoples POV's. I think you will pretty much know who's talking the hole time but sorry if you can't.

"Bla"Speach out loud

'Bla'Thoughts to self

/Bla/Hakari to Yami

/Bla/Yami to Hakari

indicates a change in time or major character change.

* * *

Forgive and Forget 

www. angelfire. com /anime 5/ my(Downspace) blue(downspace)eyes /

To lemon.

* * *

Jou was walking down the hall looking things when he turned to face Ryou . . . well at least he thought it was Ryou. He turned and apologized and almost jumped back about three feet. Bakura, the Ryou imposter, smirked at him. He loved the reaction he had gotten out of the boy. He knew that he and Ryou looked almost identical, except for the fact that he was indeed more exotic and had a different, more sexy aura around him, while Ryou seemed to radiate innocence. 

"Oh Ryou" The blond gulped loudly. "Um, how's dinner going?" He was using all his self control not to reach out and claim the boy's lips. He just looked so sexy, it was almost annoying him how much Ryou just changed on him, sweet and angelic on minute and the next he just looked like he had walked out of some bad-ass movie.

"Pretty good," Bakura stated trying to copy Ryou's English accent. "I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." He smirked as he heard his lights voice pleading him not to say anything.

/Why not Ryou, its not like you care what he thinks. Unless there is something that you're not telling me./

/No please Yami just don't do anything to him./

Bakura smirked as he looked back at the blond that was unconsciously staring at him. When the old spirt looked back into his steady gaze, Jou quickly looked down, his shoes suddenly becoming very interesting, pink tint climbing up his neck.

Bakura chuckled through his mind link, and grabbed Jou around the waist and pulled the taller boy close to him. He looked into the scared, wide, puppy eyes and pulled him violently to his mouth.

Jou didn't even know what was happening and closed his eyes after a moment of shock, ready to melt into the kiss. He suddenly felt the lips leave his. He opened his eyes to see Ryou walking out of the kitchen.

"Um is everything okay out here?" Ryou asked in his politist voice, Jou was standing in his hall way with his eyes closed and lips puffed out slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just . . . " He said confused, with his forehead scrunched. He has spaced out look on his face, and just looked strangely at Ryou.

/Yami! What did you do to him/

/ I told you already, nothing that concerns you. The boy is fine he's probably just a little shocked that you aren't in the kitchen making him his dinner. /

Ryou left him alone without another word not wanting to anger him further and walked back to the kitchen, leaving a very confused Jou in the hallway. Inside his soul room Yami Bakura paced back and forth. He was getting way too soft for his liking, but right now things couldn't be helped. He didn't know what had come over him when he kissed the blond. He chuckled. The look the boy had on his face when he went back to his ring was something that he had enjoyed greatly. With his eyes closed and lips puckered out like that, Bakura immediately stopped thinking about it and mentally slapping himself for getting soft again.

He had made up his mind a while ago that if needed he would protect his light against his wishes. Ryou did not understand how people acted in the real world. He was too trusting. He would not allow his weakness to destroy them both. He knew that Ryou liked Jou, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. But Bakura didn't want him to get hurt, but he also wanted him to be happy. He growled to himself when he realized he was again being soft. He shoved it off and sunk into the comforting darkness of his soul room, occasionally glancing at the happening of the light realm.

"It's Done!" Ryou said from the kitchen and Joey jumped up running in. Deciding to forget about what he had just imagined happening. He decided that he had just made it up in his head from the lack of food. He couldn't believe his eyes, there was some kind of fish in a white, creamy sauce, with white fluffy rice. Ryou had gone back into the kitchen to get them drinks.

Joey was practically drooling. He reached out to serve himself, when Ryou smacked his hands.

"Come on Jou, I haven't even brought out utensils!" He finished setting the table and sat down to watch as Jou piled food onto his plate.

/Pig/

Ryou grinned. "Is it good Jou?"

Jou forked the fish and looked up and almost laughed. Ryou was staring at him, nodded and urging Jou to continue to eat.

"YEA its great Ryou! This is the best thing I've ever tasted." Jou complimented with a full mouth.

"You obviously have never tasted, . . . " Two hands flew to Ryou's mouth.

/Dammit, I knew I should have taken full control that time./

/Just stop with the hole taking-over-Ryou-and-saying-obscene-things-to-Jou routine./

Jou didn't seem to notice, and finished happily. He gave Ryou a bright smile and thanked him politely. Which was odd, after he just finished all his food in about thirty seconds. Ryou was still holding his second bite on his fork.

Ryou soon finished his meal and Jou and he carried their dishes to the plate. Jou placed his into the sink and picked up the still very hot pan.

"OW!" He let it go and held onto his right hand with his left.

"Oh Jou! Are you all right?" Ryou said concerned. "I'll go get the first aid kid."

/Oh all you all right/ Bakura's voice mocked /You sound like a little girl scout. You cook AND you know fist aid, you really are pathetic./

Jou ran his hand under the water as Ryou ran up the stairs. When he returned Jou refused to let him see his hand.

"Come on Jou, I have to see it, you could have really hurt you self!"

"I'm fine Ryou, don't worry about it."

Ryou, who had been taken over again by his darker half, suddenly gripped his hand and pinned the struggling blonds' arm under his own, holding it tightly to his chest. He held out the hand and applied a clear cream on the red burn mark. Jou who was having wired feelings with having Ryou this close to him he realized he could smell him, he found himself inhaling deeply.

Bakura froze when he realized what he was doing. He was facing away from the taller boy, and his eyes glared dangerously and his face was in a dark scowl, he retreated back into his soul room grumbling curses. Ryou realized Jou and fought the urge to smile when his friend stayed close to him with his arm resting on his chest. Jou suddenly snapped out of it, he grinned sheepishly at the chocolate-eyed boy, forcing down a yawn, he was really tired. He glanced at the clock 10:00! "Ryou, wow look at the time! I better be gettin' home now!"

"Your not going to get in trouble are you?"

"Nah dad doesn't get home until eleven" he then saw Ryou yawn a little and rubbing his eyes. Joey couldn't help but think how cute he was when he did this. "I'm sure your tired after beating up those two guys from earlier. That was pretty cool of you." Jou was beginning to picture the rough Ryou again, and stopped himself as he watched him yawn again.

Ryou smiled sheepishly "I guess, I am pretty tired."

Joy watched Ryou sinking into the armchair that he was sitting in, He looked so innocent and Jou couldn't help but smile at him. He loved how Ryou was always so kind and always was concerned about everyone. His smile widened when he remembered how he had slammed Anzu up against the wall earlier. He loved the way Ryou could surprise him all the time, it was as if he had a wild temper and had no control of it.

Ryou who had opened his eyes to see Joey looking at him, had a chill run threw his body. /What is he doing/

/That's what I want to find out./ gnarled a very possessive Yami

Ryou smiled at his new friend

"Oh Im sorry, let me walk you to the door." He got up and allowed Jou to walk in front of him to the door. He found his eyes travailing over the taller boys body and stopped to look down. "Um, what time are we going to the hospital to see Yugi"

"I think were going to go right after school, the nurse said he should be up by then." Jou said as he got to the door and turned to Ryou. He suddenly noticed how odd he felt as he looked at Ryou who was holding the door opened for him. He walked outside and Ryou followed him. They stood there for a moment and just looked at each other. Both boys seemed to be leaning slightly in the others direction when the both pulled away at the same time. Jou waved and left still trying to figure out what just happened to him.

He heard his dark mumbling things about Jou. Words like "worthless" and "arrogant" seemed to be his favorite. Ryou smiled and locked the door yawning again. He turned off the lights and headed up the stairs his room. He grabbed his favorite pajamas and headed to the shower. Turning on the water he quickly slipped in and washed himself. He got out to see his Yami sitting on the toilet seat.

He jumped and reached for the towel that Bakura was holding. The stronger boy pulled it away and stood up.

"What?" Ryou asked confused.

Bakura had a strange look on is face that Ryou couldn't read. He was growing uncomfortable standing naked in the bathroom, he was just a little happy that the room was filled with the shower's steam so he wasn't freezing.

Yami Bakura smiled a little 'He may be clueless, but he is very beautiful.' He thought, trying very hard to block all his feeling from his little light. He had seen the way Jou was looking at his hakari and was still feeling very protective about him. Bakura was almost angry at Ryou for enjoying the blond's attentions, but, as he watched as the boy staring at him confused, and wrapped his delicate arms around himself, he smirked.

Tonight Ryou would be his.

Bakura unfolded the towel and he wrapped it around Ryou's body. Ryou was surprised and let out a small gasped, he relaxed and began to enjoy the closeness he was getting from his Yami. He felt the others hands straying all over him. Bakura seemed to be smelling him as he was drying him off. He gently rubbed Ryou down, then wrapping it around his waist, leading him out of the bathroom.

Ryou was surprise with Bakura and had no idea what had gotten into him, he simply followed his Yami, ready to do whatever he wanted. When they reached the bedroom he was startled when Bakura suddenly spun him around and pulled him towards him. Looking deep in his eyes Ryou noticed how much his dark half looked liked himself, only his eyes were different, more defined. He suddenly noticed that the look his Yami had in his eyes was the same one that Keith had when he was looking over Yugi's body earlier.

Bakura could feel Ryou's heart racing and he loved it, He pushed the him down on the bed and crawled over to the damp teen. He lent down and softly kissed the smaller boys lips.

"I want you Ryou, you will give yourself to me tonight."Bakura whispered in a needy voice. Clamming the boy's mouth again. He could feel Ryou uneasiness and fear flow threw their link. He wanted his light to want the same thing he needed, and knew why his small lover was afraid.

Yea, um kinnda a big lemon… Go read it! Oh and just go to chapter seven from there as well…!

http / www. angelfire. com/ anime5/ my blue eyes/

Bakura looked down at Ryou who was looking at him in admiration. He crawled of Ryou and fell back onto the bed. He pulled him into a protective hug and Ryou had never felt so in love before. He would not dare say it though he knew his Yami would not be thankful for such displays of emotion, for some reason his Yami didn't want to be cared for. Ryou just hoped that one day he could bring Bakura out of his cold shell. Lovingly Bakura stroked Ryou's hair kissing him on top of the head.

"Tomorrow you will be very sore. It would be best if you stayed at home."

Ryou nodded, sleep was creeping up on him, he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Bakura felt something inside him snap, he couldn't help it. Ryou was perfect. In every way. Absolute Perfection. He knew deep down he was in love, but he didn't wan to admit it to himself yet. He got up and walked to the bathroom again.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked nervously.

"To get something to clean you up with love." He said softly. He scrunched his eyes when he realized he had called Ryou love, Ryou just smiled at him and laid his head back down on his pillow. Bakura smiled and went to the bathroom and got a washcloth. He quickly cleaned himself off and got a new one and removed any sticky substances from Ryou's body. He felt a twinge of guilt when he was a small amount of blood on the sheets.

He then curled up beside Ryou after pulling the blanket up around their chins. Ryou utter a sigh in contentment. He wrapped an arm around Bakura and drifted off to sleep.

Bakura laid there much longer. He was defiantly confused on his feeling for the small boy. One minute he was telling himself how much he despised the boy, the next he felt . . . fluffy inside. He shook his head at the comparison. He looked over at the sleeping boy. His white hair was framing his face, he looked like an angel.

Bakura curled himself back to Ryou, enjoying the felling of the warm body against his own. He pulled Ryou's head to his chest and gently massaged his hair. He closed his eyes, and let the smell of Ryou's hair fill his nostrils. Realism hit him, he did, even tough he didn't want to.

He loved Ryou. And there wasn't anyone that could change that.

TBC...

Well that was fun! It took me way too long to finish this, I just hope you liked it! I think I'm figuring out how to work Jou into the Ryou/Bakura relationship. Just make him do something stupid and Bakura saves him! Well next chapter is everyone who visits Yugi in the hospital! Kaiba has to come and make, well . . . you'll see. And yea the guy holding Yugi is Yami, even though he doesn't really know how he came out of the puzzle yet. Next chapter he doses! (That means more fun for Yugi! Yea!) All right well I'm going to bed, damn theses late night writing sprees. Oh yea, PLEASE R&R!


	7. Bed Rest Ch7

Title: My Blue Eyes 

Rating: R. Hopefully your skipping over this chapter considering I gave you the link to chapter 

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and last but not least... Bakura/Ryou/Jou

Disclaimer: Ok seriously. I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. When I do, you will be seeing a lot more strip dueling on the show.

Extra: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad that everyone likes my fic. Also if anyone has any questions, you can ask me and I'll answer in the next chapter. I also want to thank Harrysgirl and Blue September. You guys are so great, Thanks for all your advice Blue September, and don't worry, Yugi's certainly going to enjoy any, and all of Yugi/Seto's advances. And Jaime, I added you to my buddy list, so I'll IM you next time your on! ^ _ ^

*~Communication Key~* 

This chapter is gonna be changing a lot from different peoples POV's. I think you will pretty much know who's talking the hole time but sorry if you can't.

"Bla"=Speach out loud

'Bla'=Thoughts to self

/Bla/=Hakari to Yami

//Bla//=Yami to Hakari

~*~*~*~*~*~ = indicates a change in time or major character change.

Bed Rest 

"See ya dad!"

Jou skipped out the door to his apartment and started heading down the street to Ryou's house. He took another bite out of his honeyed toast and began to walk in a steady pace. Last night he had a great time at Yugi's new friend's house, and he was really looking forward to seeing him again.

The white-haired boy had interested him ever cense he had introduced himself two weeks ago as the new kid from Europe. When they were at KaibaLand yesterday, he had seen a new side of Ryou that almost made him want to pounce on him and claim him forever his. 

'Something is definitely different about him! He gets so impetuous and exciting, and then goes and looks at me with those enormous bashful chocolate eyes. It's not natural! How can he be so coy one second and the next be so, so... suggestive?'

Jou shook his head, his little fantasy with Ryou kissing him in the hallway, had refused to leave his head last night. He spent a long time in an extremely cold shower. It just had seemed so real.

'That's impossible Jou, he was in the kitchen the hole time. You are just one sick little boy.' Then reality dawned on him, and he stopped walking.

'Oh my gosh . . . dose this mean I'm . . . Gay? Just liking one guy doesn't mean that I'm totally gay dose it? I guess I'm just in the bisexual category. I wonder if Ryou even likes guys'

Jou's heat sank.'Of corse he doesn't like guys! He could have anyone in school he wanted.' 

A smile crawled on him face as he remembered last Monday when Venessa Carr had asked Ryou if he had wanted to go with her to see a movie. The boy's face had turned so pink that he and Honda had laughed about it. 'At least he said no.' Jou thought happily. 'Besides I have only know Ryou for one day and it was probably impossible to fall in love with someone in one day. Right?'

He shrugged and decided to chill out over the hole thing. Ryou and him would be good friends, and then maybe more.

He stopped in front of the white house and was about to knock on the door when he noticed a note half-tucked into the side of the door. He picked it up and knocked.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

The pale morning light seemed to filter in through the window. A pair of brown eyes fluttered open. Memories of his past late night activities flashing through his head. The dark-eyed Yami smiled down at his succulent light, Ryou really was a treasure, and he was intoxicated to his tastes. His arms were wrapped delicately around the small boys waist so he tightened his grip possessively around his new lover.

With a small moan, a pair of soft, brown, doe-eyes opened themselves to the world, he looked right up into the other pair, and smiled sheepishly. 

"Hello Yami." 

"Why hello little Ryou, did you sleep well?"

Bakura pulled the boy closer to him, who gladly accepted and curled into the warm body next to him. The boy let out a soft hum, and closed his eyes again, resting his head in the crook of the darker ones neck. Bakura felt his heart melting towards the beautiful boy that was laying next to him. He sighed.

'Why am I letting him effect me so much? There is nothing different about him now then there was yesterday. He is still weak and is a consent threat to me.'

His pondering thoughts were interrupted when a soft, white strand of silken hair reached up and tickled his neck. He felt a shiver move down his spine, and moved his hands and wrapped then tightly around Ryou's back. He rubbed the small of the boys smooth back, making the smaller one whimper.

Ryou looked up, his eyes were so bright and full of happiness. He smiled up with a sleepy grin, and placed a palm on Bakura's cheek who tensed in reaction but slowly relaxed and lowered his mouth to claim the softer ones swollen lips.

He placed soft slow kisses on Ryou's lips. He slowly parted his mouth and let his tongue ask entrance in Ryou's soft warm mouth. The taste of his mouth alone could make Bakura whimper in ecstasy. He heatedly sped up the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryou's already naked form. The low moan that escaped his thought only made Bakura want him more. 

The darker boy laid flat on his back, pulling Ryou on his toned stomach, never letting their heated kiss break. Ryou ran his fingers threw his lover platinum locks, and bringing his gentle caress down to his face. Bakura pulled away and began to kiss on Ryou's creamy neck. There were already small bite marks and hickeys that covered his once flawless skin, and he began to add to them. Ryou leaded his head to the left. Giving his Yami all the room he needed to run his skilled tongue down to his heaving chest. 

Bakura captured one of the pink nubs on his lovers chest and slowly and torturously began to suck and nip at it. Ryou threw his head back and moaned loudly. Bakura moved his hands down to the smaller boys thighs and began to rub them slowly. 

Ryou had been worked up all the way under his Yami's administrations. His aching arousal was rubbing blissfully against the darker one's stomach. He let out a groan, and ran his palms and nails down the toned chest. Bakura hissed and bit down on the nipple he was sucking. Ryou screamed out and arched his back. 

"Bakura I want you. I want you inside me NOW!"

Bakura looked up shocked at his light's eagerness. He was beginning to become incredibly turned on by the look of Ryou's eyes begging him to take him.

"Please Bakura. I need you." He whispered sensuality into his new lover's ear. "Please."

Bakura's eyes flashed, Ryou was begging him to ravish his already worn body. The tremor that flew down his spine was incredible. He growled into Ryou's chest and rolled them both over. Ryou's legs were already wrapped around his waist and he arched his back and moaned as Bakura's weight was pressed upon him. 

"Oh God Bakura! Please Just do it!" He whined out as he was pressed into himself into the form on top of him.

"Ryou." Bakura panted. He kissed him passionately, forcing his way into his mouth. He reached up and gripped Ryou's flailing locks. The way he kept tossing his head back with his eyes closed every time he touched him was driving him wild. Ryou kept arcing his back driving himself up against his body. The complete change in aggressiveness was shocking and Bakura was more excited then he would have ever thought possible.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

LEMON ALERT

Hopefully you got the link last time and skipped this chapter...but if your reading this you oviously didn't sooo heres the link again. (You gotta take out all the little spaces ^_~)

[ http: // www. ted to read the umm, . . . rather inappropriate Bakura, Ryou scene, I ended up just deleting everything, hence the delay in me updating in a while. Any ways, Please Review

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Seeing Double Ch 8

Title: My Blue Eyes 

Rating: R. Ok never mind, I'm warning you again, even though I said I wouldn't. This story is again a YAIO fic. If you don't know what that means by now . . . Just do not read this, stop right now.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Bakura/Ryou/Jou

Disclaimer: Ok seriously. I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

*~Communication Key~* 

"Bla"=Speech out loud

'Bla'=Thoughts to self

/Bla/=Hakari to Yami

//Bla//=Yami to Hakari

~*~*~*~*~*~ = indicates a change in time or major character change.

* * *

Seeing Double 

  
  


With the frantic rustling of scratchy sheets, and the metallic squeaking of a small, stiff bed, Yugi Moto awoke to find himself laying alone in an unfamiliar bed. He sat up and turned around trying to get a better picture of where he was. A sharp pain reminded him why he was there, it echoed through his chest and he groaned and let himself fall back onto the bed.

Memories of the past events made him groan again.

"Oh yea, I forgot." 

He laid there for a moment and noticed the now familiar weight on his chest was gone.

He looked around the room and saw the hem of his pants sticking out of the closet door. He pulled both feet off the bed and winced at the coolness of the floor. Yugi strolled over and opened the doors, the puzzle was laying on a small bench along with his neck buckle and bracelets. He picked it up and slid the chain around his neck. He didn't fell the sudden rush like he had the first time and was slightly disappointed and started to suspect that everything that he thought had happened during Keith's duel, was just a dream.

Sighing, he walked back to the bed and sat down causing a small squeak to escape from under him. The last thing he remembered was getting punched and falling unconscious outside of KaibaLand. How he had gotten to the hospital was a mystery to him. 

/At least someone found me./. He thought to himself shuttering at the thought of lying alone in the dark. 

//Glad your feeling better little Yugi! //

Yugi literally jumped a foot in the air, making the pain in his chest scream out to him running through his body like electricity.

//What? You didn't think that everything that happened last night was a dream now did You Yugi?//

"What? Where are you . . . ? Oh yea never mind." 

/Sorry I kinda forgot./

He lightly touched the area of his chest that was screaming at him and he let out a small whimper and closed his eyes focusing on a colorful room that was far away form this uncomfortable bed.

He felt the pain in his chest dull away to a numb annoyance as he opened his eyes to see the semi familiar room he had woken up in with his duel with Keith. Looking around the room he looked for any sign of the spirt of the puzzle. 

/Where are you?/ Yugi said as he sat up and walked over to a door across the room, carefully avoiding the toys laying on the floor. He reached out and turned the nob, smoke crawled in from the other side slithering in onto the floor, clouding around his feet.

A shiver went through body as the creepiness of the hallway sunk in. The wall on his side was light blue and seemed to be bricked together like a puzzle. The other was a dark purple color that seemed to be bending and twisting with an endless black.

Directly across from his own room there was a enormous door. It was larger then his own and upon it was the same eye that was on his puzzle, the blends of purple, red and blue made the other side of the hall creepy. 

Yugi walked slowly over on his tiptoes. For some reason being in the hallway was scaring him. Just when he reached the door and held out his hand directly over the handle, it creaked open, dramatically slow, the heavy looking door opened itself inward, dust and smoke filtered into the hallway and Yugi turned his head away coughing. 

When he turned back around the door was fully open, and standing in the door frame was a shadow of a figure that looked surprisingly like him. Yugi watched as the dust cleared and the shadow came closer to him.

// Yugi.//

Yugi jumped at the sound of the spirt's voice in his head. He backed away from the door and into the center of the hall. The shadow followed, dust clearing to revile a exact copy of himself standing in front of him. He stared, eyes glued open in shock as his mouth remained slightly parted. 

His heart stopped beating as the figure walked towards him. The spirt was only several inches taller making him, once again the shorter of the two. He had the same shape and hair colors as Yugi, but his blonde bangs spread out into the crown of his head and continued upwards like lightning, highlighting up to his red tips. 

When the figure was standing directly in front of him, Yugi glanced up, straight into eyes that took his breath away. The figure in front of him had angular blood red eyes, sharp and fiery seeming to pierce into him.With the intensity of the gaze Yami fixed on him, he was finding himself unstable even to look away from the ruby eyes.

/Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God./

A gigantic, incredibly sexy grin found its way on the suave face of the taller boy as he shook his head softly in amusement.

//You're leaking.//

Yugi just stood in a transfixed gaze. It was shocking him how similar they both looked, but what was holding his interests even more were the differences. It was just the way he stood, he looked way more mature and held an exotic, sophisticated air around him that seemed to be forcing Yugi's heat to speed up excitedly. He stood wearing the blue uniform that Yugi had been wearing the night before. Yugi moved his mouth, but all he could do was swallow convulsively. 

/You . . . you look just like me!/

The spirt just gave him another smirk after Yugi had finally got his thoughts together.

//No, actually, I believe you look like me, and from what I have gathered so far from the information in my soul room, I have been trapped in this puzzle by magic for thousands of years, making it impossible for me to be crafted form your form. The reason for me being here is something I have yet to figure out. The only thing I know so far is that I am from Egypt, and that there are many things I still need to figure out.//

Yugi, who was still in shock of seeing the fiery eyed youth standing in front of him, widened his eyes as a scary thought came to him. 

/You, and me, were not related are we?/ He squeaked out.

The spirt chuckled.

//Yugi, I am roughly five thousand years old, I do not think that even fate would be that cruel. That would make things a bit more complicated.//

Yugi's cheeks turned a light red at he thought of reasons why them being related could be a bad thing. The spirt gave him a suggestive smirk, and Yugi looked down, trying not to think about the other tri-colored haired boy who was smirking down at him. He tried to hide his scandalized smile as he looked back up to the sensual teen.

/How did I get to the hospital?/

The grin faded away from the ruby eyed face. A sad look took it's place as he looked Yugi right in the eyes and he let out an apprehensive sigh.

//I'm sorry Yugi. I have already failed you once. I did not know what was happening until you had already lost contact with me. The two men that had attacked you have of corse been dealt with. Though I must admit though it was not me that called the metallic box to bring our body to this place. Another had found me just after I had separated from you and had summoned it from the air.//

That was not exactly the type of answer that Yugi had been expecting. He figured out what he had meant by the metallic box but the separating part confused him.

/What do you mean when you separated from me?/

The spirt paused and looked confused for a moment.

//I don't really know. I felt your mind loose consciousness and the next thing I knew I was standing next to your limp body with two very stunned men standing next to me. After dealing with them, I heard someone else coming, and then I found myself locked back in my soul room.//

Yugi nodded carefully, not fully understanding again what the spirt was talking about. He was about to make a comment, when the pain in his chest seemed to scream at him, bringing his attention back to a place outside the puzzle.

Yugi reopened his eyes and fell back to reality to see a set of chocolate brown eyes staring right down at him.

"Yugi! You're awake! Are you okay? What happened? Did Kaiba really hurt you?"

Dumbfounded, Yugi opened and shut his mouth repeatedly. The shock of waking and having the undeniably attractive boy three inches away from him right after his experience with the spirt, was to no surprise not helping him, not to mention the confusion of being asked so many questions in such a short period of time. Ryou backed away from him, giving him his room to breathe. 

//Who's Kaiba?// He heard the voice in his head purr.

"Who's Kaiba?" Yugi repeated out loud the question. Ryou straightened his small sweater and gave Yugi a look and a small disapproving shake of his head.

"Kaiba. Head of KaibaCorp. Richest guy in the hole freaking world!"

"Oh yea! Okay, why would he want to hurt me?" Yugi replied confused.

"Well, he was standing over you when Jou found you beat up on the side of KaibaLand." Ryou paused and gave Yugi an intense look. "When we found you, he seemed quite upset, Jou says it was because he probably wanted to hurt you more or something, you know how Jou gets."

He gave the white-haired boy a small smile and nod.

"Kaiba didn't attack me, it was one of those guys that had Anzu earlier. When Honda and I were looking for her I saw her leave with them. I guess I just got stupid and decided to follow them. One of them jumped me and well, the next thing I knew I woke up here."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. 

"The two men that had Anzu earlier were found a ways away from you and Kaiba. They were both laying unconscious with their eyes open, no one can tell what happened to them." 

Yugi gulped, and before he could answer, Ryou asked him another question, advancing maliciously to him.

"You know, ever sense you got that millennium puzzle you have been acting different little Yugi." 

Yugi noticed while Ryou was talking that this Ryou seemed different, he seemed to have a different air around him, and a particularly evil one at that. The boy seemed to shift, the normally soft features of his face seemed to sharpen and his eyes changed from a soft brown to an almost black dark color. 

"Challenging Keith like that yesterday, and then going and winning like that. You certainly surprised me. Along with a lot of other people I'm sure. Yes, I believe you know what I'm talking about too."

Yugi was to say the least confused. He was in a mix of emotions right now, he could feel the spirt in him growing angry and it was scaring him. Ryou continued to advance threateningly slow.

"I actually know a lot about that puzzle. I know all about the Pharaoh Yami inside and of his dark powers. Actually, I probably even know more then he dose, considering the fact his spirt was all split up when the puzzle was apart."

/Pharaoh? Yami? Dose anything he's saying make sense to you?/

"I also am aware that only the chosen one can open the link and complete the puzzle." The dark Ryou continued to talk while Yugi spaced out and began to talk to his spirt.

//Yes, it would make sense. I do not believe this is your friend Ryou though Yugi. I can sense the shadow powers around this boy. The power of the millennium ring is being tapped into now. I suppose this is the spirt of the ring we are so privileged to be talking to.//

/So you really are a Pharaoh?/ Yugi asked. He again was snapped back to reality bye a sudden weight on his body. He found himself pinned to the cot like bed. Ryou's dark eyes glaring down at him.

"I know you can hear me Pharaoh, why don't you come out so me and you can have a talk. I'm sure you don't want me to have to hurt your precious hakari. You know where you can find me."

With that Yugi felt Ryou relax and fall on top of him he winced in pain as the puzzle pushed up against his already bruised chest. Ryou's eyes softened and widened in shock. 

"Oh my gosh, pardon me Yugi! I don't know what came over me." He quickly wiggled off the bed and gave Yugi a sincere apologetic look. Yugi continued to look at him confused.

"How did you know all that?" He demanded a little out of character.

He saw Ryou wince at the harshness of his voice and instantly felt bad. He knew that the spirt of the puzzle, no Yami, could take full control of him if he wanted to. The same, he guessed, applied to Ryou. He muttered a small "sorry" and waited for Ryou who seemed to have spaced out for a while. Instantly another figure appeared next to where Ryou once stood alone. 

"Because I told him." The taller Ryou replied. "Can Yami come out and play because I am just dying to talk to him." The Ryou look alike started grinning madly, startling Ryou, who had looked calm throw out the whole appearance of his other half. Yugi was looking back and forth at the two Ryous.

"Yugi this is Bakura." The smaller Ryou said calmly in his charming British accent, a confused expression came on his face. "I don't know what he doing though."

Bakura was circling Yugi's bed, he went up closer to Yugi and fingered the puzzle. He looked Yugi in the eyes which were still a bright violet color. 

"Why wont you come out Pharaoh? Do I have to make you mad or something?" He began to poke Yugi harshly.

/Um, spirt, err, Yami . . . who is this guy? Why dose he want you to come out? /

//I don't know Yugi. I would like to know what else he knows about me.//

Yugi felt the spirt fill his mind. Bakura's eyes widened at the change of Yugi eyes. The purple color was replaced by a blood red. He gave a mocking bow with a grin.

"Pharaoh Yami, I see you choose to remain inside of you host. No matter, it is nice to finally see you again." He gave another glance down at the puzzle. 

The possessed Yugi glared very un-Yugi-like at the dark spirt. 

"How do you know of me when I have no memory of you or how I have come here?"

Bakura smirked at him. "As I said before, your memory was probably shattered as was the puzzle. I on the other hand, do." Bakura chuckled. "You don't remember anything do you? Hmmm, this could be fun." He reached out and touched the puzzle again. "Very fun indeed."

The white-haired boy disappeared as quickly as he had come just as the door to the hospital room opened suddenly. Yugi heard Ryou mumble something along the lines of "stupid mortals." And then change back into normal calm Ryou.

"YUGI! We've been worried sick about you! Howa doin buddy?" An overexcited Jou said running to his bed.

The spirt's presence left leaving Yugi in complete control again. He gave Jou a big smile and answered with his usual cheerfulness.

"I'm fine! Me and Ryou were just talking a moment ago."

Behind Jou, Solomon, Honda and Anzu entered the already full room. Yugi's grandfather came closer to Yugi's bed and stroked his grandson's cheek lovingly. Yugi smiled up at him.

"Yugi I'm very sorry for what happened to you. I got you something that I think you might enjoy very much, I hope it makes you feel better. I am trusting you to take very good care of this, it once was my only pride and joy. I am now giving it to you, for you have indeed taken it's place in my heart."

Solomon pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to Yugi.

"I was planning on giving this to you on your next birthday, but I think now is a better time." 

Yugi fingered the corners of the box slowly. He didn't notice that everyone in the room was waiting patiently for him to open the box. Well almost everyone.

"COMMON YUG! Open it!" A frustrated Jou yelled at his new best friend after waiting a few more moments. Yugi snapped out of his daze and opened the box. A single duel monsters card fell into his lap. Setting down the box, he carefully picked up the card, fingering it as if it was made of glass.

Yugi opened his eyes wide in shock and let out a sharp gasp. The quick intake of air hurt his healing ribs, but he didn't care, what he was happening was impossible. He was holding in his hands the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

"Grandpa . . . how?" Yugi couldn't find words to finish. He looked back down to the card, it amazed him at the power that a piece of reenforced paper could hold, he could feel the power radiating from it. He felt the spirt's excitement in the puzzle. 

Solomon was beaming. He was hoping that his gift would keep Yugi from giving up duel monsters, the one thing that had ever truly made him happy, and the one thing that kept him and Yugi close. He didn't want the threatening events of yesterday to scare him from dueling again.

He smiled at his grandson. "Yugi, I hope you will add this to your deck, it was given to be by a dear friend and am now passing it down to you. I trust you will respect and take good care of this card."

Yugi nodded frantically, giving his grandpa his biggest smile, and leaping up to give him a hug.

"Thank you grandpa, don't worry, I'll always take care of it! You always know how to make me feel so much better!"

Jou, who had been waiting impatiently for the two to break their hug was twitching excitedly. 

"WELL! What is it? Show the rest of us?!?" 

Yugi turned to his friend, he had the cutest evil smile on as he twisted the card around between his two fingers to show Jou his new card.

Jou instantly fell to the ground in shock. Anzu and Honda stared with their mouths gapping open, while Ryou was smiling and mumbling his praises. 

"What an excellent card Yugi. That truly is one of a kind, well one out of four of a kind. But still, that is a very rare card."

Jou got up off the floor and was staring at Ryou as if he was crazy. "Rare are you freaking kidding me?!? THAT'S A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! The rarest card in all of duel monsters." He looked back at the card that Yugi was still holding in front of him beginning to drool as he studied the attack points.

Yugi laughed at his friend. He felt much better then he had in a long time, everything was becoming perfect. He thanked his grandpa again and waved bye to his friends as a nurse came and yelled at them all for exciting him. They were all shoed out of the room leaving Yugi alone with the presence that shared his body.

Yugi sprawled comfortable on the bed, holding his new addition to his deck carefully between both hands. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days passed with visits from his friends and countless people trying to get information for KaibaCorp and news reporters trying to find out what had happened to the men with the mysterious concussions. Both men were still in comas and had no physical illnesses that could be accounted for by any doctors. Everyone seemed very interested in what had happened, most thinking that Seto Kaiba had something to do with it.

Yugi had laughed when Jou reported to him the new rumor was that Kaiba's "DEATH STARES" had left both men frighted to the point of unconsciousness. Yugi knew that even THAT was more probable then the truth. No one would believe him if he told them a Egyptian Pharaoh named Yami, who lived in his solid gold puzzle, had sent the two mens souls into an alternate universe know as the shadow realm. 

Yugi had Yami explain most of whatever he had still remembered from the past, including any of the powers that had Yami had that enabled to share a body with his, and practically everything he knew about his shadow powers. Which so far Yami knew only of his ability to send peoples souls into the shadow realm. Most time was spent on Yugi trying to coax Yami out of the puzzle like Ryou's spirt had done. For some reason, no matter how much energy they both spent trying to have Yami materialize, they had no such luck, and it only resulted in Yugi spending all his energy and passing out from exhaustion. 

The time in the puzzle seemed to have no rules, sometimes Yugi would enter for what seemed like moments and come out to have a whole day passed. Other times he would be in their all day talking with Yami and then wake back up in the hospital for what seemed like only minuets after he had left. In the end Yugi had spent countless hours sitting in his soul room talking to his new partner. But all of his puzzle activities did of corse cause some questions on Yugi's conditions. So Yugi had spent the remainder of his days planning new dueling strategies with Yami through their link to included their new Blue Eyes White Dragon in their plays.

When Yugi was finally able to prove that he was fine, and that his "fainting spells" were over, he was scheduled to leave late that afternoon.

Halfway into the day, a soft knock was heard on the door and a scared looking nurse entered. Yugi was laying on his bed, eyes closed from conversation with Yami.

"Yugi Moto?"

Yugi quickly opened his eyes and sat up. "Yes?"

The nurse backed away slowly and began to exit the room. Turning around again facing Yugi once she was halfway through the door she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm sure you're really tired and you really don't want to see any visitors. I'll just tell them that you are sleeping. Sorry to disturb you." She began to close the door.

"NOO!" Yugi yelled, startling both the nurse and himself. He blushed slightly as the nurse opened the door again and looked at him. 

"Well, I mean, I haven't had any visitors in a long time, and I'm not tired at all. So it's really okay. You can send them in."

The nurse's face fell and she turned a few shades paler. She had been Yugi's assigned nurse and had developed a soft spot for him and his adorable little smile.

"Yugi dear, are you sure? You really do need your rest if you are to go home today. I'm sure that he would understand if you didn't fell like seeing anyone right now."

Yugi's expression changed to one of confusion. He nodded slowly trying to understand why she didn't want to let him see his visitor. He really had been feeling lonely for the last few days with only Yami to talk to all day. His friends had stopped coming after the school week started again, Jou only stopping bye once to drop off all his homework.

"No. It's ok, really, I'm fine..."

The nurse had reentered the room and was standing by Yugi's bed. Her face was almost white, she looked scared and started to continue. 

"No, Yugi, I'll tell him to go away, don't worry..."

A sharp, deep voice interrupted her.

"Did you not hear him the first time? He said he would see me. You may leave now."

Yugi's eyes widened and his breath was caught somewhere between his chest and his throat as his violet eyes fell on the tall figure standing between the doorframe. 

Yugi's nurse looked ready to pass out as a pair of deep blue eyes sent her a scathing glare. He mumbled "idiot" under his breath as he stepped into the small hospital room allowing her to pass. She sent Yugi a sympathetic look over her shoulder as she left the room.

The tall boy with thick brown hair seemed to look him over, Yugi let out the breath he had been holding as the tall figure strode across the room effortlessly and soon was at the edge of Yugi's bed.

After a long awkward staring contest, Yugi broke eye contact with the icy blue eyes as he heard Yami's voice. He slightly jumped in surprise. 

//Who is he, why is he here and when can I take over?//

Yugi was asking himself the same thing as the devastatingly alluring man's eyes widened in surprise at the smaller boy's earlier jump. Yugi blushed slightly and looked down as he folded his legs Indian style.

"Is there a problem?"

The sharp cold voice had changed into a smooth, husky one that sent chills down Yugi's spine. He could feel Yami getting excited in his puzzle, and it was starting to rub off on him. He suddenly felt like he wanted to go run around the room. He tried to ignore Yami and swallowed down the lump in his throat and tried not to slur his words as he answered the boy with the deep blue eyes.

"Oh no." He turned his head to the side and continued. "I'm sorry, but . . . Who are you?" 

The sapphire eyes left his violet as the man looked down and twisted his watch. He seemed to be debating with himself whether or not to answer Yugi's question. He looked back up, features somewhat softer from when he had entered, he pulled up a chair out from nowhere and sat down crossing his legs.

"Kaiba, my name is Seto Kaiba." He paused, looking into the extensive lavender eyes looking for any sort of altar motive the boy might have after hearing his name. Finding none he continued, "I was the one that found you near KaibaLand."

Yugi nodded. Then paled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I heard what my friends did to you. I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble. I know Jou can be over protective of me and I'm sure it was a lot of trouble for you to get them to..." 

//STOP RAMBLING!!!//

Yugi shut up and turned a very flushed red color. "Yea, I guess I'm just trying to say I'm really sorry." He looked back down at his hands in his lap.

Kaiba snorted as he placed a name with the annoying blond that had found and yelled at him the night he had seen Yugi. He smiled to himself as he realized that the boy Yugi was blushing. He reached out and lifted Yugi's chin with his long slender index finger turning Yugi's face upward to make their eyes meet.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle myself."

As Yugi felt Kaiba's chilled fingers touch his flushed skin he felt his hole body begin to get all stirred up and bothered. It sent a shiver through his body, and he felt his stomach jumping.

//HA! With that the result of one touch Yugi, imagine how much fun we could have with all of him!// 

/YAMI!/ Yugi's eyes oped wide as he sent his scandalized thoughts to his counter partner. He had to admit though, he didn't hold any objection to that at all. Kaiba's mere presence was making feel a way that he had never really felt before, but for some reason he liked the way his insides were jumping.

//What?!? I'm just stating the obvious...//

Yugi decided to shake off the image of Seto that was starting to for in his head. Insecurities started rushing through his head.

/Why do you think he's even here to talk to me? Do you think he just wants to know what happened to those two guys like everyone else? I bet he just wants to see who had been giving him so much trouble. Remember all the rumors that have been started about him because of me?/

Yugi could practically see the spirt rolling his eyes and giving a loud mental sigh. 

//I very seriously doubt that's why he's hear, I doubt he needs to handle those things himself. That's probably just what he is using as an excuse to come here.// 

/Yea right./

//Gods Yugi, You really don't see how desirable you are.// 

For some reason Yugi got the impression that Yami was upset.

// I think you should get back I'm sure Kaiba's worried about you spacing out and all.// Yami's presence faded from Yugi's mind.

/What?Yami! Come Back!/

Not getting any response, Yugi broke his connection with the puzzle. Kaiba was staring at him carefully. Yugi was aware of how spaced out he had looked when he was talking to Yami, he blushed and mumbled sorry coyly. Kaiba removed his fingers from Yugi's face slowly and crossed his arms. His blue eyes were piercing into Yugi's lavender.

It didn't show but Kaiba was beginning to get tense at the situation, he had already begun to go over his new duel disk system in his head. He didn't know why he had really come to the hospital in the first place. In his computer he had scheduled it as a meeting to determine what had happened at KaibaLand, but that was just his excuse for his new secretary who seemed to think she was his mother. He knew he wanted to see the tri-colored hair boy again and he had just come on impulse, something he had always refused to do before today.

"I see you are feeling better. How have you been recovering?"

Yugi smiled."Pretty good, I'm fine now, I get to leave today!" His cheerful attitude had returned and he really wanted to get to know Kaiba better. "I don't really remember anything that happened that night, I was looking for my friend Anzu and I followed her outside, the next thing I knew these two guys were jumping me." He looked down again. "I didn't think anyone would get that upset over a duel before."

"Bandit Keith is not a normal duelist. His dueling is seldomly honest, and he is know for intimidating his opponents.I had never seen any of his duels live and went to go see one, you played very well considering the odds, not many people would have risked that much to help another person. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your new title as the international champion. I made sure that Keith was stripped of his title once he lost to you. That was one of the most one sided duels I have seen in a long time."

"Thanks" Yugi was blushing again at the flattery and smiled at the teen. His eyes widened suddenly as he remembered what Ryou had told him earlier.

"YOU!" He screamed, startling Kaiba almost out of his chair. "You're the #1 duelist in the world! You watched my duel?!? That's so cool!" He was now bouncing on the bed from excitement.

Even Seto Kaiba, the world's coldest CEO, couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, it was wired how different he seemed to be acting. When Seto had seen him dueling Keith he seemed so serious and determined, and the boy looked damn sexy with his own exotic aura around him. Now he was smiling and bouncing around like a cute little kid. The change was almost completely opposite, but he decided he didn't really mind, he hadn't smiled cense . . . Well he hadn't smiled in a long time. 

Kaiba looked back down at the boy with his lips turned slightly upwards. It was hard for him to resist the urge to smile. A plan began to form in his head to be able to see the boy again.

"Yes, well I would like to see you duel again, I hope the little incident with Keith doesn't prevent you from coming to KaibaLand again. I could get you a private arena if you want one."

"Really? That would be great! Would I get to see you there?" Yugi blurted out. He immediately turned red and looked back down at his lap.

Kaiba smiled again, he couldn't help it. The way Yugi was acting was just so . . . cute. 

"If you want me to be. I could tell the people at the front desk to allow you access to whatever you would like. They can also call my office from their front desk."

Kaiba winced inwardly as he finished. He sounded so needy. He didn't even know whether or not this boy remotely interested. How could someone like him NOT have someone else. An image of the blonde boy popped in his head and he growled out loud. He winced again. 

'What is this boy doing to me? Why am I acting like this?!?'

When he saw Yugi's eyes become impossibly large and his little lips turned into an even bigger smile he heard the little voice in his head answering 'That's why.'

The door to Yugi's room flew open and in stepped Jou. He froze when he saw Kaiba sitting so close to Yugi.

"HEY! What are you doing here?!?" he turned and gave a mad confused look to Yugi just as Anzu pushed her way past the boy blocking her way to the entrance.

Upon viewing Yugi and Kaiba's expressions she mumbled "Oh" and turned and pushed Jou out of the room. She managed to shut the door and the sounds of squeaking sneaker and Jou demanding what she was thinking slowly faded.

Kaiba turned his attention back to Yugi and frowned.

"It seems your friends are here. Maybe I will see you again sometime." Kaiba stood up from the chair and was getting up ready to leave.

Yami was suddenly present in Yugi's mind.

//YUGI! You can't just let him leave!//

/What? Why?/

//Yugi!?! Fine let him, I don't care.//

/Yami!/

Just as Kaiba had stood up straight, he looked back and gave Yugi a small smile that looked seemed somewhat sad. 

Yugi suddenly lost all control of his body and found himself leaping from his bed and pulling the taller boy close to him forcing him into a scorching kiss. At first there was no response, but when Yugi roughly licked Seto's lower lip demanding entrance, the larger teen wrapped his strong arms around the small boy, his heart beginning to race a little as he felt Yugi slip his hot tongue into his mouth as he parted his lips slightly allowed the smaller's tongue to explore inside.

/Yami! What are you doing?!?!/

The Yugi impersonator grabbed Kaiba around the waist and pulled him as close to his body as possible, the weight causing him to fall back onto the bed pulling Kaiba down with him. He continued to pull the other teen close to him, Kaiba deepened the kiss and began fighting for dominance.

//See Yugi, he likes it!//

Kaiba, uncomfortable with just laying on top of the smaller teen, straddled Yugi's hips, causing him to gasp and allow Kaiba to take control of the new, more passionate kiss. "Yugi's" taste was making him want to become addicted. The spicy flavor of his mouth was enough to cause Kaiba to let out a loud growl as he softly sucked on Yugi's tongue. His lungs were beginning to ache as the harsh bruising kiss continued.

"Yugi" pulled away when the lack of oxygen began to make him lightheaded. He began to kiss down the other's neck, swirling his tongue softly against the soft flesh. Nipping gently, he began to mark the taller teen's neck as he sucked hard on the sensitive area right below his jaw. Kaiba unconsciously rolled his head back and let out a low, throaty moan. 

"Yugi..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deep in the puzzle, Yugi was currently in his soul room laying face down on his bed. He was covering his head with a pillow as he tried to block out any images of what Yami was doing with his body. He didn't need to hear Kaiba yelling at him for jumping on him like that and then kissing him. Yugi wouldn't blame the teen if he slapped him down and then yelled violently at him for harassing him like that. 

He pulled the pillow tighter around his head as he heard Yami trying to talk to him after Yugi had yelled shocked in surprise what he was doing. He began to whimper as Yami's feeling began to override the block that he had placed up between them. Flashes of what was going outside of the puzzle began to flash through his head. 

He stopped pressing down so hard down on the pillow as he caught a glimpse of something that confused him. 'Is Kaiba actually enjoying this?'

Yugi allowed the barrier between his other half to fall and was shocked to see that Kaiba was actively participating in Yami's kisses. He quickly sat up strait in his bed and melded with his dark spirt. Becoming present in the other's mind, but having no control over the body. Yami was placing avid kisses down Kaiba's throat.

"Yugi..."

Kaiba let out a deep moan calling his name. Yugi's mind froze when he heard Kaiba's husky voice. 

/...Yugi?!?/ Hearing his name spoken like that was the final hint he needed that showed him that Kaiba did like him, and he wanted in on the action.

/Yami Common! I wanna turn It's my body, I wanna be in control!/

//No Yugi! I seem to remember you yelling at me when I kissed him. You may have him when I am through with him.//

/Yami! Please! I really want to.../

Yami, finding it hard to concentrate on seducing the handsome billionaire with the small voice in his head pleading with him, gave Yugi back the control of his body.

//Don't think I'm letting you have all the fun.//. He stopped marking the brunette's neck and the mind shift took place. The physical changes caused Yugi to shift in Kaiba's arms as he made his way back up to the other's lips kissing him delicately. 

Seto who was very much enjoying himself couldn't help but notice the change in the boy beneath him. One minute the boy had leapt at him, claiming his mouth, kissing him savagely, and now he was kissing him slowly, exploring gently with soft small swirls that were driving him mad.

'DAMN, why the hell do we have to be in a hospital! Anywhere else and I would have taken him already.'

Slowly all of his resolve was fading away as the kisses became more heated, just as they broke it off to breath again. Visions of himself taking the panting boy under him soon filled his head as he looked down into the dark indigo eyes, he looked so innocent with the little half smile he gave between heavy breathing even though Kaiba was pretty sure that it was Yugi that had attacked him into the bruising kiss.

Yugi quickly caught his breath and began to softly kiss him again. All Kaiba could think about was how soft his lips were and how something wasn't right. All thoughts were interrupted as he felt small fingers moving down from his neck to his chest. He felt the small fingers slowly unbuttoning the buttons on his blue silk shirt, after his shirt was halfway unbuttoned the small teen slipped two hands in, caressing his firm chest.

The cold fingers against his heated skin made his eyes shoot open and the sight that greeted him made all his will power disappear. He pulled back and watched Yugi's eyes remain closed and his lips swell and remain puckered out. The eyes seemed to flutter open and the amethyst eyes had darkened to an almost black color. The boy growled softly and brushed his fingers over a taunt nub smiling wickedly up at Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes slid closed and he felt Yugi's lips press up against his own. The pleasurable rubbing continued and he moaned loudly when the bud was captured between two slender fingers and pinched slightly. He then realized what had been bugging him the whole time. Yugi tasted sugary, sweet like honey, and Kaiba could not forget the spicy flavor that their kiss had started as. Deciding that he could care less, he continued to kiss the small boy.

Soon Kaiba could feel something hard pushing against his upper thigh and it made him realize how much his own sex was aching. He began to feel his body catching fire as the fever caught in his blood. The feather light touches of Yugi's hands moving across his chest were not helping, and he whimpered as they brushed against his other nipple.

'What the hell? Was that me? Holy...'

Again these thoughts were interrupted when he found himself on his back looking up into blood red eyes. He stared in shock into the ruby gaze and exotic face of the boy sitting on his chest.

'What? His eyes were purple a minute ago!'

He had little time to ponder this as the smirking mouth lowered to his own, kissing him hard with the passion they had started with. He felt strong, demanding hands on his chest, no longer administering feather-soft touches, but rough timed strokes. The hands quickly undid the remaining buttons and pulled it down his shoulders harshly. Rubbing the newly exposed flesh with his palms. His mouth was being invaded by a rough kiss, no longer sweet but fiery and spicy.

Breaking the kiss and sitting upright on Kaiba's chest, the teen looked down with maliciousness at the wide, surprised blue eyes of the boy. He was sizing him up, raising an eyebrow at the reaction he got as he ran his palms down Kaiba's chest to his stomach. He raked his fingers into flesh as he moved his hands back up. He smiled wickedly again and Kaiba couldn't think straight as all the blood in his body went straight to an extremely hard area of his body. 

Tremors went through him as the ruby eyed boy on top of his scooted back, resting between his stomach and his thighs. The boy rocked on top of him and both teens let out a groan as their painfully tight groins rubbed together. 

Kaiba reached up and pulled the boy back down to him and continued their make out session. "Yugi" slid his hands back along Kaiba's chest and rubbed his hands down his sides, making Kaiba moan into his mouth. The kiss was progressing into the hottest thing Kaiba had ever been involved in, and that was saying a lot. It was beginning to be a little more then Kaiba could handle with his cloths on, and just as he was going to break apart to breath, Yugi pulled apart gasping for air.

Yugi's purple eyes looked heavy as managed to open them and look down at the brunette under him. Kaiba was taking deep breaths and was studying Yugi's features. Looking at the beautiful boy on top of him, whose lips were puffing slightly, hair all mussy and eyes deep purple, clouded with lust, was absolutely stunning.

'Purple?'

He pulled the still panting boy back down to him and started to kiss him roughly. He stopped when he noticed that the light caresses were back on his chest, and the lips were responding softly to his hasty, forceful kiss, tasting of honey once again. Kaiba was sure now that Yugi was purposely trying to drive him mad, and it was working VERY well. He couldn't handle the swift changes of having heavenly sweet one second, and then spicy and passionate the next. The result, Serious consideration of taking the boy right there right now on the unstable hospital bed.

He slid his hands along the back of Yugi's legs, and when he reached the boy's thighs, a soft moan escaped into his mouth, and a gentle purr escaped the boy's lips as he continued to rub and caress up and under the robe Yugi was wearing. He slipped his hands past the slip in the robe, cupping the boy's tight bottom. Yugi's back arched and he moaned loudly. He then suddenly stopped moving, breaking the kiss but hovering centimeters from Kaiba's lips. 

Kaiba's eyes lazily slid open and his hands stopped their exploration of Yugi's body. Kaiba watched as Yugi's eyes seemed to be... changing, from red to violet quickly.

'Oh shit! What the hell did I do! What was I thinking? The boy's still in the damn hospital!' He looked with wide eyes as the boy clenched his eyes closed together as tight as possible and then suddenly.

"NO IT"S MY BODY!"

The eyes shot wide oped, original purple color back in place. Kaiba could have sworn there had been a flash but he was suddenly absorbed in a kiss that the smaller teen had lowered himself back into. It was still gentle, but much more demanding then the others had been. Kaiba kissed back, but he kept his eyes open watching to see if anything was still wrong with the teen. The sudden outburst had certainly shaken him back to reality and had calmed his hormones a little. Just a little. 

The boy still on top of him growled unconsciously at the lack of participation on his part just as the weight of Yugi was suddenly elevated off his chest. Kaiba watched in awe as a startled Yugi was held by an exact duplicate of the luscious teen he had just held in his arms. The two looked at each other neither saying a word, just staring blankly. Kaiba backed away in shock getting his hand caught in a rope and pulling it trying to get free.

Instantly a loud beeping sound sent off, causing the two identical tri-colored hair teens to look in his direction. A pair of lavender and crimson eyes stared into deep blue velvet. The Yugi with crimson eyes looked away and towards the one with purple eyes, then disappeared.

Kaiba's eyes widened even larger, if that was even possible, as he looked at where the boy had just been sitting. The beeping ringing in his head was causing him to get a headache. He sat up against the wall and looked at the cord that was still tangled around his wrist. He pulled if off just as purple eyed Yugi crawled up next to him still panting.

"Nurse . . . coming . . . !" He looked at Kaiba who's shirt was almost falling off all the way, his dark brown hair was all messy and tousled, the wide eyed expression on his face would be almost funny if Yugi didn't know that any minute a mad nurse would be storming into the room. He quickly kissed the shocked boy apologetically, and then pushed him off the bed.

Yugi jumped under the sheets of the bed and pulled them up to his chin just as the door slammed open, reveling two very upset nurses. The both looked at him from the entrance and quickly rushed to his side. They placed a thermometer in his mouth and the older one placed a calloused hand on his forehead and the other grabbed his wrist and began counting.

"Quick! He's burning up! Laura, what's his pulse?"

"86!"

"Damn, I need a cool rag now"

A low groan came from the opposite side of the bed that the nurses were on.

A very red Yugi burst into bubbles of laughter. The nurses stopped what they were doing and watched as a very ruffled, but still intimidating, Seto Kaiba stood up and towered over them. 

He had apparently used his time on the floor to straighten his appearance. His shirt was buttoned up all the way, although some were missing and Yugi could see some of the tight skin as Kaiba rubbed out a wrinkle and exposing a hole where two buttons were missing. His hair looked devilishly handsome. It was tossed everywhere even though it held the appearance that he had patted it down. 

Yugi shivered and giggled once more, but as he looked right into Kaiba's eyes he stopped. The icy cold blue eyes were back and they were slanted into tight slits, glaring at the women.

"What do you think you are doing in here?" The older nurse yelled at him. "Visiting hours were over fifteen minutes ago!" The tight bun she wore on the crown of her head seemed to stretch her face out making the woman's face look mean. 

She gave Kaiba a glare as he snorted arrogantly at her. Yugi felt bad for the woman, having some of an idea of what Kaiba's response would be.

The attractive brunette glared back at the white-hared nurse, making her instantly back down. He continued by shaking his head and not answering her question. 

Gathering up her nerve, the woman demanded an answer from Kaiba by asking him again what he was doing there. 

Kaiba looked the woman over slowly, stopping when he reached back up to her eyes 

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He replied cooly

"No. And frankly I don't care. It's after hours and this boy is scheduled to go home today and now he is burning up. You need to leave now."

"I...am Seto Kaiba." He said, waiting for the woman to cower at the sound of his name.

"I don't care WHO you are. Seto Kaiba needs to leave this hospital right now before I call the security." 

Kaiba growled low in his throat.

"Do you have ANY idea who donates all the new technology to this hospital? ...Do you know what COMPANY donates millions of dollars to this hospital? No? Well I'll tell you, KaibaCorp. And do you know who RUNS KaibaCorp? I'll give you three guesses."

The nurse began to cower like she was supposed to when hearing the name of Kaiba. Kaiba gave himself a satisfied grin.

"Now I would suggest you leave if you value your job."

The old woman was quickly gone from the room and Kaiba straightened the collar of the now ruined blue shirt. Yugi was attempting to give Kaiba a glare for being so mean to the nurse, but all he accomplished was scrunching up his face, which made him look adorable with the thermometer still in his mouth. 

Kaiba wanted to bend down and kiss that look right off his face, but the presence of the other nurse forced him to not even smile.She was still poking and probing Yugi, trying to figure out why his pulse and temperature was so high.

"There is nothing wrong with him I assure you, he is fine." 

The nurse gave Yugi a questioning look and he smiled and nodded. She quickly removed the thermometer from his mouth and walked towards the door. The door opened just as she touched the nob, and a blond haired boy ran in sending her spinning down the hallway.

"You!" He screeched upon entering the room and seeing Kaiba still present. "What are you STILL doing here?!?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Jou, Kaiba and I were... talking. It's really okay." Seeing Jou still giving Kaiba a nasty look Yugi rolled his eyes. "Really Jou, I kinda need talk to him again. Would you mind for a few minuets?" Yugi put on his puppy dog eyes. "PLEASE JOU?!?"

"Grrr, Okay, but I'll be right outside if you need me." He gave Kaiba one more nasty look before turning around and heading to the door. He gave Yugi one last smile before leaving.

When the door closed Yugi let himself fall backwards onto the bed with a soft "Uff" One of his blonde bangs fell on top of his eyes and Kaiba felt like it was his duty to put it back in place. Sitting back down on the bed he reached out and softly moved the out-of-place hair. Yugi opened his eyes and he was insanely trapped in Kaiba's icy blue gaze. He instantly felt nervous, what would Kaiba say after what had just happened?

Not to say that Kaiba wasn't confused, but he was well over the initial shock of what had just happened. He had decided while sitting on the floor that the lack of blood to his brain was what caused him to see double Yugis. Looking back at the teen in question, he smiled. 

Yugi had sat up and was looking down in his lap again, playing with his finger. He looked so innocent, not at all like the type of person that would make the initial first move on someone and defiantly not the type of person that would reach out and grab someone like himself and do . . . what they just did. 

Kaiba gulped. He felt his body urging to go back and re-ravish the small violet eyed boy. The thought of the annoying blonde boy walking in on them popped into his mind supporting his head's decision and not his body's.

"So, um...I'll see you again right?" The bright tri-colored hair boy asked with a hint of fearfulness in his voice. He blinked up his eyes quickly at the billionaire, and when he saw that Kaiba was smiling he smiled back cheerfully.

"Yes. I plan on meeting you again. Soon." Kaiba bowed still smiling and exited the room.

Yugi looked up at the ceiling thinking to himself about his new blue eyed "friend."

Soon after, Yugi's grandpa and Jou came in with the white-haired nurse. She looked nervously all around the room before she seemed to relax and take out the papers that Yugi and his grandpa had to sign for his release. He changed out of his hospital robe and put back on his dirty cloths from the night he was attacked that were sitting in the closet. 

After he bucked his last bracelet he smiled at his grandpa and gave him a hug. Before leaving the room, he picked up his deck from the table near his bed and put them in his shirt pocket.

"Lets go home!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC...

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long! I was on vacation! I hope I didn't make Yami or Seto too OOC in this chapter. Next one up soon . . . Lots of Yugi, Yami action!!! ^_~ 

Oh yea, I've decided that Im gonna separate chapters with Ryou and Bakura from the ones for Yami and Yugi.I donno if it will stay like that but whatever. So some chapters are gonna be going on at the same time. I don't think its gonna be that confusing but just lettin you know. ALLRIGHT WELL !*!*!Please Review!*!*!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Why Hello Ch 9

Title: My Blue Eyes  
  


Rating: R Please don't continue reading this if you're not mature enough! I mean, if you read the rest of them then I would think that you are because this chapters not really as bad as a few of the others, but please go back if you don't like YAOI. Okay?   
  


Pairings: Same as the others. Y/YY, B/R, Y/YY/S, R/B, R/J. Last time I'm gonna do the pairings, I think you guys all get it now.  
  


Disclaimer: Yea, I'm not going to make up something super witty or smart this time, I simply don't own anything in this story. Not the characters, not anything else that I used. I think everyone must know this already, but hey what the hell, I'll say it again. I don't own anything in this story. 

Notes: *Gets down on knees* Please, Please forgive me for not updating! I was on vacation forever!! I promise the next two chapters will be up really soon! I already have them typed up almost all the way!  
  


I hope you know by know the hole communication thing I have going on, so I'm just gonna start typing the story and let you figure it out if you really don't know.

=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑

Why Hello 

_'Fifty‑three bottles of beer on the wall. Fifty‑three bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around. Fifty‑two bottles of beer on the wall. Fifty‑two bottles of beer on the wall. Fifty‑two bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. Fifty‑one bottles of beer on the wall. Fifty‑one bottles of beer on the wall. Fifty‑one bottles of beer! Take one down...'_ (1)  
  


"Mr. Jounouchi!"  
  


Jou quickly snapped out of his daze. Straightening up in his chair and banging his left knee painfully into the bottom of his desk.   
  


"Yes...?" He replied with his voice painfully suppressing a groan  
  


"Will you please grace us your answer."  
  


"..."  
  


"Number twelve Jou, Page 355! Dear Lord boy! Pay attention!"  
  


"Oh," Jou frantically rustled through his book looking for the right page. Giving up, he replied hastily with his guess. "Um . . . 51?"  
  


The teacher just looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  


"You couldn't possibly be more wrong! Honestly Jou, why can't I ever get you to pay attention in my class. Is it really that hard to just follow along with the rest of us?"  
  


Jou looked around the room. Half the kids had their heads on their desk and a few were even snoring. He snorted to himself and then looked back at his teacher blankly. She continued to stare at him, as if waiting for her to answer her question. He shook his head annoyed that she was picking on him again. Giving up once again he replied with his I really‑don't‑give‑a‑damn and I'm‑only‑answering‑you‑so‑you‑shut‑the‑fuck‑up‑voice.  
  


"Math really isn't my best subject."  
  


He slouched down in his seat. A few of the kids sitting around him started giggling and Jou turned around and shot all of them a glare. He really wanted to get back to counting his imaginary beers, but the look on the teachers face was one of pure terror.   
  


Jou looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  


"What?!?"  
  


"Please tell me you are kidding Jounouchi. Please tell me you're joking."  
  


He gave her another, what‑the‑hell‑is‑your‑problem looks, and widened his eyes and gave her a small negative nod showing her that he wasn't following.  
  


"This is your _English_ class Jounouchi. I have been your _English teacher_ from the first day of school."  
  


Jou heard a few of the kids behind him snicker again. He couldn't help but grin.   
  


"Opps." He suppressed his laughter and shrugged apologetically at his newly annoyed ENGLISH teacher. She continued the lesson, continuing to shake her head. Jou flipped to the assigned page and leaned back in a relaxed position.'  
  


Jou caught a glimpse of white from across the room and turned to see an amused Ryou who was grinning at him shaking his head. Jou put on an innocent face and shrugged, making Ryou giggle. The pale boy instantly put both hands over his mouth to muffle the sound but the teacher had already turned her attention on him.

"Perhaps you Mr. Bakura would have better luck then Mr. Jounouchi here, on number twelve."   
Ryou eyes widened and his cheeks instantly flushed to a soft pink color, he shot one nervous glare at Jou then looked down to make up his answer.

Jou chuckled to himself. Ryou was always so shy in class, it was so cute how he always was turning pink every time he was asked to speak out in class. He straightened up in his chair and put an elbow on the desk and laying his cheek in his palm, unaware of the dreamy expression he placed on his golden features, he continued to watch as Ryou struggled to come up with an answer.

"Very good Ryou darling, perhaps you should help Jou here learn to concentrate a bit more on his studies." 

Jou was heard in the background saying something along the light house 'I resent that' but she continued.

"Were going to be heading to library today, I need each one of you to pick out a book that is in your reading level and sit quietly and begin. We will be there for the remainder of the day so pack up your things." 

She turned around and picked up a stack on papers on her desk.

Jou slid his book in his bag and stood up walking over to Ryou's desk. He was still neatly putting a piece of paper into a blue folder. Jou picked up Ryou's book that was wrapped in the same color blue as his folder. He handed it to him to place it in his bags.

"Do you always color code all your things?" Jou asked as Ryou stood up and pushed in his chair. The pink tinge made its way back to Ryou's cheeks and replied with a meek 'Yes'. 

Jou laughed and patted the smaller teen's back.

"Its okay buddy, I won't tell anyone." 

They walked out the door and down their school's hallway with the rest of their class to the library. A boy with short blond hair opened the door for them and Jou's mouth fell open.

"WOW! I never knew this place was so big!" Jou said in awe as looked around the huge room. There were six round circular tables in the center of the floor that looked like they could seat twelve. The bookshelves were positioned to the right side of the room, and about thirty computers were positioned on the left. Students in their class had already started walking over to the right and searching through the fiction center for a book that would interest them.

"Don't tell me you've never been in the library before Jou." Ryou said with an amused look on his face as he made his way to the tables in the center. Jou was looking up at the various posters that were hung up along the walls and was slowly following behind him.

"We're already more then halfway into the year!" 

Jou shook his head. 

"Nope, never had to." Ryou smiled and shook his head as he placed his bag down in a chair. Jou placed his in the one right next to it and frowned as he looked at the empty chair next to him.

"This is so wired. I'm so used to having Yugi with me in this class. I hope he's doing okay. He seemed really bored when I brought him Mrs. Henchi's project assignment."

"I'm sure he's fine. He didn't look that bad when we saw him Wednesday..."

"Boys! I hope you are discussing the book that you are planning on reading." The rough scratchy voice interrupted them.

Ryou looked down at the ground and Jou gave her a dirty look. 

Which she did not miss. 

"I think I will help you personally pick yours out Jounouchi." She said as she pushed Jou in the direction of the nonfiction books. He turned and gave Ryou a look of pure terror, Ryou just smiled back trying not to laugh as he shook his head. Mrs. Henchi dragged Jou off and out of sight. 

Ryou made his way over to the fiction center in a row where no one else was and looked casually through the first section he found not really paying attention. After scanning anything that would catch his attention, his mind began to wonder on a certain golden blond teen.

He gasped as two strong hands gripped his sides and pulled him backwards into an embrace. Ryou smiled and allowed himself to lean into the warmth behind him. 

/Hello Bakura./

Ryou's smile widened as Bakura returned his greeting by wrapping his arms tightly around his slim waist and resting his chin upon his shoulder. Feeling Bakura's warm breath upon his neck sent shivers through Ryou's body and he involuntarily let out a soft hum. Wrapping his own arms around Bakura's lower thighs he closed the little distance between them. Memories of their new found relationship that they had this past week, been readily exploring, flashed through his head, bringing a pink tinge to come to his cheeks. Bakura blew lightly into his ear, making Ryou giggle.

"Bakura! What are you doing here.... we're in a library, with my teachers and all the kids in my class. What if someone saw you? How an I suppose to explain suddenly having a twin?"Bakura was silent for a moment.

//They would think you had a very attractive older brother // 

"Yes, very a cocky older brother. One that I was currently engaged in with the very frowned upon action of incest."

Ryou could feel Bakura smirking against his neck.

//Never heard you complaining on how cocky I was.//

Ryou blushed. "Well, what if Jou were to come over here. He knows I don't have an older brother, and I doubt Yugi told anyone about you yet."

Bakura didn't reply but Ryou noticed him growl right next to his ear. One of the hands that were wrapped tightly around Ryou waist left to reach up and tucked a lock of Ryou platinum hair behind his ear, reviling a milky white neck. Hints of Ryou and his love making were scattered randomly over the creamy skin barely covered by his snowy hair. Bakura smiled and licked one of the red marks under his small lover's ear, causing the small boy to purr. He smiled and continued by nipping, licking and sucking the succulent area around Ryou's smooth neck.

"Mmmm Bakura..."

Ryou slowly released his grip on Bakura and spun around. Staring up at his dark half with half‑clouded eyes.

"Kiss me?" 

Bakura continued to stare at the boy in front of him. The past week he had fought with himself constantly over his feelings for the boy. So far he had come to the conclusion that he liked the boy more then a bother. Which was still a big progress for him. The blonde boy, Jou, had also been taking up a lot of Bakura thinking time. He noticed the boy paying more and more attentions to his light ever cense the time Ryou had made him dinner, on the same night that he had shown Ryou the wonderful pleasures of the flesh.   
Staring down at his light he pushed his confusing emotions away and closed the small distance that separated their lips. Ryou whimpered when they made contact and instantly went limp in Bakura's arms. 

After a few moments of enjoying the other boy's talented mouth, Ryou reciprocated, shifting slightly and turning Bakura's head with his hands until he found Bakura's right ear. As his tongue dipped seductively to trace the creases of the lobe, and the boy they dubbed as the big strong tomb robber felt his knees starting to weaken under the welcomed assault. 

"We really shouldn't Bakura." His voice sounding innocent and sultry at the same time. 

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he smirked at the playful boy. "You don't seem to be beating me off of you," he answered. 

Bakura wiggled his pelvis into Ryou's, enjoying the shuddering pleasure that coursed through him as a result of it. 

"In fact, I think your playing hard to get." 

Ryou rolled his eyes, still nipping at Bakura's ear. 

"What if Jou comes and starts looking for me?" Ryou said pulling back and appealing earnestly with eyes that reflected his passion and desire for the platinum haired teen. He brought his kisses back to his neck and went higher up and was working on Bakura's jaw line. He heard the dark one growl in annoyance at the mention of his new friend.

"Don't talk." He growled, not using their mind link.

With a moan of surrender Ryou pulled Bakura forward and lost himself in Bakura's crushingly heated kiss, keeping their bodies close enough for the both of them to feel the evidence of their passion for each other. Bakura stumbled forward, unable to hold both of their body weights and resulted in crushing Ryou between his body and the book shelf. 

Finding this as a convenience, Bakura slipped his hands around Ryou bottom and lifted him up. Ryou gasped in shock, but instinctively wrapped in legs around Bakura's waist as his back was pushed up tightly on the hopefully sturdy bookshelf. 

Bakura dived back into Ryou mouth and pinned Ryou between himself and the shelf, only deepening the kiss. Ryou's every nerve was in fire from the excitement of getting caught, which was a new experience for him, considering Bakura had never come out of his soul room except when they were alone. Bakura was so powerful, so domineering that Ryou felt thoroughly weak. 

"HEY RYOU!!! WHERE ARE YA?" 

Ryou eyes snapped open as he slipped from his dreamlike state and hastily tried to wiggle out of Bakura's grasp. 

/Oh no It's Jou again./ He moaned mostly to himself in his head. 

He tried to push Bakura away after planting both feet back on the ground. Before he succeeded, he had to use real force, causing Bakura to give him a heart breaking glare. 

//What is it Ryou!?! // 

Ryou's whole face cringed from the tone of voice in his head. He tried to look as sorry as he could, but Bakura's scowl was frozen to his face and it did nothing to help him feel better. 

/Someone's coming./ 

"MR. JOUNOUCHI! This IS a library, would you please keep your obnoxious yelling at a minimum!" 

//So help me if it is that worthless blonde I swear I will rip his throat out and...// 

/Bakura! Stop!/ 

"SORRY TECH!" A cheery reply followed, causing Ryou to feel his insides squirm. He really wanted to just disappear. He knew Bakura was good for his threats, last year he had shamelessly hurt countless people who had threatened or even intimidated him, he didn't even want to think about what went on when Bakura locked him up in his soul room to deal with 'problems'.

Ryou eyes grew wide as he looked over Bakura's shoulder and saw Jou standing right behind them, just finishing yelling something over his shoulder, thankfully not having yet looked down their section. Bakura slowly turned around to see what had stunned his light, and clenched his teeth as he saw the blonde that had been frustrating him over the last week, had once again, ruined his fun with his partner. 

/Bakura, please!/ 

Bakura made no answer and stood his ground, grinning wickedly, waiting for the golden boy to face him.

//Don't worry Ryou, maybe he would want to join us.// 

Too scared to even make sense of what Bakura had said. Ryou closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the brutal murder of one of his new friends. 

Jou turned around to face his direction.

When the screams of pain did not come, Ryou carefully opened one eye and was greeted with Jou's face, clearly trying to hide an amused grin. He quickly looked around the aisle for signs of Bakura. 

Jou chuckled. 

"Lookin' for somethin Ryou?" 

Ryou gave Jou a sheepish grin, trying to force his heart rate to slow down. He knew that right now he had no control over his voice so he gave a quick nod. 

/You didn't, but you didn't do anything!/ 

//Of course not you idiot.// 

/But you said.../ 

//For Gods' sakes Ryou! I wouldn't really hurt the damn boy.// 

Ryou gulped.   
/Really? I mean it's not like you haven't before./ 

Bakura didn't respond and Ryou acknowledged that their conversation was over. He noticed that Jou was shifting his weight from one foot to another, looking extremely uncomfortable with the silence on his part. 

"Soooo, did cha pick out a book?" 

"Hm? Oh yea…"

Ryou grabbed a random book off of the shelf and tucked it under his arm.

Jou just smiled and the both walked back to where they had set their book bags earlier. The rest of the seats around them were already occupied. There was only one seat left, the one right next to Ryou. They both pulled out their chairs and sat down. Jou looked at his book with distaste and turned to Ryou. 

"That damn woman made me get a book in the nonfiction center. The fucking most interesting thing there was this, or some biography of Hitler." He frowned. "But of course Hitler was too graphic for a 'young boy like me' so I get stuck reading about a bunch of dead people who got wrapped up in their bed sheets and thrown in a thumb."

Ryou raised his eyebrow and looked down at the title of Jou's book.

"It's about Egypt."

"Yea I know…"

"That's not boring."

Jou gave him one of his 'your crazy' stares.

"Um yes it is Ryou." He frowned, looking at Ryou's book. "Man see that's not fair. You got _The Patriot_. I even went and saw that movie."

Ryou didn't even bother to reply. He sank lower in his chair, stretching his feet under the table, and picked up his book again.

/Great I get to read about a stupid American war./

And then he felt it. Somebody leaning against his thighs.

"If you like Egypt so much why don't you switch me?"

The hands slid toward the refrains of Ryou's pants, undoing the button and unzipping them slowly . He looked down horrified, suddenly seeing Bakura's smirking face right between his thighs. 

Ryou jumped. He just looked down into his lap for five seconds before he realized what Jou had said. He took the large book from Jou, and using his other hand, tried push the revengeful spirit away. He passed his own to the grinning blonde.

/Bakura! What are you doing?/ He cried in his mind, trying to sit more straight in the chair. But he only went wilder with this, grabbing his buttocks and pulling him even more under the table.

"What's so interesting about a whole dead civilization any ways?" Jou asked, Ryou guessed he was just trying to keep their conversation going. Something that Ryou could hardly think about right now. He felt now very hard, and desperately tried to kick Bakura away with his legs, however finding them bound between the dark spirits arms and sides. 

//Maybe next time you start thinking about Jou this, will help you remember who you belong to.//

/What?!? OH Gods Bakura… PLEASE…STOP//

"Ryou?" Jou was looking at his suspiciously. Or at least that's what Ryou thought.

"Well um… I guess it depends on what you…errr ooOOoH I don't know, Depends on…" A hiss escaped as he felt himself evoked in what he knew was Bakura's mouth, trying as hard as he could not to moan or cry. Both at witch he was sure would not be able to keep down for long.

In a high voice Ryou finished his previous statement. "Depends on…" His breathing increased rapidly as he felt the flickering of Bakura's tongue play with his slit. He whined a little and took in a deep breath. "Dependsonwhatyoulike…iiOOohh" He closed his eyes tightly and let out a squeak.

Jou and some of the other people around the table were giving him wired looks now. 

"Are you okay buddy?"  
Ryou reached down and pulled the silky white hair now more fiercely than ever, trying to make the dark spirit retreat. However, he was granted only with fistfuls of snowy hair. 

"Umm… yea. It's just… stomach‑ache…NoOothing to WoOor…worry about" 

When Jou looked around for a teacher Ryou took that as a chance and casting now a pleading look at Bakura's dancing eyes, tried to wriggle away from the situation. But his Yami was not permitting it.

//I can tell you are enjoying it little one. Just sit back and enjoy.//  
/PLEASE YAMI!!/ Ryou felt he wanted to cry. 

" Ryou your sweating! What's wrong?"

"NOTHINGS WRONG!!" He closed his eyes again and tried to steady his breathing. "Its just oo Gods…. Nothingnothingswrong…I just…I just, itsjustastomachace. Im…Oooh fuck Im fine! Readyourbook."

Ryou was now a very hard time keeping his expressions at least somewhat normal. For his luck, most of the people were trying to read their assigned books, but it still wouldn't be proper of him to be writhing with divine pleasure in front of them, moaning like some whore. Jou though didn't seem to want to take his eyes off of him.

"You really should go see the nurse for that stomach ache, Ryou," A boy who Ryou didn't ever remember talking to scolder him, however not looking at him. "I'm sure she'd send you home or something. 

"Mmmmggfff… Yessss… I'll do that later…" 

Glancing down again, he saw an incredible view, with Bakura doing him the most incredible things, he was licking up the bottom of his now VERY erect shaft and was moaning loudly threw their mind link.

Ryou whined. He was now dangerously close. 

Bakura took the not‑so‑little‑one entirely in his mouth, making the white‑haired‑boy throw his head backwards with both panic and pleasure. His caresses were driving the little one hopelessly over the edge. Giving up trying to push Bakura away; since the spirit obviously would prefer to die again before stopping the job he was doing. Ryou's mouth twisted and his eyes shot open then closed again with the approaching orgasm, and he wanted to groan with the waves of satisfaction and relief, it would be over soon. Just GOD he hoped no one would move, and Jou would keep himself in his own God damned business.

"Here, let me help you to the nurse…" Jou started to rise from his seat. 

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!"   
He shouted, so that the whole silent library echoed with his voice, and he dropped back into his seat. His whole lower body began to go rigid and his whole body clenched waiting for the whole event to be over. He could tell it wouldn't take long. 

"I'm just FINE! I just…Oh GODS PLEASE Leave...leave me alOOOne! Because I'm… I'm… Oh, no… No…" 

/Nnnnggghhh… Oh Noooo …GODS BAKURA!/ Ryou screamed loud enough in his head that the vibrations seemed to echo around in the air.

Doubling over with the orgasm, he slamming his forehead at the table top, sinking his fingers painfully in the handles of his chair, he wouldn't be surprised if he broke the damn thing. He distantly felt how Bakura swallowed everything and licked him clean.

He noted with mild embarrassment how Jou and the rest of the table watched him as if he had just dropped dead in front of them. 

He distantly felt the urge to cry. 

That or never show his face at school again and live happily forever in his soul room.

Bakura's gentle fingers re‑buttoned his lights' pants back to their original state before retreating back into his soul room. Giving it a loving pat before he winked and gave Ryou a triumphant smirk before he vanished. Ryou tried to make his breaths normal again, with a huge effort not to pass out on the table. 

"RYOU! Are you all right?" Jou looked faint, and rushed to his side. 

Ryou let out a small sob. 

/I hate you./

//I love you too.//

That shook him out of his semi‑depression. Did Bakura just say he loved him? Or was that just a quick comeback to his 'I hate you'? Ryou tried to talk to Bakura again, but he had locked himself back in his soul room again. He lifted his head out of his arms and looked around.

 Everyone was still staring at him.

"Nnnhhhrr." He repressed the urge to cry and hid his face again.

/Great. Everyone already thought I was a freakishly pretty girl, now they can add that I'm insane to the list of 'things to torture Ryou with'/

He slowly let the rest of the world in and noticed that Jou was behind him rubbing his back and talking in a rather terrified voice to him.

"Sorry, what were you saying Jou?" His voice was muffled by his arms.

"Are you all right? You just collapsed on the table."

The harsh squeaky voice of Mrs. Henchi suddenly made Ryou's forehead scrunch up. 

"What's wrong over here?" She noticed Ryou sitting with his arms folded and his head practically concealed. "Is there a problem Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou lifted his head out from his arms. 

"Nope, no problem, I'm fine."

Behind him Jou was looking at him with surprise.

"What!?! You were just over here screamin' and moanin' like someone had killed ya!"

Ryou let his face fall back into his arms. 

"I'm fine, thanks any way's mom."

Ryou missed the hurt expression on Jou face as he sat back down and picked up his book. Ryou just sat with his head in his arms till the bell rang, trying to figure out what had just happened.

=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑==‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑

" Jou! Bakura! Over here!"

Ryou stopped and looked back to see Anzu and Honda making their way threw the crowed halls of Domino High. 

"Hello Anzu, Honda." 

He nodded politely to both, and Anzu smiled brightly at his manners. Turning to Jou who just stood there looking at them. She poked him in the chest.

"Jou, you need to act more like Bakura. He's always getting all the girls. You should ask him to teach you how to act attractively."

Jou just humph her and they began to walk again.

"So Bakura, you coming with us to go see Yugi today?"

"Anzu, please call me Ryou, and I would love to go, just none had asked me."

The bubbly brunette pointed at Jou, "I told him too but well you know Jou." She rolled her eyes and Ryou smiled.

"Just so you know, I resent that," He turned to Ryou, "Wanna go to the hospital with us today?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Um, yes"

Jou stuck his tongue out at her.

"Honestly, boys are so immature." She looked at Ryou. "Except you, your different Ryou." 

Ryou blushed red and shook his head, looking at his feet.

"Aww, see." 

Jou scowled at her. "Great you made him mad. Now he doesn't want to hang out with us anymore."

Ryou looked up casting Jou a wide, chaffy smile, looking both boyishly handsome and unbearably sexy at the same time. Jou felt his breath catch in his throat

"I'm not mad."

Jou didn't say anything, he was just staring at Ryou, who blushed again and continued to look at his shoes. 

Honda gave both of them a weird look. Something was up with those two and he didn't think he liked it very much. Every time he was with them he felt uncomfortable. 

"Um yea so Anzu, sorry but I can't make it, I gotta help my mom, um, clean out the pool."

"What? Its cold outside!"

"Well it doesn't matter. She still wants me to. I'll catch guys later. C‑ya Jou, Ryou.."

Honda turned down the street and left the three teens to themselves.

"Well that was wired."

Jou snapped out of his stare. "Hmm? What?"

"Honda, he's acting strange." 

"What? Why?"

She looked at him annoyed. "Were you even listening to anything that just happened?"

Jou fought down a blush that was threatening to rise. " No I was thinking. Geese, sorry!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever, I've got to leave early though, Weevil's going to pick me up at the hospital, he wants to take me to some exhibit at the museum."

"Eww, I bet it has bugs." 

Ryou laughed.

"What?" Jou asked.

"Nothing, you just didn't seem the type of person that is scared of bugs." He laughed again. "Sorry." He added as an afterthought as he burst out laughing.

Jou glared playfully at him and went up behind him and ran his fingers lightly over Ryou's back. The white‑haired boy squeaked and turned around sharply, making Jou run into him.

"Seems I'm not the only one scared of creepy crawly things."

"That's a perfect description of yourself Jou." Anzu threw in sounding bored. Ryou giggled.

Jou glared at her and then stopped walking. Parked in the drive threw area of the hospital was a long black stretch limo. 

"Wow! Whose limo do you think that is?"

Ryou, who was closest replied lightly. "Seto Kaiba's"

Jou gave him a look of disgust and betrayal. "Why do you say that?"

Anzu rolled her eyes and walked over to Ryou's side and pointed to a line of gold script in the corner right above the bumper. 

'Kaiba Corp.'

"Oh. Well I wonder what he's doing here."

"Who cares common! I haven't seen Yugi all week!" Anzu quickened the pace and bounced up the stairs leading to the hospital entrance. Ryou watched in distaste as her way too short skirt reviled a little too much for his liking.

Jou and Ryou both trudged along after her. Jou opened the door and with a smirk mumbled "Age before beauty." Making Ryou laugh loudly right as he walked into the almost silent waiting room. He instantly drew silent and flushed for the millionth time that day. 

Hanging his head down embarrassedly, he made his way to the front desk. Anzu was animatedly talking to the woman sitting there, and the both smiled warmly at him as he approached, then turned back to face Anzu.

"Any ways, Mr. Moto is right down that hall, A16. It's on the left."

Jou turned and began walking to where the nurse had pointed. Anzu thanked her warmly and followed Jou at his heels. Ryou walked slower and made his way down the hallway. He saw Jou open the door and enter the room, and Anzu followed. Almost a half second later, Anzu was pushing a storming Jou out of the room and closing the door dragging Jou by the collar behind her. Jou seemed to be screaming threats at the direction door then began yelling at Anzu. Ryou heard half the waiting room begin to whisper about the disturbance and blushed for his two friends. 

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE HIM IN THERE WITH THAT… MONSTER?!?"

"SHUT UP JOU!" She yelled and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "This is a hospital, and how would you know if Kaiba was a monster? You don't even know him, why don't you just get off it!" 

The two continued to fight leaving Ryou to just stand there to try and figure out what happened on his own. Anzu finally walked away from Jou and sat down in the lumpy waiting room chairs. Jou followed and sat down across from her, smoke almost visibly coming from his ears.

"What's wrong guys?" Ryou asked calmly in his softest voice, not wanting to set Jou off again.

Anzu gave Jou a tentative look. "Well I don't really know, I guess Kaiba is visiting Yugi. Probably trying to find out what happened. You know how everyone has been accusing him of trying to killed those two guys that beat up Yugi."

"HE BEAT UP YUGI!" Jou interrupted loudly.

"Shut. Up. Katsura. Jounouchi." Anzu said calmly, her eyes flashing with an unspoken threat.

She turned her attention back to Ryou. "Any ways Jou freaked out and started yelling at him and I pulled him away. Nothing to get THIS worked up about."

"Oh I see." Ryou didn't see how come this made Jou so mad, but decided not to voice his opinion on it. The two other members of his party finally seemed to calm down and they both seemingly had nothing to say. So Ryou was left to his own thoughts. Thankfully he had someone to share them with.

/Do you think Yugi will be okay?/

//What? Why would you ask me such a stupid question? Why the hell should I care! Gods Ryou. Leave me alone.// 

Ryou just sat there nonmoving as felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried to figure out what he had done wrong when felt something else, something he had not felt in a lot time bubbling up inside of him.

/I'm not even going to try to understand what your problem is! You give me a fucking blow job in the middle of class and make the whole school think I've gone insane and then you go and yell at me because I try to have a normal conversation with you? You threaten my friends and I don't say anything, and yes, I know your plotting something against Yugi. Then you also go and say that you love me and then you just lock your self away so that I have to sit there and well in my own self pity?!? And now you have the nerve to practically tell me that I'm bothering you? I'm sorry if I wanted to talk to you! Normally that's what people who care about each other do! You know what! I don't care. Just don't talk to me!!/

Ryou grabbed a magazine from the table and shuffled through the pages. Muttering curses to himself, hoping that he had successfully blocked their mind link.

Bakura, who was in his soul room laying on his back in bed, had his mouth hung halfway open from surprise. 'What just happened?' He creased his brow and tried to find Ryou.

//That little…He can't do that!// Bakura searched again and found that Ryou had finally learned how to use the mental blocks that he hoped he would never find.

Growling to himself he made his way over the door that connected him with Ryou. Before Ryou his room was endless, there was no door and there was none of the comforts he now had. All he saw was endless black in a world where he did nothing but wait. 

When the door had finally materialized one day, he had eagerly walked through and discovered that he now could control a mortal vessel. One that was connected to a place where he once existed before he was captured in his endless prison. But hey! Anything was better then getting sent to the shadow realm for the rest of eternity. He could live with second in command of a young body.

 He spent his time taking control of his vessel and explored the new world. He was fascinated with the advancements and discovered when he was utterly confused all he had to do was go back into his soul room and someone else would take control. He began letting go of his control in strange situations and found it amusing when he could look back and see the confused emotions of the soul whose body he shared. 

This amused him for some time but was starting to become bored with it once again. Then one night while trying to take control, he found that the door to the hall would not open. He began to beat down the door and cursed it with everything he had until he ended up face to face with an identical version of himself. Unable to stop himself, he instantly had to taste the boy.

He now found it funny that he had never even bother to look in the door that he now was standing in front of. Never once thought that maybe there was a reason for him not appearing until this particular boy took possession of the ring. Not until that moment when he was suddenly summoned out of the ring did he give a damn about anything. But when he looked into Ryou's big doe eyes, he felt waves of emotion, the strongest at the time was lust. 

But hey! He was trapped in a ring, and then someone else's body for over five millenniums. 

But instead of taking the boy by force, he found himself standing in the shadows, only coming out occasionally when he thought that Ryou would not reject him at the time. 

He stayed like that for almost a full year. Only coming out on occasion to deal with a bully or two and even fewer times to show Ryou a fraction of his feelings for him. But when that blonde idiot Jou had come and stepped into the picture he felt overwhelmed with jealously. In a way he only had Jou to thank for his and Ryou's new relationship.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Bakura lifted a fist to knock on the door. The door didn't open but he could feel the mental boundaries weakening. 

//Ryou please… I'm sorry. I was just being an ass.// He waited… he could feel the rest of the blocks crumbling. He smirked to himself. Ryou was too forgiving for his own good. Even though he was seriously sorry, he knew just the right ways to get to his light.

//It's just that damn blonde, he's always looking at you, you know? And he always fucking interrupts me//

/That was the first time he's ever interrupted us!/

'Bingo' He reached for the handle of the door and it yielded to him, allowing him to enter Ryou's soul room. He walked in to see his tempting little light laying uncomfortable on his bed. He always loved coming into Ryou's soul room. It suited him perfectly. 

The walls were white crusted with fine silver pictures of the people he cared about were hung up around the room. Bakura scowled to himself as he saw a picture of Jou, but tried to calm himself when he saw the rest of Ryou's new idiotic friends. He didn't fail to notice though that Jou's was a few sizes larger than any of the rest of them though. Ryou sat up suddenly, not expecting Bakura to appear so soon in his presence. A single tear fell from his cheek onto his bed, which was woven of the finest satin the bone white sheets just darker then his own brilliant white hair. Bakura approached the bed and sat down next to him.

He reached out a slender hand and whipped a tear that was beginning to fall from Ryou's elegantly long eyelashes. He smiled sweetly at him and moved his other hand to his chin. 

/I'm sorry/

With his whispered thought still present in the air he pressed his lips softly to Ryou's. Tears instantly filled up in the lights eyes again, startling Bakura.

/No I'm sorry! It was all my fault, I don't know what was wrong with me! I thought you would hate me now because I yelled like that at you!/ Ryou's voice sounded like he would burst out crying at any second.

Bakura smiled and kissed his nose. 

//I would never be mad at you, sweet, sweet Ryou.// He kissed both of his cheeks and then once more on his lips. He pulled back and his face turned upwards in a wicked smile. 

//I kinda liked you like that.// He kissed Ryou's nose again. //All bossy.// 

He bit his bottom lip. 

//It suits you. No wonder I look so damn good all the time.//

Ryou laughed and pushed him away. /You're worse then Honda!/ 

When he saw the disgusted look that crossed Bakura's face he instantly forgot why he was feeling so bad and pulled him close into a hug.

//That was a completely unnecessary comment Ryou.// He said still upset with the later comment.

The smaller boy's smile just widened against Bakura's chest and he looked up, he bit his tongue and allowed the very tip to be seen. His eyes sparkled brightly and he looked up and stared into Bakura's eyes, he sat there rubbing his nose into Bakura's. When the said spirt made the move to kiss him he pulled away and stuck out his tongue, laughing as he crawled away on all fours to the other side of the bed. Eyes sparkling delightedly as Bakura chased after him, evil smirk plastered to his handsomely sinister face. When he felt a hand around his ankle, he laughed loudly and flipped over on his back in surrender. When Bakura crawled over him, he bit his lip again, trying to suppress his laughter as the locks of platinum tickled his neck. 

//What am I going to do with you...// Bakura asked in a sing song voice

Ryou just giggled again and stuck his tongue playfully before he reached up and grabbed Bakura around the neck spinning himself on top of the startled spirt. He stroked Bakura's cheek lazily and smiled peacefully down at him.

/I really am sorry for yelling at you earlier./

Bakura smirked naughtily at him. 

//I told you, I liked it. You should try being sinister all the time, it brings out you eyes.//

Ryou kissed him on the lips. 

/Maybe for you.../ He gave Bakura a smirk good enough to rivale any of his own, and Bakura growled and turned Ryou on his back.

//Actually maybe that's not a good idea. I now have the strange urge to ravish you senseless.// He kissed Ryou's neck delicately. //And I don't think you need to have your poor little body being left all by its self for that long.//

Ryou hummed. /I'm sure no one would miss me if I were to... oh lets say, take a quick stop to the bathroom./

Bakura kissed him softly once more and then rolled off of him turning on his side. 

//I'll be waiting...// And with that he slowly faded away. 

Ryou stayed laying on his bed for a moment enjoying the warmth he felt right then. Only when he remembered what he had just arranged with Bakura did he jump from his bed and quickly made his way to the hallways. Closing the link between himself and his soul room. 

When the hospital came into focus, he quickly turned to see what Jou and Anzu were doing. Jou was harassing a boy with a coffee cart and Anzu was impatiently looking at her watch. He smiled to himself, already beginning to feel excited from the promise of meeting Bakura in a moment. 

"Hey Anzu, I'm gonna go to the restroom. Yugi's A‑16 right?"

"Hmm? Oh Yugi? Yea A‑16." 

Ryou dropped the magazine he was pretending on reading in his chair and made his way to were he expected to be a bathroom. 

Right as he walked through the door he was grabbed around the waist and pushed up against a wall, his mouth already coxed open and was currently occupying two tongues. He hastily responded to the kiss and moaned as he lost himself to the intensity of Bakura's mouth.

=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑

Jou sat there twitching from the twenty cups of coffee he had consumed. He had already glanced through every magazine that had looked remotely interesting. Passing up Oprah and Parent's Life, he was proud to say he didn't read pregnancy guides on a normal basis. The whole Kaiba think was killing him. He didn't even want to think about what Kaiba was doing to his small innocent friend Yugi. Probably slapping him around trying to break a few more ribs.

"I think we should check on Yugi now."

Anzu looked up from her magazine. 

"And WHY should we do that?" Anzu asked through clenched teeth, getting rather annoyed at Jou's very unamusing obsession with thinking up ways that Kaiba could be murdering Yugi with out having left a trace to him.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Kaiba isn't interested in Yugi's well bein' and heaven knows he's rich enough to be able to bye out the doctors, I bet he's paying off dem nurses to poison his food!"

Anzu looked at her watch again, if Kaiba's little meeting with Yugi didn't get over soon she would have to leave. Weevil was supposed to be picking her up in fifteen minuets, he said something about it being one of the last things he would be able to do before he left for some dueling tournament. 

She sighed as Jou made up another insane theory on the way Kaiba was killing Yugi right now. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. If that meeting didn't become over very soon, she was pretty sure she would have to be visiting Jou in the hospital sometime in the near future.

"I don't trust that slimy rich boy one bit."

"GO CHECK ON HIM THEN!"

Jou gave her a dumb look and then nodded. "I'm gonna go check on him then."

Anzu rolled her eyes as Jou walked out of the waiting room and as soon as he thought that he was out of her line of vision, broke out into a sprint down the hall to Yugi's room.

"Boys."

=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑

Jou rushed to Yugi's room clumsily knocking into a nurse that was exiting at the same time. After spinning her down the hall he turned to face his best friend.

"You!" He screeched upon entering the room and seeing Kaiba still present. "What are you STILL doing here?!?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Jou could feel tons of insults reaching the tip of his tongue at the sickeningly sweet smirk the brunette boy was giving him. Getting ready to pounce the smug looking bastard, he fisted his hands.

"Jou, Kaiba and I were... talking. It's really okay." 

Jou gave Kaiba the nastiest look he could muster.

"Really Jou, I kinda need talk to him again. Would you mind for a few minuets?" Yugi put on his puppy dog eyes making Jou twitch.

"PLEASE JOU?!?"

Taking a deep breath Jou calmed himself enough to look and give Yugi a small smile. 

"Grrr, Okay, but I'll be right outside if you need me."

He gave Kaiba one more nasty look before turning around and heading to the door. He left kicking the floor and leaving long black streaks marks on the white tiled floor.

"Neighhh Jou leave me alone, Kaiba has poisoned my mind and now I think he's my friend." Jou mumbled impersonating Yugi asking him to leave.

He had to get that git out of Yugi's room. He doubled back and made his way over to the men's room. 

'Ryou.'

Jou's eyes gleamed over. 'Yea! Ryou will help me kick his slimy ass... Mmm Ryou's ass. NO! NO THINKING ABOUT ASSES! Unless of corse it's Kaiba's ass getting kicked. By Ryou, a sweaty Ryou. STOP THINKING ABOUT RYOU!'

His eyes opened wide as he heard his friends name being called from the direction of the bathroom. Someone had just shouted 'Bakura' at the top of their lungs. 

Turning the corner to the men's room, he viewed the sign with the little stick man and leaned his ear to the door, pausing before he opened the door. Who ever had been screamed had just stopped.

Jou pushed open the door and froze as if a ton of bricks were flying right at him. In front of him, sitting on a counter by the sink was Ryou. He had a dopey smile plastered on his lips and a dazed look in his eyes as he tired to capture the lips of the boy standing in front of him...

Who just happened to be Another Ryou, standing there half naked buttoning up the other one's shirt. Jou choked as he realized that he had been holding his breath sense he walked in the room. The Ryou who was standing gave him a quick glance before looking back and finally allowing the sitting boy access to his lips. Ryou‑one moaned when at the contact, hazed eyes sliding shut slowly. Jou watched as sitting Ryou wrapped his arms around shirtless, standing Ryou, and Jou felt the rest of his brain cells shrivel up and die. Sitting Ryou, standing Ryou, shirtless Ryou?

'WHAT THE HELL!?!'

Not sure if he should run out of the room screaming or just continue staring at his new friend‑slash‑crush make out with himself . . . Jou decided to just stand and hang his mouth open like an idiot, sending small shivers through his veins running straight to his groin every time one of them would moan or whimper. The sounds were like instant fire to his system. Seeing the snow‑haired boy try and consume himself was too much. He tried to pull his eyes away but found it impossible.

Shirtless Ryou finally broke away and turned his eyes to Jou, a sadistic smirk on his lips that made Jou shiver. 

The sitting Ryou's gaze soon followed and as soon as passion‑fogged vision met wide honey, a loud horrified sounding gasp filled the room and broke the silence. 

Ryou let out a whine and closed his eyes. He could feel Jou's eyes burning holes through him and it didn't help that his backside still hurt from 'previous activities.' Directing the pain to the ring he tried to think of a way to explain his situation.

He highly doubted, 'Hey Jou this is Bakura, He lives inside my ring and I have sex with him.' would do very good with his current situation. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping that at least on of the other two people in the room with him would be gone. Right now he didn't care witch, as long as there was only one person he had to deal with.

Jou was still stared at him, and Bakura was grinning madly, fulling enjoying any and all of Ryou's embarrassment. He hadn't even bothered to finish getting dressed so his smooth pale skin showed off all of his slim but defined chest. Ryou glared at him. Somehow this was his fault, even though it was Ryou's idea in the first place. Ryou winced as Bakura pulled his hands away from his neck and made his way to the entrance of the bathroom.

He leaned close to Jou, smirking hazardously. 

"I know what you want, but you are never going to have him."

He leaned closer he put his mouth right up to Jou's ear causing the blonde to shiver as the warm breath rolled over his chilled skin and sank into his very existence.

"He is mine, and I do not share well." 

The seductive whisper in Jou's ear was making him loose his balance and was quite certain he was about to fall. Bakura grinning cheekily to himself and teasingly bit Jou earlobe.

"Mmm... nice to meet you any ways." He licked the back of the golden boy's neck and with a dull flash, Bakura vanished back to his soul room, leaving a very stunned Jou, and a quivering, lascivious looking Ryou to face the situation he had placed them in.

Jou shifted his weight from one foot to another, looking extremely confused. He noticed that he had begun to shake rigidly and instantly stopped. He saw Ryou looking at him from atop the counter. A sad almost sorry look in his eyes.

Soothing his ear, he gave a nervous glance to the mischievous looking boy in front of him. Ryou was still sitting on the sink counter, face flushed red with embarrassment and probably whatever he was feeling before Jou had interrupted him. He cleared his throat trying to stop his body from reacting to what he had just walked in on, trying NOT to think how it would be if it was he that had Ryou moaning as he flickered his delicious looking, hot, smooth, pink tongue over his own. He cleared his throat, and attempted to find his voice.

"Um, Ryou?"

Ryou cringed from the shaky tone of Jou's voice and the booming laughter in his head. Twice in one day Jou had interrupted them. His life couldn't get anymore complicated then this. If only he could just disappear right now and not have to explain what had just happened to the only other person who he actually cared about. 

The bathroom door swung open and Jou took a leap away from him. A panting, provocative looking brunette entered quickly and walked over to the sinks next to where Ryou was currently sitting.

Leaning over the sink, he just stood there, his thick brown hair falling into his eyes as he looked into the drain. Ryou didn't move, he just watched as the boy's heavy breathing calmed eventually as he raised his head and locked his icy blue eyes with the identical ones staring at him in the mirror. The boy stood there transfixed, staring at his reflection like it was the first time he had ever seen himself. Ryou tore his eyes from the interesting teenager and looked to see what Jou was doing. 

Jou seemed just as shocked as Ryou was with the boy's strange appearance and even stranger behavior, he had both eye brows raised and was studying him carefully. A thoughtful expression seemed to be flickering across Jou's features. 

Turning on the water and throwing it on his face, the brunette began to fix his clothes, which seemed to be falling off of him. Several streams of water were running down his face and mixing into his shirt leaving several discolored spots around the collar and Ryou noticed that half the buttons on his blue shirt were missing. He gave the boy mental props for picking out that shirt. It matched his eyes perfectly.

Switching off the water, and drying his face and neck with the paper towel, the boy finally acknowledged their presence. He gave Ryou an appraising stare, taking in the almost identical state of ruffled‑ness to what he had come in with and gave him a lewd smirk. Ryou instantly flushed, now feeling very uncomfortable with his suggestive seat on the counter. The brunette turned his brilliant blue orbs on the still confused, but now mad looking blonde. 

His smirk vanished and was replaced instantly with a scowl. 

Ryou watched as the two tried to stare each other down. Honey gold and icy blue eyes were angled aggressively, both pairs exchanging in some silent battle. Jou had both hands fisted tightly together and the blue‑eyed boy looked perfectly calm except for his left eye brow, which was twitching rapidly. After clearing his throat a few times, he accepted that neither seemed to be about to give up and look away So Ryou hoped off the counter and stood between them, facing the brunette.

"Hi! I'm Ryou Bakura." He offered out his hand to the other and waited patiently.

The brunette continued to stare maliciously at Jou for a moment before he changed his expression to a more blank look and turned his gaze on Ryou once again. He allowed his lips to become strait again and answered indifferently. 

"Kaiba, _Seto_ Kaiba." He shook Ryou hand with all the perfection of a businessman. Before Ryou could say anything about his position, he continued, "I'm sorry to have interrupted anything." Making a very flushed Ryou, the light pink creeping up around his cheeks at the suggestiveness of his words . He looked down at his feet bashfully and Kaiba allowed himself to smirk once again before giving the blonde another of his 'I'm‑Seto‑Kaiba‑FEAR‑ME' glares.

"It was pleasant to have met you." He said before he strolled out of the bathroom managing to look very important even considering his presently devilished appearance. 

Jou still had an insanely mad expression on his face and was glaring intensely on the door, when suddenly a look of terror caused his eyes to grow three times their normal size.

"Oh my God! We gotta check on Yugi! Kaiba was just in _his_ room!"

Jou ran out of the bathroom leaving Ryou alone. As soon as the door completely shut he allowed himself to collapse against a wall, shutting his eyes and closing himself off from the world.

Ringing laughter still echoing inside his head.

=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=

TBC . . . 

(1) That's a song a lot of people sing in cars to pass time. You start at 100 and count down until you have 0. Then you start over. It works really well on annoyingly long school trips, on busses, with teachers. ^_^

Next chapter *drum roll* Seto's POV!!!. . . I was going to put it in with this chapter but I decided against it. So now you have something to look forward too!!! I already have the next two chapters pretty much finished so those will be up soon...

Oh yea PLEASE read and review!


	10. Glances and Glares Ch 10

 Title: My Blue Eyes

Rating: R Please don't continue reading this if you're not mature enough! I mean, if you read the rest of them then I would think that you are because this chapters not really as bad as a few of the others, but please go back if you don't like YAOI. Okay? 

Pairings: Same as the others. Y/YY, B/R, Y/YY/S, R/B, R/J. Last time I'm going to do the pairings, I think you guys all get it now.  
  


Disclaimer: Yea, I'm not going to make up something super witty or smart this time, I simply don't own anything in this story. Not the characters, not anything else that I used. I think everyone must know this already, but hey what the hell, I'll say it again. I don't own anything in this story. 

Notes: This chapter was difficult to write, sorry for the wait, I had to change this around a lot from what I had originally. Next chapter will be better. Oh yea… I hate school. It sucks ass really, really bad. (Damn everyone who is still on break!)

=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=

Seto Kaiba. 

One of the world's top businessmen and Domino's city's current most eligible bachelor, was used to turning heads wherever he went. 

Young girls, flirty teens, married housewives, even a few men seemed to have their attention snapped away in Seto Kaiba's presence. When he held meetings, all were focused on his dangerously low voice and demanding icy blue eyes. Eyes that had made many grown men cower at the wake of his gaze.

 Kaiba had grown accustom to these passing looks and had come to ignore them at most. He was indifferent to the views others held of him. Why would he care? These people's opinions of him mattered to know one. He was used to them, and could care less

But today… 

Today was different. _Never _had these admiring glances and unintentional stares been followed by curious whispers. Maybe on occasion an admiring remark, or some rambling excuse trying to explain why they were staring would follow, but Kaiba had always ignored them. However, today, as soon as he had left the company of a Mr. Yugi Mutou, people seemed unable to restrain themselves from watching him pass and mumbling amongst their small groups when they thought he was out of ears span.

He heard the ramblings of people enquiring with each other about the state of his appearance and for the first time sense he could remember, these people's words had made him self-conscious. Enough so that he had even taken the time to go and wash himself up in the small bathroom of Domino Hospital. 

He had fought a valiant battle with his hair, but it remained in its untidy, disheveled look, and his shirt was unfortunately not going to be worn anytime soon. The silk material would spread open and revile peaces of his tanned skin as he moved his arms around. Hardly holding the appearance of the highly respected, widely feared businessman, Seto Kaiba.

 The awkward situation that he had run into with his small crush's friends had left his mind distracted enough to make his way to his limo without losing control and yelling at the people whose' whispers followed him the whole way to the entrance of the building. After carefully explaining to the driver that his appearance was none of his business and that if he valued his job he would drive him to Kaiba Corp without another word, he arrived quickly to his destination.

Kaiba Corp was the industrial  head of Kaiba industries and was also the location where Seto Kaiba was currently faced with even _more _of the annoyingly curious looks. 

He cursed him self as soon as he entered the building for not having the common sense to stop and bye a change of clothes. The moment he had walked through the large industrialized doors, half the movement in the room came to a halt.  Being used to this sort of fear form his employees; he regained his important swagger and made his way to the center of the ground floor. 

Noticing that as he passed groups of people, hushed at every person in whispers broke out from people behind desks and pairs of people passing each other in the halls, he fought the almost irresistible urge to pat down his hair and straighten his shirt. He recomposed himself by lifting his chin slightly and glaring at the next pair of people he walked by. The both shuddered at his intense stare and froze from where they were standing mid stride. As soon as he had taken a few more steps he heard them to begin to whisper excitedly to each other. 

Clenching his teeth he halted abruptly.

 The whispers that had been following him instantly were silenced. Turning around slowly, he took in a deep breath. Taking his time to glance around the entire room he narrowed his eyes.

"Do you bunch of imbeciles have a _severe_ problem?!? Do you _honestly_ think I am paying you to stand there and gawk at me? Get back to work! And if I hear _one word_ being spoken I will personally have _every _employee in this room _fired_!"

He stormed out of the receptions office and made his way as quickly as possible to the collection of elevators in the center of the facility. Approaching his own, he immediately screamed out a string of profanities, causing the people passing to give him even more funny looks. 

Today of all days, he had ordered for a new couch and flooring in his elevator, he had decided that wood flooring was to replace the carpeting after the incident last week. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples a bit to hard, he took in a deep breath to calm himself for what he was about to do.

'Okay, it's not that bad. Just don't look at any of them.'

Taking another deep breath, he looked around the room, a few heads snapped away in the act of being caught staring at their younger boss, making Kaiba growl at the thought of more people noticing his unusual imperfect appearance. He took in his surroundings and moved himself over to the least crowed looking elevator. He stood still and stared straight in front of him and by the time the elevator doors had opened, the three people that had been waiting before him had left to find a different way to get to where they were headed.

Suppressing a grin at the amount of fear he could cause in people three times his age, he pushed the forty-three button, and began to tap his foot impatiently. 

He had a few spar pairs of clothes that he had kept in his office from a time where he was a bit younger and some of his more intelligent secretaries had looked rather nice and had been more then willing to fool around with the prestigious young teen.

Thinking back on how stupid he had been just a year ago he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the moving elevator. He snapped his eyes open as the elevator halted. He couldn't have already made it to the top. Glancing at the panel above the door, he noted that he was on the tenth floor.

'Oh shit.'

 Being so used to having his own private elevator he forgot how many stops the God damned machines made. The doors opened, and a smug looking blonde man walked in with his arms filled with folders. He smiled warmly at Kaiba and looked at the buttons on the wall.

"Twenty seven if you wouldn't mind."

Kaiba sighed to himself. Obviously this man didn't know who he was or he would not have eagerly walked anywhere near his presence. Deciding that it didn't make difference whether or not this person rode with him, so he pushed the correct button and leaned back against the wall behind him.

"Thanks man."

 The carefree man that had just entered looked Kaiba over. He took in his disheveled appearance, the exceptional wildness of his hair, and the lack of proper clothes that would normally be present for a normal day in the office. An evil smirk adorned his face and his knowing eyes shown brightly.

 "Soooo what have _you _been up to?" He said as he gave Kaiba a playful jab in the side. "Being a little two friendly with your secretary I can see." 

The man smile was so wide it looked ready to split his face in two. Kaiba was on the verge of doing two very different things, raised a single eyebrow. He was debating on either telling the boy that yes, he had quite an interesting time with someone earlier, or yell at him for talking about such things in public, basically firing the man just for being friendly. 

Deciding that he had threatened enough people for today, he allowed himself to give a small smirk, giving the blonde man to the excuse to laugh. 

"Ha! Yea you can tell! You better not let that Kaiba guy see you; I just saw my secretary just bust in her office on the verge of tears talking about that guy. I think I'm gonna have to go comfort her after I drop these off if you know what I mean." 

He gave Kaiba a wink and Kaiba shot him an amused look in return. 

"Really now? You seem to be doing quite well here."

"Yep, and I just started working here too, I think I'm doing alright. Fresh out of collage. Always wanted to work here from the first time I visited this place on a field trip when I was like in the seventh grade." 

The elevator stopped again on the twenty-second floor and both men turned their attention to the door. Kaiba let out a low groan of frustration. This was going to take forever. As both steel doors slid open, the blonde boy moved across the small area to allow the people waiting better access in. When the doors were wide open, about four people were just looking at Kaiba with apprehensive faces and making no move to join the two young men in the elevator. 

"Well come on in, we're not going to bite you or anything!" 

Kaiba turned to see his little blonde employee looking confused as group of people who were eying his new buddy with a fearful looks on their faces and ignoring his invitation to hurry up and join them in the elevator. 

Kaiba pushed the door close button and the door slid shut blocking the people's bewildered faces from their view.

"Well that was wired! I guess some of the people aren't as friendly as the rest of us lot. Imagine, two people being crowed. Everyone in the whole Goddamn building is so paranoid. I swear. Ever sense I started working here, people have been looking behind their shoulder for that kid that owns the place. I'm Jim by the way." He looked down and frowned as he noticed that the load in his arms was enabling him to shake hands with his new friend.

Kaiba nodded. "Seto."

The door came to a stop once a gain on the twenty-fifth floor. 

"Well this here's my stop! I guess I'll see ya around sometime Seto. Have fun with your little secretary. I know I will." He gave Kaiba a wink and exited the elevator after giving a short bark of laughter, he ran into another bewildered looking employee who was just gawking openly at Jim for having just called Seto Kaiba by his first name.

The doors closed again and Kaiba reached to tap the button on the collar of his shirt. Remembering the condition of his clothes, he made a mental note to look up all new employees with the name of Jim.

  Going though a few more similar situations where the door would open and people would just stare at him as he pushed the close door button, he finally made his way to the forty-third floor. 

Ignoring the stares he continued to get as he passed people he made his way to his secretaries desk. 

"Kaiba! Where have you been! What happened to your clothes! I have been worried sick about you. That meeting with Mr. Mutou was only anticipated to last for at most one hour. You have a meeting in. . ."

Kaiba lifted a hand and cut off the annoyed and upsetting voice of his overly motherly secretary. 

"Shut _up_ woman! You are NOT my mother. Hold my calls and be lucky I don't fire you for your tone of voice."

The old woman huffed and sat in her chair mumbling about snotty teenage kids nowadays. Kaiba hated to admit it but she was better then any of the rest of his ditsy secretaries. On the occasion (rare occasion) that he had a smart secretary, they had stuck around for a while until it got to their head and had made advances on the handsome billionaire. _Hopefully_ he wouldn't have any problems like that with this one. He had learned a lot about exactly how far people would go to get a piece of him. 

Making his way to his office he opened one of the heavy doors and made his way over to his desk. Picking up the papers in his in-box and switching his intercom to mute, he made his way to the side of the room as he glanced through the papers he was holding to the area in the back where he kept a rather large dresser in which he kept a spare trench coat and a few extra outfits. 

After his calm blue eyes finished taking in the reviews of the latest test run of his duel disk that laid on top, he set the stack of papers down above the dresser and slipped off his black dress shoes and black pants. Picking out a pair of light sanded gray slacks, he removed them from the hanger and placed both feet through. The silky fabric slipped smoothly over his thighs and rested rather tightly on his hips just below the navel. 

What? He hadn't had an affair with anyone in the building for over a year! 

Slipping off the black belt around the abandoned pants and looped it through his new pair, he mumbled something about people minding their own business for once and not asking him any more questions on his appearance. He wrapped the belt smugly around his hips and cursed as he bent down and tied his shoes. After sliding his hands down the cool fabric of his new slacks making sure everything was in order, he looked over the collection of expensive shirts he clicked his tongue as he selected a one made from a very fine black satin that was rested innocently on a hanger. 

Tugging it off, he threw it over his arm and picked up the papers that he had laid above the dresser. Scanning it quickly he realized it was a full profile on the new company that he had been allowing the chairpersons to negotiate with for the past month. 

Unbuttoning the few remaining buttons and pulling off the ruined blue shirt, he shoved it in the trashcan under his desk and slipped both arms in the black one as he continued to read the paper as he slunk down into the leather chair behind him.

  Apparently this business had been going through some major changes. The past president and founder of the company had just passed away not a few months ago and had left the business to his twin grandchildren. Both had been called teenage prodigies for a good portion of their lives, and had just recently come back to the area. They had both been accepted to a prestigious collage in the states, and it has been rumoring in the business community that the two have very unique bargaining strategies. Over the last few weeks, three of Kaiba's top competitors had already been signed onto or had been bought by these two new rivals. His company had of course been one of the tops on their list, but Kaiba had the mind to deal with them after he learned more about the two. 

Buttoning the cuff of his left sleeve he turned the page. Mr. Hylson Senior had started this company shortly after Kaiba Corp. had been established. It had a good deal of business and had kept out of Kaiba Corps way being that it held contracts with other small companies and had been left out of the larger market for some time. But of coarse, with a change in management, means changes all around, and that was no different for this group. 

The two young people had already made an impressive leap into the larger economy, the land of Seto Kaiba, and most importantly, they did not yet know that in this land… Seto Kaiba was king. 

Buttoning his right sleeve, he turned the page, anticipating more news on the Hylson business, but instead finding another report on his newest test run with some prototype that was still being worked on in his lab. Interesting enough, the little bit of information he had on the pair of industrial duos was not enough for Kaiba to feel very good about his position.

 Making a mental note to look more into this pair as he stood up and looked out the vast window that made up a good portion of his office. He flipped back and continued to read in more depth on the new development of this 'Hylson' Corporation as he leaned on the glass wall. As he finished he unconsciously glanced up and looked around the town for the city's hospital. 

With a sigh he threw the papers back on his desk, not noticing the flashing red button on his phone. He reached up and ruffled his already messy hair causing his unbuttoned shirt to announce itself with a healthy amount of skin just as the door to his office opened.

"…Not aloud in there! That is Mr. Kaiba personal office, you are breaching…"

"Please! Leave me be, I am perfectly capable of dealing with your employer... " 

A young brunette haired woman had crossed into the black velvet carpet room that separated the rest of the building from Kaiba's dwelling. Her bright bottle green eyes instantly homed in on Kaiba who was in a rather un-businesslike stance, making her sentence trailed off. 

One of Kaiba's hands was halfway ran threw his think brown hair, liquid looking black shirt wide open reveling the taunt skin that covered the whole of his body. Her eyes flashed delightedly as she took in his position. 

"Mmm, Mr. Kaiba. I think you've been expecting me."

Kaiba let both hands drop to his side and looked past the stunningly attractive woman that had just walked into his office. Giving an ice-cold glare in the direction of his secretary who had not yet dared to cross onto the black carpet, he tilted his head impatiently and waited for her to explain what was going on.

"So sorry Mr. Kaiba, I tied to keep her out but we've been buzzing you for over ten minuets. I tired to tell you on your way in but…"

Cutting her off, Kaiba gave a wave of his hand and clenched his eyes.

"Perhaps you forgot me telling you to _hold my calls_? I'm sure that was the only thing I said to you upon entering my office today. Obviously that didn't mean just send in whoever feels the need to see me!" 

Said brunette wrinkled her nose in distaste at being addressed so un-tastefully. The amused expression she had been wearing as she eyed Kaiba over was replaced instantly with one of a significant need to show her importance.

"No! Mr. Kaiba! I swear I didn't tell her to come to your office! She insisted on seeing you, I told her how busy you were but she…."

"That's enough." Kaiba motioned for her to leave the room.

 Putting on a fake pout the woman intruder tilted her head sweetly over to the side. 

"Is that what I am to you Kaiba? A person who feels the need to see you? Maybe we can change that around a bit." 

She took a step closer to Kaiba, her eyes glued to the impossibly thin trail of hair that led from his navel to a place unseen due to his tight gray trousers. Growing annoyed at the situation, Kaiba looked down at the state of his clothes. 

"If you'll excuse me Ms…" 

"Hylson."

Kaiba winced.

'Shit.' Regaining whatever discipline and poise the day had left him with, he gave her an obviously fake smile.

"Ahh, Ms. Hylson, I was not expecting any one this afternoon as you can tell by my appearance." His voice instantly switched to one of his more serious business tones as he took in the importance of the woman standing before him in his office. He reached out a hand after he had gestured at his open shirt, showing her what he meant and tried to ignore the fact that she was already looking there.

He was too busy cursing himself mentally, to hear her apology for intruding on his privacy. He was just thanking whatever deity out there he had not kicked this woman out of the room like his first impulses had been screaming at him to do. Trying to find a way out of this uncomfortable situation, he realized just how bad this _situation_ was. His whole intimidation strategy had just been washed away, instead of having the first impression that would have held respect for him and his company, he had just allowed half of the ownership of the company's fist impression of him to be one with him standing half naked looking out the window in his overly eccentric office. 

Today was not his day.

Well, for the most part anyways.

 He couldn't suppress a small grin at the memories that had gone on in the small hospital room not more then a few hours ago.

Letting a sigh escape him, he snapping back to the woman in front of him and was not amused to see that she seemed to be moving in closer his desk, her gaze was running over his tight gray pants and his even more reveling shirt. At the rate at which he was cursing at himself, he was sure to be one of the first in line to enter hell. 

He set his intimidating blue gaze towards her green one, and drew her attention back to his face as he reached down to finish putting on his shirt.

"Would you perhaps like to continue this…meeting some other time? I'm finding myself in a compromising position. Apparently my secretary and myself had a rather unfortunate misunderstanding." 

Ms. Hylson gave Kaiba a delicate smile before taking a quick glance at his chest before he finished buttoning the bottom half of his shirt.

"Oh it's alright Kaiba. You can call me Hana; I just wanted to set a proper meeting with you. None of this conference room nonsense, I do hate it when half the old men on my board are criticizing my brother and I. We prefer the old fashion way."

Kaiba restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he tilted his head up to try and finish the annoying button on his collar that did not seem to want to close. He gave his attention back to her by raising an eyebrow.

"The old fashion way?" 

Hana smiled, her bottle green eyes scrunched up as she did this and made her look more attractive. Kaiba had to restrain form gagging as she smiled with a hint of suggestiveness in his direction and made her way closer to where he was currently standing. Reaching up to his collar, she brushed his hands away and began the act of trying to fasten the button in the hole. She moved lips so they were almost nuzzling his ear.

"We tend to like a more _personal_ method of getting to know out partners."

The whisper and tone of her voice was not foreign to Kaiba and he had developed expression that could only be called seriously pissed off. His eyes sharpened and fists clenched tightly at his sides and he gritted his teeth at the undignified advances the Hylson heir was displaying towards him. 

Honestly, what businesswoman hadn't yet tried to seduce the sixteen-year-old? They all seem to think that they could just have sex with him and then he would just hand his company over. They just wouldn't learn. He suppressed a growl and glared at a nearby filing cabinet.

The debate in his head was raging between sending this woman out of his office and ruining all chances of ever taking over such a valuable company. Taking this road though, he would also have to explain to five people who would love to have an excuse to remove him from his position, that he had let his personal feelings get in the way or such a valuable conquest, _or_ he could grit his teeth and pretend to be oblivious to her advances. He resisted the urge to push the woman off of him and clenched his eyes while taking a deep breath. 

"A more personal method. That is an unusual request." His voice was cold and Hana seemed to realize that her closeness was not taking the effect that she had hoped for.

Taking a step back after the button was fastened in place in his shirt, she saw the fake smile Kaiba had been giving her sense her arrival, had been replaced with a look of not-so-well-hidden revolution, causing her to bite her lip. 

This was certainly unexpected. How could a hormone craved sixteen year old boy refuse her advances, while men thee times his age had committed adultery in order to receive her attentions?

Deciding that he was obviously too young to understand yet what she was offering him, she regained her temptress act and scooted her way behind his desk and sat rather comfortably in Kaiba's leather chair. She raised both pointy tipped pumps to the desk and, allowed her eyes to flutter closed in what was meant to be an alluring manner. The mid-length pinstriped skirt she had been wearing, hiked as she crossed her ankles delicately showing a great deal of skin that Kaiba could have lived happily not seeing. 

"Let me show you." She motioned for the blue-eyed CEO of KaibaCorp to come to her with her index finger.

Needless to say, Kaiba did not move. 

The only thought of this 'Hana' woman's behavior that were really bothering him was that he should be a little more eager to take what she was offering him. He was hoping that he was just too personally insulted to see that he had an almost sinfully beautiful woman waiting for him to make a move on her, because the only other possible explanation for his lack of response was that he was suddenly much gayer the he had originally suspected. 

Perhaps the fact that this woman was whoring herself away in a vain attempt to take over his company was another reason for his un-attraction towards her, but whatever it was, any resolve he had left that was allowing him to keep his temper slowly melted away as the woman in sat in _HIS _chair and absentmindedly straighten the pile of papers that contained her company's profile that been already stacked perfectly on his desk All while continuing her eye contact with the handsome billionaire. Kaiba gave her one look of utter resentment.

 "What exactly do you have in mind for this 'personal meeting'? Your intrusion into my privacy has already left me in a compromising position, and I do not have all day to play games with you. You have already discredited yourself by making comical advances towards me in some futile attempt to what? _Seduce_ me out of my company?!? I certainly hope that this is not any way related to these 'Personal methods' that you have been recruiting so many of my fellow companies, because if this is the case it will be a great accomplishment to me while I siege your company."

 Kaiba said all that in a small amount of time. He took in a deep breath and put on a small smile as he regained his infamous stance and emotionless face. 

" I do look forward to having a proper meeting with you, in whichever manner you request, but do not get me wrong. I do not loose and am not someone that can be persuaded easily."

With that, he made a motion for Mrs. Hylson to the door. 

"I do hope that my refusal to your advances doesn't stop the negotiations we have going with the Hylson Corporation. I would hate to have to explain exactly why I ruined KaibaCorp's plans with HylCo to the five most exasperatingly meddlesome men in the world."

Hana Hylson just sat there. She looked at him with a look of deep thought written evidently on her face. The confusion in her eyes was almost funny as Kaiba watched the supposed prodigy absorbed all of what he had just said. After a few more moments of non-expectance had passed, an unsettling grin spread over her lips causing Kaiba to dislike her even more if it was possible.

" Yes… our negotiations."

 She took her time from lifting herself rise from the warm leather chair the sound of it sticking to her thighs made Kaiba shiver in annoyance. But the unnerving grin was still plastered on her face and as she passed him, she gave a knowing smirk, and just prior to reaching for the elegantly designed door handle, she turned and gave him a final look. 

"Perhaps you and my _brother_ will get along better." With that she gave him a sly smirk that reviled that she thought she had figured out some clever secret. It instantly vanished when she struggled to open the heavy doors and they refused to move even with her strained effort. After she finally opened the elite door and made her exit from his office, Kaiba let out a snort of amusement to follow her out into the hall.

Turning to his desk, he allowed his body to sink into the chair. The warmth that was still present from Hana Hylson's previous station in it made him wrinkle his noise in slight revulsion. He took the papers on her family company and reread them taking amusement on the fact that he now understood what was meant by the new owners 'very unique bargaining strategies.' Shaking his head at the revolution that his problems with the Hylson Corporation were just beginning, he opened his laptop and plugged it into the outlet on his desk and set to work. 

He reviewed the progress with his new dueling systems. One was very near complete and his newest prototype was coming along quite nicely as well. Apparently the stocks in his business had increased greatly ever sense the announcement of a duel monsters tournament that would be taking place hosted by Industrial Illusions. He was very pleased with himself, KaibaCorp had not had this much demand even from back when his step-father had control, that alone made him forget about his rather negative meeting with the Hylson heir. 

After a short and to the point 'meeting' with his secretary where he decided to keep her around anyways, (needless to say she almost passed out from shock,) and a few vigorous telephone calls to his chairmen where he had to threatening to send them all away, he slumped back in his chair and pressed his fingers against his temples. He swirled in his chair to overlook his city, and the sight of it caused the slight hints of a headache to leave his mind. 

The few things that were able to relax him seemed to be decreasing regularly now. Duel monsters was no longer that much of an interest to him, he had already beaten everyone who had dared to challenge him, Mokuba was becoming overwhelmingly popular with his middle school friends and his job rarely seemed to satisfy his needs to be comforted. As he overlooked the simple city of Domino, where his multibillion dollar company stood proud and tall over the neighboring small businesses, he did feel a strong sense of pride and a powerful feeling of control over the world. He sighed and let his body lay lax against the comforting leather. Not that he would admit it, but the smell of leather was another one of the few comforts he found in his complicated life. He allowed his eyelashes to rest against his cheeks as his mind began slow down and relax after a rather busy day.

A small twitch of his lips was the only outward sign on what had decided to pop into the elder Kaiba's head. 

Flashes of a panting boy that had rested under him this afternoon flew to his mind. The teasingly sweat kisses and the exotically arousing strokes of the violet-eyed boy's tongue that had played with his mouth earlier caused Kaiba's breath to hitch. He could almost feel the light tentative caresses against his warming skin and shivered as he remembered them became less gentle and more desperate. He bit his lip at the vividness of his imagination as it caused him to feel the soft hands reaching out and touching him through his shirt. As he remembered the swift changes of having the heavenly sweet taste of him one second, and then having it change most strangely to a spicy and passionate the next had derived his self-control to an almost obsolete factor.

He recalled the feel of having his hands stroke up the back of the adorable boy's legs and then traveling upwards to the boy's thighs as the heavenly sweet voice gifted him with the softest, most heavenly sweet moan and an even gentler purr. The feel of his hands caressing the boy's tight skin sent Kaiba's pulse racing. 

He snapped open his eyes as he realized what he was doing. Looking down at his lap, he frowned at his lack of self-control once again. Glancing at his clock, Kaiba kicked himself around so he was facing his desk again and packed the Hylson notes and a few blueprints on his latest prototype and shoved them neatly in his briefcase along with his ever-faithful laptop. He noticed that his discomfort was not going to go away easily and brought back the memory of Ms. Hylson. 

Nothing happened.

Mr. Hylson hitting on his secretary.

Okay. Problem solved.

He picked up his briefcase and was about to leave as he spotted the discarded silk blue shirt that lay in his trash. He stared at it for a full minute then grumbled something to him self about how he couldn't bring himself to waist such a fine piece of material, it had nothing to do with the underlying meaning that had of course brought forth the shirts destruction. As he picked it up he couldn't help but bring it to his face and inhale. 

His own musky sent filled his nostrils, but another almost unrecognizable sent was still present. He held it to his face breathing though it until he realized again the foolishness of his actions, and labeled the sent to the smell of a dirty hospital. Tucking the silky blue material in the corner of his briefcase, he made his way hastily out of his office, relieved that stray eyes were not following his every move.

=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=

Yugi popped down into the couch in his living room with a soft rustle. After dropping Jou off at his dad's apartment, him and his grandpa had returned to the game shop. The pain in his chest was gone, and except for a few well‑hidden bruises, all evidence of his almost weeklong visit to the hospital was gone. He relaxed into the soft cushions and grabbed a pillow and placed it under his arm to get more comfortable.

Once set, he closed his eyes ready to pass out in his position, but crashes coaxed him from his rest. Letting his body become fully awake again, Yugi growled unconsciously at the basement for making such a racket. A glimpse of Solomon's gray hair climbing up the stairs answered who exactly was making all that noise. 

Solomon was carrying a box far too large for him to be handling alone. Yugi quickly rose from his seat to help automatically, fatigue forgotten immediately. 

"What's in the box Grandpa? Why are you putting all of this in the car?" Yugi asked once he had help in placing the monstrous box in the back of Solomon's car next to a few suitcases that he was sure hadn't been used for decades. He rubbed his hands together to get rid of the numb feeling that had replaced them from the box's sides that had been cutting off any circulation to his fingers. 

"Ah yes, Yugi, I forgot! With you being away for so long I forgot to mention to you my plans!"

Yugi felt the tingling sensation coming back in his hands and looked back up to his Grandpa waiting for him to continue. 

"What plans Grandpa? "Yugi asked as Solomon placed on arm around Yugi's shoulders and led him back to the shop. 

"I'm going to be attending a duel monster's conference in America, I don't really know how long I'll be gone yet though Yugi. I didn't think I needed to arrange anyone to baby-sit you considering that you're a big teenager now." Solomon rubbed his hand playfully in Yugi's hair as he released the boy from his grasp and headed upstairs to his room. 

"Grandpa!" Yugi sing‑songed back like a six year old.  He patted his hair back down to the already rustled form it had been from this evening's previous events and glared at the tiny man bouncing up the stairs. He made himself comfortable back on the couch and sunk into the deepness of the cushions once again. 

When Solomon rushed back down again with a small bag labeled with peace stickers and anti‑war antics, Yugi rolled his eyes. He knew grandpa had only spend a small amount of time in America in the sixties, but whenever someone would bring up the country he would always have millions of stories to tell about the strange people that lived there and his "Amazing" cross‑county adventures on which he had met Yugi's grandmother. But America wasn't somewhere that Yugi had thought would hold an international duel monster's conference.

"Why is it in America Grandpa?" Yugi asked lazily just for the sake of conversation.

"To promote the game there of coarse. They're trying to find a way to make kids there interested so that they can begin to sell the cards. The main proposal so far is a television show, but so far no one knows what it should be about. So we're just going to get together and brainstorm for ideas." 

"Sounds fun! Well good luck, I suppose." He said, as he picked up the millennium puzzle in his hands. He began to finger it lightly, running his fingers over the groves and curves he had already memorized. 

"Just don't let them make it something like Pokemon where all the duel monsters come to life and play with some stupid looking cartoon that runs around with his friends all day trying to save the world from who knows what. We have enough of those. It has to be cool Grandpa, don't you dare make it cute and fluffy." Yugi finished exhaustedly; he had said all that in one big breath. (2)

Solomon laughed. "Don't worry Yugi! I don't have any clue on how I want to do this. But I promise I won't let it be cute OR fluffy."

He laughed again at Yugi's expression.

"What?!? I said I WON"T!"

"You better not." Yugi grumbled, the faint hint of a smile coming to his lips. He stuck out his tongue before the full smile came around. He continued stroking the puzzle in his hands. Solomon noticed this and smiled.

"I still can't believe you finished that thing. I tried for over 40 years and barley even come close to sticking two pieces together. I swear, every time I laid it down and thought I saw a match, the puzzle seemed to change. Almost as if it didn't want me to complete it." 

He shook his head again and looked down at his grandson. Yugi had surpassed any expectations that he had ever placed for him. Completing the puzzle was even something that his grandson was able to do. He smiled again, remembering the history of the puzzle and its connection with Duel monsters.

"So what did you wish for Yugi?" 

That seemed to get his teenage grandson's attention. The purple eyes shot open wide, hands gripped the puzzle protectively. That wasn't exactly the response that he had been expecting.

"What is it Yugi?" His voice startled and was full of concern. Yugi seemed to relax and then laughed lightly.

"Sorry Grandpa. It's just that I really fell connected to it. I guess a little too much." He smiled sheepishly at the gray‑haired old man and relaxed his grip on his puzzle allowing it to fall against his chest. 

He got up from the couch and quickly made his way to the man. He reached his arms around his waist and gave him a gentle hug. He looked up into the worn eyes of the elder and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you Grandpa." 

Solomon gave him a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead. 

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you Grandson." 

Yugi smiled even brighter. He lowered his voice into a whisper. "A friend."

"What?"

"A friend, that's what I wished for."

Solomon smiled. "Oh I see, so Jou and Honda are what you wished for. That's wonderful Grandson, they seem very nice."

Yugi shook his head.

"Nooo! Not them, although they are my closest friends now… but someone else." 

Yugi trailed off as in thought, but quickly snapped back after a moment and continued his thoughts in a somewhat mysterious voice." I don't know how to explain it. It's almost like there is someone with me all the time now, guiding me, helping me." 

Yugi looked back down at the golden ornament in his hands, he didn't really want to tell his grandpa that much until he knew everything he could about the spirit in the puzzle.

Solomon nodded his head. That was interesting, yes, very interesting. He made a mental note and jotted what Yugi had just said to him down in his head. He kissed Yugi's forehead once again and pulled away from the warm embrace. 

"I really do need to get going Yugi."

"Why? When are you leaving?" Pouting lips asked him as Solomon turned away and began to walk up the stairs.

"Why Yugi, I'm leaving this afternoon..."

Yugi had to take in a gasp of breath as an unhealthy amount of excitement overwhelmed his senses. Unusual feelings that had flooded over from him the puzzle's spirit to him causing a sudden increased his heart rate.

Yugi suddenly had the idea that maybe he had bit off  more then he could chew….

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You're leaving this afternoon?"

"Yep." Solomon said as he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Yugi could feel the spirit deep inside of him become excited at that news. He decided not to ask, the last time Yami had felt like that, he had found himself engaged in some very steamy sexual activity. He felt his face going red as he recalled the way that Kaiba had made him feel. His whole body began to ache for the deep‑eyed brunette as he remembered the look on the teen's face after he had pushed him off the bed and then reappeared with the devilish tousled hair.

He began to let his mind wander on what could have happened if the nurses hadn't come in and interrupted them.

//He is a very fine individual, and a VERY good kisser.//

Yugi blushed deeper at the fact that the spirit had caught him fantasying about the boy from earlier.

//Don't worry Yugi, I feel the same way.//

Yami seemed to open their link a little more, and Yugi was overwhelmed with the passion Yami held locked in him. He felt himself becoming bright red when his grandpa walked back downstairs. 

/How come you can always tell what I'm thinking and I can only see yours when you want me too. That's not fair./ He felt like sticking his tongue out at him. 

A deep chuckle overwhelmed their link .

Yugi rolled his eyes and sat back down on the sofa, picking up the remote from the table and began to search for something to watch. He flicked threw quickly, passing all the shows that weren't interesting.

//WAIT Go back!//

Yugi crinkled his brow slightly at the sudden outburst. He was slowly getting used to sharing his thoughts with Yami, strange things had been popping in his head ever since he got the puzzle.

/Gosh! Don't do that!/ 

He flicked back one, it was a channel that had an old guy talking (imagine the guys from the clear eye's commercials) about a piece of what looked like concrete with cartoons on it. Pictures of pyramids came on and Yugi understood that it was a show on ancient Egypt. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Ryou had said that Yami had come from Egypt, but this was something that his grandpa would watch, it didn't look too interesting.

//No go back another one.//

Happy he didn't have to suffer through the annoyingly flat voice of the Egypt man, Yugi quickly went back another channel. It landed on one of those cheesy soaps and he clicked back once again.

//No! You were just on it!//

Yugi clicked back to the soap, he looked at it in shock for a few moments and then quickly went back to his flipping until he landed on some cartoons. Setting the remote back on the couch he set his legs on the table in front of him.

/Sorry, but there is NO way I'm going to watch a soap opera. Only girls and old American women watch those things./

His hand swiftly picked up the remote and changed it back to the soap on channel 65.

Yugi's eyes flared at the defiance of his hand, and he promptly changed it back and sat on the traitor. He placed a content look on his face, and then suddenly found himself fighting very hard to keep control of his body.

"Okay Yugi, I'll call you as soon as I get there!" Solomon yelled as he exited the room through the front door.

"Sure . . . bye . . . Grandpa!" Yugi called out. A sweat was forming on his forehead and he felt himself losing control.

//I... Just want to watch a show!//

His hand betrayed him again and grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

/NO!/

It changed back.

Index finger glued to the Prev. channel button, the TV flashed back and froth from bubble cartoon characters to a spicy romance.

/I am not going to be forced to watch that!/ Yugi shouted into his link. 

He felt his energy draining away and he felt as if his whole body was stretching. He dropped the remote to his side as a bright yellow light temporarily blinded him. 

He blinked a few times, and let out a sharp gasp as he saw an exact duplicate of himself sitting right next to him.

Yugi stared, lavender eyes wide open from shock. He watched as the spirit came closer to him inches from his face. The fiery red eyes that he had seen in his soul room were bearing into his light purple. He could hear the spirit's heavy breathing mingling into his own from their mental battle moments ago.

Yugi's heart started to race even faster as his imposter brought his body closer to his own. His whole body felt warm as one hand slowly and suggestively reached around his waist, almost trapping him to the couch. 

Yugi began to have trouble breathing as the other brought his face centimeters from his own. His lips were practically torching Yami's, his head was spinning rapidly but the eye contact did not waver for a moment.

"Thanks."

Yugi blinked. 

Yami had seated himself next to him on the sofa, remote control comfortably in hand. He had a small grin on his face. Yugi was a little far from confused until he realized that the TV was back on the soap.

He felt his previous warmth turn into a new one. He put on a small scowl and hit his double directly in the face with a pillow.

The red‑eyed Yugi imposter looked at him with surprise written all over his face. A small smirk made it's way present on Yami's face as he saw the look of regret on Yugi's own features.

"You will pay for that." He said in an alluring voice. Yugi's body shivered as the spirit stood up in front of him. Yugi subconsciously made a note on how there were lots of differences between him and the spirit that was in his head . . . or rather that wasn't at the moment. He was certainly taller, and the way he held himself was like announcing that he was important, regale in a way. The playful glare on Yami's face wasn't comforting him at all, although it did complement his ruby gaze.

Yugi squeaked when Yami picked up two pillows and let the remote control fall to the ground. He placed an evil grin on his face as he stalked up to the smaller teen. Yugi pulled his pillow in front of his body, trying to protect himself and waited with his eyes tightly clenched.

When the blows never came Yugi opened his eyes to see that the spirit had sat back down and had on his face a soft expression. When Yugi had looked up at him he had turned quickly to face the television.

Yugi pulled the pillow down a cautiously put it under his arm again, waiting for the other to pounce. He was still a little shocked from the sudden appearance of Yami. They had tried so many times they had figured that it wasn't going to work, but already today Yugi was pretty sure they had split twice. The first he had almost forgotten about. He was actually hoping that this would happen sooner or later, it wouldn't be fair if Ryou and Bakura were able to split and they couldn't.

He un‑tensed after looking at Yami a second time. He seemed to have forgotten about his earlier threat and looked like he was fully absorbed in the stupid soap opera. Yugi grunted as the watched a tall dark haired man grabbed a blond around the waist and pulled her close to him. The man reminded him of Kaiba, and he let his mind drift off to the hospital. Big mistake.

Yami waited until Yugi finally un-tensed. He shot the boy a quick look from the corner of his eye, he seemed to be spacing out into something. He laughed mentally as he cheeked in and saw that Yugi was thinking about Kaiba once again. 

With that Yami quickly sprung from where he was sitting and grabbed Yugi. The small boy yelped and suddenly was violently laughing from the invasion of tickling fingers on his chest.

"Ah! No! Yami!" He burst into another fit of laughter, tears coming to his eyes.

"Please! Yami! STOP!" Bubbly laughter filled the room as the snickering crimson-eyed teen attacked. Yugi was trying to get out from under his captor but to no success.

He couldn't stop laughing and was finding it difficult to breath. He finally managed to wiggle off the couch and onto the floor. He opened his eyes and mouth to try and stop the crazed spirit from his assault.

Having no such luck, he was firmly lowered and pinned on his back to the ground. Yami straddling his waist, fingers dancing on every delicate area on Yugi's chest. Yugi couldn't control the laughter that was poring from his mouth and began to scream uncontrollably.

Yugi reached up and placed both hands firmly on Yami's chest, desperately trying to push him off. He began to thrust his hips wildly and started kicked his legs, screaming insanely with laughter. Giving one more hard push on the evil teen on top of him, he threw back his head screaming loudly, both eyes clenched tightly together, as he made his last attempt of getting Yami off him, just as he finally lost the last of his energy. 

The weight on his chest was suddenly gone, and Yugi let a few moans and whines to help calm down his giggling fit. He steadied his breathing, and allowed his eyes to flutter open. Still panting heavily, he looked up into the deep red eyes that looked wide with shock.

Yami was standing over him, the expression he wore was unreadable. Yugi threw his hands above his head stretching to relax his sore muscles, and he saw Yami gulp and sit back down on the couch, quickly pulling a pillow over his lap and staring back at the TV.

Yugi sat up from the floor, eyes scrunched in a glare. The fact that he was still fighting down the smile that had been plastered on his face ruined any threatening effect it might have held. The jacket he had been wearing was falling down his left shoulder, so he took it off and threw it at the kitchen. He glanced back at Yami to notice him gulp once again. Yugi pulled himself back on the couch and crossed his legs.

The stupid soap was still on and Yugi spied the remote still in the big mean spirit's lap. He snickered inwardly and quickly snatched out for it. 

Yami sensed the little one's scheming and effortlessly caught the hand invading his lap with both hands. He brief contact of Yugi's hand to his half hard arousal made his eyes roll back in his head. He didn't even notice the second hand throwing back the pillow he had expertly placed on his lap and grabbing both the remote and his half hard erection.

"Ahh!" Yami screamed a mix between a moan of pleasure and pain.

Yugi dropped both and pulled both hands to his mouth letting his eyes widen impossibly large once he realized what he had done.

Taking a moment to calm down, Yami opened his lust filled eyes to see Yugi covering his voluptuous lips with both hands. It was the most tempting thing he had ever seen in his life. The urge to uncover those luscious lips and enrapture them was overwhelming.. The gigantic purple eyes were full of surprise and fear. He gave Yugi a small pained smile and pulled the pillow back on his lap, trying to remember anything that would stop his body's cravings for his light. He blocked any and all of his feeling form the link. He didn't need Yugi to become afraid of him.

Yugi watched speechlessly as Yami closed his eyes again. / 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I must have really hurt him!'/

He was glad that he was holding both hands over his mouth, because the reality of the situation had just come to him. He tried to stifle his laughter as he watched Yami glare at him again. He moved both hands and his body began to rock with laughter.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . " He started laughing again, tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

Yami, who couldn't help but smile at the bright faced boy who looked as if he was dying with laughter. He sat and watched as the supposable virtuous teen rocked back and forth. He crossed his arms waiting for the other to calm down.

Finally for what seemed like hours, the cute little lavender eyes opened, a few giggly pants, followed by a loud sigh escaped him. Yami looked down at him with his slanted, blood red eyes.

Yugi's giggling fit came to an abrupt halt when he saw the spirit's fiery eyes land on him. A blissful shiver ran though his body. He began to loose all sensible thoughts as he gazed into the suave red orbs. He felt as if his dark half was slowly luring him into his own desire. He felt his eyes unconsciously drop and he looked at the spirit's baud shoulders and chest, and another blissful shiver ran threw him. A small whimper escaped his lips, shaking him back to reality. He quickly snapped his head back to the TV and blushed a deep red color.

Yami watched his light's eyes tail down his body, and smiled when he turned a deep scarlet color and turned away quickly , seemingly very interested in the soap opera. He chuckled to himself as Yugi's eyes opened even wider as the two people on the screen engaged in a long steamy kiss. The small teen shot a quick glance at Yami, who was still staring intensely in his direction, smirking at him. He flushed again and returned his eyes to the screen.

A few moments passed while curiosity getting the best of him, he looked back to the spirit, the red eyes still staring at him. He twisted his fingers in his lap, and became aware of a new problem resting between his legs.

He promptly looked around for a pillow. The only one around was currently lying on Yami's own lap. Yugi gave a small pout and crossed his legs.

/ 'What's his problem, he's not even using that pillow.'/ 

Yami's gaze had calmed down and he was now studying his hands and wrists, which had the same spiky bracelets as Yugi's own.

"Hey Yami? Can I have that pillow you're not using?" He smiled evilly at him. Yami's fiery red eyes shot wide open and his cheeks had the faintest pink tinge. 

"No." He said simply. "I am using it."

Yugi pouted once again and turned back to the TV.

Relief swept over the dark spirit. 'That was close.' He thought. He had noted Yugi's new state of mind and smiled as he noted Yugi's crossed legs. He decided open up the link to him a little. 

'At least I could see what he's thinking.'

He opened their shared mental link a small crack.

Both boys suddenly leaped form the couch, both panting heavily. Yugi, at the time Yami had opened the link, was having quite a nice fantasy about him, involving whipped cream and strawberries. Yami had allowed Yugi to catch a glimpse at some of what he had felt at the moment Yugi had buckled under him and thrown his head back during his tickling administrations.

They both turned to look at one another simultaneously. Predatory smile coming to Yami's lips.

Yugi shivered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

TBC…

Yea! Another chapter is done! Oh well. I hope you liked this chappie, Sorry for the cliffhanger. I've probably already started on the next chapter already so hopefully it will be out soon. 

Oh and I want to thank everyone that reviewed for my last chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! I have that review alert thing on, so every day I check my e‑mail to see if someone reviewed! Yes, I'm obsessed, but you probably already knew that from the fact that I'm writing a story about a bunch of cartoon characters. (Very hot ones I might add) Yea well any ways... Please Please Please Review! It would be sooo great to have 100 by the time I have my 10th chapter up. Thanks also to everyone that's been encouraging me to write this… You guys are great. So yea anyone else, feel free to IM me. My sn's in my profile thingy. 

Yes, More Kaiba and Yugi (separately unfortunately) but Yami finally…makes his arrival. ^_^ oh yes lots of fun for little Yugi! OoOo I can't wait! Hehehe, there was just going to be one chapter of Seto POV and the next all Yugi's but I think I like mixing these to around as much as possible. Gosh I was so busy writing this I missed Jou -vs- Seto… I love watching Seto call Joey a dog. It just I donno give me some sort of happy feeling… 

(1) I have nothing against Pokemon, even though I don't overly like it . . . I just know when I was in 4th grade all of my friends that did happen to play with the cards were upset cause the show was so different then the cards. Yes, they were eight years old and they thought it was stupid. No offence to anyone that loves Ash n friends. ( I admit I 'cached em all' on my brothers PKM Yellow.)

 Oh yea… just some things I found on some ones site. You gotta take out the spaces to see them though

http ://www. Finalknight .net /scales/ gallery/bakura09.jp -Greally hot pic of Yami Bakura smirking

http: //www. Finalknight .net /scales/ gallery/ryou03.jpg ?-Ryou being a cutie

http: //www.finalknight.net /scales/ gallery/ yamiyugi01.jpg ? Yummy Yami & Yugi pic


	11. Searching Ch 11

  
  


Disclaimer: Have there been any games of Strip Duel Monster matches recently?!? Has Seto jumped Yugi yet? Is Malik walking around in a tiny half top? (*sigh* well that ones true) Well needless to say I do not own Yu-Gi-OH... If anyone wants to bye me a gift or anything, you should keep that in mind.

Pairings: Y/YY, Y/YY/S, B/R, *sigh* can't wait to add Jou in on the action...

Author's Note: I wanna thank Ravid for making me write this chapter... I was really stuck but with her help *grins evilly* well I think you'll find out *Big Hug* (No more nods!! ^_~ ) 

Quote of the day: "Hey Yug! I think I scared em!" -Joey, Oh soo cute! 

Oh yea. I've also made Seto more human then most stories project him to be... I mean I understand why Kaiba could be all depressed and such, but if I were him, by that I mean owning everything in the world, had a hot (soon to be) boyfriend, and was the great at everything I did, I think that I would be at least SORT of happy with my life, even if I did have a bad childhood. I would have so much freekin fun if I got to boss everyone around like Kaiba gets too. 

I mean damn if I could boss around people 30 years older then me, I would be laughing my ass off every time I had the chance. I think that he's just a normal kid that grew up faster then he wanted too, and he just has to hide his emotions for his business so much that he now thinks that everyone in the world is using him and that he needs to keep up his whole little act around everyone so it obviously kinda rubbed off on his social life. Poor hott little Seto.

  
  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Searching

  
  
  
  


Drumming unenthusiastically on his metal briefcase sitting on his lap, Seto Kaiba stared dolefully out the window of one of his many limousines. The events of the day had caught up to him and they were taking their toll on the young brunette. The whole ordeal with Ms. Hylson had given him a splitting headache that had yet to be drowned out by the numerous aspirins that he was slowly becoming addicted to. He rested his forehead on the glass and continued his silent observation of the world that he held in the palm of his hand.

The ride home had always been one of Kaiba's favorite times of day. Even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. The calming silence had become a very important in his everyday routine and he had always been thoroughly amused by the antics of children rolling their eyes out the window as their mothers' sat in the front seat lecturing them. Teenagers that seemed to have no care in the world but being able to recite every word of every song on the radio as they drummed with enthusiasm on their steering wheels, and old men that flipped off others as they drove by in their sport cars that had probably taken their whole life to save up for.

Deep down Kaiba wished to enjoy the simple treats in life. He craved to be able to jump into one of his sport cars and drive around the strip allowing the neon lights to bathe him in the night's sky. Be able to refuse the silly invites to boring business parties that he ended up in him leaving early and getting drunk at home to scorch the thoughts of the many girls that had been so determined to become his lover and the future Mrs. Kaiba. 

But every day as he stared out the window of his tinted limousine, people would give him the same look of longing as they watched the glistening black vehicle of luxury roll along side of their middle class cars. He didn't feel sorry for himself, he just wanted more...

Sighing, Kaiba tore his eyes away from the outside world and focused back on his briefcase. He propped it open and was about to type in a search for more information on the Hylson case, when he noticed that the newest icon on his desk top read 'Yugi Mouto."

Puzzlement overcame Kaiba and he immediately began to mentally list every person that could have messed with his computer. He brought up a scan and ran the new folder though it several times before dragging his mouse over to the button hesitantly to open the folder. 

A couple pictures of the boy popped up on his screen along with dozens of recent articles about the attack at KaibaLand and an announcement of Bandit Keith losing his title to a sixteen-year-old kid. Kaiba skimmed through this information wondering who sent him this attachment trying hopelessly to keep his eyes from the pictures of the boy standing on the dueling platform with such a fire in his crimson eyes. Whoever went though the video clips from the duel sure knew how to pick out flattering pictures. He made a note to give a raise to the publicist down at KaibaLand.

He stopped scrolling when he reached a small two by one. It looked like a picture taken from a yearbook, and on it was his Yugi. A small forced smile was on his face. An expression akin to 'are you going to take the damn picture yet' was ornamenting his features through closed teeth. Kaiba paused and his head tilted to the side as a small but noticeable smile forced muscles to stretch back into the position he hadn't used cense this afternoon.

The car jerked and Seto was thrown out of his daze. A light blush rose to his cheeks as he realized that he had been daydreaming about what he could do with those lips. He sure as hell could make them do a lot more then cause just a slight upturn of those tantalizing petals like there was in the picture. Shaking his head and forcing the memories out of his mind once again, he scrolled down lower to the text that was written in the memo. Er...what he guessed was a memo. There it listed common information, Name, phone number, address, bithda....

Address?!?

He bit his lip and looked out the window as a tentative smile formed on his face. Why couldn't he visit Yugi Mouto? The boy did glomp him in the hospital this afternoon . . . If that didn't give him permission to stop by he could always just say he wanted to check out the duel monsters display. He was the duel monsters globule champion, why wouldn't he want to see what cards the . . . Kame Game Shop had to offer. He looked out the window to focus up at the street signs Seto was passing in the moving vehicle. He sighed, vastly disappointed when he found that Yugi lived more then several streets from where he was going...

"What the hell..."

With a quick press to his intercom button, Seto gave the driver a new address. He stared at the pictures on the screen for a while before a flush spread to his cheeks and he slammed the top down closing eyes and calming his already increased breathing. He allowed his head to fall back against the chair before his eyes shot up and he quickly checked himself almost self-consciously in a flip-out mirror.

  
  


=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Yugi."

As a shiver went down his spine as Yugi gulped at the look that Yami was giving him.

Was it possible the mysterious spirit that lived in his puzzle shared his affections of Kaiba with him? Due to the now almost overwhelming and lust filled thoughts that were leaking from the spirit's mind to his, the simple, and most obvious answer would be yes. 

Yami crawled closer to him on the couch, his red eyes were soaking up the sight of the wide eyed boy in front of him, not letting any part of the being that was Yugi escape his praying eyes. Yugi shivered again as he began to feel Yami's hot breath caressing his cheek as he finally was seated next to his smaller half.

Definitely a yes...

Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he stared bashfully into the crimson eyes that seemed to be smirking at him, daring him to break eye contact. 

Yugi closed his eyes slowly as Yami eliminated the small distance between them, pressing his parted lips against his own. Yugi's body gave a shutter at the actions as he closed his lips gently around the taller boy's lower lip in a heated and revealing kiss. Yami's tongue darting out to trace the curves and marveled at the shape and texture of the voluptuous boy's lips as he slowly asked permission to enter. 

Gently he opened Yugi's lips with his tongue, sliding it along the younger boy's teeth and finally sinking it into his mouth completely. As their tongues touched, Yugi's soft moans nearly made Yami's resolve weaken and his desire for the delicate boy under him had him hastily sped up their kiss. 

They're tongues danced inside Yugi's mouth. Yami moved his hands up to put them on both sides of his smaller half's face and slid his tongue in and out in an easier manner. He pressed Yugi gradually up against the sofa not to startle the boy and began to softly stroke his cheek gently contradicting the actions of his rather breathtaking kiss.

As he finally pinned Yugi firmly between himself and the backrest of the sofa, and deepening the kiss, Yugi's every nerve was in fire, which was a new experience for him. Yami was so powerful, so domineering that he felt thoroughly weak. Yami tasted like fire and spices and he couldn't get enough. He panted for air when the other's lips left his; the spirit took the time to explore Yugi's jaw with light nips and caresses of his tongue. Yugi quickly caught his breath and waited for the plush lips to return to his.

Yami caught on and soon Yugi felt the petal soft lips pressing against his own again. More forcefully then they had once been. This only excited him and Yugi parted his lips eagerly for the other. His tongue darting out to meet Yami's this time, sparring with it in a sensual battle, stroking it, and twining around it. He moaned into the other's firm lips as he felt those hands on his side move lower, over his chest and down towards his hips, caressing them lightly as their mouths continued to duel.

Yami's tongue was conquering his mouth, devouring everything it connected with, and he eventually surrendered control of the kiss easily to the sensual being on top of him, hanging on as waves of desire washed over him. Yami could feel Yugi's moist air coming from his nose, and caressing his skin. Their mouths were melding together furiously and their tongues twining as time seemed to be completely forgotten. Everything was lost except for the desire and need that they both felt consuming him. He ran his hands eagerly over the other's small chest threw the material of Yugi's clothes. More buckles then he liked blocked the smooth skin from his heated hands.

Yugi moaned into Yami's mouth as the spirit suckled at his lips, reaching up and applying a gentle pressure on the smaller boy's shoulders. Causing Yugi to relax and lie down on the couch underneath him. Yami sank down on top of him and rested Yugi's slim hips between his legs. Almost sitting on Yugi's hips, which of course provided him the best leverage to kiss his soul-mate breathless.

Yugi's hands reached up, one hand going around the back of Yami's neck, fingers grabbed into Yami's hair as he pulled gently on the silken mane as the desire within him swelled to greater heights. The other reached down to claw at the spirits back, pushing their bodies as close together as possible.

Yami was doing wonders to the small boy. His head was spinning form the kiss and the lack of oxygen that was being slowly sucked out from his lungs. Yami continued swirling around his in his mouth, slick tongue rubbing against his cheeks, running his god-like tongue under his lips and along his teeth. As the spirit tilted his head and brushed against the roof of his mouth, Yugi saw sparks in his eyes and felt another shiver run down his spine. But instead of disappearing, it traveled downwards . . . To a specific spot between his legs. Yami slid his hand behind Yugi's neck and pulled him harshly closer. Ferociously, he ate the Violet eyed teen. Yugi played along, surrendering to the rough caresses until he felt faint. 

Yugi pulled away his mouth to gasp and pull much needed oxygen back into his lungs. He leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes trying to calm himself and start to think coherently. Ooo but it was so hard... the sensations that Yami was making him feel had decided to make his mind shut down. How anyone could make him feel this good was an amazement in itself. The burning skin on the back of his neck rested softly on the cool material of the sofa under him. His neck was covered in a buckle that Yami's slender fingers had no trouble removing. The boy under him adjusted so that more of his flesh was exposed. 

Yami saw this as an opportunity and lowered his lips toward the neck. His lips caressed the soft skin, and his tongue sucked on the bulge in the center. He felt Yugi groan as it vibrated against his lips, Yami moved his head around to Yugi's throat and kissed slowly down the panting boy's heavily arching chest. He looked up to see lust filled violet eyes staring at him and he reached up to lay a simple chaste kiss on his lips before returning down to Yugi's chest, taking his long fingers and caressing the boy's nipples though his shirt. He heard his love let out delicious moan and instantly swept one hand under his shirt to capture the bud between his digits. 

Yugi's eyes had rolled to the back of his head. All coherent thoughts had left his mind the moment he had been lowered on his back on the sofa. Having only been kissed once before, this afternoon at that, he was most differently willing to say that this was the most intense feeling he had ever experienced as of late. He could feel buckles being removed around his chest and felt a delicious weight seated on his hips. The double feelings were doing wonders on him as he continued to make small mewls of please when his sensitive nipple was adorned. Soon cold air hit his heated flesh and he shivered from the cold before a low deep throated moan left him as he felt his chest become soaked in a hot wet sensation that made his body arc up into the wanton mouth of his crimson eyed lover.

"Mmmm... Yami...Please..."

Yami was currently kissing around Yugi's peck and his lips met with his hand as he shifted to the neglected nipple. He licked at Yugi and moaned himself when he heard the soft pleading voice calling out to him. He let his lips suck on the bud as his tongue did circles around it. Yugi groaned again.

"Oh God...

  
  
  
  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Here we are sir, the Kame Game Shop."

Kaiba nodded and quickly shuffled out of the limo. The whole way he ran over his excuse of why he had come. 'You wanted to see if he was alright... or if he looks angry, you just wanted to check out the local gaming shops." He knew his heart rate was way above normal and as he glanced at the 'open' sign and gripped the doorknob. 

Replacing his worried look with one of indifference, he opened the door expecting to see Yugi sitting at the counter waiting for him With the jiggling bells following him inside, Kaiba looked around without delay for his tri-color haired crush. There twenty-year-old looking girl sorting though a deck of cards while sitting behind the register and four or five people seemed to be browsing though the store. Kaiba checked again and shook his head in disappointment turning around to exit the shop.

"Can I help you with something?"

Kaiba spun around to see the woman that had been seated at the register was now standing in front of him with a cheerful expression on her face. He considered for a moment asking her where Yugi Mouto was currently but again allowed himself to put on his arrogant business face and replay in his cold heartless voice.

"No."

He turned his back to her and made his way to the door. A little voice inside of his head was screaming at him to stay and find out where the boy was. He stopped as he entered the doorframe. Debate running amuck in his head.

"You're Seto Kaiba aren't you?"

Kaiba turned again with a small smirk plastered on his face confirming the young woman's guess.

"Why are you here?" She had a look of bewilderment on her face and the cards she had been holding had already fallen to the floor. "Why would you come to this shop?"

Kaiba sighed. Why did he come here? What idiotic part of his brain had convinced him to come to this second rate dueling shop to vainly search for someone that had been sick in a hospital and been perhaps unwilling participated in a very steamy make out session? Someone that had made his whole body burn in ways that he hadn't thought were physically possible? Someone who's hot little hands had left scratch marks down his chest and purple bruises down his neck? 

...Why was he doubting himself for coming here again? Why the hell didn't he steal the damn boy from the hospital and make him his personal sex slave?!? Stupid! Stupid!!

Snapping himself from his deranged train of thoughts he fished for a reasonable answer to her question.

B "I was looking for someone. You wouldn't happen to know where Yugi Mouto is currently would you?" 

Kaiba mentally hit himself for the pitifully hopeful waver in his voice. The woman looked at him strangely and then a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Oh you wanna see Yugi? Because he got attacked at your theme park right?"

Kaiba's face lit up with relief.

"Yes, yes of coarse! I just would like to see how he is fairing now that he's been released. Don't need any extra law suites you know!"

'Holy Fuck! Shut up! You sound like a five year old with her hand in a god damned cookie jar!' Kaiba shook his head.

"Do you know where he his?"

The woman nodded [oops?] and after picking up her cards walked back around to the counter she was sitting at when he first came in. 

"Sure do! Him and his grandpa live right upstairs. I think the little buggers up there now sleeping or something. His grandpa just left to go to America. I offered to watch their shop for him since little Yug has to go to school and everything."

Kaiba nodded in understanding, [*shakes head* I think what you have is addictive . . . sorry . . . ignore that.] he had stopped listening once the words 'He's upstairs' came to his mind. The person who had occupied more time then work had, which was in itself, was an accomplishment, was right upstairs. Waiting for him. That though had him quickly inquiring how to get up.

"Oh um . . . go through that door over there, the one with the dark magician poster on it. There's a stairwell in there. Say hi to the little punk for me." 

The woman had relaxed considerably the shock of seeing the handsome billionaire wearing off after seeing him blush in front of her. She shook her head in amusement and the tall young man almost skipped to the location of the stairs. Picking up her cards and starting to reorganize them she shook her head again with a small smile coming to her lips.

"Teenagers..." 

  
  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes:

School sucks . . . Sorry this took so long. My teacher caught me skipping math for wood-shop so my mom stole my computer for a while. Well I got it back and posted this ASAP cause I felt bad for not updating for so long. This isn't really as long as it was going to be but I guessed that if I waited any longer at least one person would personally kill me. -_- I will try and get the next one up a lot sooner then it took me to do this one! Algebra II really dose suck ass though.

Oh yea! I got my first flame ^ - ^ I don't know why but when I read it I was all happy! I guess it's the final step to becoming a FF.net writer... I still feel bad for people who are in denial and thinkin that Seto and the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh boys are straight... Oh well...I was a little disappointed on the un-insulting ness of it though. Please if you're going to flame my story make it good.

"I think I am going to THROW UP! As a matter of fact I am about to throw up. JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Um . . . I guess I was thinking about how hot Ryou and Bakura are? Mmmm Bakura being all dominant and having Ryou beg for him! I was definitely thinking that I needed some cute little gay friends to play with...*sigh* It would be so fun. I could feed my exes to them...


	12. Oh Mighty Hard one Ch 12

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. 

  
Pairings: We got some Y/YY, S/himself?!? *he hehe poor lil Seto* And hints of R/B all in this one little chapter!!! Wow I love this ^_^

  
Rating: Im going with a BIG R. Think American Pie R. That means mentions of sex and a lot of it. So if you took offence to that movie, or decided that it was too vulgar for your tastes, please don't read this....! This chapters pretty much just Seto with a um *cough* big problem *snickers* Um yea . . . read it.

  
AN: Thanks for everyone that felt for me… It really was rather unpleasant place to be. Advice: Do not EVER leave anything minimize if you haven't read it yet. Especially if you even kinnda expect a lemon. Oh, and always have some good excuses saved up just in case. And I did read threw this and I think I caught everything, but this chapter was written in broken pieces, hopefully I made it flow right… It's hard to write a chapter in twenty different sittings, pulled together by Yahoo. This was supposed to be longer but everyone wanted it out now. Oh and that's to everyone that MADE me write this chapter. Expressly a few bossy ones that were quite demanding. 

So straight to the good stuff!! ^_^

-:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:* -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-

Oh Mighty Hard One

In a town called Domino, a small but busy duel monster's shop was beginning to heat up! The bottom floor was full of heatedly talking people shocked at the surprise appearance of the infamous Seto Kaiba in such a small and unknown part of town. People were buying anything resembling the blue eyes white dragon in hopes that the multibillion dollar blue-eyed beauty would give a glance in their direction. 

Said blue-eyed beauty, was taking his time climbing up a flight of stares, carefully planning something to say to a certain tri-colored hair boy who had sprung his attention for the past week. Now after 'visiting' him, the boy Yugi had made him unable to keep his busy mind on anything else for more then five minutes max.

Now, that certain tri-colored haired boy that had unknowingly stirred things up so much within the multibillion dollar blue-eyed beauty was having a very good time.

Well actually, to say that Yugi Mouto was having a good time would be an understatement.

A big understatement...

"Oh God..."

Unable to stifle a gasp at the hot moisture running along his chest, Yugi delved his hands into Yami's silky mane, ignoring the moan that emitted from Yami's pink lips around his nipple. The larger boy looked up devilishly, grinning at the look of sinful pleasure on his lights face and returned to his ministrations. He kissed his way back up to Yugi's neck, swirling his tongue in the small of his throat and along his jawbone back to the slightly parted pink lips that were panting for air. Yugi's eyes, which had been clenched together tightly, fluttered open, his daintily lashes still resting against perfectly flushed cheeks and his purple eyes seemed hazy as they looked for a reason to why the wet heat had left his chest. He gasped as he found the heavy crimson eyes staring into his own.

Yami smirked as he looked at the beautiful boy, impatiently waiting for him to continue. He lowered his mouth to Yugi's own and softly bit his lips before giving him a profound French kiss, lingering his tongue at the sexually frustrated boy under him lips before parting and grinning wickedly at the flushed boy.

  
"Enjoying this aren't we." The hot, whispered breath over his lips gave Yugi goose bumps that sunk into his skin and the deep, sensual voice seemed to licked and curl around ever nerve ending in his body. With a growl he reached one hand up and tangling his fingers in soft velvety hair, pulled the delicious mouth back to him.

-:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:* -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-

Having finally decided on a semi-reasonable reason for approaching the boy in his head. Seto took the door knob in his hand and opened the door. He quickly took in the generously sized TV and entertainment system and the messy disarray of paperboard boxes lying around everywhere. Right next to the sofa sitting innocently in the room were two lazy boys giving the room a crowded, but very lived in feeling. Kaiba took a hesitant step in the door and paused as he heard a hushed groan. He strained his ear and heard another small whimper as took a step into the room giving his a better view of the coach. 

Kaiba jumped back instantly as a crown of blond, red and black hair came into view with a hand firmly clenched within it. Averting his position Kaiba took in the sight that sat there in front of him. Lying on the coach was Yugi, the boy not three hours ago had been in the same position with him, was now making out furiously with what looked like a very unrestrained lover. The two did not even notice as the brunette unwillingly took a step forward.

Kaiba's mind blanked... having come upstairs to see Yugi like this was not exactly what he had planned. The small boy was not just aesthetically erotic, he was also a damn good kisser; he watched stunned as the boy on top mercilessly teased an identical look alike's pouting lower lip with his teeth, and he stopped breathing as their heads tilted in opposite directions and they pressed urgently together, indulging themselves in hot, open mouthed kisses, which made Seto strain his eyes to catch flashes of tongue. He saw a hand idly sneaking away from under the small boy's shirt and watched intently as it made a swirling path towards the bulge that was pressing against the Yugi's pants. He could feel himself getting hard with each passing moment and unconsciously placed his palm on his awakening arousal. Groaned to himself when the hand that had been reaching down the slender body diverted it's path and instead snaked it's way between the boy's legs, massaging the leather clothed inner thigh.

He saw a glimpse of purple as the smaller boy on the bottom's eyes widened in response to the hand and tangled his hand into the boy's hair. The luscious boy rolled his head back and in more a moan then anything else allowed a single name escape those swollen lips as the other attacked at his neck with his tongue.

"Oh Yami..."

Seemingly, the sound of his name on these delectable gave 'Yami' a whole new vigor. With a more possessive attitude, Seto watched as he ate up along the boy's neck until he reached his ear and dove his tongue right in. Yugi thrashed beneath him and arched up grinding their hips together. Both lean figures shiver, halting their actions momentarily, Yugi's supple mouth opened and a silent scream escaped him as he clenched his eyes tightly together. Yami took the opportunity and plundered his mouth with passion. Seto instinctively moved forward as the kisses became more demanding as Yami dove his tongue into the already panting boy's mouth over and over causing the boy to pull even harder with both hands at the hair that he was grasping like a lifeline. 

The whole thing was making the tall brunettes body wanton. His knees felt weak as he watched the two go at it as hard as they could. The two boys' noses bumped, just a bit, but the lethal form on top maneuvered around deepening the already heated kiss. The last lash of the manufactured anger melted the second he saw Yugi move his tongue into Yami's mouth, fighting the pink tongue that had been dominating the whole of Seto watch. He watched in fascination as the taller boy he had labeled Yami, growled into the smaller one's mouth and fought back with just as much vigor. Their actions were quickly turning into sloppy open mouth kisses that were beginning to threaten to become much more. The slipping, gliding, shoving and grunting, and making a lot of wet crude noises did nothing to diminish Seto's now very hard arousal.

He watched in stunned fascination as one elegant looking hand ascended up from their spot inside Yugi's thigh and reached up to trap the hands that were fisting in the seemingly larger boy's hair, pulling his face roughly to his mouth. Yugi groaned louder as he found himself pinned tightly against the couch, hands bound above him. Seto groaned as he rubbed himself through his pants, if he kept watching he was sure he would come right now which wouldn't be good considering he had already ruined a perfectly good shirt today. As he watched Yami kiss and lick the exposed skin on the smaller boy's neck and collar bone. The brunette whimpered slightly as Yugi retaliated and reached his head up and bit down upon the one ravishing him's neck harshly. Perfectly manicured nails dug into palms as the brunette watched the two attack each other. His eyes were suddenly pinned to the slender fingers that had been left to feel and explore the glistening skin that was exposed underneath him.

The long slender fingers hovered right above a taunt navel that was begging to be touched. With feather light touches that looked very ticklish, he rubbed gently along the waistline of the leather pants. Yugi's hands struggled against the hand that held his limbs trapped above his head and made an inaudible squeak as the fingers moved slowly under the material and caressed the skin underneath.

"Yami . . ." Yugi opened his eyes and the wide violet orbs seemed to catch the others face which Seto couldn't quite see at his angle. The eyes fluttered as the hand in his pants reached lower and he gave a low groan. "Please Yami."

Kaiba bit his lip harshly. The sight before him was intoxicating. He almost wished that one of them would look over at him and beckon him to come and join in their sinful pleasures. In the back of his mind, some more intelligent part of his brain was remembering the second presence joining him in the hospital when he had visited Yugi. But his coherent thoughts were taken away when he saw the hand teasingly slide out of the leather pants that looked horribly uncomfortable, and pressed against the bulge as the zipper was carefully drawn down.

A low whimper reached his ears, and Kaiba grabbed himself to stop from coming. His eyes widened and he looked down at his hand, reality seemed to dim in his mind, and with horror, he looked back to the display in front of him, groaning as he saw the hand disappear from view and the loud moan from Yugi's parted lips flooded his senses.

'Holy Shit.'

Wide eyed, he turned and almost fell down the stairs as he fled from the top floor.

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god!' then as an afterthought he whispered not so quietly "FUCK!!!" 

Slipping his hand into his pants he grabbed his erect shaft and squeezed it as hard as he could bear trying to force away any evidence of it ever being there. He winced in pain before opening the door and leaving the concealing shadows of the stairs.

'Stupid! Stupid! What the heck were you doing?!?' He brushed hurriedly past people that were waving their Blue Eyes plushies at him begging for his signature. He pushed his way past the people crowding around him and shoved a particularly fat man out of his way as he struggled to exit the store.

"Hey! Mr. Kaiba! Did you get to talk to Yugi?" Seto turned to see the woman that had directed him to the stares trying to help him though the door. Ignoring her, he pushed a little kid aside and left the store with the taunting jingle of bells following him. Jumping in the limo, he yelled in a horse voice demanding his driver to take him to the mansion. 

Sighing deeply he closed his eyes and rested against the back of the seat. Hopelessly trying to free his mind off the soft whimpers and the pleading tone of Yugi's voice as his neck was ravished, or the way the other's, Yami's hands, had danced across the flushed skin on Yugi's smooth and delicate looking chest. Those violet eyes that looked alive with passion burned into his memory. He couldn't help but pictured how Yugi appeared, his head thrown back, eyes clenched, back arched in pleasure as he kissed the mouth on top of him with as much force as the little one could muster. That only brought up the memories of this afternoon when it had been him lying atop his slender frame, his hair being clenched tightly as he devoured that sweet mouth.

'Did he look like that when he was with me?'

A throbbing pain in his pants made him shuffle and cross his legs. With a groan he lifted a pillow to his face and whimpered, clenching his eyes tighter together, trying in vain to get the erotic image of the two boys out of his head.

-:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:* -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-

"We're here Master Kaiba." 

Immediately Seto sat up straight letting the pillow fall to the floor and pushed his palm back against the bulge that was in his pants. Sighing as he though how perfect it was that that on one of the few days he skipped wearing my trademark trench coat that he now needed it the most. With a wince, the tall brunette lifted his hand and pushed himself from the leather seats out of the limo grabbing his briefcase with the other. 

"Have you informed them of my arrival yet?" His voice was still rough and his normally palish cheeks were flushed with a light pink. The driver seemed not to have noticed and answered politely that he had indeed called ahead and announced his arrival.

"Good, you may go." With a dismissive gesture of his hand, he made his way up past the gate that sprung open for him and up the path that led to the massive door way that was hidden under no less then six elegantly designed pillars. Pausing whether or not to go straight to the main house or to deal with his problem in his private lab, he sighed and opened the door to the main house.

His waist was instantly seized roughly by a head of raven black hair. He smiled down and tried to pry the boy from him without making his condition known to his little brother. Animated grey eyes smiled up at him and his hand was grabbed as Mokuba led him into the hallway leading towards the dinning hall. The smaller Kaiba tried to keep up with his brother's strides by practically skipping by his side. The smaller boy looked up once again as they passed by the first set of living rooms.

"Heya Seto! How was your day?!? You didn't work too much did you?"

Said Kaiba sighed and gave his brother a small smile. His brother was the best thing in his life and was always the first thing to calm him, but today there was no way that Mokuba could help him. At least no way that was legal and would require Seto to loose whatever morals he possessed completely. Patting the blacken hair sadly he continued to stride along side his always energetic and active little brother.

"No, I did not work too much. Even if it were possible for such a thing, I think anyone running a company of such important stature as KaibaCorp would be a good reason to do so, don't you think."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to use big words and everything. A simple, Yea Mokuba, I worked my ass off today just like I do every other day, would have been just fine." 

Seto let the swear slip. "I didn't use any big words." He looked down into his brothers grey eyes which were currently being hidden by a lock of his drastically long hair. Mokuba reached out and brushed his wild bangs from his face and Kaiba huffed. "You need to cut your hair." He looked back up as the rounded the corner to the main dinning room. (Did you notice they have a big house?)

"Do not, will not, and you can't make me." Seto caught a glimpse of him sticking a tongue out at him through a glass door in front of him and rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, don't come crying to me when some boy thinks you're a pretty little girl that they want to make you their girlfriend." He smirked playfully at the shocked _expression on his brother's face, and bent down to give him a hug. "Oh don't worry, it's not that bad. I just don't see why you like it that long."

Mokuba sneaked a hand around his brother's neck and pulled at the hair that disappeared behind the collar of his shirt. 

"Well at least mine's even everywhere." 

Seto gave a sharp HA at this but Mokuba ignored it. "I just want to grab a pair of scissors and cut that bang off . . ." 

He made his hand somewhat resemble a pair of the evil hair cutting demons and snapped playfully towards the offending strand that hung faithfully between his brother's two frozen sapphire eyes. Grinning Mokuba skipped ahead and approached one of the maids to whisper something in her ear. She smiled and bushed as the dashing young Kaiba winked her away. With a rather cheeky grin he turned his attention back on his brother. 

Seto who watched the whole ordeal with interest stood up shaking his head. "Whatever Mokuba, everyone knows you have the craziest hair in Domino."

He instantly stopped and groaned. 

'Shit.' A picture of Yugi flooded his head. The spiky blond black and red hair certainly making his last statements false. He fought viciously to keep his body at bay but failed as he imagined his hands gripping the silken strains, pulling the hot impassioned mouth to his own. With a small whine, he lifted himself from his kneeling position and with another pat on the head for Mokuba, excused himself.

"Are you okay Seto?"

The brunette turned around and with a pained smile, he nodded and continued out of the room. Rushing past a servant or two on his way, (To his credit he only knocked over the one . . .) He finally made it to his room. With a sigh he allowed himself to collapse on the bed in a very heated heap. Closing his eyes for a moment proved too much for him, the sight he witnessed kept repeating itself in his mind.

Yugi, hands bound behind his head as nimble fingers traveled over every expanse of his chest. Small pink nipple hardening as those fingers twisted and played mercilessly with them. A deliciously arousing moan, and a sharp intake of breath, the small boy struggled to free his hands and be given the liberty to be able to explore the other's body. A hand going lower and lower until it disappeared completely. Palms surrounding his delicate length. Kneading and cupping until his head was thrown back and a whimper of need filled the air. The strokes became bolder, faster, and the moans became hungrier, and louder. Purple eyes snapping open as he neared completion, as he neared his oh so needed release. 

Seto snapped out of it and sat a moment after and walked to the marble bathroom, which was more a mini spa, cursing as his fingers searched for the light switch. Grabbing a towel from the marbled counter top and his fluffy bathrobe from its place on the door, he threw them on the counter and stripped his clothes. With a sharp intake of air, he peeled his now moist boxers from his skin hissing as the cool air hit him. 

Deciding a cold shower was most certainly in order; he bypassed his Jacuzzi sized bath after picking up his clothes and rounded the corner to his shower which stood colossal next to any average. He switched on the water, and cringed as he tested the cool liquid on his hand. With a shaky breath he stepped inside and closed the sliding glass door behind him. Stayed next to the tile walls trying for the moment to avid the freezing water to touch him, he reached out both hands and cupped the water in his palms. Bringing is close to him, he allowed it to dribble down his chest. 

The icy drops trailed down his firm chest and pooled inside his navel, causing the brunette to shiver. Though the feelings did little to stifle his erection and instead had him imagining kiss-swollen lips nipping at his skin, swirling a lethal pink tongue around in his bellybutton teasing and preparing him for what could come next. With a groan, Seto reached down and squeezed his staff lightly; trying to ignore his body begging for the release it had been waiting for all day. He cautiously made a step closer to the jet of water, and the mist dusted over his body making him shutter once again. 

Images continued to appear, each one more erotic and exciting then the next. Seto took more of the water into his hand and splashed it against his face, trying lazily to cooling down his body. Ignoring his erection, he bypassed the bottles of scented soap the house keepers always stocked for him, and grabbed the bar of soap from the soap rack and began running it down his chest, not noticing as bubbles clung to the tiny hairs along his navel and soaked into the crevices in his taunt skin. Bringing the bar back up, he swept it behind his neck and shoulders, rolling his neck as he did so allowing some of the tension of his life to relax away. 

He shook his head as he continued to think of a reason why Yugi would want to be with him if he already had a sexy, skillful, and sensuous lover. The voice in the back of his head however continued to remind him that it was the boy who had come to him first. Remembering how Yugi's big bright eyes and almost nervous actions from when their conversation had started, had blossomed into challenging and almost daring acts of seduction as they made out on the hospital bed had him thoroughly confused.

While rolling ideas in his head, perfect white teeth began to gnaw at Kaiba's bottom lip. Who was the elder looking Yugi? The one who Yugi had cried out as Yami when his pleasure had been built up too high to be contained. Memories flashed back to the first night when he had met Yugi. The changes in Yugi's persona, his attitude and even his physical appearance had shocked him that day as he watched the boy duel Keith. Also, had he not seen a figure in the darkness that night? The one who had called out for him to help just before disappearing in a flash of light. What about the hospital episode? The changes in dominance, aggressiveness and even the change of weight that had seated itself on his chest had confused him. Not to mention the brain boggling appearance of the two seated next to each other and the flashing eyes.

Remember back now, Kaiba's eyes widened as the pictured the sharp crimson eyes that seemed to be filled with lustful desire that had stared down at him this afternoon just before he had accidentally pulled the nurse cord. The two pairs of eyes, one burning crimson and the other soft yet hungry violet eyes. One frail and beautiful, on strong and seductive. 

With a startling gasp, Seto came into his hand which had been unconsciously stroking his hardened staff. He stumbled forward into the water, too tired to care that the water had turned to a comfortable temperature. He stood resting one arm on the tiled wall panting with his eyes closed. Not able to think with the heavy aftereffects of his orgasm, he allowed the water to soak his skin and massage his tensing muscles.

"What the hell is wrong with me...?"

  
- -:|:--.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:* -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:- 

  
Yugi lay trapped between a coach and a sweltering hot body. Any and all coherent thoughts had escaped his mind and evaded his consciousness as all his senses focused on five digests that were ALMOST touching him where he needed to be touched. Never allowing a second to go by without a whimper of scorching need to rise up from his throat, Yugi's eyes clenched together as he moved his hips to seek the contact he needed so desperately. 

Yami smirked against the soft flesh he was nipping as a specifically wanton moan reached his ears. The hand he currently had inside Yugi's pants was teasingly tracing patterns along the indent of the boy's hip. Biting softly along the underside of Yugi's ear and massaging a hardened nipple, Yami was trying his hardest to take this whole thing as slow as possible. Trying to ignore his own arousal, he was determined not to scare Yugi by pushing him too far. Although this afternoon had somewhat proven Yugi's willingness, and the moans of encouragement weren't doing too much to protest, Yami very much doubted Yugi was ready for what his body was begging for. Not even mentioning that the boy had only known of his existence for longer then a week. Had he know this could have happened sooner he would have tried an awful lot harder to materialize in his own body. Casing being, he was very willing to keep his actions up until Yugi made a protest.  
Which didn't seem likely to happen very soon...  
Yugi wiggled against the skilled fingers against his heated flesh, The only thing on his mind were those fingers reaching a bit lower. Tears were forming in the corners of his eye as the contact he desperately needed was refused.

"Yami, please . . . Just touch me. Do . . . anything . . . !"

Yami groaned at the pleading tone in his lights voice. How could anyone refuse such a pretty face? Glistening tears were pooling around the corner of the brilliant lavender eyes that had darkened to a sensuous black color as the passion inside of him bubbled up. One drop escaped from his lashes and made a shimmering trail down to his reddened check, causing Yami to finally give in to the delicious boy.

Removing his hand form the boy's chest, Yami settled himself squarely on top of Yugi, bringing himself in a more comfortable position. Reaching his hand up and settling on his elbow, he gently stroked a blonde bang away from Yugi's face, fastening it with the mass of unruly locks surrounding his delicate face. Yami's other hand still played just above the boy's swollen hardness, carefully avoiding the contact Yugi desired until he himself felt it time to give it. Nuzzling the boy's neck just below his ear he slowly breathed a hot heavy breath onto the side of Yugi's face into his ear.  
"Do you know how much I want you Yugi?" Yami's voice was low and seductive, barley a whisper to anyone else. The hand near Yugi arousal dipped lower and the tip of his fingers ghosted the side of his desire. "I think you have some idea considering..." 

Yugi screamed as fingers suddenly surrounded his straining member. He arched into the hand and through back his head. Yami tightened his grip and stoked one harsh full movement up to the tip of Yugi's virgin cock. The response was immediate, Yugi began throwing his head around and his hands grabbed at Yami's shirt threatening to rip though the material. Yami smirked at the reaction but was insanely seized in the moment. Reaching his hand behind Yugi's head, he gripped a handful of hair and pulled the moaning mouth to his. Yugi opened his mouth instantly and took over the kiss. With every stoke Yami graced him with, he moaned loudly into Yami's mouth. He reached one hand up and steadied himself by grabbing his own fist full of tri-colored hair and bringing their kisses to what looked almost as if trying to consuming each other, the fast open mouth kisses hungry and desperate. Yugi finally thrust up to meet Yami's hand and the spirit quickly stopped his pleasurable stroking

Yugi's eyes shot open, and was about to complain when he felt Yami sliding off his chest and more so on his legs allowing him to feel exactly how much Yami was enjoying this also. The length that pressed hard into his stomach slowly slid down so it was even with his own. Yugi closed his eyes expecting him to rock any second and for his whole body to flush with pleasure, but it never came. Instead, all of the delicious weight that had been on top of his was suddenly gone. Fluttering opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of an appraising crimson gaze that burned right though his skin, setting it on fire. With a groan he tried to think past his lustful stupor and comprehend what exactly Yami was planning for him. Propping himself on his elbows, he smiled sheepishly at the fierce man sitting on top of him. 

Yugi's innocent smile only heightened Yami's need to please the small violet eyed beauty. Placing a hand on each side of Yugi's shoulders, he slowly began to kiss his way down his body in a steady trail to his navel. Yami smiled and almost awed at the display in front of him. Instead of being an inie, Yugi had an adorable outie bellybutton. After nipping at the skin around it. He swept his tongue over it and gave Yugi a rather large hint of what was going to happen very soon. 

Yugi thrashed his head from side to side as he felt Yami licking his navel. The sensations went straight to his groin and it was doing little to help solve his very hard problem. Having enough teasing, he whimpered, wanting only for Yami to touch his most sensitive part once again.

"Oh Gods, Please just.... please... Yami"

Yami moved down a bit farther and placed his mouth against the mound below Yugi's waistline, blowing hot breath through the material of Yugi's briefs.

Yugi gasped and arched his back slightly. He ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Yami's head and closed his eyes. "Oh Yami..." Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled to himself and repeated the action, evoking another gasp from the wiggling, tri-colored haired boy. He reached down and grabbed the cuffs of Yugi's pants and began easing them off of Yugi's legs. Yami blew again, causing Yugi to flail slightly and his legs to come free of the fabric. "He tossed the clothing onto a chair. He ran his hands down Yugi's bare legs and nuzzled between Yugi's thighs, causing Yugi to spread them wider. Yami inhaled deeply, becoming dizzy with the scent that was now his Yugi. He felt Yugi's hand tugging at his hair, urging him to come back up so that he could feel the weight of Yami's body on him once again.

"Mmmmmm," he whispered against Yugi's flushed skin. "So beautiful…"

Pulling franticly at Yami's hair, Yugi felt his briefs slide down his thighs. Yugi groaned, too aroused to be embarrassed at the fact that he was now almost fully naked. The only articles of clothing on him still were his pair of socks and the unbuttoned shirt that lay bunched up under his torso. He felt Yami staring at him and squirmed against the appealing gaze, trying to get those demanding hands to stroke his flesh. Suddenly, his hands were shaking and he had trouble concentrating on the task at hand as he felt a hot wetness engulf him. He stopped fidgeting with trying to get closer and groaned. Yugi had to force himself through the layers of desire that had settled over his consciousness from screaming loud enough to alert the consumers downstairs. Yami shivered uncontrollably as Yugi moaned with delight.

When a steady rhythm was built altering nips, sucks and licks, Yugi was deciding on wither to scream, whimper, moan, gasp, plead or yell Yami's name. Occasionally just mumbling incoherently as his head thrashed violently. The room was filled with Yugi's cries, a jumble of nonsensical, pre-orgasmic babble, heated moaning and Yami's name repeated over and over like a mantra.

 Yami moaned involuntarily as Yugi's fingers continued to raked through his hair. He too was burning with almost painful arousal, but he ignored his own needs, intent on driving Yugi to the edge of distraction with his tongue. He ran his hands along the inside of Yugi's shaking thighs and the spread wantonly to him. One leg extended fully the other pressed up against the back of the coach. Sensing Yugi's frustration with the coach, he took both of Yugi legs and slung them over his shoulder. Allowing himself access to lick the juncture of Yugi's thighs. Yami, continuing to drive Yugi to pleasure with his mouth, lazily began to trace soft patterns closer and closer to Yugi's hidden entrance. With an almost sobbing whimper Yami felt Yugi's body tense, and deciding not to tease his new lover, he relaxed his throat and took Yugi in all the way. 

The feeling of hitting the back of Yami's throat pulled Yugi over the edge. Gasping for air, he arched off the coach and threw his head back pushing Yami's head harder into his lap as his knees bent as his whole body shook with his release. Surprisingly he came silently, eyes closed and mouth opened in a soundless scream.

Yami swallowed all that Yugi offered, and had sucked Yugi dry. Twin crimson eyes fluttered in desire as he slowly loosed his grip around the underside of the boy's legs, slowly easing the relaxed limbs from above his shoulders and along his side to the sofa. He moved up the now limp body and began a passionate kiss. With no response he tensed and backed away. It took a moment to realize that Yugi had passed out from his extrusion. The heavy rising and falling of Yugi's chest remained. Shaking his head and catching his breath, he licking his lips, sliding back down to his former position on Yugi's body. His pink tongue lapped lazily at the creamy thighs spread out in front of him collecting any of Yugi's exotic tasting essence that had escaped from his lips. The boy laid out under him took in a sharp breath as Yami's hot tongue traced the area around his now spent arousal. 

Finishing up with a final lick right under the small boy's navel, he untangled himself and crawled his way up the slim boy's chest until his face lay parallel with the boy's lips, now swollen and starting to bruise from the intensity of their kisses. The boy's arched eyelashes lay gently against his face giving him an angelic look upon his face as he lay peacefully on his back. The soft golden bangs hung right along his face not blocking the impressive view of the boy who was exposed completely to the one on top of him slowly taking in all he could.

Yami shifted his weight to his knees and left elbow as he ran his hand along the still flushed cheek of his newly announced lover. The warm flesh sent tingles down his spine and he slowly allowed his eyes to slide close and he brought his own lips to the smaller boy's for a gentle kiss. A softened moan escaped his lips as he felt the plush lips, now familiar, under his own. Yugi responded by shifting his leg slightly, brushing up against the spirit's unsatisfied erection causing his eyes to fling open and a hiss to escape though his teeth. With hesitance, he pulled away and adorned the rest of the unconscious boy's face with soft kisses successfully ignoring his own problem. When he reached Yugi's neck, he stopped and smiled at the work he had done. More then one bruise was tainting the boy's slender neck marking him to the world as Yami's own. Nuzzling the warm flesh an adoringly, Yami slowly eased his body from the couch to Yugi side. With shaky limbs he raised himself to his feet and looked down at his sleeping beauty. 

A smile coming back to his lips, Yami moved Yugi further up the couch positioning him in a more comfortable position. With a soft hum, the small boy snuggled his cheek into the material and curved his body, bringing his knees up closer to his chest. Yami watched entranced as the soft pink lips parted slightly and Yugi mumbled something incoherently. Unable to resist, he kissed him once again softly on the lips summoning another hum from the small boy as his body shifted closer to the edge of the sofa where Yami's body heat was drawing him. Taking the remaining room on the couch and leaned his upper body against it to give Yugi's lips another small peck before tearing his eyes away from the angelic looking boy sleeping there. 

With a contented smile Yami walked towards the direction of the bathroom. Each step he took reminded him quite painfully of a not so tiny problem in his pants. Wincing now as he finally made it to the tiled room; he first took in the sight of his reflection, rumpled and wrinkled in every possible way. His normally spiky and unruly hair seemed to have just given up on him, hung every which way possible. Yami actually thought the look suited him, if his hair being mussed was the price he would have to pay to see Yugi's face contorting in pleasure, so be it. Turning on the water to what he hoped to be a lukewarm temperature, he ran his fingers under the flowing water which was still cool. Soaking his hand, he ran it over his heated brow in an attempt to cool himself down. 

Wetting the other hand, he caressed his neck with the sprinkling sensation. He could already feel himself coming down from his natural high. When he was satisfied that walking back out into the hallway and into the tiny room that Yugi had all to himself. Opening the cubby that Yugi kept his pjs and gym outfits selecting a pair or rather short sofes and a large collage Tee, he gently shut the door cautious not to make too much noise and made his way back to the living room. Seeing Yugi's almost naked body would not demand him to jump the boy. He looked around the room and after finding the linen closet, pulled out a washcloth and ran it under the now warm water.  After ringing the cloth out, he switched off the faucet and headed back to Yugi who was still left out on the sofa. Upon first sight, Yami was ready to turn back into the bathroom and take a long cold shower. 

Yugi had indeed made himself comfortable. One arm rested across the boy's eyes, the other hung limp off the side of the cushion. His legs were parted, one bent and resting against the back of the couch while the other lay straight, the sole of his foot facing the ceiling.  Approaching with his breath held, Yami stood admiring the view laid out before him. The flush in Yugi's cheeks had dimmed but the simply contented look had remained the same. He sat down next to Yugi's torso and lovingly brushed back the damp bang that fell across his cheek. He ran the washcloth over the sleeping teen's heated forehead and along the length of his body. Yugi hummed at the felling and shuffled his legs around, but made no other signs of wakening.

Yami's eyes darkened when he ran the lukewarm cloth along Yugi's stomach. The muscles constricted and rippled at the light touch increasing Yami's slowly regaining arousal. With a picture of Anzu's green haired boyfriend in mind, Yami carefully ran the cloth along the inside of Yugi's thighs, removing all trace of bodily fluids. Job completed, he retrieved the gym shorts from the table and carefully slipped one slender leg in at a time barely maintaining his thoughts from Yugi's form. When the band snapped against the back of Yugi's thighs, Yami reached under and lifted him from the small of his back, shuttering as he was forced to support Yugi's rounded bottom. The soft flesh against his fingers made him moan softly and he couldn't resist running a hand up and along the wide expansion of Yugi's chest.

 He felt the shutter go throughout the delicate frame lying next to him and bit his lip at the tiny moan that escaped the boy. He continued his strokes up to Yugi's now softened nub. Taking one in between his fingers and rolling the beaded nub, he was delighted in the startled gasp it issued from Yugi. Biting the inside of his cheek now, he moved one hand to the inside of Yugi's thigh and began to trace light patterns though the thin material.

"Yami…" Yugi's dazed eyes fluttered open before closing in pleasure.

Yugi squirmed against this ministrations and Yami could sense his breathing increasing. He schooched up closer to Yugi and sat to the side of the boys hip giving him the perfect angle to balance his weight as he leaned down to press his lips against the now clenched eyelids. Taking his time he softly kissed the expanse of Yugi's face, taking extra time as he tasted Yugi's lips, which the small boy had parted very willingly but Yami had passed up on the idea of plundering the hot mouth and instead he pressed his lips against the groove under Yugi's chin. Yugi arched up to him, exposing his neck, and bringing his lower half in contact with Yami's own. Yami moaned along with him at the feeling and they both began rocking into each other in a steady pace. Both ready to give it another go…

- -:|:--.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:* -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:- 

  
End Notes: *grins innocently* What...? 


	13. Boy Talk Ch 13

Title: My Blue Eyes 

Rating: This chapter would be PG-13 I guess. Sorry.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou/Jou

Yes…This took forever. I hope you all can forgive me. The worse thing is, I have soo many ideas for new fics! I'm insane to think about writing more I know, and I've decided I'm going to finish this one before I do anything else. 

Disclaimer: *Tears* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I will never get to own Yu-Gi-Oh nor will I ever own any of the characters in this story. *sigh* thanks now I feel awful...

Wow, now I can't load this….ff.net is REALLY annoying. 

-:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-.·:* -:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. --:|:-.·:*¨¨*:·. - -:|:-

Boy Talk

Jou walked down the street with his hands buried deep in his pockets and his feet shuffling on the pavement. His eyes were downcast and the slight breeze ruffled his honey blonde hair hiding his face from anyone who passed. Not that Jou noticed anyone, no sir, Jou had run into a good number of people on his long walk from his house to Yugi's. Each one shaking him, and his apologies off and speeding into the opposite direction to continue with their own little uncomplicated lives. 

After Jou had thanked Yugi's grandfather for the ride home earlier this afternoon, he had made his way to his apartment and found to his surprise that his key was gone. He knocked on the door and circled the house banging on windows until he remembered that his father had left the house in favor of staying with his 'friend' Jerry from work, to go across town and see a motorcycle rally for the weekend. The old woman who lived in the building next to him refused to acknowledge that Jou really lived there and flat out refused to give him the spare key that had been given to her for cases such as this. Finally, after deciding that standing outside all by himself, and that breaking and entering while the old unhelpful fart was peeping at him through her window were both bad ideas, he started his walk to Yugi's. Unfortunately, walking was always a great time to think…and Jou had a hell of a lot to think about.

The image of Ryou sitting on a counter clearly having been thoroughly and completely fucked, seemed to be plastered into his brain. He couldn't have mistake the glassy-eyes, tousled hair or the bright flush that spread deep on Ryou's cheeks, down into the collar of his shirt while he tried lazily to capture his snowy-haired twins lips.

Jou shivered from something other then the cold and dug his hands deep into his pockets.  He had told himself about fifteen times that what he had seen could not have been true. People don't just randomly have an identical looking twin pop up out of nowhere, not to mention that these already non-existing twins can't just disappear into thin air.

He shook his head, making the blonde hairs fall out from his eyes. Being all thoughtful and depressed was beginning to hurt his head. Looking around he recognized a shopping district that Yugi had dragged him off to more times then he would have liked to remember. Dropping his hands to his side, he sighed heavily and turned walked back in the opposite direction towards Yugi's house which he had passed in his musings. 

Yugi, that's what else he had been thinking about. Should he tell his new best friend about how he was feeling towards Ryou? Yugi would understand. At least maybe Yugi would be able to help him sort out his feeling enough to be able to confront Ryou. Of course, he wouldn't say anything about his delusion thoughts earlier that day in the bathroom, but more on the tightening in his stomach that came to him every time that Ryou would stand a little closer then normal and how nervous he got whenever the snow-haired boy was waiting for him to reply to something.

Jou scratched his head and bounced up the steps that led to the front steps of the game shop. Solomon's car wasn't in its normal spot, and Jou instantly was worried that he had missed his friend and therefore lost his opportunity to clear up his head and have a comfortable place to stay. Removing his hands from his pocket he approached the store and entered the building with the ring he had grown familiar to hearing. The place was swarming with people. Not actually swarming mind you, but a good number over the normal amount. Jumping over a kid laying on the floor with his hand reached far under a shelf, he made his way to the counter. 

"Hello Nikki my sweet!" Jou leaned his back against the counter with his elbows resting on the wooden desk, craning his neck around to grin flirtatiously with the older woman. Nikki laughed under her breath and shook her head as she finished printing out a receipt for the little boy bouncing around at Jou's feet. 

"Hey Jou, haven't seen you in a while." She smiled sweetly at him as she took the pack of cards and duel monsters lunch box from the next girl in line. 

Jou turned around so that he could lean forward with his elbows on the table supporting his chin. He batted his eyelashes playfully and gave her a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry my love, I've just been so busy waiting for the day that you would say you'd be mine. I cannot bear to look upon your face and know that I will never be able to hold you." 

Nikki blushed and handed finished ringing up the girl's new toys. "Aren't we flattering today Jou." She reached under the desk to grab a bag and ducked under the desk with a frustrated moan. She popped back up with her eyes squeezed shut, but only for a moment. She snapped out of it and began smiling at Jou with a new amount of kindness. 

"Oh Jou! What ever would I do without you? Would you please be a dear and run downstairs and grab me the box that says 'BAGS' on the front? Just down those steps. Please?"

Jou signed and pushed himself on the desk. "Yea, yea, I'll get em. I'll be right back." He stalked over towards the door he knew led to the basement with Nikki's thanks shouting in his ears. Just as he twisted the brass doorknob, two tiny boys voices popped up next to him.

"Hello. Are there more toys down there?" 

"Yea, there aren't many to choose from up here."

"We'd like to accompany you down there and select a few."

Jou looked around with one eyebrow raised before looking down at the two boys. They looked about the same age. Although they looked no way related. One had an arch in his blonde eyebrow and seemed to be studying Jou's appearance with an expert eye, while the other black haired boy was trying to sneak a peek into the depths behind the door. He closed the door and making the second boy pout. 

"Ehh, it's not really my store to let cha come down here in the first place." He waved over to the stuffed animal section that was to his right. "Why don't chos kids go and look over there for some fluffy friends?" 

The black haired boy laughed at this until the blonde elbowed him sharply in the side. "No, we've already looked there. We don't want any of that. We want to see what's downstairs." 

Jou huffed at the boy's snobbish attitude and turned his back to the boy as he opened the door. "Well, that's to bad ya little brat. Go somewhere else then." He closed the door quickly just as the black-haired boy tried to stick his face in for a better look. "Stupid kids."

Jou stumbled in the dark for a moment until he found the chain that he pulled, instantly allowing himself to be flooded in light. Blinking a few times to allow his eyes to adjust, he marched down the steps and grabbed the largest box that was labeled 'BAGS'. He marched back up the stairs and groaned when he couldn't open the door. Setting the box down, he turned the handle and stepped back into the main shop. He placed the box back down with a sigh and quickly turned off the light and made sure the door was firmly closed.

Nikki smiled at him and shrugged when he glared at her after she refilled her bag holder and set the rest of them back in the box. Just as she was opening her mouth with a devilish smirk on her lips, Jou beat her too it. 

"I'm sure your not going to ask me to put that back. I mean, I would and all, but I really do need to see Yugi." 

Nikki sighed and practically threw the filled bag at the retreating customer. "Yea, he's up stairs. Don't know what he's up to. I think he's upset that Solomon left today." 

Jou leaned over the counter, eyes cast downward as he played with a blinking duel monsters pen. "Oh yea? When's the old man comin' back?"

Nikki shrugged, stretching her fingers as she had the chance. "No idea. You know how those guys get when all that 'creative genius' comes together."

Jou hummed his agreement; mind now occupied on weather or not Yugi would want to hear about his problems when he had some of his own. Shrugging his shoulders he looked up at the door at the top of the steps and then back to Nikki. "Well I guess I'll go up and say hey. I'll see ya around okay?" 

Nikki tisked and mumbled loud enough for him to hear, "I couldn't miss that ugly mug even if I wanted too." Jou glared at her and turned around blowing her a raspberry for a moment before he found himself tripping face forward into one of the larger magnate displays.

"AAAHhhhhhhhh!!!"

Jou reached out blindly. His hands trying to support himself on the revolving display, but that only resulted in the whole thing falling on top of him in a rather loud crash. 

"Oh my Gosh! JOU! Are you alright?!?"

Jou spun around, ignoring Nikki's question and his slanted eyes found the reason he fell. A string of jump ropes tied together laid limply at his feet. He followed the trail that lead him to a pair of giggling boy's circled up in a corner rolling on the floor in laughter. Baring his teeth, he sprung to his feet ready to give the two a piece of his mind. He felt rather then heard the joints in his fingers popping as he balled his fists. The sharp stinging bruises of falling on the hundreds of magnates pushed aside for right now. A few feet away. He felt a steady hand on his shoulder and looked up into two smirking grey eyes. 

"Hello young man. I see you found my boys. How _very_ helpful of you." The two children, faces now red with laughter, looked up and smiled wider at the man gripping Jou. "I simply can't keep track of them in such a fine store. Now here." The man slipped a rolled up ball of bills in his breast pocket and gave the two now silent boys a nod. "Come now boys. Much more shopping to do. Don't want to make Lily have a fit."

Jou glared at the two boys who stood up with shaky limbs, and he growled as the blonde turned around to stick out his tongue as he exited the shop. Mumbling to himself about irresponsible parents and how the youth of today was going to ruin the world, he turned to see that Nikki had already cleaned up his mess. Biting his lip sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw, my bad Nik. Sorry about that." 

She waved her hand at him with another smile. "No problem Jou. Not your fault. Although you did cause quite a racquet. You could have at least just fallen and taken it like a man instead of bringing down the whole magnet case with you." 

Jou shrugged helplessly. "Like I said, my bad." He looked around again. Half of the customers quickly looked away from him and he found himself blushing. "Wow, I sure feel dumb now… I think I'll go see Yugi now. Um… it was nice talking to you." 

With that, Jou climbed the stares a carefully as possible, not wanting to give the little shop another show. When he reached the top, the door opened just as he was reaching for the knob. Almost falling back in shock he steadied himself on the shoulder of his best friend. 

Yugi Mouto. 

A _very_ unusually looking Yugi Mouto. Something about the violet eyed boy looked strange. Jou couldn't tell if it was because of the seriously ruffled mat of bed head Yugi was supporting, or the way that Yugi's eyes were darting around as if nervous. He removed his hand form the boy's slender shoulder and Yugi backed into the room allowing Jou to pass. Jou walked into the more homier part of Kame game shop. He instantly made his way to the kitchen calling over his shoulder asking if Yugi wanted a drink. Yugi nervously leaned up against the wall releasing his lip from between his teeth.

"No. I'm fine, thanks though."

Jou reappeared with his head thrown back chugging a Dr. Pepper. When he finished he made a loud "Ahhha" sound and set the half empty can down before jumping back from shock.

"Woooh, Run out of clothes there buddy? When are those from? The sixth grade?!?"

Yugi looked down at his way too short gym shorts that he was pretty sure he had owned way before sixth grade.  The fading symbol on his upper thigh seemed to resemble along the lines of 'Domino Elementary'. Not to mention his Grandpa's out dated collage tee shirt that clashed horribly with his sparkling gold puzzle. Smiling up sheepishly at his friend he shrugged. "I don't know how to do laundry."

Jou laughed, "Well," he smiled his largest most cunning smile, "I happen to be an expert at laundry." Yugi raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"Oh really?"

Jou nodded, his smile remaining as he looked down at his feet. "That's actually what came here to talk about. My dad just left town and I don't think I can get into my house. I mean I could, but I would have to break in through my window, and my neighbor Mrs. Bryant is this old defective tyrant that refuses to acknowledge that I _do _live…"

"Is this going somewhere Jou?"

Jou looked up to see Yugi bending over with his hands resting on his knees trying to get a better look at his downcast face. Jou sighed. "Yea, sorry, I was wondering if you would mind if I stayed over here tonight? At least until my dad comes home, I don't really …"

"Jou! Of coarse you can stay! I was going to ask you if you _would _stay! My grandpa just left town and I thought I would be all alone…" 

Yugi seemed to cut of his train of thought and zone off somewhere. Jou watched him for a moment waiting for him to continue before shaking the smaller boy back to reality. Yugi blushed a brilliant red and fell back against the couch with a sigh. "Sorry Jou. I guess I haven't really talked to you in a while hub?"

Jou shook his head. "Guess not, the first time I take you out with the gang to have a good time, that whole Kaiba disaster happened."

Yugi laughed. "The Kaiba disaster? I wouldn't call it a disaster."

Jou stared at the small boy that was dwarfed on the couch. With a grunt he jumped on the sofa and spread himself out on it resting his legs on Yugi's thighs. Yugi groaned and made an effort to shove Jou off him, but in the end he was left pouting, while Jou relaxed spread out on the comfy couch with a lazy grin spreading across his face.

"It sure was a disaster if you ask me! What, you almost get molested by some pervert that wanted to _touch_ Anza, then you were physically beaten up by some jealous punks outside of a _supposed _safe area. Not to mention that freaky Kaiba guy claiming to have come to your rescue." Jou sat up with a darker look on his face. "You. Today. You kicked me out and let that creep stay with you. What were you guys talking about?" Yugi's widening eyes and futile attempt to not show his surprise made Jou even more upset. "Did he hurt you?!? Threaten you!? I swear to GOD if that monster so much as…."

"JOU!" Yugi looked completely scandalized. "What are you talking about! Kaiba was most certainly NOT trying to threaten me! What would even make you say that!" Yugi pushed Jou's legs off his lap and Jou sat up so that he could face him. 

He tried to recall the events of today withdrawing his own little experiences. All he could really think about now that he was trying to think about it was, of course, Ryou completely devilish looks that afternoon. Forcing himself to remember why he had been so mad at Kaiba, and image of those blue eyes staring intently at their reflection came to mind. 

"I saw him. I saw him right after he came out of your room. He came in the bathroom looking all…" Jou twirled his hands in frustration, trying to figure out how to describe the look Kaiba was giving off. It had kind of reminded him of how Ryou looked…Jou clenched his eyes stopping _that_ thinking process. "He was all messy, and not clean looking."

Yugi stared at Jou for a moment then very clearly gulped. He allowed his hands to twist his large tee shirt in a knot, and couldn't seem to even look up at Jou. In a soft whisper that Jou almost missed, Yugi spoke.

"Um, Jou?" Yugi snuck a look at the blond teen. " There are a couple of things that I guess we really should talk about…"

It was Jou's turn to widen his eyes. "About KAIBA!?!"

"NO! I mean _yes_, but more then just that. There's a few things really. Quite a few things now that I think about it."

"Oh." Jou thought about his most important reason for coming to Yugi today. That little tightening in his stomach had been the cause of so many headaches these past few days. He tightened his resolve. "I think I have a few things we should talk about too." 

Yugi turned to him quickly. "Really! Okay you first!"

Jou turned to him outraged. "No way! You started it! Why should I go first? It was your idea to have a _talk _so you should definitely be the one to start it. I refuse."

Jou could virtually see Yugi running thousands of ways to possibly make him change his mind and go first. Therefore, he was ready for the pout. Yugi's incredible eyes seemed to widen more so then usual and his lips puffed out. Jou huffed and turned his head. "Don't you even try to do that whole pouty thing with me. I'll go after you." He crossed his arms to emphasize his point. 

Yugi dropped the stretched out bit of tee shirt and began twittering with his fingers, his eyes back on his lap. "Okay... I don't really know how I should start this but I guess the beginnings a good start right?" He gave a nervous laugh as he looked up at Jou and instantly shut up and kept his eyes on his dancing fingers. "Well, you know how I had that box that you and Honda were messing around with before we were friends?" 

Jou nodded.

"Well, my grandpa gave that to me along time ago, I think it was for my thirteenth, no actually, my fourteenth birthday. Well, he gave it to me because he wanted me to have something to do, cause well, back then I didn't really do anything besides sit around and help him clean up the shop. That's when I started playing duel monsters a lot. I didn't really have that much else to do… Well anyways, he gave it to me and told me all this stuff about it. How it had that old writing on the sides and stuff. I tried to look up those scribbles, but I couldn't find any Internet site that had information on it so I kinnda stopped looking ya know? So when I kept working at it, I kind of felt stupid because it was taking so long, and that's all I ever did anymore. Well besides Duel Monsters. I did get really good at it…. Don't you think?" 

Yugi's hands were balled up tightly and Jou noticed that the smaller boy seemed to be sweating somewhat. He wanted to help but he really didn't understand half of what Yugi had just said. The speed at which the boy was rambling was taking him aback.

"I know Keith certainly thought so, I beat him so good. Well I guess _I_ didn't beat him really, which is something I guess we need to talk about. But um, oh yea, the puzzle, that golden box I mean, it was a puzzle but the box wasn't really part of it. It just held the puzzle pieces in it. I don't even know were it went now that I think about it!" Yugi paused again and looked at Jou confused. "I'm rambling aren't I?" Jou nodded. "Oh, well sorry. I just… I don't really know how or what I'm trying to tell you. I think I should start back at the beginning." 

Jou widened his eyes as Yugi started talking again. _What the hell is he talking about? I knew Kaiba did something to him! Look at him, talking all insane and acting all crazy. _Jou was about to interrupt him when Yugi just stopped talking and took a deep breath and looked intently into his lap. "Jou, look, I'm really sorry. I don't know what I'm supposed to say. You're my best friend and I don't ever want to have to loose you." Yugi finally looked up at him. Big teary eyes seemed to glisten with his unshed tears. Jou forgot his previous concern and instantly wrapped his arms around his smaller friend. 

"Yugi! What's wrong! I swear! Nothing you could ever tell me would make me not want to be your friend anymore! I swear Yug!" Yugi sniffed and pushed Jou away so that he was able to look up into his eyes. 

"Really Jou? You promise? Nothing?" 

Jou nodded. "As long as you promise me the same thing." He took one of Yugi's shaking hands and squeezed it tightly. "I hope you know that you could tell me anything, I'm you're friend Yug, and that's what friends do, they tell each other stuff."

Yugi nodded. But didn't say anything. He bit his lip for a moment and seemed to be in some sort of deep thought. Jou shook the hand that was still holding onto Yugi's and the boy snapped out of it. 

"Oh um, sorry…." He was silent for a few seconds. "I think it would be easier if I just tried to show you what I was talking about." Jou nodded, a bit confused, but scooted back as Yugi pulled away from him. "Um well, here we go…"

Jou raised an eyebrow at this declaration, but instantly toppled backwards when suddenly Yugi seemed to let out a soft glow surrounding his body. Before he fell over off the sofa, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his upper chest and looked up to see a pair of sharp red eyes studding him intensely. He jumped back, his feet still tucked under his body and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He could hear Yugi gasp and instantly was met with a pair of concerned looking violet eyes and a pair of small hands trying to help him up.

Jou ignored Yugi and turned around quickly and was startled again when he saw another, taller Yugi standing there smirking down at him. He crawled backwards until he hit the coffee table. He rapidly shot his eyes back on Yugi, who was reaching out for him, and pointed his finger accusingly at the taller person who had appeared.

His eyes darted back to the other person in the room, who was still standing up straight, but now looking down at Yugi with a concerned look, apparently ignoring Jou's now bulging eyes and stuttering phrases.

It seemed as if the man standing in front of him had took Yugi's boyish looks and sculpted it to a much more defined and older looking Yugi. If he didn't know better he would think the red-eyed man in front of him was Yugi's brother. 

Tearing his eyes away, he looked back at Yugi, opening and closing his mouth trying to ask what the heck was going on when he saw that Yugi had scooted closer to the older looking man's feet. He watched as Yugi wrapped his arms around one of the leather clad legs and pressed his body up against it, holding on as tight as he could. Jou closed his mouth with an uncomfortable clicking sound, and allowed himself to un-tense, realizing that Yugi was so upset because of his reaction. 

Not that it wasn't justified! Holy shit, Yugi's identical twin just popped into the room complete with glowing lights and all. 

Yugi's twin… Jou froze as a startling realization came over him. This is exactly what had happened with Ryou. He felt his head start to spin and he faintly heard Yugi's voice in the background. 

"…didn't really know how to tell you because I don't really know what happened in the first place, all I know is that…"

If Yugi had a "twin" did that mean what he had seen in the bathroom was not some sort of fantasy his deprived mind had made up? The whole scene where Ryou had been with what looked like an older, more defined vision of himself was true…? Jou had no way to even think straight at that moment. As much as he didn't want it, his head was cooking up hundred of possibilities available to him now with that information.

 He squeezed his eyes shut as visions of the boy who had so deliciously threatened him with a seductive purr and a nip at his ear sprung to mind. Not with out also envisioning Ryou spread out underneath him. The thought of the two of them together seemed to excite him a little more then he thought was acceptable, and he quickly pushed those thoughts away for later. Opening his eyes he was again forced to come to terms with what was happening in the room.

Yugi at them moment seemed to still be stuttering over his own words and only caused to confuse Jou more. He shook off Yugi's words, a habit he had picked up with endless lectures on world history, and continued thinking to himself. He decided to lay out the facts.

One. Yugi was currently being hugged tightly by a person that seemed to be some sort of older sibling.

Two. Yugi had no siblings.

Three. Ryou also had an older looking twin just pop out of nowhere. Situation very much similar to this one.

Four. There was obviously something going on between all of the previous mentioned people.

Five. He was thrown way out of the loop on this one.

He sat for a while more completely missing any and all meaning of what Yugi was trying to tell him. _Hell_ if he was going to ask Yugi to start back at the beginning all over again. He watched cautiously as Yugi's look alike caressed the small of Yugi's back tenderly, his other hand tracing the gold links of Yugi's necklace…

Yugi's necklace. Or rather, his gigantic golden pendent that's creepy eye had always given his the chills. Ryou's had given his the same strange feeling when he first saw it as well….

Ryou! Ryou had the same creepy necklace! Well, almost the same. Bright, shinny, gave him the chills every time he stared at it for too long, and now this… both of them all of a sudden started having this bad ass looking twin popping up all over the place. 

Jou watched the hand until it disappeared from his view. He then brought his eyes back  to Yugi's downcast ones. When Yugi took a pause to inhale a deep breath Jou took his opportunity. 

"So… whatever's going on here, Ryou's involved right?" 

Yugi's concerned look changed into one of confusion. After a while his eyes narrowed and he shook his head in disbelief. "Have you been listening to me Jou?!? Ryou's not involved in this at all!" The man next to Yugi seemed to straighten up at this comment and he quickly opened his mouth to speak.

"Ryou is the white-haired boy correct?" Jou nodded hesitantly, not liking that the other boy was able to speak and gulped as the look alike hardly seemed to need his affirmation. "Ryou is very much a part of this. He is after all the holder of the millennium ring. He is probably going through a time very similar to ours." Jou's ears perked at this, forgetting his initial dislike for the elder looking Yugi

 He brought himself closer to the two boys, while throwing his hands up in the air and jumping onto the couch. He allowed himself to snuggle into it's warmth. 

"I knew I wasn't crazy!!!"

The two boys seated on the floor certainly didn't seem to agree with him…

"Um Jou, are you alright?"

Jou scooted over and shot the taller boy a suspicious look before continuing. "Yea, I am now! Wow, you have no idea how good it is to feel like you're not insane! Here I was thinking all day that I had imagined Ryou and that…. guy that looked like him, while the whole time it all some big giant conspiracy that's going on! I knew those crazy looking necklaces were evil." He shook his head amused then paused to bite his lip. "Unless of coarse I really am crazy and now I'm just doing it again."

Jou's excited mood seemed to fade away and he smiled uneasily up at the two teens who were now sitting next to him. "Wow, I really am going crazy…"

Yugi scooted closer to him and took one of Jou's hands in his. "No, you're not going crazy Jou, I didn't even understand what was going on for a really long time. I only just figured it out. Even with it being kind of hard not to notice when someone's wandering around in your head with you."

Jou raised an eyebrow and was about to comment that maybe the were _both_ crazy, but was cut off but the deeper, stronger voice.

"What were you saying about Ryou? Did you see him and his spirit?" 

Jou blinked and turned to Yugi. "Who _is_ this guy?" He tried to pull Yugi closer to him and discovered that Yugi had an arm snaked around his waist. Yugi didn't seem to care and only blushed so Jou dropped his hold on him. "You could at least tell me how he popped out of thin air and why he looks _exactly_ like you."

He heard Yugi give a sigh at this but didn't seem to be about to give him an answer, he turned his eyes narrowing to a soft glare on the taller boy. "Well, do you at least have a name or something? I keep calling you 'the freaky guy' in my head. I'm guessing your gonna be the one to explain this whole fucked up situation to me?"

The grip around Yugi's waist tightened, and the small boy shuffled into the other's lap. "My name is Yami" He left Jou's eyes and looked down at Yugi's crown of hair. He began to tenderly stroke the blond streak of bangs behind Yugi's ear. Causing Yugi to look up and smile at him.

Jou blinked and twitched in annoyance for getting such and incomplete answer and then being ignored completely by the two other boys in the room. Lifting up his hands, he waved them around his head in frustration about to open his mouth and complain about the utter lack of consideration he was receiving, just as those deep red eyes caught his.

"You were talking about Ryou and his spirit. Continue."

Jou blinked and lowered his arms. "His spirit?"

Yami nodded while looking down at Yugi, apparently assuming that he had answered Jou's question. Jou raised an eyebrow at them as Yami cupped one of Yugi's cheeks in his palm and smiled gently down at the boy. Jou pushed away the uncomfortable feeling the two of them were giving him and tried to recall the events of this afternoon. 

Stumbling for words and trying to contain his blush the entire time, he told them in sparing detail how he had seen Ryou talking to his seemingly older looking twin earlier that afternoon. He skirted around the details of Ryou and his spirit's condition when he found them, and ended by stilling both of his fumbling hands in his lap. Hesitantly he brought his gaze back up to the two boys and found them both looking at him interested. He twitched with the unwelcome attention.

"What?"

Yugi shrugged with a hint of a smile tingeing his lips and scooted out of Yami's lap, who was chewing almost ferociously at his lip. Jou stared at him for a moment before turning to Yugi with a questioning look on his face. Yugi just shrugged again and stroked Yami's arm, snapping the taller boy out of his trance. 

Giving a quick look at Jou and Yugi, Yami stood up from the couch. "Maybe we should pay a visit to Bakura, since he seems to know everything that is going on and chooses to flaunt it in public. Perhaps I can convince him to answer a few questions of mine."

Jou gulped. While the idea of seeing Ryou sounded like a good one, the idea of seeing this Bakura character did not float to well with him. "Bakura is Ryou's spirit you were talking about? Cause if it's who I'm thinking you're talking about I wouldn't suggest  goin' anywhere near him. That guy gives me the chills." 

Yugi raised an eyebrow at him. "The chills Jou?"

Jou blushed. "The chills, the creeps, the willies whatever. You know what I mean."

Yugi continued to look skeptical. "Hum… Alright. Well, If were going to go over there today, we better get a move on.  I don't know how late he's aloud to have visitors over. " 

"Oh his parents aren't home, his dad's off somewhere on business." 

Yugi stopped. "Oh really? And how do you suddenly know so much about Ryou Jou? Something you're not telling me?"

"NO! He told me when I was at his house the other night!"

Jou heard Yami stifle a snort and watched as Yugi's grin widened and he was about to tease Jou recklessly on what he had just said when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the gentle pressure urging him towards the door. 

"I'm sure." He stood up with Jou following him. "Well lets get going, I'm guessing that YOU know the way to Ryou's house since you two have gotten so close while I was out. I just hope you guys can find a place for me back in you busy lives now that you've made such good friends with one another."

Jou paused in his picking up a bag of pretzels, trying to figure out exactly what Yugi was trying to say. He heard a deep chuckle behind him and glared at the amused looking Yami standing behind him ushering him out of the door. 

"What are you laughing at spirit boy?"

Yami just shook his head.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

_DING DONG_

Jou stifled his laugh and tossed a pretzel in his mouth as Yami leap away from the door with a startled expression. The walk had been more then interesting enough. Yami appeared to have never really experienced all that there was to life outside of well anywhere. Jou and Yugi answered all of his endless questions. In no time at all, Yugi had reached out and rung the doorbell to Ryou Bakura's home. 

Still grinning, both Yugi and Jou rocked on their heels waiting for Ryou to answer the door. Sighing after about a minute of no response, Yugi rang the doorbell a few more times hoping to get a response. This time all three of them heard muttered curses coming from the other side of the door as the sound of twisting of locks were heard. The door sprung open revealing a widely smiling Ryou.

A half naked smiling Ryou.

Jou almost instantly choked on the pretzel he was chewing and broke off into a hacking cough. Ryou was standing there barefoot and shirtless with a pair of faded blue jeans that he must have worn in years ago from the way that they essentially hugged his hips and clung tightly to his thighs. 

Yami shook his head not bothering to look behind him at Jou as Yugi tried to hide his smile as he rubbed Jou's back. Ryou tried to lazily look around him to see what was going on because of how the tall spirit was currently standing in the doorway blocking his view. 

When he looked up and realized who exactly it was standing in front of him, his eyes flashed and the hair on his head seemed to flair out and his dark eyes seemed to sharpen. His whole body seemed to relax out of Ryou's normal posture and with a roll of his eyes he scooted back inside the house.

"Ugh, it's you." He drawled before slamming the door shut and clicking the lock.

Jou looked up from behind his bangs as Yugi stopped rubbing his back and saw Yami's red eyes narrow in anger as he placed a hand on the door. Yugi was looking up at Yami excitedly. 

"Was that Bakur…"

"Yes."

"Can you open…"

"Stand back."

Yugi bounced next to Jou's side and gave him a big smile. Jou returned it softly and returned his gaze on Yami whose hand was glowing faintly. The puzzle around Yugi's neck answered with the same dull light and the sound of the lock opening had Yugi smiling back up at him again.

Jou stood there with his mouth slightly opened for a while before he followed the two tri-colored boy's into the house. Bakura was standing in the living room with his lower back resting casually against the sofa with his arms crossed as if waiting for them to have busted in the door. The soft white locks of his hair fell almost dangerously into his sharp, almost black eyes and his lips were curved in what looked like the beginning of a scowl. His fingers began to tap almost lazily against his forarm as Yami stood directly in front of him demanding his attention. 

Yugi walked to Yami's side cautiously, looking around for signs of Ryou. Finding none, he turned his attention to Bakura. 

"Where's Ryou?" 

Besides a quick glance down to Yugi, Bakura seemed to ignore his question and continued stare at Yami. Jou crept up behind the two tri-colored haired boys and tied his hardest to stay in the shadow of Yami.

"I think the more important question to ask now would be what exactly he seems to know about my past." He looked down reassuringly at Yugi before raising his eyes and met Bakura's cold stare. "You wanted to share so badly the last time you visited."

Bakura's scowl darkened and he rolled his eyes dramatically in turn catching sight of the blonde cowering behind in Yami's shadow. His face instantly lightened and the frown on his lips rose into a predatorily smirk. 

Pushing Yami aside and ignoring Yugi completely, he stalked up to Jou's side. He stood a few inches below Jou's height, yet somehow managed to look five times more intimidating. Jou managed to keep himself from backing away and only shuffled his feet around as Bakura managed to successfully invade his private space. 

Yugi and Yami turned to each other with a questioning look on their faces and Yami seemed to relax enough to loosen his shoulders and give Yugi a small smirk. Yugi returned it full blast and turned to watch as Bakura seemed to raise up on his tip toes to be level with Jou as he stepped closer.

Jou fumbled over his feet and began to back up trying to stay away from the rather frightening looking boy. Bakura only continued to advance on him until he successfully had Jou pressed up against a wall.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Bakura made quite a show of moistening his lips as he bore into Jou's eyes. "It seems you just couldn't head my warning. Shame really. Whatever shall I do with you now?" Jou trying not to keep eye contact tried desperately to concentrate on the streaks of blue paint staining Bakura's neck.

Jou quickly took a breath in as Bakura leaned one arm up against the wall behind his head. Bakura's hand idly twining of Jou's blond strands in his finger as he punctuated his last few words.

"Either you are looking for your death wish," he reached up on his toes so that his lips again brushed up against Jou's ear and whispered so that only he could hear, "or you came back for more."

Bakura backed up almost as quickly as he had advanced and spun around, facing his back to Jou. Jou watched with his mouth slightly parted, millions of things he wanted to shout at the cocky young man who had practically just implied that he wanted "_something_" from him, but couldn't seem to force anything out of his uncooperative mouth. Instead he settled for glaring at the back of that shaggy white head as hard as he could. His eyes soon began to wonder down to a single strand that fell below the rest of the white locks. It fell straight down and curled upwards tightly touching the beginnings of a set of five angry red marks the lead down to the inward curve of his waist. 

Jou's glare faltered as he absorbed the rest of the smooth white skin that had many more of these similar markings. It looked as if the whole of Bakura's back was clawed into. None of the marks seemed to break through the skin but all were a bright red color and looked, well, rather painful. Resisting the urge to touch the wounds, Jou watched as the powerful looking muscles constricted under the tight skin as Bakura walked back to his former position on the couch. He gave a short glance in Jou's direction and smirked amused at the wide-eyed expression on Jou's face before returning his attention to the two tri-colored haired boys. Jou soon found himself loosing the ability to keep his knees locked and started sliding down the wall. He instantly stood up straight and glanced at Yugi and his spirit to see if they had seen him. 

Both of them had their attention on Bakura who was again resting his hip casually against the back of the coach with his arms folded in front of him, annoyed expression clearly written on his face. 

Yugi's eyes were still fluttering around the room searching for Ryou. He glanced up at the staircase and then back to Bakura, his eyes turning hard as they lost their normally friendly glow. "Where's Ryou?"

Bakura had the decency to look at him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and falling against the couch, hopping over the back and sliding down into the cushions. Jou watched intensely from the reflection of Bakura that was clearly displayed for him on the black TV screen. His complete focus was openly displayed as he watched Bakura stretch his arms over his head over the armrest of the couch and then begin to snuggle into the warmth of the cushions. It took a moment for Jou to realize that Bakura was staring at him in the same way through the TV. Jou tore his eyes away to hide the staining of his face behind his hair, when he finally looked back up again Bakura was wearing the same devilish smirk as before and managed to throw a wink in the blondes direction before he was again affronted by Yugi's annoyed spirit.

"Enough of this! You said you had knowledge of me and my puzzle. Now would be the time I recommend you telling me." Yami's low growling voice sent shivers down Yugi's back as he climbed his way up the stairs to find his friend.

Yami was standing in front of Bakura who had stood up at the threatening stance Yami held over him. His eyes were flashing and a scowl was again set on his face. Stepping closer to Yami he pushed out his chest. "I have an idea. Why don't you let me examine you're millennium puzzle for a few days, and I'll get back to you on that?"  With that he held out a hand to finger the large ornament. Yami caught his wrist almost instantly and pushed the white haired boy away.

"No."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Oh why not Yami? Don't like to share your things?" He gave a glance towards the top of the stairs that Yugi was climbing down again. "I certainly would want to share my _things_ with anyone else either." Shooting a glance at Jou he tilted his head and smirked. "Well, unless of course I get …"

"WHERE'S RYOU!!" 

Bakura spun around and shot daggers at Yugi who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands on his hips. The angry look Yugi had on his face was more like a pout then anything remotely threatening. Bakura threw his hands up into the air as he started to make his way to the kitchen. "Why the hell did you all come over here to piss me off? What he hell did I do to any of you to get you two over here? Leave me alone. You're not welcome… If I come out of here and you're still here. So help me Ra…"

This time Yami grabbed Bakura and spun him around. "Where. Is Ryou."

Bakura rolled his eyes and harshly pulled away dusting his shoulders off where Yami had touched his skin. "For Ra's sake! He's Asleep!"

Yugi approached the two. "No he's not! I just checked upstairs. All the rooms are empty. What did you do to him?!"  Jou's eyes widened at this and he too began to move towards Bakura. The pair of brown eyes intently caught his and he regretted moving at all. Bakura glared at Yami a moment before grabbing Jou around the arm and pushing him towards what looked like to be the direction of the garage. "Oh stop freaking out you pansies. He's over here." He pushed the stumbling boy threw the hallway with Yugi and Yami following closely behind, exchanging curious glances at each other. Jou looked back trying to see what Bakura was doing but the white haired boy had a zoned out look on his face and was grinning like mad. "Common Common! Don't want to miss anything now do we?" He shoved Jou aside when they reached a paneled door that led to what looked like a laundry room. He threw open the door and Jou felt his mouth go dry.

Ryou was there eyes wide open, hair wildly arranged, bending over with one leg trying to find the hole of his pant leg. As he stood up straight and abandoned trying to pull on his pants, it was quite obvious the only thing the slim boy was wearing was the huge backwards tee shirt that reached down to his upper thigh where remains of the same bluish liquid on his arms seemed to have been whipped off with the innocent looking white towel laying next to him. Jou just stood there motionless with his mouth hanging slightly open and his breath caught in his throat.

Bakura was standing there trying hard, but unsuccessfully, not to snicker at the scene of his rapidly flushing lover. Ryou closed his eyes at an especially loud snort and wished he could hide form his embarrassment. Jou could only continue to stare at the scene in front of him. Random clothes had been thrown all around the room and there were a few blue handprints over the washing machine. A bottle of spilled blue liquid soap was laying on the dryer, top nowhere to be seen. 

Yugi and Yami stared wide-eyed at the scene before Yugi spoke up. "Um, are you okay Ryou? What are you doing?" He looked around the room again before giving his friend a concerned look. "Why were you um…sleeping, in a closet?"

Ryou groaned at this and ran both hands through his hair before rubbing it vigorously. He bit his lip before he said almost hopelessly, "I was just looking for these pants I guess." He struggled to pick a pair of wrinkled looking cargo pants and slide this up his thighs with out exposing anything to scandalous. Bakura's smirk disappeared as he watched Jou keep his honey brown eyes focused on the gradual disappearance of Ryou's delicately pale thighs.

Jou's view of the struggling Ryou was instantly obstructed as Bakura shut the flimsy door. He blinked a few times before he realized that Bakura was standing there with a furious look directed at him. Yugi looked up at Yami completely unsettled by everything that had happened once they stepped foot in the room with Bakura. He felt bad for Jou who was on the receiving end of one of Bakura's glares. With another look at Yami and a raise of an eyebrow, he shook his head and made his way back to the living room. Jou was quick to follow his smaller friend out of the room and escape the looks that were being thrown his way.

Yami stood there looking Bakura over as if almost interested by the psychotic looking boy. With a grin he leaned over towards him. "I don't think you'll be getting any for a long time oh Mr. Powerful evil spirit." With his most satisfied smirk he followed the other two back to the living room. 

With a last glance at the closed door, Bakura huffed to himself and left mumbling curses to himself as he bit his lip and contemplated the possible results of his fun.

After a few moments of awkward silence with Yugi and Jou deliberately taking up all the room on the couch and Yami shooting Bakura knowing smiles, Ryou came out with a very wrinkly button down shirt and the pair of cargo pants he was attempting to put on before. He looked around the room sheepishly and when his eyes fell on Jou he looked down at his twisted hands and blushed scarlet. 

Bakura felt the bead of moisture forming in his eyes as he bit down harshly on his tongue. Whatever was going on with this _Jou_ was either going to come out in the open soon, or he was going to deal with the blonde in his own way. He dug his nails into his palms as he watched Jou's eyes sweep over his lovers rumbled looking person. When Ryou looked up again, his face displayed his normally passive look and his half-hearted smile. Smiling softly towards the two boys on the couch he offered them both a drink.

Jou shot up form the couch relieved to be able to leave Bakura's presence again. Yugi nodded vigorously stating that he hadn't had anything to eat or drink since he got home form the hospital. This in turn caused Yami to offer his help in getting his light something to eat, but Ryou and Yugi were able to convince him that everything was under control.

"I'm not hungry or anything really. I'm just a little thirsty. We'll be right back, I'm sure you and Bakura can hold a civilized conversation for five minutes."

The three of them left the living room a quickly as possible pushing oven the swinging door to the kitchen. As soon as Yugi entered he burst into a fit of giggles that soon had Ryou and Jou cracking into laughter as well.

Jou sucked in a breath between laughs. "What…exactly are…we laughing about?" 

Yugi shook his head and laughed harder, beginning to grab at his sides for air. Ryou leaned up against the fridgeorator and allowed himself to slide down into a position where his knees were pulled up to his chest. When all three of them calmed down enough Ryou slung his head into his knees and started shaking silently. 

Jou was instantly at his side having seen him first and Yugi was soon putting a comforting hand around Ryou's shoulders stroking his hair. Jou sat down next to the boy and pulled him closer. "What's wrong Ryou? What do you want us to do?" Ryou looked up at them big doe eyes glittering with unshed tears. "I don't really know. I don't even know why I'm crying really." With that he laughed again and Jou and Yugi gave each other concerned looks. Ryou stopped and whipped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, I really don't know why I did that, I guess this whole visit thing was just really um… awkward." He laughed again and stood up. Jou and Yugi quickly got to their feet as well still unsure of how to react. 

Jou whipped his hand on himself when he rose up and looked to see a blue stain now on the top of his shorts. Looking at it quizzically he turned around and helped Yugi get the cups out of a cabinet that he just couldn't seem to reach. Ryou went to the fridge and took out a bottled water and a few cans of soda. Yugi picked the soda along with Jou and Ryou filled his own cup with ice and brought the bottle with him. All three of them were putting their things away when the heard Yami's voice shooting throughout the house.

They made their way out to the living room with Yugi mumbling "Why can't those to just leave each other alone." 

Yami was standing exactly where they had left him but Bakura had seemed to move directly in front of him, obviously provoking him with simple pokes on the arm. Yami pushed Bakura away but the white haired boy just moved closer. "It's because you know I'd win. Isn't it." Bakura put on a mocking smile. "The king of duels is scared to play a petty little theft?" 

Jou defiantly heard Yami growl, the ruby eyed boy's eyes flashed as his teeth clenched together tightly, "Where and when Bakura. I'll defeat you no matter what game you pull."

Bakura smirked. "Oh yes, we certainly haven't lost our cockiness after all these years now have we?" He pushed again at Yami shoulder resulting in a faint glow beginning to form around his and Yugi's puzzle. "OOO and what is this? Threatening to throw me to the shadow realm?" He leaned closer to Yami. "I'd like to see you try."

"Bakura!" Ryou was glaring at him, "What the hell are you doing?!?" 

Not letting Yami break eye contact with him Bakura waved a hand at his side. "Nothing that concerns you darling Ryou. Just getting back what should be rightfully mine." He raised an eyebrow at Yami. "KaibaLand, one o' clock."

Yami pushed him away again. "I'll be there."  And with that he grabbed Yugi by the wrist and began to drag him out of the house. Jou just stood there a moment locked in place by Ryou and Bakura's eyes both on him. With a small, nervous smile in Ryou's direction, Jou turned and followed in Yami. When the front door closed behind him Ryou fell back against the couch throwing his arm over his face.

TBC…..

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*

Hm…long chapter. Took me long enough to get it out I'd say. Just so everyone knows I'm not exactly aloud to write OR read fanfiction anymore. Mom's orders. But seriously how the hell would that stop me? Hm…I donno. I hope you all liked this chapter, Please leave a review, the reason I actually sat down and typed today was because I found a review notice in my inbox today. Oh yes, next chapter, I'm sure you know is the hook up. Oh yes, well not the ACTALL hook up, but the beginning of the S/Y/YY hook up. Not to mention hints of the J/R/B as well. I donno weather or not to have J/B/R chapters with S/Y/YY chapters or not, every time I focus on one pairing people get upset. Well I hope you all liked this, PLEASE REVIEW 

If I have time to, I had actually planned on writing a side story for this chapter. R/B in the laundry room. Never has the spin cycle been so evil….


	14. Time to Duel? Ch 14

Title: My Blue Eyes

Rating: This chapter would be PG-15ish

Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't have anything on the boys. Unless someone sent me a belated Birthday gift

SORRY! Oh, and I didn't even want to put this up today. It's not really done at all, it went on forever though! I figured you guys would rather me update now and get the rest up in like in the coarse of this week, so this chapter is the beginning of the next one. I did promise a bit more action…

-.·¨¨·. -.·¨¨·. -.·¨¨·. -.·¨¨·. -.

All he wanted was a little celebration.

He'd gotten under the skin of that cocky little midget of a pharaoh, had that blond boy _Jou_ practically shivering in fear at the near thought of him, _and_ he had an appointment to collect the millennium puzzle this afternoon.

Life was going great.

So naturally,he wanted justa _little_ celebration.

"Common Ryou," Bakura said while pressing up tightly against Ryou's back. "You can't stay mad at me forever." He slowly nipped at the white of his light's exposed neck and trailed his tongue up to the shell of his ear. "You can't blame me forh the pharaoh's tiny little temper tantrum."

Ryou was trying very hard to ignore his hotter half grinding into him. He was _trying_ to cook a normal breakfast and had to keep reminding himself exactly _why_ he was ignoring Bakura.

Bakura was doing a very good job trying to make him forget. The soft tongue on his ear was becoming frightfully annoying and slowly making him loose any sense of what was going on.

With a forced surge of concentration, Ryou flipped his egg and sucked in a gasp of air he hadn't known he had been needing as Bakura brushed his stomach with a extended hand.

'NO. No no nonono. He's a complete asshole. Total and complete 'I'll completely humiliate you for my own sick pleasure" asshole. Think of yesterday. He doesn't care about anything! Think about how he completely embarrassed you. TWICE! He's an asshole. He threatened Yugi when he was sick, almost _jumped _Jou in the bathroom and then practically _shoved _Jou in the laundry room! Think of Jou's face when he saw you. His shocked expression. His mouth hanging open in disgust. _GOD! _You hate him! Hate. Hate. Hate. Asshole. _Asshole_. ASSHOLE!'

With a clenched jaw and his disturbing mantra playing in his head, 'Asshole asshole asshole,' Ryou clenched his jaw. His thoughts were mainly focused on Jou's disgusted face, Yami or whatever's stupid knowing look and Bakura's laughing face as he endured his passed humiliation. Fully content on resisting EVERY effort Bakura put into his seduction. He would anticipate his every move, his every lick, his every... "oOooohh"

Ryou's whole body shuttered.

_GOD_ those hands. _They were everywhere. _That tongue _Melting him from the outside. _That hard firm body that was pressing against him _oh_ so tightly…

"Bakura." Ryou sighed breathlessly as Bakura breathed his hot, warm breath in his ear.

Bakura pressed even harder against him. "_Yesssss…_" He hissed, tongue curling in the shell of Ryou's ear making his heart pound and his knees weaken.

Closing his eyes in submission, Ryou leaned back into the heavy weight of Bakura. Two strong arms slowly and lightly wrapped themselves around the edge of his hips, brushing against the area where his shirt was slowly bunching up. Ryou was trying to resist, really he was, but as he leaned his head back and Bakura began nipping at his neck he was lost.

How could he be helped from remembering the shocking firmness of Bakura's mouth – the hot thickness of the strong, masculine tongue, probing into his own mouth, seeking out the corners, and drinking the tastes. He felt again the tight muscles of Bakura's legs as they slid between his thighs, his body flexing under his grip as he begged and pleaded for more. He really didn't want to, but he also remembered the feel of Bakura's perfect hands, caressing him _everywhere _– Ryou's control threatened to desert him as Bakura's hips rubbing up against his groin; he leaned back as a hand slid lower down his abdomen, Ryou shuddered as he thought of Bakura's hand slipping into his tight jeans to fondle his cock…

"AHHAAH!"

With a jump, Ryou pulled away from Bakura's tight grip and quickly ran to the sink to rinse his hand from the burning egg that had just jumped out at him. With another startled cry he quickly returned for the pot and rinsed it's burnt continents down the drain.

He shot a sharp glare at Bakura before throwing the pot into the dishwasher and making his way upstairs with loud stomps that threatened to shake the house.

Bakura growled. There he goes, his celebration plans fucking up because Ryou was all _upset_. All upset because of _nothing_. So fucking what! He pissed off Ryou's stupid friends that he met _what, _a week ago? Ryou never had friends, why the sudden upset in normality? He'd done much more then threaten all the other people Ryou had tried to get close to. What was so special about _Yugi_ and his little pack rat of friends. If that little punk didn't have the millennium puzzle his little tri-colored ass would be _so_ gone. And Jou….

Oooo, Jou was soooo lucky. _ANY_ other circumstance and that boy would be thrown into the shadow realm _sooo _fast even _he'd_ be wondering where the hell that boy went to.

He was damn lucky he and the _pharaoh_ were so close.

And of course it helped that he was hot…

Bakura's eyes flashed in frustration. He ground his teeth making the sound of a scratching chalkboard as he gave his most menacing glare at the ceiling from the corner of his eye. His hands rested on his hips and his legs were spread slightly, jutting out one of his hips.

Yea. Great. _GREAT _course of thinking. The pharaoh's stupid friend is hot. That was almost laughable. As a matter of fact it is.

Bakura laughed and abruptly stopped. Yea… not really in the mood for the gut clenching laugh that should have been entertained by that thought. He growled as he looked up at the top of the stairs that Ryou had ran threw. The thought of Jou made his gut clench. He didn't care how much he liked Jou's stupidly innocent eyes, his annoying "I'll protect you" act and his even more pathetic tough guy act. That kid was just so confused.

He smirked.

The things he could do to that kid. His smirked widened. He could do so many things to that little piece of blonde boy ass that his virginlittle head couldn't even _dream_ of.

A crude smile appeared on his lips as an entertaining thought popped into his head. Ryou, most assuredly the most innocent looking of the group save Yugi, _(who he was pretty sure was getting some action from the pharaoh by now)_ was definitely the one who was least fitting of the title. The fact that that loud mouth, egotistical blonde punk was more fitting of being called innocent then his own sweet looking Ryou was a thought too entertaining to share to himself.

Ryou!

He was answered with Ryou's mind almost politely blocking him out.

He growled as he picked up a dull looking apple that was lying in a basket on the counter. Whatever. Now he had an excuse to tease Ryou in front of his friends. With an almost happy grin on his face, Bakura began imagining pictures to store for later use against Ryou.

Jou lying naked on a bed with a stunned expression on his face as he crawled up his lightly tanned body. Jou squirming as he touched him in places he wouldn't have though of with his own week little mind… Jou choking on his swollen cock as he thrust repeatedly into that sweet mouth, all traces of that overconfident grin gone as he forced Jou to swallowed him whole tugging at his head of blonde hair. Mmm, the thought of Jou laying bound with a thick leather strap, arms struggling against the bound as Ryou tortured him mercilessly with his hot pink little tongue. Ryou tracing the lines of his stomach as Jou shuttered in pleasure and mewed how amazing it felt. The thought of seeing Jou begging for him to join them in their play…

Bakura shuttered, absently rubbing the crotch of his pants.

Jou whimpering as he took him. His tough guy facades disappearing as he begged to be torn in half. The sweat of Jou's skin tasting much more salty then his sweet Ryou's. His thick blonde hair being thrown back repeatedly revealing that delicious looking neck that he would mark his own with vigor as he pounded the struggling Jou threw the mattress or whatever surface they had fallen onto…

With a start Bakura quickly snapped out of his…_thoughts _as he felt Ryou's lock on their mind weaken.

/…/

Bakura rolled his eyes. Oh, so _now_ you want to talk to me.He took another bite of the apple and without even thinking about being embarrassed sent Ryou his "naked tied up Jou" fantasy.

This time he literally heard Ryou shriek from his upstairs bedroom and felt Ryou _throw _him out of any recess of his mind.

Bakura laughed. He took another bite of his apple and with a quick glance up to where he knew Ryou was, he appeared next to his wide-eyed light.

Ryou was sitting on his bed with one of his pant legs half pulled on. When Bakura appeared next to him he turned red and quickly pulled on the other leg on and zipped up his pants. With a soft glare he pushed past Bakura and pulled a random shirt from his closet, throwing it over his head.

Bakura was standing in front of him when his head poked out form the shirt hole and he jumped backwards almost falling backwards. Bakura stilled him, having Ryou hover awkwardly in mid fall.

His eyes grew huge and he flew his arms around wildly trying to gain his balance. Bakura stepped closer and took another bite of his apple leaning ridiculously close to Ryou's face, huge smile planted on his face.

Ryou stopped moving and clenched his fists at his side. "Let. Me. Go. Right. Now."

Bakura leaned closer and studied Ryou's face again. Smirking as he held out the half eaten apple close to Ryou's mouth. His eye brows were raised and his smile still present. The expression on his face read "Hey! I'm nice! Eat this apple!"

Ryou struggled against whatever invisible force was keeping his still. "BAKURA!" he screamed, "If you don't let me go _this _second…"

Bakura backed away, taking another bite. He gave Ryou a un-amused look before sitting on the bed and waving his free hand towards the general direction of his pissed off lover. He picked up a magazine from the floor and opened up to a article on a sexy pirate as he laid on his stomach on Ryou's bed.

Ryou fell to the floor on his bottom with a startled "Oh!" He was sprawled out deliciously on the floor, his legs spread and his arms supported on his elbows with a startled look on his face. Bakura smirked secretly as he watched his pissed light from the corner of his eye.

Ryou stood up quickly glaring at Bakura as if wishing he could do some sort of damage to his cocky live in personality. Instead he walked up and ripped the magazine out of his hand. Scowling at the picture of Johnny as it landed with a whisper of crinkling paper on the floor.

Bakura shot his head up. Anger clearly written on his face. Ryou ignored it and met the sharp glare. "How did you do that."

Bakura breathed out heavily and rolled over and off the bed making his way back to the kitchen.

"Bakura!"

He didn't stop and continued to make his way down the steps.

Ryou shook his head hard."Nooooo! NO _way_! You can't go and switch it around! I'm mad at YOU!" Bakura stopped and in seconds was standing several inches taller hovering over Ryou. Trying hard not to back down and show any hint of the nervousness that swept threw him he continued, "You can't just go around doing whatever you want all the time! You can't just go around messing with peoples lives, messing with their thoughts!" He paused and looking down at the floor and much less confidently said barley above a whisper as he looked up into Bakura's eyes. "Not even mine."

Bakura crossed his arms, apple lost. "Oh, oh really?" he looked around as if looking for something. He then leaned centimeters from Ryou's face and grinned. "Because you see Ryou, I don't see anyone going to stop me from doing _whatever_ I want," he pulled Ryou closer, "With whoever and whenever I want"

He then jumped forward and kissed Ryou hard on the lips before disappearing from site.

Ryou screamed. He grabbed two fistfuls of his white hair and then screamed as loud as his voice would allow him as he sank to his knees on the floor.

"YOU _ASSHOLE_!"

-.·¨¨·. -.·¨¨·. -.·¨¨·. -.·-.·¨¨·. -.·¨¨·. -

"Jou," Yugi whispered, poking at his best friend. "Wake up."

Jou flung his hand over his eyes and kicked at his sheets. "Go away, it's Sunday!" he mumbled trying to roll himself into the back of the couch.

"Oh common Jou, it's almost 11'oclock in the morning." Yugi said as he sat down on the couch, poking Jou repeatedly until he removed his arm to glare at him.

"I made breakfast…" Yugi said suggestively.

Jou groaned stretching his legs. "Pancakes?"

"With chocolate chips and apple butter syrup."

Jou pulled a pillow over his face and yawned loudly. He let it slide to the floor and dramatically flung his arm over his forehead. "Fine." He said running his hand threw his hair. "Give me a minute will ya, Ya can't just someone up and expect them to jump awake for ya."

Yugi hopped off the couch and made his way back to the kitchen. "Okay," He called, " I just thought I'd wake you before Yami ate all the bacon."'

Jou groaned again. "Bacon, you didn't say anything about bacon…"

Sluggishly Jou got up from his make-shift bed and stumbled after Yugi sporting another huge yawn. He slipped into a stool seated by Yami and nodded his hello as he filled up his plate with a heaping portion of chocolate chip pancakes. He stared at his food almost as in wonder before stuffing a huge bite in his mouth. He grabbed the syrup and the bacon from in front of Yami and smeared it over his plate.

Yugi grabbed a plate and carefully placed two pancakes on his plate using the spears on his fork. He had a very concentrating look on his face as he spread a square of butter on his pancakes and covered his entire plate. He then snatched the syrup from Jou's clutches and poured the sweet sauce on the edge of the plate, trying to keep it from touching the rest of his food. Yami watched as Yugi cut a small bite from the two-stacked pancakes and dipped the morsel of food into the pool of syrup and slowly twirled his fork until the whole bite was smothered.

Yami licked his lips.

Yugi lazily opened his mouth and was about to eat his bite when he saw Yami staring intently at him. Before he even had the chance to flush, some other side of him made him slowly lick his lips and suggestively put his fork in his mouth as he kept his eye contact with Yami.

He chewed and swallowed slowly and teasingly licked his plump bottom lip.

Yami watched hypnotized. His eyes narrowed to slits and he gave Yugi a look full of naughty promises.

When Jou noticed the silent conversation going on, he looked from Yugi to Yami. Yugi instantly dropped his gaze and blushed heavily as Yami continued to stare heatedly at him. Yami stood silently and still keeping his eyes on Yugi and exited the room.

Jou swallowed the bite he was chewing and shook his fork in the direction Yami left.

"You really trust that guy? I don't like him, he give me this creepy weird feeling inside."

Yugi glanced back up at where Yami had just left and nodded slowly in agreement. He shivered from the warm feeling from the pit of his stomach as he thought about Yami's fierce red eyes.

"Yea, really weird feeling…"

Jou leaned across the table intent on feeling Yugi's forehead. "You feeling alright buddy?" Yugi dodged his extended hand and poked it lightly with his syrupy fork. "You aren't looking to hot Yug, common let me just see." Yugi glared and gave him a threatening look as he held up the fork when seeing Jou's hand about to approach.

Jou sighed. "Ya, whatever. I'm not letting your crazy grandpa kill _me_ when you keel over. Me and you don't have a perfect history you know. I've been knows to mumble a few quite intimidating death threats you know."

Yugi shrugged. "Yea, I'm sure. He wouldn't believe you could do anything anyways." He ate another bite as the corner of his lips curved up as he tried to hide his smile. Swallowing, he grinned outright. "Grandpa helped train you…He _knows_ you don't have the brains to kill as much as a kuriboh, never the less anything else…"

Jou let his mouth hang open in feigned shock. "Why Yugi? Was that an insult?" Yugi laughed to himself as he shoved another bite in his mouth. "No, no I'm serious. Yugi. Little Yugi. Just insulted me!" He placed a hand to his own forehead. "I guess I'm the one that's getting sick." His face had a horrible looking worried expression on his face.

Yugi laughed harder this time, spilling a piece of food from his mouth. Jou leaned across to him over the table. "No for real Yugi! Touch my face! Am I burning up?"

Yugi entertained Jou by reaching out to touch his forehead and Jou quickly reached round and knocked Yugi with the flat of his palm on the back of his head. Yugi just laughed harder and tried to reach out and slap Jou himself but Jou jumped out of the way.

He picked up a pancake and threw it with pretty good aim at the back of Jou's head. Well… it was the back of his head till he turned around and had the whole thing hit him square in the face.

Yugi gasped mouth wide open and quickly covered his mouth with his hands to stop the laughter from encouraging Jou to retaliate. Jou tilted his head to the side and as he peeled the hotcake form his face with a clicking sound of his tongue.

As he let the pancake drop to the floor he looked at Yugi with a dark, evil look. Yugi clasped his hands over his mouth tighter to help the laughter from pouring out. It looked as if all of it was escaping threw his eyes as they grew as large as saucers and his whole upper body shook.

"OooOoooh," Jou shook his head slowly. "Oh you are _soooo_ gonna get it now."

With that Yugi burst out laughing and dodged Jou's wild run around the table. With a particularly loud bark of laughter, Yugi turned into the living room and jumped over the back of the couch. Jou entered the room and glared at him.

Not being able to resist the temptation Yugi slowly stuck out his pink tongue. He hardly had time to retrieve it before Jou was half way over the couch. Yugi screamed as he un-successfully tried to get out of the way.

"WHAT are you two _doing?" _

Jou seemed to literally freeze in midair before falling straight down on the couch. Yugi backed away from Jou and gave a sheepish grin at Yami as he twirled his fingers in front of him.

"Uhhhhh, nothing." He put every ounce of innocence into his dazzling smile. He saw Jou glare at him as he wiped a spot of syrup off his face. "We were just fooling around."

Yami just shook his head and went into the kitchen. Jou ate half of the pancake he still in his hand and by the time Yugi jumped next to him on the couch he had finished it off.

"Soooo, you ready to watch Yami and uh….Bakura battle? I bet it'll be amazing!" Jou licked his pointer finger and nodded. Yugi continued excited, "I've only seen Ryou battle a few times at school, he did really good but I bet Bakura will be something out of this world!"

Jou raised an eyebrow at Yugi's giddy behavior. "Yea" he said slowly, "I bet it'll be great but… you don't seem so worried about it at all. It didn't exactly sound like a friendly invitation ya know. You really think it's gonna just be another friendly game?" He paused and looked Yugi in the face. "Cause Yug, that duel with you and Keith… that scared the living crap out of me. The way that guy acted… you could just tell the whole thing wasn't right ya know?"

Jou shook his head and looked down at his lap. "I mean, I'm not an expert on either of your guys' little jewelry people, but are you sure they're really…" He lowered his voice and shot a quick glance at the kitchen. "Are you sure they're really safe?"

Yugi looked to where Yami had disappeared in the kitchen. He really didn't know _anything_ about Yami and he knew close to nothing about Bakura. He sighed as he looked down at his hands. For all he knew, this whole situation _could_ turn out to be a huge disaster. Look what happened last time a duel got heated.

He looked back up at Jou and shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

Both of them were silent until Yami reappeared into the living room. He sat down opposite the couch began to sort threw the deck Yugi had created with his grandfathers help. Yugi watched with interest as Yami sorted the cards into piles. He couldn't really tell what category the piles were, but he watched with interested until Yami laid down the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Jou whistled. "I still can't believe Gramps had that card." He shook his head and laughed lightly. "Actually, I can't believe that I've even had a change to look at that card up close. It's like the rarest card in the game isn't it? Like isn't it the only one?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. I mean yea its really rare, but I think there's like four or five of them in the game." He smiled. "But it really is awesome isn't it." He smiled up brightly at Jou and then looked at Yami who was gazing at him a little two warmly for normal conversation. He cleared his throat, defiantly _NOT_ thinking about yesterday…

Yami continued sorting the cards and when he was done, he put them all in a stack and shuffled his deck. "We really should leave early if we want to get a dueling arena by 1."

Jou nodded and then snorted.

"Too bad your not actually friends with that Kaiba jerk. He sure would be a great person to have right now." He smiled. "You could of threatened to go public about what happened last week since it's been so covered up and all. Maybe he'll give you some sort of life long membership or something!"

Yugi's eyes looked up and caught Yami's. Yami's lips curved up into a wicked smile.

Yugi's staggered. "Uhh…"

Yami stood up and smiled sinisterly at Jou who didn't seem to know what thoughts were playing between the two other boys.

"Why Jou, I do believe that is the most intelligent thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." With that he clasped Yugi on the shoulder and pulled the smaller boy with him over to the phone.

-.·¨¨·. -

Ryou balled up a rag in his hand and with a determined look, tossed it towards the empty laundry basket. He had just finished cleaning the wall with Bakura's blue handprints stained all over, and had scrubbed the abused washing machine free of any detergents and other, _fluids._

The blue stained rag landed on the floor with an almost mocking '_squat._' With a sigh he walked over, picked it up, and dropped it effortlessly into the basket.

He flicked the light off and made his way into his spotless living room, looking for anything he could clean or straighten. When nothing presented its self, he groaned and fell into his big comfy couch allowing himself to sink bonelessly into the cushions.

After a moment he rolled over on his stomach and pressed his face tightly against the pillows. He wondered after a while if it would be alright to scream as loud as he wanted for some sort of release. Deciding against it _(Damn Neighbors) _He rolled back over and stared blankly at the ceiling. He began forming the textures and bumps into recognizable designs until he formed _on accident_ a figure that somewhat matched the thought Bakura had popped in his head earlier.

Closing his eyes tightly for a moment, he allowed himself to relax. Letting the muscles in his arms and legs loose the tension he didn't even know he had held in them. With a sigh he looked back up at the ceiling.

He wasn't mad. Not really. Hurt was really the word for it. The past few days had been a mix of emotions. The whole magic Millennium ring having a somehow related Millennium puzzle complete with another live in spirt! He was also still coming to terms with his new relationship with Bakura, not to mention the stupid nervous feeling he got in his stomach whenever Jou even so much as looked at him.

And now? Now Bakura had to go and play his whole, "I'm the future ruler of the world, fear me" mode. He was used to that one, but Ryou had never actually felt violated by anything Bakura had done to him. Sure he pushed away all of the friends he used to have and frightened his very own father into thinking there was something very wrong with him. But for some reason he hadn't really ever held any major resentment for any of that.

But today. Today he felt like everything that seemed to be pressing down on him was Bakura's fault. He couldn't stand to think of what Bakura was planning with Yugi's puzzle spirit, he couldn't even begin to deal the fact that Jou caught him in the Bathroom yesterday, and now he couldn't even talk to Bakura about anything. Probably the worst thing was that he just felt like his whole world was falling in around him even though in some corner of his mind he knew that it really, it wasn't that bad.

He sighed again.

_God_, if only he hadn't gone to the hospital yesterday. Better yet, he shouldn't have ever gone with Yugi last week to KaibaLand at all! He would have been _so_ much better off if he had just kept to himself like he had been doing for the past couple of years. He groaned again as he recalled the shocked look on Jou's face for the _100th billion_ time. He _hated_ that this was the thing that was bothering him the most. Of all the people in the world though, why did Jounouchi have to be the one who walked threw those doors. ANYONE would have been better.

A beeping sound went off next to his side and he brought his watch up to his eyelevel.

12o'clock already.

Rolling off the couch he marched up the stairs two at a time to grab his Duel Monsters deck. He was reaching for the stack of cards when he felt Bakura's presence materialize next to him.

Bakura brushed past him gently and picked up the deck of cards sitting on Ryou's dresser. He looked at Ryou as if waiting for some sort of argument or disapproving look, but Ryou just turned and entered the bathroom.

Bakura sighed as he slipped his hand into his pocket. He grinned as he slipped a few 'additions' into Ryou's deck and slipped the whole deck in an unseen pocket of his shirt. Hearing the water going off in the bathroom and the light sound of Ryou brushing his teeth, Bakura went to Ryou's closet and picked out a much more appropriate outfit then the barley tight tee-shit and baggy cargo pants Ryou had thrown on in his fit this morning. With an almost longing look at the bathroom door Bakura disappeared again, cards and all, back into the ring.

When Ryou walked out of the bathroom whipping his mouth dry on a washcloth, he saw the blue silk looking button down shirt lying on his bed with a pair of snug fitting blue jeans next to them. He allowed himself a stupid smirk before slipping off his shirt and reaching for his zipper.

-.·¨¨·. -

Seto Kaiba was viciously pulled from his dreamless sleep by the loud banging on his door. His eyes squinting away from the unyielding light and he turned on his stomach, stretching his hands out above his head and letting out a whimpering yawn.

"SET-_OH_!"

He growled dangerously as he pulled a pillow tight around his head blocking out the sound of Mokuba's screaming.

"_SETO!_ You better _Pray _that when I open this door your not in there!"

Kaiba allowed his eyes to open in the semi- dark confines of his pillow. When they were adjusted enough to the rimmed brightness of his room, he rolled over and sat up. The banging grew consistently louder as Mokuba tried his hardest to knock down the double doors keeping him locked out.

He quickly took in that it was much earlier in the day then he normally woke up and began his day. Realizing he must have slept in he quickly rolled out of bed.

"_DAMMIT_!"

Kaiba jumped away from the mess of scattered plastic he had just stepped on. As he clenched his teeth he saw that it was the remains of his alarm clock. Remembering now, it came back to him that he had woken earlier this morning to the Pachelbel Cannon and had promptly smashed the alarm to pieces before passing out again. Realizing he must be incredibly behind schedule he shook awake his computer with the mouse and glared at the time.

"_SETO! IS THAT YOU?"_ The banging increased. "_I JUST HEARD YOU YELL NOW OPEN THE DOOR!"_

He glanced at the door before he slammed down the top to his laptop which had just informed him that it was quarter till one and strode over to unlock the door. Mokuba had his fist ready and his mouth open ready for another good scream just as he opened the door.

Mokuba's face lit up. "Oh. Good morning Seto!"

Seto huffed. "Oh yes." He drawled as he rubbed his temples. "The beginnings of a perfect day." He left the door open as he made his way back into his room, Mokuba bouncing behind him.

"That nice old lady from your office today called you know." He jumped on Kaiba's bed as his brother began getting dressed. "Everyone thought you were dead because you're never late."

Seto growled. "I can be late whenever I want to. I run the company."

Mokuba scrunched up his nose as he spotted the broken plastic and metal near the bed. He looked up at Kaiba who was pulling a tie around his collar. "This the remains of your alarm clock? That why you didn't wake up?" He leaned down with his head and arms hanging off the bed and began playing with the broken pieces of the dial.

Kaiba didn't reply as he hooked his belt around his pants at his quickest speed. He grabbed a pair of black socks and his black shoes and came to sit down besides Mokuba.

As he wiggled his toes into his socks he saw Mokuba reach out to a sharp piece of the unfortunate alarm. With his quick reflexes, he grabbed Mokuba's hand. "Leave that alone."

Mokuba pulled his hand back almost looking mad before he laid back down on the bed. "Sorry big brother." Seto began putting his shoes on as Mokuba stared off at the window.

"So did Ellease say anything important?"

Mokuba scrunched up his nose and looked at Kaiba in confusion. "Ellease?"

"My secretary, Ms. Brock." He finished lacing up his shoe. "Did she need me for anything important?" He went over to his walk-in bathroom.

Mokuba shook his head. "I don't think so. She just was worried that you might have gotten in an accident or something, cause you hadn't come into the office yet."

"Mmm." Seto replied.

Mokuba heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom and slipped off the bed. Talking rather loudly to allow Kaiba to here him he said quickly said, "I'm gong to have Britt cook you some breakfast. "

Mokuba herd Seto spit into a sink and reply with, "Don't bother." He exited the room and ran down the stares to get Britt to cool up something quick.

Seto wiped his mouth on a towel and ran his hands threw his hair. A large chunk in the back was standing straight up and he hurriedly grabbed a comb and tamed it with a glob of mousse. Satisfied with his appearance he closed the bathroom door and packed up his laptop. He looked shocked for a moment as he saw his briefcase wasn't in its normal spot, he looked around furiously for it and just couldn't seem to find it. Deciding there wasn't anything extremely important in there that he hadn't already scanned into his computer, he locked the door to his room, buzzed for his limo and made his way quickly to the stairs.

Mokuba was standing next to the door with a brown paper bag and a mug waiting for him. With a smile he followed Seto to the front door

"Uh, your secretary Ellie or something, called again. I told her you were here and that you were coming in late." Kaiba nodded and took the bag and a sip of the warm coffee. "She said to call her as soon as you can."

Kaiba nodded again. "Thank you Mokuba." Mokuba stopped at the door and called out to his brothers retreating back.

"No Problem Seto!"

Seto turned around and actually stopped to give him a small wave in which Mokuba returned with a 1000-watt smile and a frantically flying wrist. As he turned back around and got into his limo he grinned felling as if today was going to be a great day.

-.·¨¨·. -

"KaibaLand. This is Kiko speaking. How may I help you?"

Seto glanced at his watch and kept tapping his pencil. "Yes. This is Seto Kaiba. I'd like to speak to who ever it is I have running that place. A short white haired man with glasses, Kapka I believe?"

"Oh! Yes Sir. Mr. Kapka. Right away sir." There was a pause. "Um, I have to put you on hold for a moment is that alright sir?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and watched the eraser shavings bounce wit his tapping. "Yes that's fine. Just hurry."

Kiko transferred him quickly enough, and he soon had the other man on the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba. Good to hear from you. What can I help you with."

"Well Kapka, I'm on my way down from KaibaCorp now." He glanced down at a pad of paper he had been looking at before calling. "My secretary told me she transferred a call to you?"

"A call from your personal office correct?" There was the soft sound of shuffling of paper. And an exclamation of him remembering the call. "Oh yes… A kid called. Yugi Mouto, he called around 12. He wanted to talk to you about getting a dueling arena for him and some of his friends."

Kaiba began his tapping again. "Yes and…"

"Well Sir. I told him that I couldn't get a hold of you and he started apologizing for bothering me. He almost hung up the phone before I told him I could reserve him with one of our public dueling areas at 1:45, which was _about,_ fifteen minuets ago. As a matter of fact…" There was a pause and Kaiba heard the man tapping at his keyboard. "yep, Yugi Mouto vs opponent Ryou Bakura. They've just stepped on the platforms sir."

"Very good Kapka. I won't forget your helpfulness." He tapped on the window for the driver to speed it up. "I'll be there in about 5 minuets. I want a front row spot at the arena waiting for me."

He heard Kapka sigh. "Well Mr. Kaiba. I'll see what I can do. Those two caused quite a scene before there duel. The whole place is watching their duel." He paused again. "Don't worry though, we'll get you in."

"Excellent."

-.·¨¨·. -

"Oh common Anzu! You have to see us. We're right in the middle! Next the big guy in pink. NO! I told you were on the left side! Common, they're about to start!" Jou laughed as he watched Honda help Anzu and Weevil find them threw the thick crowd. "Yea! Yea, where they were fighting befor… YEA! YEA! I SEE YOU!" Honda jumped up and down waving his hand in the direction of where ever he saw the two. Jou glanced over a few heads and spotted weevils gross looking green hair coming their way.

"Yea. Uh hu, see ya in a sec." Honda clasped his cell phone shut and waved once again at the pushing duo.

Honda grabbed Jou around his arms and shook him roughly. "This is _so exciting!_" He grinned as he looked around at the head to head crowd. "Look _at all these people_! You'd think they were famous!"

Jou grinned up at Yugi at the platform. Well, actually at Yami. Yugi and Ryou met at the front entrance and after exchanging their hellos, both of them allowed their spirits to possess them.

Yea. Bad idea.

They had caused so much attention that before they had even made their way to the dueling arena that Yami had convinced Yugi into getting, they were already threatening with physical violence. Well, Bakura was at least. It sounded so weird hearing stuff like that come out of Ryou's mouth, even if he did know it wasn't the Ryou he knew speaking.

It Kind of made him hot…

"Wow! This place is so packed! I swear I just like saw the mayor over there at the pizza stand!" Anzu swept her fingers threw her hair and looked around excitedly. " This is so awesome!" She turned to Weevil and pushed his roughly. "And you didn't even want to come! Gosh! I'm so excited!" She started jumping up and down when she looked up at the platform trying to get Yugi's attention.

"_HEY! YUGI! YUGI! OVER HERE!" _She looked over at Jou who was just staring at her. "Don't look at me like that." She glared at him and continued jumping and waving.

Jou raised a brow and scooted away. "That girls gone mental."

Honda nodded in agreement and shushed as everyone around them seemed to quite as the score board lit up. Exited whispers bounced around them as Anzu continued to jump up and down, attempting to get "_Yugi's"_ attention.

As Yugi and Ryou both pulled their hands, Honda tilted his head towards Jou keeping his eyes on the field. "Soo uh… who exactly are we supposed to route for?"

Jou blinked, and then shrugged his shoulders as Bakura laid the first card on the field.

-.·¨¨·. -.

Kaiba tired. He really did.

He _really_ didn't want to have to go make a scene just to get threw this dense crowd of moronic people who _would, just. not. move. out. of. his. way. _

"Oie! Watch it there ya lumbrin idiot!"

See. Impossible.

After having been informed with the information of Yugi's duel, Kaiba had arrived on location in a record time. As he was pulling into the lot, he was shocked at the amount of groups of people who were all entering the building. There were three security guards at the entrance that were blocking the entrance. The one man who had the unfortunate job of informing Kaiba of the fire codes being broken was finally forced to back down as Kaiba walked in the building and threw an unsuspecting male out in his place.

The news of Yugi Mouto's victory against Bandit Keith was enough to get the new, unsuspecting duelist's picture in every paper. And now, with the combined fact that on the night of his surprising victory, he was brutally attacked and hospitalized on the grounds of one of the most family centered entertainment center, well, it was almost enough to consider him a somewhat celebrity…Well, at least that's what the new reporter was saying as Kaiba had waltzed past. The whole thing was insane.

It was common knowledge in Domino that the best duel monster players showed up on occasion to battle in one of much more private dueling arenas that were built for those in the elite dueling circles. But to have the new international dueling champion playing right in one of the public _center_ arenas? Yea, _not _working out too good…

Kaiba's teeth clenched as spun around to face the purpled haired _imbecile _that probably wouldn't be able to _spell_ lumbering idiot if he tried. Kaiba's broad shoulders heaved in his frustration as his eyes glared the young man down. The kid wasn't paying attention to him anymore though. His eyes were lit up and his mouth was hanging open.

Kaiba frowned and turned around looking for the closest screen showing the duel. The shock was evident on his face as he watched the shy boy he had seen in the bathroom yesterday laughing insanely on the screen. The boy…Bakura, it was, had his head thrown back with his white hair standing in ever direction on his head. The boy was shouting something and then threw a card down dramatically on the field with an insane look flashing in his eye.

Kaiba looked over the crowd to see the last traces of Yugi's Fera Imp being swept to the graveyard as a man eating bug viciously dissolved the both of them.

With a new burst of determination he began plowing threw the crowd, pushing over whoever was in his way. He was absolutely determined not to miss one more _second_ in this duel. He was halfway threw the crowd when he knocked particularly hard as almost knocked over…

"_Watch it creep!"_ Kaiba's eyes winced as he heard that particular voice. He slowly turned around. "_Who the heck do you think…" _Jou's eyes popped open. "_YOU!_" Jou grabbed Kaiba round the arm.

Honda and the rest of them turned around to see a very stunned Jou and Kaiba facing each other down. "_What the hell are you doing here!" _Jou screamed.

Kaiba pulled his arm away from Jou's grasp not willing to have a discussion at this point. "I OWN _'here'_."

Kaiba turned and was about to begin pushing his way threw the crowd again before he looked back to Jou and growled, "Be careful to remember that." But Jou didn't hear him because of the roar that had just sprung from the crowd.

They all turned their heads to the arena as Yugi revealed a Curse of Dragon that shook the whole building as it terminated Bakura's Diabound Carnel and reduced his points by 200. Jou and Anzu started jumping up and began cheering their heads off. Kaiba watched on, ignoring them and was about to turn away again, but was stopped as he saw a smirking Yugi give an obvious wink in the small groups direction. Anzu waved enthusiastically and gave a particularly loud whistle as the small boy turned back to his game.

Quickly noticing Weevil Underwood, a whole new game plan played out in his head. With a smirk, Kaiba politely tapped the green haired boy on the shoulder.

Weevil turned around with a huge grin on his face, which fell away as he took a quick jump away from the blue-eyed teen. Kaiba smirked.

"Weevil Underwood. Allow me to introduce myself." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Seto Kaiba, president here at KaibaLand." Weevil slowly placed his own hand in Kaiba's palm and they shook hands steadily. Kaiba tilted his head and took a rapid glance in Jou's direction before continuing. "I'm sure you're aware of the privileges you have here at KaibaLand. Being an elite duelist, I'm sure you are aware of our special policies you are enabled due to your _past_ title."

Weevil stared blankly at him and Anzu placed a hand on the small of his back. Kaiba continued.

"I'm sure you are aware then of the private viewing room you have access too." With still no response Kaiba gave up on getting anything from the teen, he turned to Anzu. "If you two would like, you could accompany me. You would have a much fuller view."

Anzu looked up at Yugi from her low point on the ground and tilted her head as a black haired man jumped in front of her view. She turned and eagerly nodded her head. Grabbing Weevils hand she began to follow a retreating Kaiba.

Jou tried to grab at Anzu's hand but she quickly scooted away and gave him two thumbs up. She looked up at Yugi who had a look of extreme concentration on his face and then back at Jou. She cupped her mouth with her hands as Kaiba disappeared threw a group of people. "We'll find you after the duel!" She nodded in the direction of where Weevil was disappearing as well. With a mouthed. "Seto Kaiba!" and gave him a quick look of 'OMG' she too disappeared.

Kaiba smiled as the girl caught up, having caught the small conversation they just shared. He looked up at the unsuspecting Yugi Mouto and his grin turned into a smirk.

'Damn I'm good.'

-.·¨¨·. -.

"Oh my gosh!" I've never seen so many computers in my life!" Anzu was bouncing around the control room as the staff was setting up Kaiba's specifics on how he wanted to view the duel. Kaiba himself was seated viewing the main feed from the duel. Yugi was ahead in life points but at the moment, Bakura had frozen his Curse of Dragon using a card called Sealing Sward of Dead Spirits. The effect was having Yugi's Dragon useless. Kaiba watched with wide eyes as Bakura combined a magic card with his Death Calibre Knight raising his attack power to 2300 for one turn.

"Oh no! Yugi! Common you can do It! I believe in you!" Kaiba was able to give the girl a concerned look before his attention was locked on Yugi's defensive stance as Bakura shattered his Curse of Dragon. The boy's soft hair blew around and he raised his hands to protect himself from the blast. Kaiba got up from his chair and checked to make sure all the views were as he wanted it.

He turned to Mr. Kapka and his crew and dismissed them. He politly thanked Mr. Kapka for his services and the white haired man backed his way out of the room bowing his thanks. Dimming the lights, Kaiba sat back in his seat. Anzu bounced up behind him sticking her head right over Kaiba's shoulder as if it was completely natural.

Startled, he leans swiftly to the side and looked at the side of her grinning face in shock, before he could say anything, Anzu reached over and turned up the volume. Kaiba, waited for her to moved before he sat back up in his seat. He turned around to look and see how where she went and saw that Weevil was standing over in what looked like a snack table, and Anzu was standing up clenching her hands under her chin with anticipation as she watched the close up of Yugi recovering from his loss.

Kaiba rolled his chair over to the mini screens and watched as Yugi straighten up, expression dark and furious. Kaiba drew in a breath as he noticed a remarkable difference in the whole demeanor of this boy. Glancing at the hyper brunette and chewing uhh… greenhead, Kaiba quickly froze a new caption of Yugi. Glancing again at Anzu, and then up again at the duel, he brought up the folder he already had saved on the boy. Searching threw the pictures and news paper clippings from the past few days, he found the school photo he found the first time he ever laid eyes on the boy. Comparing the two he narrowed his eyes. Who ever was dueling right now, was _not_ Yugi Mouto. It was his lover.

Glancing at Anzu and then back up at the screen the duel was on, he paused to watch as Bakura gave the Yugi impersonater what looked like a mocking leer.

"Oh Pharaoh, Doesn't look to good for you now does it… Shame really… I thought beating the King of Games would at least be a bit of fun." Yugi impersonator rolled his eyes as Bakura continued. "Guess I'll just have to end this quickly then."

"We shall see about that Bakura." Kaiba looked at Anzu in confusion and then back at the screen not wanting to miss anything. " I suggest you enjoy your for the moment, because I promise you. This game will surely be able to hold your attention."

Kaiba watched hypnotized as Bakura threw back his head and laughed wickedly before throwing down a series of cards. He played polymerization to fuse Headless Knight and Ghost Count to summon the Ghost Duke. Surprised, Kaiba switched to another screen and typed in Ghost Duke. He nodded in approval at Bakura's ability to get a 2,000 attack point monster up again so quickly, and one with such special effects. Now Yugi was facing two very powerful monsters. Bakura laughed as allowed Yugi his turn having to wait for once for his fused monster.

Kaiba tuned to Anzu who was watching the anxiously. He glared at her accusingly for going along with the Yugi Mouto charade, then back up at the main screen and saw Bakura standing with his hands on his hips waiting for Yugi's next move. Neither of them said anything until Yugi lifted a card up between his two fingers. With a smug look on his face Yugi shook his head.

"Prepare yourself Bakura! for BEHOLD! The Almightly Dark Magician!"

Anzu squealed! Kaiba watched as the dark mage appeared on the screen. Yugi's face lit up darkly as he yelled for its attack on the Death Calibre Knight sending it quickly to the graveyard.

Kaiba turned back to his research. He could review the duel anytime he wanted and it's not like this duel was actually any importance to him. After a quick survey (Weevil was now also sitting and watching the main panel) He pulled back up the information he had gotten. He did a quick search on the white haired boy "Bakura" and came up with a good bit of information on the boy as well, nothing special except for a few shady events happening everywhere the boy moved.

He minimized Ryou Bakura's information and brought back up the two different Yugi Mouto pictures. He couldn't help but just stare. There was no way this was possible. He looked from one to the other. Red eyes, violet eyes, red eyes, violet eyes. Yea… couldn't remember ever seeing that happen before…

He looked up at another of Anzu's loud gasps. He watched as Bakura pulled a trap and boosted his monster's attack points from Yugi's soon to be defeated Dark Magician. As the last shattered pieces disappeared and Bakura's head was thrown back in his mechanical laughter, he heard Anzu whimper. "..and that one was Yugi's favorite…" Weevil patted her softly on the back.

_That_ fact was reveled shortly after when Yugi played his monster reborn card. Bakura had summoned another powered up monster on the field and the end looked close for Yugi. Bakura looked smugly over at Yugi looking for some sign of defeat. All he got was another smug smile. It sent shivers down Kaiba's spine.

"Are you looking for something Bakura? A plee for mercy perhaps?" Yugi looked interestingly down at the card in his hand and smiled a wicked grin. "I think you might just know what card this is. It's a bit of a new addition." His voice got dangerously low. "I think you know which one I mean."

Bakura's face dropped.

Yugi threw his card down on the panel," I summon to the field the _legendary, all powerful, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"_

-.·¨¨·. -.·¨¨·. -.·¨¨·. -.·¨¨·. -.

TBC…

Yea, I'm psyched, I'm gonna have the next part up pretty soon. (NO I don't mean three months later soon either.) Oh and _PLEASE _I'm sure you guys all get how much it motivates people, considering your all in my boat. (except you probly haven't been assumed dead on an island somewhere…)


	15. Kidnapped

Title: My Blue Eyes

Rating: PG-13 (Sorry)

Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't have anything on the boys.

A/N: Thanks to Ravid who was a great help to this chapter, as a beta and a friend! The Yugi Bakura scene is so dedicated to you. -

_IMPORTANT!_ Okay, I haven't watched the first episode in a LONG time… but I definitely remember after Yugi beat Seto he took away that evil side of Seto. Remember? Seto was standing there and Yugi like "cracked" him or something? But he definitely sent that evil Kaiba away. Then Yugi had to duel evil Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom, the evil Seto said that he used to be a part of Kaiba that Yugi had vanished to the grave yard and that Pegasus had helped him out with the eye. Yea… Well introducing semi-_EVIL KAIBA!_

Where were we? Oh yes…

------------------------------------------------

"_Are you looking for something Bakura? A plea for mercy perhaps?" Yugi looked interestingly down at the card in his hand and smiled a wicked grin. "I think you might just know what card this is. It's a bit of a new addition." His voice got dangerously low. "I think you know which one I mean."_

_Bakura's face dropped._

_Yugi threw his card down on the panel," I summon to the field the legendary, all powerful, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"_

------------------------------------------------

Seto felt his throat dry as the world suddenly froze around him.

His heartbeat sounded loud and steady in his ears.

_Bu boom_

"Whaa…?"

"Yea! Whoo_hoo_! That's it _YUGI!"_ A shrill voice yelled somewhere in the background.

_Bu boom_

Seto sat completely dumbfounded as he watched mesmerized as Yugi played the _one_ card in the_ whole_ world in which he would never have expected to see outside of one of his duels.

_Bu boom_

He watched in awe as Yugi commanded his monsters to attack Bakura and dropped his life points a considerable amount.

"How…"

Kaiba felt the nails digging into the palm of his skin and the tense muscles all over his body spasm. He clenched his teeth as he let out a very slow calming breath. He slowly relaxed his hands and then slowly gripped the armrests carefully as he tried to calm down. He breathed in deeply.

A sudden exhaustion fell over him.

Was there anything about this Mouto boy that _did not _seem to jump out of nowhere and slap him in the face? Wasn't it enough that the boy had somehow appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the dueling communities attention with his defeat of Keith, then the heart of the Domino with news of his horrifying attack. Hadn't he done the right thing in visiting him and checking up on the stunning boy! Yugi hadn't deserved any of that really. What made him so special!

Kaiba felt his grip tightening on the armrests and his chest struggling to keep his controlled breathing. He bit down on the side of his tongue.

He did not even want to remind himself of Yugi's part in completely changing _his_ sexual orientation entirely against his wishes! And kissing him? Who said Yugi could kiss him! He sure didn't remember being asked take part in that! Then of course, topping it _all_ off. Yugi has the nerve. The_ nerve,_ to go and…and do _stuff_, _STUFF _with someone else! The nerve he has to do things to _someone else_ not even _hours_ after he had oh so eagerly offered himself completely to _his_ every kiss, _his_ every touch. Kaiba slumped dejectedly in his chair with his eyes entirely focused on the screen. His eyes narrowed into slits as Yugi…

Kaiba's eyes widened dramatically.

NO! Yugi's LOVER!

He leapt from his chair.

Whatever the hell was going on, no _way_ would Kaiba allow _him_ to keep the Blue Eyes. Not the one card that represented everything Kaiba had ever cared for in his whole existence!

Anzu and Weevil spun their heads around and looked at him startled from the sudden movement. Weevil seemed almost as surprised as Kaiba was about the recent turn of events but Anzu was still bouncing excitedly from the play. Sucking up every bit of sanity he possessed, Kaiba cautioned himself by blinking very slowly. The result was actually quite intimidating. Anzu let her hands dropped from their clutched position in front of her chest when she saw the intense look Seto was giving her.

"How does he have that card?" Seto's voice was disturbingly calm.

"What?" Anzu said, smile fading

He pointed dramatically to the duel going onscreen just as Yugi's dragon roaring up at the ceiling.

"_How_. Does. Yugi _Mouto_. Have a _Blue_ Eyes _White_ Dragon."

Anzu responded slowly. "He got it a few days ago…" She turned to Weevil looking for some sort of support, "when he was in the hospital…"

Seto blinked and twitched in annoyance. "How…"

Anzu paused and thought over her words. "His grandfather, he owns a dueling shop down at --." She stopped as Kaiba grabbed a walkie-talkie and headed towards the door.

The small light glowed red as he switched on the machine. "…all monitors to Live Feed NOW. We're going to need to evacuate the building. All 400 respond."

Kaiba pressed the button and the radio fell silent.

"This is Seto Kaiba. Get me Yugi Mouto."

-------

Jou growled as another person shoved him harshly into Honda's back.

"What the he…Uhhg!"

He spun his head around trying to see who it was that kept shoving against him pushing him closer and tighter towards the large dueling platform so that now he was now in a position where it was difficult to see. All he was able to see though was a sea of increasingly frustrated people all shoving and pushing and being shoved and pushed in return.

"Honda, have you ever…"

He stopped and his eyes searched anxiously through the crowd.

"Honda!"

"Over here!" Jou felt his friend grab his elbow.

"What in the hell's going on! This is ridiculous!"

"I have no clue, but this is crazy. There are way too many people in here."

Jou pushed his way over to his friend "This isn't right. It looks like the whole city's here." He jabbed to his left with his thumb. "Did you check out the Sunshine 8 lady over there?"

Honda didn't even look. "No, I was to busy staring at the guy interviewing people from the Game Network! He's over there asking everyone about the Blue Eyes. I think Yugi surprised everyone with his little new addition."

"No shit he did! I wish I could see Kaiba's face right now!"

Honda nodded and then managed to push them closer to where Yugi had stepped up onto the duel platform. People all around them were shouting and cheering as something above them happened. Jou stood up on his tiptoes to try and get a better view on what was going on and was greeted with an excellent view of the side of the dueling arena and the back of a woman's head. With a snarl cranked his neck up to get some sort of view.

Growling he fell back on his heels. "This is ridiculous! I can't see a single thing. I would think out of all these people _I _should at least be able to watch my friend beat that creep over there."

Honda tore his eyes form a T.V. monitor to look at his friend. "I can tell you Yugi's winning. I think Bakura's got something up his sleeve, though. Something weird going on, he just did that whole rolling laugh thing and turned all sadistic when he put down that last card.

Jou tried his tiptoes again.

"There's a T.V. monitor, you idiot!"

Jou scowled. "It's not the same." But he looked anyways to the T.V. closest to him. "Hey! What's that! What's he spelling out with them cards! You ever seen that before? This ain't fair! I can't see anything that's goin'… Ugff"

Jou caught himself by breaking his fall on Honda.

He spun around enraged. "Watch where you're going, ya idiot!" Growling at the sea of people behind him he screamed again how ridiculous the whole situation was right in Honda's ear.

Honda gripped his arm. "Look."

The television that had been broadcasting the live duel, now, showed a very nervous looking man holding a stack of papers. Behind him were two unhappy looking security guards. The man reached out and flipped a switch.

"_May I have your attention, please?"_

The crystal clear voice filled the building. People around Jou stopped pushing and looked up at the monitors.

"_Due to the overwhelming amount of people today, it is my regret to inform you that KaibaLand will be closing until further notice. Due to fire regulation code 239, section…"_

A low electronic groan came from the dueling arena as the holograms on the platform flickered. The sound of the power being pulled from the dueling arena drowned out the tiny man speaking on the T.V. A low murmur began from the crowd. Jou looked up to see Yugi looking around confused trying to figure out why his duel had been interrupted.

"…If you could please exit though the doors labeled EXIT, located thought out the building…"

The low murmur turned into a roaring commotion. The small man on the screen continued reading of his script. People around him began turning around.

"… We hope you've enjoyed your stay with us today here on the Dueling arena at KaibaLand!"

The televisions all clicked off and began running a stream of commercials. Another electronic sound alerted Jou to Yugi, who was up above, frantically scrambling to collect his cards as the platform he was standing on began its automatic decent. Jou smirked as he caught across the field a very off guard Bakura visibly cursing as he too made a mad sweep for his dueling cards.

Jou felt a hand wrap around his arm and found himself being tugged along after Honda towards where Yugi's platform would drop off. Jou followed easily threw the path Honda created and looked back over to where Bakura should be standing and was startled when he could only make out a mob of people surrounding where the white hared boy should be.

Jou stopped dead and Honda looked over at him annoyed. "You save Yugi. I'll go grab Ryou. Meet us at…uh…"

"Parking Lot. Under the Blue Eyes." Honda said and began passing threw the crowed again

Jou nodded. "See ya in five." He shouted looking back to where Bakura should be. "Make that thirty!" He called behind him, but Honda had already made his way straight for Yugi Mouto.

---

Yami had quickly gathered all his cards in frustration just seconds before he was ripped away automatically from being lowered from his dueling platform. He steadied himself on the rail looking around angrily for any reason on which his duel was interrupted.

/Yugi/ He called to his partner. /The duel…What's going on? My monsters, they just disappeared/

/I don't know/ Yugi replied hesitantly from his soul room. He tugged at their link. /Let me back./

Yugi blinked as he found himself back in control. He hastily shoved his cards into his pocket as he approached the bottom where it looked as though a sea of people were about to swallow him whole. Yugi backed up against the card panel with a scared look in his eyes.

/ …! Look at all these people/

As Yugi grew nearer to the ground, he saw that all of the people surrounding his area seemed to be pushing closer to where he was soon be dropped off instead of away like the rest of the people in the building. Looking around, all of the people who were at his approaching destination were accompanied by a rather large camera crew.

/It would seem our duel had inspired some interest, Yugi./

Yugi didn't have time to answer as the platform came to a halt, the only way to go was into the crowd of screaming people.

"_Mr. Mouto! How did you get your Blue Eyes White Dragon…!"_

"_Mr. Mouto! Do you know the identity of your attacker?"_

"_Have my baby Yugi!"_

"_Please! Mr. Mouto! A moment of your time!"_

Yugi took a fleeting look around, trying to find some route to escape the huge crowd of reporters _(and fan girls_) before one stubby red-haired man started coming into the small area shaking a microphone at him. Yugi backed up before making the decision to get out of the duel platform before there _was_ no way to get out.

"Yugi Mouto, would you please—"

"I'm sorry" Yugi said pushing away "I've got to find my friends."

He backed away and off the duel platform. A woman with huge blonde hair snatched at his arm and tried to pull him close to her in range of her camera crew. Pulling away quickly, he backed into a group of teenagers that latched on to him and begged him to sign their hamburger wrappers. Yugi's head yanked to the side as someone grabbed a fist full of his hair.

Yugi began to panic as the ocean of people began to hover over his much smaller frame and another hand grabbed onto his arm. He heard Yami chuckle in the back of his head.

/It would seem you are quite popular./ There was a smile in his voice. / If you wish, I could take command./

He tugged himself free and swirled around desperately trying to look for Jou.

/Yami! How can you even joke about this/ He tripped over someone's foot and caught himself on another persons shoulder./ I'm _fine_ but it's just these people are absolutely insane! This is completely--/

Yugi yanked hard as someone grasped his arm again. He spun around to yell at the person when the grip remained snug on his arm.

"LEAVE ME…." Yugi jumped back startled and his face lit up. "Honda!"

Honda gave him a quick smile before pulling on his arm and directing Yugi threw a group of people. , all of who were reaching out and trying to grab the small duelist as they walked by. Honda was making excellent progress and was parting the crowd quite nicely.

Yugi was smiling at their progress following along in Honda's shadow until suddenly he stumbled and Honda's grip on him vanished. He seemed to have squeezed through a solid wall of people and left Yugi surrounded.

Yugi grinned nervously and tried to make his way past the two nicest looking people but was recognized instantly and their pleasant faces instantly turned into vicious grins.

The groping commenced.

Yugi growled as he heard Yami laughing in his head again. He stood still with his arms crossed as he felt a few more hairs being yanked from his head. A hand slide below his waistline.

The laughing stopped completely.

"YUGI! For goodness sakes!"

Honda suddenly appeared at his side and Yugi hardly had time to grasp this bit of information before he was grabbed and hanging over Honda's shoulder, head dangling right in front of Honda's chest.

"HONDA!" Yugi yelled as he struggled and looked around, face flaming red. "Put me down!"

"No can do Yugi. Don't worry, were almost out of the worst of it."

The laughing in his head exploded.

-----

'Hm… That's wired.'

As Jou got closer to the other side of the dueling arena he noticed that people were not just leaving the area, they were running from it. Looking around, Jou spotted Bakura violently shouting and kicking at the dueling platform.

Jou shook his head with a smile as he approached the murderous looking boy. As he got closer the smile on his face began to wear down as he noticed a group of people starting to form around where Bakura was destroying property, none of them looking to happy.

"_Hey, man! Cool it!" _

"_You need to calm down, Whitie …"_

Jou quickly stepped up onto the dueling platform with Bakura and grabbed the spirits forearm. Bakura quickly spun around, his brown eyes screaming murder as he turned his attention to Jou.

Jou let his arm go slowly. "Uh…Bakura?"

Bakura pushed Jou up against the side railing of the duel platform.

"What the _fuck _happened to my duel." He voice was but a low growl in his throat.

Jou just stared at the smaller boy who was pinning him. Bakura slammed him again harder against the rail. "Who did this?" Bakura yelled this time. "The puzzle was almost _mine_!" When Jou didn't answer again, Bakura growled and turned away as he kicked the arena again screaming in rage.

"_Hey man, Stop fuckin' with the equipment!"_

Jou pushed himself away from the rail. "Uh, Bakura? Maybe you should-- " Jou was hesitantly reaching for the Bakura again but stopped short as Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously at the blonde. Jou could see the fury clearly dancing in front of them.

He shut his mouth.

Bakura kicked the machine again with less vigor.

"_Hey YOU! LOOSER! You better stop fuckin' with the dueling arena!"_

Before Jou so much as had time to register the look that exploded on Bakura's face, Bakura was rushing at the guy. Jou glanced shocked before he jumped off the platform after Bakura who had just landed a crushing blow to the man's right temple. Bakura leapt after the guy about to finish taking him to the ground as Jou grabbed him.

Freaking out, he pulled Bakura around to the other side of the arena as Bakura's eyes danced with rage and his breath coming out in furious pants.

"What da _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Jou whispered angrily, he glanced around just _waiting_ for the guys to follow them.

Bakura pushed him away. "What happened to my duel?" He said coldly.

Jou swept a hand threw his hair. "Look man, seriously I don't know. Something about it being too crowded or somthin'. Look, we gotta get out of here…"

Bakura balled his fists. "The puzzle should be _mine! _Whoever did this shall pay!"

He swung a hand into the metal wall of the arena. Jou shook off his surprise quicker this time and tried to grab hold of Bakura's hands.

"Hey!" He hissed as he grabbed hold of his left hand.

"You need to chill _out_!" Bakura swung at him with his right and nearly hit Jou in the face. "_What the_…!"

Jou avoided another punch and shoved Bakura with his elbow up against the dented wall.

"What da _hell_ is your problem?" Jou hissed as Bakura struggled against his grip.

Jou kept him pinned tightly against the wall as he shifted his grip of both of Bakura's wrist within his hand. He had almost all of his body weight pressed into Bakura as the boy struggled.

"You can't do that ta people!" Jou said shocked. "You can't make Ryou go around hitting people everywhere!"

Bakura struggled more and flashed his teeth as he tried to release Jou's grip on him.

"Uuh uh" Jou said as Bakura almost go this hand free. "We can't have you hauling off like that, now can we." He shoved Bakura tighter against the wall as the boy jerked under him.

"Seriously Bakura! CALM DOWN!"

Bakura stopped struggling after a final attempt and stood there with his chest heaving glaring at Jou. Jou kept his grip on him for a moment, actually kind of scared of what was going to happen once he let Bakura go.

"Uh…"

Jou glanced around nervously, hesitantly softening his grip.

"Alright. That's it….Now. I'm gonna let you go and your just going to—"

Jou doubled over as Bakura kneed him right in the groin.

------

"Sir? Yugi Mouto?"

"Yes. Yugi Mouto, the duelist."

"10-4 Kaiba."

_Static_

" Four hundred to all three hundreds. Bring Yugi Mouto to Base 14-30"

-------

"Look there's Bakura!"

Yugi turned to where Honda was pointing and watched as a smug looking Bakura approached the group. Bakura had his tongue out between the smile in his teeth and seemed to be extremely pleased with himself.

Yugi went towards him. As Bakura caught sight of the Millennium Puzzle his smile faded and his face hardened.

He coldly crossed his arms as he came closer to Yugi.

"Bakura? Are you okay? Did you see Jou?

Bakura shrugged and looked away.

"Did you see him at all? Honda said he went to get _you_. Did you see him?" Yugi looked up at him with a desperate expression adorned on his face.

Bakura made a face at him.

"What's your problem man?" Honda said coming up next to Yugi.

"Did you see Jou or not? We thought you'd have trouble getting threw all these crazy people. He went to go help you."

Bakura glared at the puzzle.

Yugi glanced down and looked at the gold piece. "What?"

Bakura growled. "Oh nothing. It's not like _you_ would be upset that someone ruined the duel that _I _was winning."

Yugi blinked and looked at Honda confused.

Honda raised an eyebrow and muttered under his breath to Yugi. "_Looked like he was loosing to me…" _Yugi smiled.

"What was that?" Bakura snapped.

"So you didn't see him at all then Bakura?" Yugi said avoiding another problem. When Bakura balled his fists and glared daggers into Honda, Yugi sighed.

"Can you let Ryou talk to us please?"

Bakura snarled and tuned his glare on Yugi.

"Oh yes. I'm sure you'd like that. Well no. As a matter of fact, he doesn't want to look at you right now." He glared over at Honda.

"And I was moves away from destroying the Pharaoh forever."

Honda looked confused.

"What?"

He turned to Yugi. "What do you mean you want to talk to Ryou? Who else would you be talking to?" He turned to Bakura. "And who the heck is the Pharaoh?"

Bakura waved a hand dismissingly at him as he glared at Yugi. "I'm not finished with you yet. You owe me another duel. Tell that imbecile I refuse to --"

"Hey guys."

Yugi and Honda looked over Bakura's shoulder and saw Jou walking towards them with a sort of awkward hobble.

"Jou!"

Yugi and Honda rushed to his side. Yugi looked up at Jou, violet eyes betraying his worry.

"Are you okay? What happened, you don't look so good."

Jou looked past them over to Bakura who was smirking at him like mad. He hung his head and kicked at the floor.

"Aw it was nothing, I'm fine. Big crowd ya know."

Yugi nodded. "It's crazy! I was practically attacked! Honda had to lift me over his shoulder just to get to the parking lot!"

Jou looked up behind Yugi to see Bakura glaring at him with his arms crossed against his chest, apparently mad at him for now taking away an opportunity to rile the group back up.

He quickly glanced back at Yugi who was still speaking excitedly. "Who would have thought that so many people would want to watch a du—"

Yugi stopped as a hand grabbed him around his arm and a dark shadow fell over him.

"Yugi Mouto." A heavy voice snapped.

Yugi attempted to turn but another hand had grasped around his other arm. "If you could please come with us."

Yugi shot a baffled look at Jou as the two gigantic men began leading him away.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing!" Jou said catching up with the two men, Honda right beside him.

"You ain't goin' no where with him!" He grabbed hold of Yugi's wrist.

One of the two men calmly removed Jou's hand and they again began leading Yugi back into KaibaLand. Jou looked over shocked at Honda before the two quickly began following them, hot on Yugi's heals.

Bakura stood there looking pissed as the group walked away before sighing deeply. He threw his arms up into the air and followed making sure to look extra menacing.

----------

After a while of trudging hesitantly along, Yugi tried in worthless attempt to keep up with the two leading him away. He had been trudged along behind them, glancing back at Jou and Honda who were following him; he was led through a thick steal door. One of the guards slipped a key card in the slot and a small green light flashed as the door was pushed open.

"I'm sorry." The other man said, releasing Yugi's left arm and staring pointedly at Jou.

"You are not allowed past this door." Yugi was led the rest of the way though by the other man looking over scared at Jou and Honda.

"What? YUGI!--." Jou shouted but was cut off as the door slid back into place.

Yugi looked at the man left still gripping his arm. The man was wearing a plain black suit and ugly green tie with a crisp looking white shirt underneath. The dark sunglasses he was wearing did nothing to reassure Yugi that he was not in any trouble.

"Um…Sir?"

The man made no hint that he had heard him.

"Can you tell me please where you are taking me?"

The man still took no acknowledgement that Yugi had spoken so Yugi did the only thing that made sense. He stopped walking. The taller man again made no notice of Yugi's refusal resulting in Yugi quickly finding himself falling to the floor. He stopped and fell on his knees when the man caught him but pulling at his arm.

"ISONO!" Yugi's heart leapt at the familiar voice as he swirled his head around. "What in God's name do you think you are doing?"

The guard, Isono apparently, dropped Yugi's wrist.

"I was just—"

"Leave us!"

Isono quickly disappeared. Yugi pushed himself back up to his feet and tried to still the ridiculous fluttering in his stomach as Kaiba made his way closer.

He brushed himself off nervously and debated whether or not he should make an effort to meet Kaiba in the middle of the room. He took a few steps forward before his face lit up when he noticed Anzu and Weevil following behind the figure of Seto Kaiba.

Smiling at them, he saw Anzu hold a hand up in greeting. She pointed at Kaiba and made a wrinkled face. Yugi felt his smile fade as he looked back over to Kaiba who was now standing directly in front of him. Yugi attempted horribly at forcing a small smile, he instantly felt the fluttering in his stomach increase drastically and felt his heart beat skyrocket as Kaiba regarded him with a cold look. He looked into the taller boy's cold blue eyes. Nervously he took a small step forward, he reached out a hand.

"Kaiba?" He said carefully.

As it was, Yugi wasn't sure he could manage not to jump on the taller boy with Yami pushing at his bond so hardly to do just that. Kaiba was just as breathtaking as he had been yesterday, maybe a little more so, with this new air of poised self-confidence and daunting arrogance. He looked so deliciously perfect, Yugi's hands were fighting Yami's command of 'grab'.

Kaiba said nothing but continued to study him with a calculating glare. Yugi felt a surge of hope_fear_anxiety_joy_lust_panic_, and abruptly fumbled with his hands. He couldn't tear his eyes away as Kaiba regarded every aspect of him from the tip of his hair to the buckles on his shoes. Finally, with his face blank of emotion and eyes shielded he looked Yugi in the eyes. Yugi looked away quickly, hurt poring off of him in waves at the icy look he had received.

Yugi began to nervously glance around, taking in the gigantic dueling arena and the empty bleachers filling the room. Seto continued to watch him, with his face closed, his eyes guarded. When he finally spoke, the words were careful, even.

"Yugi Mouto."

Yugi heard the voice through the roar in his ears. His voice made his insides go warm and a shiver run up his spine. There was something entirely too honeyed about the way his name came out of Seto Kaiba's mouth and Yugi felt the creep of goose bumps rippling over his skin.

Kaiba's uncrossed his arms and let them fall uncomfortably at his sides, his fingers lightly resting on his slacks.

"My apologies for this afternoon. I assume you know that your duel with Ryou Bakura was far more popular then we at KaibaLand could have expected. We were not expecting the need of a crowd control team today."

Kaiba tucked one hand behind his back when it's twitching became obvious.

"We take full responsibility of this inconvenience which resulted in the termination of your duel. We apologize. The situation had become out of our control once the fire department stepped in. For the inconvenience we hope you will accept our apology with access to one of our private dueling arenas."

He finished by crossing his arms again across his chest and giving Yugi a pointed look.

Yugi stared at him. His mouth slightly parted.

Kaiba quickly looked away.

Violet eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. Yugi felt his body stiffen and go cold.

/Does it seem to you that Kaiba is…upset/ Yami quarried softly from the back of Yugi's mind.

Yugi felt an overwhelming urge to hit him that was squandered by another fit of unshed tears as he remembered Kaiba's harsh glare.

/Take over…I can't…/

He swallowed thickly, his throat was constricting, his mouth tasted bitter. He tried to fade away and turn to his soul room when he felt Yami's warmth surround him.

He felt the tingle as Yami's see-through form wrapped his arms tightly around his chest.

/ If that is what you need I will do it. I although, do not think it would be wise to show Kaiba any more of the truth then is necessary. He is a smart man. The occurrence in the hospital I think must have stunned him more then it had stunned you or I, Yugi. He has already seen me in my true form. I believe he would now be able to tell the difference./ He paused/Although, if we are going to continue this…affair with Kaiba, I suppose it does not matter./

Yugi quickly tore his eyes from Kaiba's face.

/No./ He said sucking in a breath. /There's nothing to continue. I'm fine. Thank you, Yami./

He felt Yami squeeze him tightly and he repressed another sob.

/I'm here, Yugi. Remember that. I'll be here even when you wish I wasn't./

He felt Yami fade away. He looked back up at Kaiba who was making a point to glare at Isono, who Yugi saw had run off to stand in the shadows of the huge dueling arena.

Swallowing, Yugi searched for something mean to say. Something that would make Kaiba feel horrible for being so cold just now. He racked through his brain for anything. Okay then, something witty, something that would make Kaiba feel stupid for being so mean. Coming up with nothing, Yugi racked threw his brain for anything that wouldn't sound stupid, something that wouldn't show how much he had been hurt by Kaiba's impersonal remarks.

/Just say you accept his offer./

"I accept your offer." He admitted timidly.

Kaiba quickly gave Yugi back his attention arms dropping to his sides once again. "Ah yes. Wonderful." Kaiba straightened himself before looking briefly into Yugi's eyes. He paused for a moment and Yugi swore the guarded expression dropped. Kaiba's eyes expressing the hurt Yugi himself felt before the shield was back and the icy look was staring him down.

Kaiba took another step forward. "Well, now that that is out of the way I–"

Yugi's eyes brightened and he felt a smile tugging on his lips.

/I knew it/

" –-would like to challenge you to a duel."

Yugi face dropped into a stunned shock. "Wha…"

Kaiba's whole demeanor seemed to be invasive, his powerful presence loomed above Yugi and he felt as though he was trapped in Kaiba's shadow. Kaiba's haunting blue eyes ripped into him and he felt the hurt well up back into him ten fold. He stood completely still, his expression completely guarded.

Yugi knew he had to say something. Anything, really, but he couldn't seem to get any words out. He opened his mouth to speak when…

"Why would you want to challenge Yugi?"

Yugi's attention turned to Anzu, who he had completely forgotten was still in the room. She had her arms crossed and was giving Kaiba a very unfriendly look.

She leaned forward and put her hands on her hips. "Is this because of his Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Kaiba clenched his teeth and Yugi pushed himself back into a coherent state.

"Yea, Kaiba? Why would you want to duel me? And why can't my friends come in here?"

"Your friends?" He said confused. He looked pointedly at Anzu and Weevil. "They are here."

Yugi frowned. "No, I mean Jou and Honda. Bakura too! You're guards refused to let them in." He pointed towards the door they had come in.

"They said that they weren't allowed in. Bakura was in that duel you cancelled too! But they still didn't let them in."

Anzu had taken off towards the entrance as soon as Yugi had mentioned it. Kaiba turned looked off in another direction crossing his arms defensively. "I certainly didn't tell them that. I just asked for you."

Yugi bit his lip.

"…Why?"

Yugi wanted _anything_ that would take away the cold rejection Kaiba had left in him. He looked up at Kaiba hesitantly, hoping that Kaiba would say something that reflected what he had _thought_ the blue-eyed teen had felt the other day in the hospital.

Kaiba cast a quick look over his shoulder down at Yugi. The boy had a pleading look in his achingly vulnerable violet eyes. He wanted to feel bad for what he was going to say, but he couldn't. Not with the memory of those same eyes silently begging _someone_ _else,_ still plastered into his brain.

He looked down over his shoulder and looked Yugi right in the eyes.

"Because," he said coolly, "I want your Blue Eyes."

Yugi staggered back as if he had been slapped. His insides twisted and the bitter taste reappeared in his mouth. His arms went slack and he feared he could fall over. Kaiba's steal eyes remained intensely on his, and Yugi knew that his face was betraying him. He quickly turned as he felt a tear fall to his check.

Jou, Bakura and Honda sprinted into the room, their footsteps falling on death ears.

Kaiba's face had twisted into a terrified expression as he saw Yugi's disheartened expression the boy's violet eyes glistening with wavering tears. When he saw the once crystallized drop fall of the boy's silken check, he took a step forward and reached out to him.

"YOU!" Jou roared, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Kaiba froze. He ripped his eyes away from Yugi's shrunken profile with a great amount of pain as his face set into one of cold indifference. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he quickly gave one last longing gaze in Yugi's direction.

"You really have SOME NERVE coming and KIDNAPPIN Yugi like that." Jou came right up next to Kaiba. "It's not enough that you go and get your thugs to beat him up, now you gotta go and…"

Anzu pushed past Jou and ran to Yugi's side. "Yugi! Are you okay?"

Kaiba sneered at Jou and with a quick glance in Yugi's direction looked back on the group. "I was just giving my apologies to your friend." He looked at the white haired boy who he knew as Ryou Bakura. "You must be Ryou Bakura. I'm Seto Kaiba. I believe we've met before."

Bakura was standing with one hip jutted out, hair wildly framing his face. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Kaiba as if he were summing up the best ways to pry his eye from his skull.

Kaiba gave him an inquiring look. "In the bathroom..."

He snuck in a smug look at Jou. His face fell as Bakura continued to regard him with a deadly glint in his eyes. Bakura tilted his chin up and narrowed his gaze in the taller boy's direction.

"Seto Kaiba." He growled evenly. "So. You're the one that ruined my duel." He brushed past Jou and stood directly in front of Kaiba, their chest barely separated.

His much smaller frame seemed every bit as impressive as Kaiba's as he narrowed his eyes and flashed a malicious grin.

Bakura's tone turned steely "I promise," He said rising to his toes. "You're going regret that decision for the rest of your pitiful life." He leaned in closer and dark shadow fell upon the room as Bakura raised his arms.

Kaiba pushed the homicidal looking boy away looking around the room with blazing eyes, over to Isono who was quickly making his way closer to the group.

Bakura had stumbled backwards but had caught himself quickly.

He laughed maliciously as he approached Kaiba once again, a glow surrounding his chest. "Oh yes. Seto Kaiba. He had _so_ much going for him…"

The dueling arena behind them slowly began to fade into a purple mist. He watched as Yugi's annoying blonde friend swirled around waving his hands through the air. He watched in increasing fear, as the only thing staying in focus was Bakura. Yugi's two other friends were slowly melting into the purple mist. Kaiba lifted his hands to separate the growing fog as a voice broke the haunting darkness.

"_Enough, Bakura!" _

Another flash of light and the darkness began to retreat back to the shadows. Kaiba felt Isono grip him as the dark bubble surrounding him broke.

"_This is between you and me." _

Kaiba pulled himself away quickly, pushing the large guard away. Yugi was standing there, his eyes blazing red through the fog. Kaiba felt his breath catch in his throat. Gone was any trace of Yugi Mouto, the boy he himself had hurt so badly, standing in front of him was a dark, powerful form of the innocent boy he had just brought to tears. In his place stood this dominating figure that could not be the boy whose purple eyes shinned so brightly on his laptop.

Bakura pushed past him, startling him out of his captivated state.

"Oh yes. How lovely to see you again, Pharaoh." Bakura said, grinning madly at the man who couldn't be _his_ Yugi. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and quickly looked around the room for the violet-eyed boy. "You were so quick to let your light take you so soon."

Kaiba paused in his search to watch the two impressive figures still cloaked in the darkness. Both men stood straight and tall, holding a dark, commanding presence that held Kaiba, enabling him to tear his eyes away. The one who resembled Yugi stood with his palms flared out against his hips, his sharp elbows close to his sides, his red black and gold hair stood as a crown around his head. His face was calm and self-assured, his mouth quirked in a set smirk.

Bakura had his dark brown eyes angled in a fiery edged glare. His teeth looked clenched tightly together in a forced grin as he stood stiffly, his body tense as if trying to resist lashing out at someone.

'Well, he certainly had changed in the brief 24 hours.' Kaiba thought dryly.

He paused, remembering the blushing, soft-spoken boy who had introduced himself as Ryou Bakura in the bathroom just a day ago. He couldn't even imagine the boy raising his voice! Threatening his life seemed a little out of character, not to mention the completely different way he held himself.

Ryou had been very hesitant with his actions even in introducing himself, (He actually doubted the boy would have said hi if he weren't in such an awkward situation.) he looked as if he was someone to keep to himself, this whole act today he had shown sever signs of his transformation into being a homicidal maniac. Not even beginning to mention how he summoned up a fog like that. Kaiba shook his head ridding that thought. He looked at the Yugi impersonator and then back at the white haired man glaring said impersonator down.

'Why would two older, talented men, pretend to be these boys?' He thought angrily, he flittered through the possibilities. 'Brothers?' A flash of Yugi moaning underneath the said man canceled that one out. 'Perhaps they have cousins?'

"I_ SAID I'LL TELL YOU LATER!" _

Kaiba jerked at the outburst, looking angrily at Jou whose eruption had disturbed his musings. The pointy brown haired boy next to him had his fist balled up and was shouting back, his eye twitching rapidly.

"No Jou! What the hell is wrong with RYOU! You can't just tell me that and not explain it! And why can't you just tell me how Yugi keep doing that!"

Jou looked away frustrated and caught Kaiba looking at them interested. His eyes widened comically and he elbowed Honda in the stomach. Kaiba scoffed and looked away as Honda punched Jou back equally as hard.

He turned his attention back to the two impressive boys and only barely controlled himself from jumping away when he saw Bakura standing directly in front of him.

The white haired boy smirked with amusement before brushing past him.

"I'll deal with you later Kaiba." He stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"I'd invest in some new forms of protection if I were you." He grinned evilly with a sly look at Isono.

The blue-eyed boy clenched his fists and inhaled sharply, the threat hitting him hard, 'No one threatens me.' he growled darkly in his head.

He made a move to go after Bakura but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He spun around furious and found himself looking in to hauntingly familiar, deep crimson eyes.

His breath caught in his chest at the feeling that flooding through him.

He felt his anger retract and his tense muscles loosen, a mellow feeling floated throughout his body as he found himself drowning in the dark red eyes. He felt a warmth flow throughout his body, his shoulder becoming hypersensitive to the hand that suddenly seemed burned through his clothing, spreading desire to rise to his skin.

Kaiba just stared, attention focused entirely on the absolutely sinister picture held in front of him. His lips parted as he took a breath, forcing an air into his lungs. The boy in front of him caught the movement and focused the full intensity of his gaze on Kaiba's lips. His chest heaved again as warmth spread fuller throughout his body at the attention. He looked down and found himself looking at the most alluring mouth he had ever seen in his life. His heart rate finally seemed to catch up with the rest of his body and Kaiba felt himself fully seated in the beginning of a full flush of arousal.

"Kaiba…"

Kaiba watched intensely as those perfectly pouty lips formed his name.

"Kii baaa…" the lips purred.

Seto licked his lips.

"Ki Ba!" Kaiba felt the hand on his shoulder shacking his gently. He blinked, still caught up in the command of those perfect lips.

"…Yes?" He whispered. Eyes focused intensely. Wanting more.

Yami was smirking seductively as Kaiba made to move closer. He raised an eyebrow and took a step backwards.

"I believe you wanted to duel me?" The crimson eyed, Yugi-look-alike said with a purr. The seductive voice threatening to pull Kaiba back all the way into muted silence, back into its sensuous spell. Kaiba felt the lids of his eyes getting heavy. He was alerted to need to respond by a subtle shake.

"I…I did?" he questioned in a faint voice.

The man's lips leaned in closer, curling a line. Kaiba's eyes went wide in anticipation as he leaned forward.

"Yes." Yami said darkly pulling back. "You did."

Kaiba tore his eyes away from Yami's lips, blinking in confusion.

"If you've forgotten, you not more then five minutes ago, told me coldly that the only reason you wanted to see me was to--" Kaiba's eyes widened and he snapped out of his trance. He leapt away from the glaring Yugi look alike. "-- get my Blue Eyes."

Kaiba shook his head 'no' as Yami took back the space Kaiba had put between them.

"Yes."

"I didn't mean…" Kaiba trailed off as he heard suffocated giggles coming from behind him. He froze. Yami tilted his head and Kaiba watched as he flinched slightly.

Kaiba crossed his arms. He absolutely refused with everything that he was, to turn around. Yami shared a concerned look with him before stepped around him.

Kaiba closed his eyes waiting for someone to break the silence.

A sweat broke out on his forehead…

His foot began tapping…

He opened his eyes and sighed deeply…

"AH Hahahahahaha! Gahahaha! Ahahhahaha!" Kaiba jumped as Bakura's harsh laughter filled the room. He ground his teeth tightly.

"Ahahah! Did you guys just see that! Ahahahahhahahahaha!" Kaiba spun round and made to hit Bakura. He stopped when he saw that everyone but Yugi's look alike was staring at Bakura as if he were mad. He had thrown himself on Jou's shoulder and was pounding at the blondes back as he sobbed his laughter.

"The pharaohs got a new—" He broke out into giggles again. (Very unbecoming of a threatening tomb raider) "—ahaha, a new, Ahahahhahahaha! He's gotta little--"

Jou pushed Bakura off his shoulder. The white haired boy stumbled and caught himself seconds before he fell on the floor

His laughter stopped instantly. He straightened himself and glared daggers at the now frightened looking blonde. Just before Bakura was able to do anything, Yami stepped in.

"Enough!" he called out demandingly. Everyone stopped. Jou took the opportunity to sneak off behind Honda and Anzu and gave Bakura one more frightened glance before looking to him. Yami stared at Bakura until the white haired boy tore his eyes off Jou and gave him a coxing look. When he had everyone's attention, He looked behind him at Kaiba and smirked as he rested his weight on one hip, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Kaiba and I," He looked back to the group as he turned his cocked his head. "are going to duel."

--

Kaiba and Yami were raised into their respective duel stations as Isono addressed the two of them standing off to the side.

"This duel will commence with each players beginning with 2000 life points. This first player to reach zero looses the duel and must sacrifice your most valuable card as the prize."

Yami looked to Yugi's friends who were all staring up at him anxiously. Anzu gave him a huge smile and shouted "YOU CAN DO IT YUGI!"

He turned his attention back to the large man.

Isono held up his hands. "Duelist! Are you ready!"

Yami nodded confidently resting his hand on the top of his cards.

Kaiba's nodded once, keeping his eyes focused entirely on his opponent.

"Let the dueling begin!"

Kaiba placed his deck down, looking across the field to see Yami drawing his first hand of cards.

Looking down at his cards he felt a smile coming to his lips. He was in his element. No matter what had happened between them before, the Blue Eyes White Dragon was his! Yugi might have been lucky enough, maybe even good enough to beat Bandit Keith, but all amateurs have their day. His respect only went as far as he needed it to. This duel was about him. He wanted that card.

He grinned wickedly, "Ready to play?" He said mockingly drawing his cards.

The dark looking boy narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps later Kaiba," Yami ventured smoothly, eyes flashing dangerously. "For now, playtime is over!"

--

--

--

"No." Kaiba whispered as he watched all three of his beloved Blue Eyes shatter across the field.

He looked down at the cards in his hand. "Impossible…"

Yami crossed his arms. "You loose Kaiba."

"No…" Kaiba looked around in horror. "This is impossible!" Kaiba hunched over his dueling station with his hair falling. "How could I have… lost?"

"If you want to know," Yami shouted dramatically, narrowing his eyes at the boy "Open your mind!"

/ Don't worry Yugi. I will crush the evil in Kaiba's heart. He will never hurt you again. / The Millennium Puzzle began to glow as Yami tapped into its power.

He raised his palm out to Kaiba. "Mind Crush!"

With a startled look, Kaiba fell to his knees.

All traces of Yami's influence over their shared body fell away as Yugi took over completely mind fleeing from his retreated state. Large purple eyes looked on in shock as the cards in Kaiba's hand scattered on to the ground.

He gripped the side of his dueling station with white knuckles. "Kaiba!"

Yugi slammed the release button and waited anxiously as his dueling station fell at a maddeningly slow pace. With a start, he gasped, and reached over the rail and grabbed the last pieces of Exodia that had almost fallen out of reach in their spot on the duel station.

Tucking the cards sloppily in his pocket he leaned over the side of his platform to try and get a glance at the fallen blue-eyed teen. Not seeing him, Yugi felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he continued to try and get a glimpse.

/Yami/ Yugi said on the verge of hysteria. /What did you do/

He felt Yami's annoyance at Kaiba for what had happened. /I did nothing. / He snapped defensively. There was a moment's pause. /Although, perhaps I may have underestimated the amount of evil in his heart./

/What/ Yugi said standing on his toes looking to where Kaiba should be by now. /He's not evil! How could you say that/

/Well/ Yami said matter-of-factly/I remember him being quite unnecessarily rude. I just wanted him to see how his actions should not be so unconcerned with how others are feeling. You must admit, the Kaiba you saw today was not the same person. What I did would was to allow him to act more with his heart. / Yami paused. /But the actual effect could uh… virtually rip all the evils of his heart and lock the pieces in the shadow realm. /

Yugi didn't move as the duel platform hit the floor. /Wha…/ "WHAT!"

/Well/ Yami said nervously/If Kaiba was um, shall we say evil… The effect of the mind crush would have been much more intense then if I were to say, apply it to you. You would most likely have no impact. But Kaiba has apparently passed out, so I must assume that there was more to our friend Kaiba then we knew. /

/…What was that part about his heart going to the shadow realm/

/Oh, only the evil parts. / Yami quipped.

/_KAIBA'S NOT EVIL/_

/Not anymore. /

"_Yugi_!"

Yugi jumped.

"Yugi! Oh MY GOD! _THAT WAS AMAZING_!"

Yugi's eyes popped as Anzu lifted him up and squeezed him. "I knew you could do it! We all knew you could do it! I didn't doubt you for one second!"

Jou and Honda were grinning like mad. They both clasped him around the shoulder and congratulated him.

Jou wrapped his arms around himself smiling. "Yugi! That was the coooolest duel I have even seen in my whole life. You shoulda seen Kaiba's face when you summoned that huge monster! He looked like someone killed his puppy!" Jou's eyes were glazed as he recalled the fond memory. "You were amazin—"

Yugi's eyes flew open. "Kaiba!"

Yugi pushed Jou off of him and sprinted as fast as he could to where Kaiba was slouched up against the edge of his duel station.

He took hold of one of Kaiba's dangling hands.

/Yami, just, how can I help him/

/He'll be fine/ Yami said softly / It must have just been a great shock to be separated with that much of himself. /

Yugi flinched and pulled Kaiba's head into his lap.

"He's not evil." He grumbled stubbornly. He stroked back the long brown bangs from Kaiba's closed eyes. "He's perfect."

Jou, Honda and Anzu approached him. Jou looked at Kaiba passed out on the ground and laughed. "He couldn't handle loosing. How perfect. Seto Kaiba's a huge cry baby." He laughed again and then noticed how Kaiba was arranged in Yugi's lap. He stepped closer.

"Uh…Yug? What are you doing?"

Yugi huffed. "He's not a looser Jou. I was one card away from losing the whole duel." He stopped himself as his hand reached out to stroke Kaiba's hair again. He instead tucked back a strand of brown hair behind the boy's ear. "He was a very good opponent."

Jou glanced at Honda who was just looking at Yugi curiously. He tucked his hands into his pockets and looked back at Yugi who was now playing absentmindedly with Kaiba's hair. He waited a second before looking for Anzu for some sort of support; she was standing behind both of them looking around the room. He clicked his tongue and looked around the room to find Bakura. He quickly looked back at Yugi when he found the white-haired boy looking at him intensely.

He coughed. "Uh, well then Yugi? Uh, don't you think we should be going now?

Yugi seemed to consider this before nodding his head. He carefully laid Kaiba's head back on the rubber-matted ground in the dueling platform. He stood up and looked down at the fallen CEO. He bent his knees and reached both hands under the boy's shoulders.

"Jou. Help me."

Jou backed away. "What! Help you do what Yugi? You're not serious! This is Kaiba you're talking bout. Where's those two guys that dragged us all around. They can help him!"

Yugi lifted Kaiba up to a sitting position. "Common, Jou. Please!"

Jou grumbled as he came up next to Yugi, squatting down and placing one of the unconscious boy's arms around his shoulder. Yugi did the same.

"Do you think he's okay?" Anzu asked hesitantly as Jou and Yugi pulled him out of the dueling platform.

Yugi smiled hesitantly. "I'm sure he will be." Yugi stumbled as he lost his footing.

Honda stepped up next to Yugi. "Here let me take him. You're too--"

Kaiba groaned.

Yugi hugged the boy closer to him. "Kaiba! Kaiba! Are you okay!"

Kaiba groaned again and opened his eyes.

Yugi smiled and looked around excitedly to his friends. Anzu was the only one that smiled back at him.

"Can you walk?" Yugi asked eagerly. "You just passed out after the duel."

Kaiba didn't say anything but grimaced at Yugi's voice. Yugi frowned.

Kaiba swung his head to the other side to see Jou holding him up. His eyes quickly narrowed.

Kaiba's head rolled forward as he inhaled deeply. "Get off me idiot." He managed to murmur arrogantly.

His head rolled over to the side and landed against his chest.

Jou looked at Yugi shocked. He pulled Kaiba's arm out from around him.

"Fine." He spat. "Screw you Kaiba."

Yugi caught Kaiba and the extra weight brought him staggering under the taller boy's weight. "Jou! Please!"

"No way! Fuck him Yugi!" Jou turned around and marched out to the door they had come in broodingly.

Honda watched Jou run off calmly. He looked at Yugi and rolled his eyes before walking out the door. Anzu looked back at Yugi and shook her head before sprinting after him.

Yugi sighed; he really hoped Jou wouldn't be mad at him for just wanting to help Kaiba. He looked down at Kaiba who was now resting on his knees leaning most of his weight on his shoulders.

He wrapped both arms around Kaiba's chest and took a step forward.

Kaiba made a strangled-garglely sound as he dragged bonelessly after him.

Yugi heard a snort of laughter to his right. He turned, arms full of Kaiba, to where Bakura was standing suppressing a huge smile from forming on his stretching lips.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "What are you staring at Bakura?" He shifted the boy's weight in his arms. "Just help me."

"Help you do _what_ exactly." Bakura said uncrossing his arms. "From here it looks like all you're doing is molesting him."

Yugi flushed and began to loosen his grip but wrapped his arms around tighter as Kaiba slipped. He groaned dejectedly and then looked up at Bakura with his biggest brightest puppy dog eyes.

Bakura snorted.

"I _live_ with _Ryou._ Do you think that would still work on me?" He snorted again. "Honestly."

Yugi scowled. "Whatever. Just help me."

Bakura held up his hands and shook in mock horror. "Oh no! Yugi's getting bossy."

Yugi made sure Kaiba was comfortably on his knees. With one arm wrapped around his chest he looked pointedly at the white haired boy.

Bakura crossed his arms. "Why should I help you?"

Yugi stared at him.

Bakura stared back.

Yugi's eyes popped and his he clenched his teeth. "_Because Bakura_! I'm like _five feet tall_ and he weighs about a million pounds!"

Bakura's smirk flirted up into a smile.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Common now, help me."

Bakura laughed and slipped his arm around Kaiba's shoulder.

"Well as long as you know that you are inferior to me I guess I can help you molest your little boyfriend."

Yugi almost dropped his half of the unconscious billionaire. "What! He's not my--"

"Oh shut up. I saw him in the hospital." Bakura's face broke into a grin. "You did quite a number on him, buttons missing, hair in a _scandalous disarray."_ He smirked over Kaiba's head to a flustered Yugi. "Very unlike yourself, dear Yugi. From what I hear, you're quite the innocen--"

"Shut up."

Bakura snorted to contain his laughter.

"Oh come on. And I right or am I right. I doubt you're little pharaoh friend likes that much though does he." Bakura's eyes lit up. "Oh, does he know?"

Yugi stared straight ahead and kept walking towards the door.

"I very sincerely doubt the pharaoh would approve. I bet he bosses you around doesn't he. How ever would he be able to deal with his light being with someone else."

"Yami likes Kaiba too."

Bakura stopped. "What do you mean? He knows you like this Kaiba boy?"

Yugi blushed. "Yami started the whole thing. It was before…" He trailed off and looked down at his feet.

"Before what?"

"Before he got his own body."

Yugi looked over at Bakura who had his face scrunched up in concentration. Bakura looked down at him with a thoughtful expression.

"So you and the Pharaoh both like this Kaiba?" He bounced said boy up and tightened his grip around him.

Yugi groaned and shook his head. "Yes. Okay? We both like Kaiba. Gosh, are you happy?"

"No. Do you like the Pharaoh?"

"Of coarse I like him! He's my bes--"

"No. Do you like him as in do you want to fuck him?"

"Bakura!" Yugi screeched. He glared at Bakura with a disturbed look on his face and quickly checked down to look at Kaiba. He still was drifting through consciousness. Yugi whispered quickly and quietly turning his head. "I refuse to answer that"

"What? It's not a big deal. Me and Ryou do it all the time."

Yugi nearly dropped Kaiba again. "WHAT!"

Bakura smirked. "Everyday."

Yugi looked down and tried to pick up their pace, he absolutely refused to talk to Ryou's spirit anymore.

Bakura looked around a while after the had exited the door to the dueling arena they had just been in. "Where in Ra's name are we going?"

Yugi paused and looked around as well. "Um…I don't really know. I thought we'd bring him to his car or something."

Bakura exhaled annoyed. "Oh, good plan. Just drop him off. I've been caring around this beast of a man for three hours and you don't even know where we're going!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes at Bakura. "He's not a beast. And it's been like five minutes. Stop complaining"

Bakura looked at him over the mob of brown hair. "Do you want me to drop him right now?"

Yugi sighed as he looked around at the now empty amusement park. He noticed a man in a suit coming around the corner.

"_Master Kaiba!"_

Yugi stopped as he saw the second guard that had escorted him to his private duel. Bakura grumbled under his breath.

"What happened? What is wrong with Master Kaiba?"

Bakura looked down at Kaiba oddly. "Master? How is this boy a master?" He glared pointedly at Yugi. "How come the pharaoh gets a 'master' and I get some dumb egotistic blonde?"

Yugi ignored him. "We were dueling." He said quickly as he looked down at the unconscious boy. "He passed out after he lost. We were hoping to get him to his car so he could get help."

"Master Kaiba lost a duel?"

Yugi nodded his head.

The guard just stared at him. "To you?"

Yugi nodded faster this time. "Yes. He lost a duel, to me, and passed out. I think he needs some rest. I don't think he needs to go to a hospital or anything though."

The man tentatively reached up to a small radio clipped on his collar.

"2-10 to 2-40."

Yugi looked over to Bakura who was gripping Kaiba's arm uncomfortably.

"Go ahead."

"I've got Master Kaiba here. We need his car. Stat."

"10-4. Front entrance."

The guard looked down at the uneven support system carrying the boss of his boss's boss.

"I'll take it from here."

Yugi nodded and carefully unwrapped Kaiba's arm from his shoulder. Bakura followed suit and they both watched as the larger man debated on a way to carry his employer. He finally settled on scooping the billionaire in his arms. Just as he took his first step, Kaiba seemed to wake up again.

He looked up into the man's face and recoiled instantly. "What in the hell…" He pushed his hands against the man's chest and almost fell to the ground. The guard steadied him and quickly placed him on his feet.

Kaiba stood for a second before his eyes fluttered and he swayed on his feet. Yugi gasped and put an arm around his waist. The guard quickly followed suit and they watched as Kaiba blinked and rested his arms against the taller of the two.

"Perhaps," Yugi ventured, "We should just help you to your car."

Kaiba's legs crossed as he tried to take a step. His head bobbed to his chest and then upright again.

Bakura was laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach.

Yugi glared at him and wrapped his arm tighter around Kaiba's waist. He wasn't really doing much in helping Kaiba walk, but could pretend…

Kaiba, practically being carried by the guard and encased in a tight hug by Yugi, was soon at the entrance to KaibaLand. Yugi glared over his shoulder as a black limo pulled up in front of them. Bakura had followed them the whole way snickering loudly every time Kaiba had stumbled.

Kaiba pulled away from the guard and placed a hand heavily on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled up at him and ignored the new set of snickering Bakura decided to grace them with.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and straightened up gradually, keeping his grip firm on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi watched as he took his first tentative step. The driver side door opened and a man dressed in a classic limo suite approached them timidly.

"Master Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked up and quickly raised a hand that seemed to dismiss the driver. The man gave a last glance at Yugi and quickly made his way back around the long black car.

Yugi was reaching for the door handle when he felt the grip on his shoulder loosen. He looked up to see Kaiba's eyes fluttering closed. He gasped loudly and swiftly reached out as the taller boy swayed forward into his arms.

Yugi's legs buckled from the weight and he found himself stuck between the car and Kaiba's long warm body. He exhaled slowly and reached his arms up to Kaiba's chest. He pushed gently and was alarmed when the weight completely left his body.

Yugi nodded his thanks to the guard and opened the door. He looked around uncertainly before stepping into the car. He reached out a hand and gently helped Kaiba into the limousine. The guard stepped away and Kaiba's eyes blinked open. Yugi smiled warmly at him and felt his hand curling slowly into Kaiba's much larger, warmer one.

One side of Kaiba's face slanted upwards and Yugi resisted leaning forward and kissing him. Yugi smiled softly before stepped over Kaiba and reaching for the door handle. He wrapped his free hand around it and popped open the door a sliver. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he began to uncurl his fingers from Kaiba's hand. He felt Kaiba clutch onto him tightly.

Yugi turned with wide eyes and looked back at Kaiba. The Blue eyed boy just looked at him steadily with his cool gaze.

A beep sounded.

"_Ready Sir?"_

Yugi looked to Kaiba and gently tugged at his hand.

Kaiba shakily reached up and pressed a small black square above them.

"One moment... Jock. " His voice was shaky and his hand fell weekly into his lap when he released the button.

Yugi looked around nervously. Bakura and guard #2 were just standing outside. Bakura had his arms crossed again and was looking rather unpleased. Kaiba reached out his other hand and touched Yugi's face.

"Yugi, I'm…I'm sorry. I…" Kaiba's eyes fluttered again.

Yugi's eyes widened and he quickly kneeled on the seat next to him steadying himself with one hand on Kaiba's chest. Kaiba's clear blue eyes blinked open unfocusedly. Yugi carefully reached out and touched his face as he slipped his hand free.

"Kaiba, are you…"

"Seto." He demanded harshly. His voice softening as his gaze intensified, he was slowly leaning closer to Yugi. "You can call me—"

Yugi tilted forward and pressed his lips softly to Kaiba's.

Violet and cobalt eyes slipped closed at the barely there touch. Kaiba's unsteady hand reached up and palmed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi pulled back slowly. He opened his eyes a moment later to find Kaiba…Seto, staring at him with a soft look in his eye.

He settled his weight back on his knees and blushed.

Kaiba pulled back his hand and placed it in his lap. "Yugi I—"

SLAM!

Yugi flew up from his seat as the door slammed all the way closed. He looked in shock at Jou who had jumped at the window.

"What the!" Kaiba stared in disbelief at the blonde. "What is he—"

There was a clicking sound as the doors locked, a beep sounded throughout the car.

"_Sir. Is everything all right? Do you wish to leave now?"_

Kaiba looked at Yugi. Yugi gulped and looked down in his lap.

Kaiba reached up and pressed the black square above him. He waited until Yugi tilted his head up and caught his gaze.

He locked his eyes on the smaller boys.

"Take us out of here."

----

_TBC…_

_Semi-IMPORTANT:_ Here's what I was talking about (www .yu-jyo. Net /001/001. html)

"_Yugi tells Kaiba that he plays only for power, and that's why he lost. If you put your heart in the game, there's nothing you can't do. Kaiba hunches over his dueling station, wondering how he could have lost. If you want to know, Yugi tells him, open your mind! (Japanese Yami tells Kaiba that he will crush the evil in Kaiba's heart, and taps into the power of the Millennium Puzzle, calling out "Mind Crush.") Kaiba falls to his knees."_

A/N: What happened to I guess I've been away to long. It's weird, there are almost no Yugi/Seto stories. It says there are 14… FORTEEN! I've read what seems like hundreds when this site didn't have the character thing. Every story in the R section (M

does that mean lemons are a go?) used to be Yugi/Seto or Joey/Ryou(Or Seto) now there's none? I don't believe it.

Hm… 82 people have me on their favorites…I wonder if that means I might possibly get 82 reviews?

I can hope right?


End file.
